


to uczucie spadania, kiedy zasypiasz

by Pirania



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, F/M, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 70,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miłość motywuje o wiele okrutniej. Tłumaczenie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the sensation of falling as you just hit sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324584) by [greywash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash). 



1: 16 czerwca 2012 – 24 czerwca 2012

Gdy tylko mu pozwalają, John wraca do mieszkania. Jest popołudnie. John zdejmuje buty i zapala światła.

_17:08 Nieodebrane połączenie - Harry Watson_

_17:08 Nowa wiadomość głosowa_

_17:19 Nieodebrane połączenie – Harry Watson_

_17:19 Nowa wiadomość głosowa_

_17:25 Nieodebrane połączenie – Sarah Sawyer_

_17:26 Nowa wiadomość głosowa_

_17:27 Nieodebrane połączenie – Mike Stamford_

_17:27 Nowa wiadomość głosowa_

_17:29 Nieodebrane połączenie – Harry Watson_

_17:29 Od: Harry Watson_

_Odbierz telefon_

_17:31 Nieodebrane połączenie – Greg Lestrade_

_17:32 Nowa wiadomość głosowa_

_17:37 Od: Harry Watson_

_John? Jak się masz?_

_17:40 Nieodebrane połączenie – Harry Watson_

_17:41 Nieodebrane połączenie – Harry Watson_

_17:43 Nieodebrane połączenie – Harry Watson_

_17:43 Od: Harry Watson_

_Odbierz telefon, draniu_

Gdy telefon dzwoni kolejny raz, John go wyłącza.

\- John.

John otwiera oczy.

\- Kapiesz... kapiesz na mnie – mówi.

\- Pada już półtorej godziny, cholero jedna – odpowiada Harry, odgarniając z twarzy kosmyk pociemniałych od wilgoci włosów. Po czym dodaje – Wielkie dzięki, że musiałam tu drałować w taką pogodę. Właśnie tego mi brakowało w ten weekend. Oglądania wiadomości i zastanawiania się, czy mój brat nie dostarczy materiału do następnych. - Jej spojrzenie jest łagodne.

John odwraca wzrok.

\- Chryste – wzdycha Harry, po czym bierze jego telefon i wstaje. Włącza komórkę, odkłada ją na oparcie fotela i cofa się kilka kroków. - Dziękuję, pani Hudson. - John słyszy, jak zamykają się drzwi od mieszkania. Znów zaciska powieki.

Gdy naprawdę mocno się skupia, słyszy – słyszy dźwięki. Przede wszystkim kroki. „Jeśli poczekam jeszcze chwilkę" - myśli - „rozlegnie się maniackie mamrotanie albo..." O, proszę, jak na zawołanie. Zastanawia się, kiedy zacznie słyszeć skrzypce.

\- No dobrze – mówi Harry, a John niemal wyskakuje z fotela. Podrywa głowę w zaskoczeniu. Siostra rzuca mu na kolana kurtkę i obraca w dłoni jego torbę podróżną, by wygodniej złapać uchwyt. - Chodź. Nic tu po nas.

xxx

Gdy John się budzi, bolą go plecy i zaczyna się zastanawiać, co robi na plastikowym materacu u Sary. Zawsze śpi na kanapie. Potem przypomina sobie, że jest niedziela, a ten materac nie należy do Sary. Znów zamyka oczy.

xxx

\- Więc... - mówi Harry.

John otwiera oczy.

\- Odebrałam zabawny telefon – kontynuuje Harry. Założyła dłonie na koszuli, która jest w takim odcieniu niebieskiego, jaki Clara zawsze wybierała i dla niego („podkreśli kolor twoich oczu"). - Od niejakiej doktor Hooper. Powiedziała, że zostałam wpisana jako osoba, którą należy powiadomić w razie twojego wypadku. Mogę się założyć, że to nieprawda. Pytała o ciebie. Pytała o twój _wstrząs mózgu_.

\- Jest w porzo – mówi John. Znów zamyka oczy.

\- Zabawne – odpowiada Harry. - Powiedziałam jej: „Naprawdę? Nic mi nie wspominał o wstrząsie mózgu".

\- O niczym ci nie wspominałem – mamrocze John.

\- Taa – mówi Harry. - Pamiętam. Dowiedziałam się z wiadomości.

John odwraca się twarzą do ściany.

\- Czy tobie w ogóle wolno spać? - dopytuje się Harry. - Myślałam, że jak się ma wstrząs mózgu, to nie powinno się zasypiać.

John wzdycha.

\- Nic mi nie jest – mówi. - Serio. Pamiętasz, że jestem lekarzem?

Siostra szturcha go w ramię. Mocno. Potem pyta:

\- Coś tajskiego ci pasuje? Nie mam w domu nic do żarcia.

John nie odpowiada. Gdy przywożą jedzenie, siostra podaje mu pół miski ryżu z zielonym curry, więc je i o niczym nie myśli. Nawet nie chce mu się drażnić Harry mlaskaniem, chociaż wie, że to niezawodny sposób, by doprowadzić ją do szału.

xxx

Gdy się budzi, ma cztery kolejne wiadomości (Mycroft, pani Hudson, Molly, Bill) i o wiele za dużo SMS-ów. Większości nawet nie zamierza przeczytać. Jest poniedziałek rano, wpół do jedenastej. Przez chwilę myśli o śmierci, ale słyszy, jak Harry zasuwa w kuchni, więc pewnie nie warto nawet próbować.

xxx

\- No dobra – mówi Harry we wtorek. - Wstawaj. Już. - W twarz uderza go ręcznik.

\- Nie powinnaś być w pracy? - mamrocze John.

\- Tak, powinnam, dzięki za troskę – odpowiada. - Prysznic. Golenie. Już. Wyglądasz jak bezdomny i zaraz zasmrodzisz mi mieszkanie.

Johna nie stać na ciętą ripostę, więc idzie pod prysznic. Harry postawiła na brzegu wanny jego szampon, razem z jego maszynką do golenia i sherlockową kostką supersilnego, wąglikobójczego, antybakteryjnego mydła. John wyłącza światło i myje się w ciemności. Harry ma imponującą kolekcję kosmetyków kąpielowych o zapachu gardenii. Musi włączyć światło, żeby się ogolić, ale w tym momencie to już nie ma takiego znaczenia – i tak nie czuje niczego poza kwiatami.

Okręca biodra ręcznikiem i otwiera drzwi. Harry już na niego czeka, trzymając czystą parę jeansów, nową koszulę i świeże bokserki. Johnowi wyrywa się warknięcie, ale bierze ubrania i z powrotem chowa się w łazience. Gdy dopina rozporek, słyszy, jak jego siostra woła przez drzwi:

\- Umówiłam cię na spotkanie z twoją terapeutką. W czwartek o pierwszej.

John prycha, ale nie wie, co odpowiedzieć.

Skrzynka głosowa jest przepełniona, więc już nie dostaje nowych wiadomości. Co za ulga. Mycroft wreszcie się poddał i przestał dzwonić, zamiast tego wysyła SMS-em wszystkie szczegóły w nocy we wtorek. John patrzy na wiadomość jakąś jedną dziesiętną sekundy, po czym klika „Usuń".

xxx

W środę John przez większość czasu ma otwarte oczy i próbuje nie słuchać zegara.

xxx

Ostatecznie Harry idzie razem z nim i czeka w korytarzu, gdyż, jak to ujmuje:

\- Znam cię od czterdzieści lat, myślisz że ufam ci na tyle, by puścić cię samego?

John nagle przypomina sobie, że nie lubił jej już, zanim zaczęła pić.

\- Nie poszedłeś na pogrzeb – mówi Ella pod koniec sesji.

John patrzy za okno.

\- John? - pyta.

\- Tak, nie poszedłem – odpowiada John. - Pani Hudson napisała mi, że media urządziły istny cyrk.

\- Ale to nie dlatego nie poszedłeś – naciska terapeutka.

\- Nie – mówi John i przyciska dłoń do ust.

Gdy sesja kończy się dziewięć minut później, Ella wciąż milczy.

xxx

W piątek wieczorem Harry zmusza go kolejny raz, by się umył i ogolił, a potem zabiera do dobrze sobie znanego baru. Kelnerka, ładna blondynka przed trzydziestką, o szerokich, bujnych biodrach i skomplikowanym tatuażu zdobiącym dekolt, woła:

\- Harry, skarbie! Kopę lat! - Bez pytania nalewa dwa szoty whiskey. Harry sadza Johna w kącie i idzie po szklanki. Wraca z whiskey i czymś przezroczystym i posykującym, zawierającym limonkę, wisienkę, plasterek ananasa i małą parasolkę. Podaje Johnowi whiskey.

John przyjmuje ją i wskazuje głową napój siostry.

\- To dość... - mówi.

\- ...owocowe? - podpowiada Harry. Drgają jej kąciki ust, gdy wyciąga ananasa na serwetkę. - Żarcik Meg. Powiedziałam jej, że nie piję, więc postanowiła ożywić moją mineralkę.

\- Chryste – mruczy John.

\- No nie? - przyznaje, ale zjada wisienkę.

Gdzieś w połowie trzeciej whiskey wzrok John zawiesza się na tatuażu, który, gdy kelnerka wybucha śmiechem, porusza się jak fala. Pyta:

\- Pieprzyłaś się z nią?

\- Z kim, z Meg? - pyta Harry, zerkając na niego sponad rosnącej sterty ananasa.

\- No.

\- Och, no – mówi Harry. - No wiesz.

\- Nie – mówi John. - Nie... Nie wiem.

\- Och – mówi Harry. - Nie byłyśmy parą ani nic.

\- Mnie się nigdy nie udaje zaciągnąć takich dziewczyn do łóżka – przyznaje John.

\- Nie żebyś nie próbował. - Kąciki ust Harry drgają, a on mówi:

\- Ja... wypiję za to. - Unosi szklankę. Harry stuka o nią swoją szklanką, a John pyta:

\- Zamierzasz jeść tego ananasa?

Kobieta przesuwa owoc w jego stronę.

\- Jeszcze po jednym? - pyta, gdy John wcina ostatni plasterek.

\- Jasne – odpowiada. Jest mu ciepło w brzuchu. Harry wstaje, przynosi im drinki, a on kończy ananasa akurat wtedy, gdy staje przed nim kolejna whiskey. Siostra bez słowa podaje mu plasterek z nowego napoju, ale John już nie jest bardzo głodny, więc odkłada go na serwetkę.

\- Nie myślałam, że tak to będzie wyglądać – mówi Harry, gdy do połowy opróżnili szklanki.

\- Mhm – zgadza się John.

\- Myślałam, że cię upiję i wypłaczesz się, chowając twarz w moich włosach – dodaje.

Patrzy jej w twarz, w jej dobre oczy... Chryste, jakie to wkurzające.

\- Wiesz, nie mam już piętnastu lat.

\- Nie poszedłeś na pogrzeb – zauważa ona.

Obraca w dłoniach szklankę. W prawo, w lewo. Przełyka i mówi:

\- Przy twoim domu nie czatowali żadni dziennikarze.

Harry drga.

\- Nie – potwierdza.

John kiwa głową.

\- A byli na Baker Street, gdy po mnie przyjechałaś? - pyta i bierze duży łyk.

Harry milczy przez chwilę.

\- Nie – mówi cicho.

\- I ten pub. Prawie pusty, chociaż jest wpół do dziewiątej w piątek – kontynuuje. - Nikt. Po. Prostu. Nikt. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Nie no, jasne, nie jestem nikim ważnym, jestem tylko jedynym potencjalnym źródłem do najgorętszego tematu w Londynie. Chyba że... Znaczy, minął już prawie tydzień, sądzisz, że już zapomnieli?

Harry ociera dłonią usta. Są dziwnie wykręcone.

\- Jasne – mówi John i wypija resztę whiskey. - Więc... Jutro... jutro pójdę... do hotelu.

\- John – wzdycha ona.

\- Zabił go – mówi John szybko, bolesnym, zduszonym głosem. - On... Jeśli ja, jeśli tamtej nocy, po uniwerku, gdybyśmy... Gdyby Clara nie przeżyła...

\- Nie mówimy o Clarze – stwierdza ona cicho.

\- A powinniśmy – odpiera John. - Czy byś...

\- Z Clarą wszystko dobrze, ma  _chłopaka_  – warczy Harry. - A wy dwaj nawet nie...

\- Nigdy byś się do mnie już nie odezwała – mówi John. Głos nawet mu nie drgnie. - Nigdy. Ani po śmierci taty, ani po Afganistanie, nie chciałabyś... on go zabił, Harry. Nawet gdyby stanął za nim i go pchnął, nie mógłby być bardziej odpowiedzialny, a ty... Ty pozwoliłaś mu...

\- On chce ci pomóc – odpowiada cicho. - A ja nie wiem, jak to zrobić.

\- No jasne – John wybucha śmiechem. Chwyta kurtkę. - Po prostu... Niech Bóg nas wszystkich zachowa przed pomocą Mycrofta Holmesa.

Nie uchodzi nawet dziesięciu metrów, gdy słyszy jej kroki, nieco przyspieszone by go dogonić. Jej niewysokie obcasiki postukują.

\- Wracasz ze mną do mieszkania – mówi mu minutę po tym, jak dostosowała się do jego tempa.

\- Nie – mówi John.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że kilka dni temu ukradłam ci portfel?

Ręka Johna sięga do kieszeni, zanim zdąży ją powstrzymać. Kieszeń jest pusta. Harry uśmiecha się złośliwie. John patrzy przed siebie i idzie dalej.

Gdy docierają do mieszkania, leje od dłuższego czasu. John strząsa z siebie kurtkę i przekopuje się przez rzeczy, które Harry zapakowała mu w sobotę: jego oba garnitury, mniej używane koszule, sterta swetrów, spodnie do pracy i dwie pary jeansów, które Sherlock dał mu na Gwiazdkę i do zakładania których zmuszał, kiedy musiał zmanipulować świadka. Skarpetki, bokserki, piżama, szlafrok. Laptop. Ładowarka do telefonu. Kubek, owinięty w gazetę, wciśnięty w kącik. Dwie grube książki w miękkim okładkach, zabrane z jego szafki nocnej, z których tylko jedna naprawdę należy do niego.

Gdy Harry wychodzi z łazienki wycierając włosy, John siedzi na brzegu kanapy. Wciąż gapi się na swoje kolana. Kobieta zastyga i obserwuje go.

\- Nawiasem mówiąc, wzięłaś złe mydło, moje było Pears – mówi John drżącym głosem. - I nigdy nie lubiłem rosyjskiej literatury.

Harry nie rusza się przez moment. Potem idzie do kuchni.

John przyciska kciuk i palec wskazujący do oczu i oddycha. Po kilku minutach siostra zabiera mu książkę z kolan, a gdy na nią spogląda, podaje mu kubek z herbatą.

John pije.

Harry siada obok. Po minucie opiera głowę o jego ramię, a on powoli wypuszcza z płuc powietrze.

xxx

John budzi się o drugiej popołudniu z nieznośnym bólem głowy. W ustach ma smak, przypominający mu poniedziałek, który spędzili z Sherlockiem w kanałach. Myśl jest gwałtowna, gorąca i John nagle czuje, że z trudem łapie oddech, tak jakby coś napierało na jego pierś. Przełyka i przełyka ślinę, mruga intensywnie, aż w końcu uczucie przytępia się na tyle, że jest w stanie je znieść.

Wypija półtorej szklanki wody, bierze dwa paracetamole i zjada cały tost. Bez niczego, bo Harry kupuje tylko i wyłącznie pieprzony dżem morelowy. Mieszkanie jest ciche. Harry zostawiła mu wiadomość na samoprzylepnej karteczce: „Jestem w Tesco, wyślij SMS-a, jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz." Niczego nie potrzebuje, więc idzie do łazienki i wchodzi pod prysznic tak gorący, że jego skóra robi się czerwona jak pomidor. Mydło Sherlocka zniknęło w nocy, ale John świetnie wiem gdzie było, na brzegu wanny, tuż obok jego własnego szamponu i maszynki do golenia. Ta myśl skręca mu wnętrzności, więc skupia wzrok na kafelkach na ścianie. Potem goli się starannie, upewniając się, że nie przeocza żadnego fragmentu skóry.

Włączenie telefonu zajmuje mu piętnaście minut. Kolejne dziesięć – wybranie numeru.

\- Witam – mówi, gdy pani Hudson odbiera.

\- Och, kochany – wzdycha kobieta. - Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Nie – odpowiada i przełyka ślinę.

Zapada długa i bolesna cisza.

\- Zastanawiałem się... - mówi on. - Bo ja nie... Nie mogłem. W środę. Więc zastanawiałem się, czy pani by mogła.

Znów przełyka. Nagle jego gardło robi się bardzo suche. Pociera szczękę, która jest gładka jak jego szczęka, a potem gardło, które boli jak nie jego gardło, a potem kolano, otulone dżinsami, które kazał mu zakładać Sherlock, gdy trzeba było zmanipulować świadka. Nadal brakuje mu słów.

\- Jutro – mówi pani Hudson po chwili. - Herbata. A potem... Pojedziemy.

John pociera twarz i kiwa głową, chociaż ona nie może tego zobaczyć. Potem mówi:

\- Ale czy mogłaby pani przyjechać do domu mojej siostry? Na herbatę?

xxx

Tego wieczoru zostają z Harry w domu, zamawiają jedzenie i oglądają na DVD cztery beznadziejne filmy. Ona zasypia w połowie ostatniego, ale John ogląda go do końca, a potem kradnie jej papierosy i wychodzi na balkon, bo w jej mieszkaniu nie ma alkoholu, a potrzebuje czegoś, co by mu pomogło przetrwać to, co musi zrobić.

xxx

Kiedy kończy, jest wpół do trzeciej. Wypalił połowę paczki, boli go gardło, boli go żołądek, ale odsłuchał i wykasował wszystkie. Poza czterema. Wiadomość od Grega jest prosta, prosto z serca, nie wspomina o niczym poza samym Johnem, a John nie może się zdecydować, czy mu wybaczyć, czy też nie. Dwie są od Mycrofta i nie może... po prostu nie może ich odsłuchać. Jeszcze nie. Za nic. Ostatnia musi być stara, źle przekierowana w systemie, bo została doręczona zbyt późno. John nie rozumie, jak to wszystko działa. Ale to już nieważne. I tak ją zachowuje.

xxx

Pani Hudson przynosi kwiaty. Harry wkłada je do wody w swoim starym dzbanku do margarity, żeby nie zwiędły, a John w tym czasie przygotowuje herbatę i wyciąga jakieś herbatniki. To lilie – od ich zapachu chce mu się rzygać. Harry gawędzi z panią Hudson o wszystkim i o niczym, gdy piją herbatę, ale bardzo grzecznie odrzuca sugestię, by pojechać z nimi. I dobrze, myśli John. Sherlock nigdy nie mógł jej znieść.

\- Jestem zły – mówi do pani Hudson. I naprawdę jest, choć nie z tego powodu, który ona zakłada. Jest zły, bo Sherlock go oszukał, wykluczył, zostawił; bo Sherlock go do tego wszystkiego zmusił, zmusił by patrzył na furkoczący płaszcz i wiatrak z ramion, i krew wypływającą z uszu i włosów, zmusił, by go dotknął, by dotknął jego dłoni, jego zimnej dłoni, dłoni, która pod dotykiem Johna robiła się coraz chłodniejsza, a świat się kręcił i drżał i... Boże, John nie może tego znieść, nie może znieść tego wszystkiego, nie może znieść, że stoi sam z zimnym kamieniem (z jego zimną dłonią) pod palcami i mówi „Byłem taki samotny i tak wiele ci zawdzięczam", jakby to on leżał w ziemi i jakby to była jego ostatnia szansa, by wypowiedzieć te słowa, ostatnia szansa, by podziękować, ostatnia szansa,  _ostatnia szansa_ , podczas gdy to wcale nie jest szansa. Nie ma takiego kawałeczka na ciele Johna, który by nie bolał.

W końcu John odchodzi, bo nie ma w tym żadnego sensu, bo powiedział to na głos, to było głupie i puste, i w ogóle nie pomogło na ból; bo słyszy samego siebie błagającego o niemożliwe, to już nie ma znaczenia, nic nie ma znaczenia, bo Sherlock nie żyje i nie będzie żył jutro, a John żyje, jeszcze, i jeszcze będzie żył jakiś czas. Przełyka ślinę, prostuje się i od tej chwili kręgosłup przypomina mu, co powinien robić.

xxx

Nie wraca do mieszkania Harry. Zamiast tego idzie do jej pubu, siada przy barze i obserwuje blondwłosą kelnerkę z tatuażem, która żartuje z dwoma mężczyznami – ewidentnie stałymi klientami – na drugim końcu baru. Gdy, uśmiechnięta, podchodzi do niego, żeby przyjąć zamówienie, John nagle przypomina sobie, że to Harry ma jego portfel, o czym już dziś sobie raz przypomniał (i to boleśnie – pani Hudson musiała zapłacić za taksówkę), a potem natychmiast zapomniał.

\- Co będzie? – pyta kelnerka.

\- Kurwa – mówi John. Kobieta uśmiecha się i mówi:

\- Skarbie, nie stać cię na mnie.

John czuje, jak palą go policzki i mówi:

\- Ja... Chryste, nie, nie. Nie mam portfela.

Kelnerka wbija mu wzrok w twarz i po chwili mówi:

\- Jesteś bratem Harry, nie?

John przełyka ślinę i kiwa głową.

Kobieta sięga pod bar, wyciąga szklankę i bierze whiskey.

\- Na koszt firmy – mówi.

\- Nie trzeba... - zaczyna, ale ona potrząsa głową.

\- Na koszt firmy – powtarza, a gdy podaje mu szklankę, dotyka lekko jego dłoni.

John pije whiskey. Kelnerka – Meg, przypomina sobie – przynosi mu kolejną, więc pije dalej. Kiedy podaje trzecią, John mamrocze:

\- Nie możesz mi dawać darmowych drinków.

Ona unosi brew i odpowiada:

\- W gruncie rzeczy mogę robić, co chcę. - John wbija w nią wzrok, przełyka ślinę i mówi:

\- Podoba mi się twój tatuaż.

Kobieta chwilę studiuje go wzrokiem, potem kiwnięciem głowy wskazuje na jego szklankę i mówi:

\- Dopij. Skończyłam zmianę dziesięć minut temu, a druga kelnerka pewnie już zjadła obiad.

\- Spałaś z moją siostrą – przypomina jej John. Ona opiera dłonie na barze, pochyla się i muska językiem jego ucho. John zaciska palce na szklance.

\- W porządku? - mruczy ona.

John wypija resztę whiskey.

\- Tak – odpowiada. - W porządku.

xxx

Gdy John otwiera drzwi do mieszkania Harry, jest już po północy, ale ona jeszcze nie śpi. Siedzi na kanapie i gryzie paznokieć kciuka. Nie rusza się, tylko siedzi i patrzy, jak on zdejmuje kurtkę.

\- Słuchaj – mówi John, odwieszając ubranie. - Potrzebuję portfela.

\- John – mówi ona.

\- Nie – przerywa jej John. - Nie mogę... Nie możesz nie chodzić do pracy przez kolejny tydzień, a ja nie planuję ze sobą skończyć, więc oddaj mi portfel i pozwól być dorosłym.

-  _John_  – powtarza ona, a potem kiwa głową i John wszystko widzi – za późno, za wolno: dwa kubki, a Harry pije taką samą herbatę jak on, z mlekiem; ta druga jest czarna. Wnioskując z parasola opartego o podłokietnik kanapy, nie ma też w niej cukru.

\- Witaj, John – mówi Mycroft, wchodząc do przedpokoju. John wbija w niego wzrok, bo nie wierzy, że Mycroft Holmes jest w mieszkaniu jego siostry, że pije jej herbatę, a już  _zupełnie_  nie wierzy w to, że właśnie skorzystał z jej toalety.

\- Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać – mówi John.

\- To konieczne – odpowiada Mycroft.

John uśmiecha się do niego.

\- Och, jasne, skoro twierdzisz, że to konieczne, to wszystko w porządku.

\- John. - Prostuje się Harry.

\- Nie no, serio – mówi John, nawet na nią nie patrząc. - Przypuszczam, że jestem trochę zdziwiony... czy my mamy teraz coś wspólnego ze sobą, panie Holmes? Jestem... Nie do końca rozumiem, czemu mielibyśmy się spotykać, skoro...

\- Mam dla ciebie zlecenie – przerywa mu Mycroft. John drga, bo słyszał to już wcześniej, wiele cholernych razy wcześniej, ale po raz pierwszy zostało to skierowane do niego.

\- Jakie zlecenie – mówi cicho – mógłbyś mieć dla mnie?

\- Moriarty – odpowiada Mycroft, a John zamiera. Mycroft uśmiecha się trochę krzywo. - Chcę, żeby zdechł. Ty nie?


	2. Chapter 2

**2: 16 czerwca 2012 – 29 czerwca 2012**

Gdyby Sherlock miał komuś zaufać, zaufałby Johnowi. I Moriarty o tym wie. Więc Sherlock robi coś, czego nie znosi tak bardzo, że aż skóra go swędzi z irytacji – okazuje zaufanie komuś innemu. I oddaje mu kontrolę.

To działa. Nie wszystko jednak idzie idealnie – Sherlock nie przewidział, że Moriarty wyciągnie pistolet.

Może nie jest to problem nie do obejścia, ale pomyłka wynikająca z bezmyślności, zaś jej rezultat - dość niefortunny. Krew Moriarty'ego rozlewa się wokół ciała i mają o wiele mniej czasu. Detektyw myśli nad tym, jednocześnie błyskawicznie pisząc SMS-a: „Ciężarówka, już, szybko". Sądzi, że nie będzie miała nawet pięciu minut, chyba że John zabawi w mieszkaniu dłużej niż Sherlock zakłada, a przynajmniej dwie minuty zajmie przygotowanie ciała, nawet z pomocą i... nie, nie, cholera, mają jeszcze mniej czasu. Oto taksówka, Sherlocka boli głowa, w której plącze się tylko jedna męcząca myśl:  _Proszę. Molly. Szybko._

Koszty pomyłki rosną: będzie musiał skoczyć z dachu o wiele za szybko, John nie wytrzyma dużo dłużej. Musi więc uwierzyć, że ona nie popełni błędu. Nie mogą sobie pozwolić na kolejny. Czuje bardzo niepokojący niepokój i pewnie dlatego nie ląduje tak jak powinien, jego jedna noga ześlizguje się boleśnie po worku z pościelą, gdy próbuje bezskutecznie zwinąć się w kłębek. Przygryza mocno dolną wargę i rozpłaszcza się na pościeli, na dnie przyczepy. Zanim pojazd rusza, zdąża doliczyć do jedenastu.

Po pięciu minutach jazdy (skręt w lewo skręt w prawo skręt w prawo skręt w lewo) czuje pojedynczą wibrację telefonu w kieszeni. Wyciąga go, odczytuje wiadomość, głęboko wciąga powietrze i śmieje się cicho, a potem zasłania twarz ręką, by nie patrzeć w niebo.

_11:47 Od: +447700900781_

_Pozwolili mi przeprowadzić Twoją sekcję zwłok. Wszystko dobrze. Nawiasem mówiąc, wisisz mi nowy fartuch laboratoryjny._

Z całą pewnością się poobijał – najgorzej jest z kolanem, obawia się, że może być zwichnięte – ale wie, że mogło być o wiele gorzej. Gdyby nie wycelował tak dokładnie, gdyby nie udało mu się podciągnąć nóg... Drżą mu dłonie, gdy kluczem otwiera drzwi, wchodzi do środka i je zaryglowuje. Jakimś cudem udaje mu się dotrzeć do kanapy. Mebel jest zdecydowanie za krótki, ale płaski, i można oprzeć nogi o podłokietnik. Przychodzi do niego kot (oczywiście, powinien przewidzieć, że będzie tu kot) i wspina mu się na brzuch. Dokładnie dwa razy i ani jednego więcej. Sherlock drugi raz zrzuca zwierzę na podłogę, zamyka oczy i ostatecznie osuwa się w ciężki, pozbawiony snów sen, i nie budzi się, dopóki ktoś lekko nie puka do drzwi.

Sherlock jęczy i podnosi się. Z kolanem jest fatalnie. Przełyka przykre, szarożółte uczucie w gardle i z trudem robi kilka kroków, by wpuścić Molly. Kobieta rzuca na niego okiem, bez pytania obejmuje go ramieniem i pomaga wrócić na kanapę.

\- Co złamałeś? - pyta, rzucając swoje rzeczy na ziemię i siadając na brzegu stolika do kawy, by go dotknąć. Szyja, ramiona, żebra.

\- Nic nie złamałem – warczy. - Kolano...

Molly ostrożnie przesuwa po jego kolanie małymi dłońmi i wzdycha.

\- Skręcone, jak sądzę - mówi. - Ale brzydko puchnie.

\- Cholera – Sherlock zgrzyta zębami i pociera twarz. - Nie mogę... Nie mogę po prostu tak leżeć, ja...

\- Nie udawaj, bałeś się, że będzie gorzej – odpowiada ona. - Skoczyłeś z czteropiętrowego budynku. To cud, że nic nie złamałeś.

\- Nie wylądowałem na asfalcie – prycha, po czym zerka na nią i przyznaje – sądziłem, że może być zwichnięte.

Uśmiecha się do niego lekko, kładąc dłonie po obu stronach jego kolana.

\- Raczej nie – mówi i wstaje. - Ale mam lód i udało mi się gwizdnąć trochę co-codamolu. Bałam się, że będziesz go potrzebować.

\- Ja... dziękuję – odpowiada jej. Kobieta zamyka drzwi na zasuwę i na łańcuch, przynosi mu lód zawinięty w ręcznik, szklankę wody i swoją torbę, z której wyciąga co-codamol.

\- Zaraz dam ci coś do jedzenia, poczekaj – mówi, zdejmując z siebie mokry płaszcz i tenisówki. - Ale nie mam niczego, w co mógłbyś zawinąć kolano, musisz poczekać, aż znów wyjdę z domu.

Sherlock wytrząsa trzy tabletki i połyka je bez popicia, a potem wypija wodę. Dopiero wtedy zauważa naklejkę na opakowaniu. Mruga dwukrotnie i woła:

\- Molly! Dlaczego lek jest przepisany na Johna?

\- Och... - odpowiada mu, podchodząc z dwoma talerzykami herbatników i dwoma kubkami herbaty. - Przyjęli go do szpitala, on...

\- Nic mu nie jest – przerywa jej Sherlock odrobinę zbyt szybko. - On nie...

\- Wszystko z nim dobrze, Sherlock – uspokaja go, znów siadając na stoliku i podając mu jego porcję. - Lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu, trochę się potłukł. Nawet go nie odesłali do Royal London, wypuścili go, zanim skończyłam.

\- Och. – Supeł między żebrami odrobinę się rozluźnia. - No to... czemu masz jego co-codamol?

\- Zgubił go w metrze. To znaczy... Powiedziałam w szpitalu, że zgubił go w metrze i zadzwonił do mnie, żeby spytać, czy mogłabym załatwić nowy.

Sherlock wbija w nią wzrok.

\- Kłamałaś, żeby przynieść mi dragi.

Kobieta odgryza kawałek herbatnika, potem mówi cicho:

\- Kłamałam też w sprawie sekcji zwłok. Po tym już nic nie robiło mi różnicy.

Sherlock wypuszcza powietrze z ust i bierze ciastko.

\- Molly... - zaczyna, po czym wzdycha i kontynuuje – Jestem twoim dłużnikiem.

Molly obserwuje go z tą swoją poważną miną szarej myszki, a potem mówi:

\- Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, jeśli przyjrzą się dokładniej... To nie będzie trzymać się kupy, wiesz o tym.

\- Nie przyjrzą się dokładniej – odpowiada.

\- No ale wiesz... Nie jesteś teraz specjalnie lubiany – mówi miękko.

\- I rzuciłem się z budynku – przypomina jej. - Nie przyjrzą się dokładniej.

Kiwa głową i mówi:

\- Chciałeś, żebym ci powiedziała o... - Brzmi odrobinę niepewnie.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę.

\- Tak – mówi. Tutaj wszystko może się popsuć, jeśli jest na tyle głupia, że wybrała... ale nie miał wyjścia, nie miał  _wyjścia_ , do cholery. Potrzebował jej. - Muszę wiedzieć, kto...

\- Kierowca, Brian Jessup. – Pochyla się w jego stronę. - Mieszkał dwa domy od mojego domu rodzinnego. Zawsze się przyjaźniliśmy. Nie spytał nawet dlaczego. Czekał na mojego SMS-a, bo go o to poprosiłam. Nie wie o niczym. I... był jeszcze mój chło... hm. Przyjaciel. Powiedziałam mu, że chodzi o zakład, żeby się upewnić, że on nie... No cóż. Obserwował Johna. Fred Evans. Nie jest głupi, może czegoś się domyśli, wie, że... wie że pracujemy razem.

Sherlock kiwa głową w zamyśleniu.

\- A ciało? - pyta.

Molly odgryza kawałek ciastka, gryzie go i przełyka. Potem mówi:

\- Mike.

Sherlock wbija w nią wzrok. Ma wrażenie, że klatka piersiowa mu się otwiera i zaraz na podłogę zaczną wypadać jego wnętrzności.

\- Mike. Mike Stamford.

Molly pije herbatę.

\- Ty... - mówi, słysząc, jak jego głos robi się coraz wyższy - ...zaangażowałaś w to jedyną osobę w budynku, którą John uznaje za przyjaciela, ty...

\- Tak – przerywa mu. - Bo ty zaangażowałeś mnie; powiedziałeś, że chodzi o to, by chronić Johna i że najważniejsze jest, żebym to ja wybrała osobę, która ze mną przeniesie ciało, bo jeśli to ty wybierzesz, Jim będzie wiedział. Więc wybrałam Mike'a.

\- Oni się spotykają – mówi Sherlock z desperacją. Serce bije mu jak oszalałe, a kolano nieprzyjemnie pulsuje.

\- Wiem – odpowiada. - To on was sobie przedstawił. Ty nie wybrałbyś Mike'a.

\- Powie mu – stwierdza Sherlock. - Oni chodzą  _pić_...

\- Właśnie na tym polega twój problem – mówi Molly cicho. - Myślisz, że nikomu nie wolno zaufać, tylko ludziom, którzy nie mają żadnego powodu, by cię zdradzić. Myślę, że lepiej byś wyszedł na ufaniu ludziom, którzy mają każdy możliwy powód, by ci pomóc. - Wstaje. - John jest dla Mike'a ważny. I Mike mi ufa. Ufa  _tobie_. Nie piśnie słówkiem.

xxx

Sherlock przesuwa herbatniki na talerzyku, pije herbatę i obraża się. Molly idzie wziąć prysznic. Wychodzi z łazienki pół godziny później, otulona szlafrokiem w odcieniu różu, który zupełnie nie pasuje do jej cery. Ma też na sobie parę miękkich, szarych spodni do biegania. W nich wygląda dobrze, ale nawet nie przychodzi mu do głowy, by to powiedzieć.

\- Jutro załatwię coś, czym będziesz mógł owinąć kolano – mówi mu. - Pada, nie będę już dziś wychodzić.

Sherlock oblizuje wargi.

\- Mike – mówi.

\- Nic nikomu nie powie – zaznacza Molly.

\- Masz rację, ja bym go nie wybrał – stwierdza Sherlock. Nie sądzi, żeby było go stać na powiedzenie czegoś bardziej zbliżonego do przeprosin.

Molly na chwilę zamiera. Potem podchodzi, znów siada na brzegu stolika do kawy i podnosi kota z podłogi.

\- John – mówi. - Kochasz go.

Sherlock zamyka oczy i wzdycha.

\- Naprawdę, Molly, to pytanie jest grubo poniżej twoich możliwości.

\- To nie było pytanie.

Sherlock spogląda na nią. Odpowiedź zajmuje mu dłuższą chwilę.

\- Jest moim przyjacielem. Jego bezpieczeństwo jest dla mnie istotne.

\- No tak – mówi Molly. - To właśnie powiedziałam. - Drapie kota za uszami. Zwierzę przymyka oczy i głośno, miękko mruczy. Sherlock generalnie nie lubi kotów, ale musi przyznać, że ten dźwięk jest uspokajający.

\- My nie... Nasza relacja nie jest seksualna – informuje ją Sherlock, a ona odpowiada:

\- A co to ma do rzeczy?

Sherlock przełyka ślinę i znów wbija wzrok w sufit.

\- Po prostu jego bezpieczeństwo jest dla mnie ważne.

Molly nie odpowiada, wciąż głaszcząc kota po głowie. Takie przycupnięcie na stoliku do kawy musi być niewygodne. W końcu mówi cichym głosem:

\- I co zrobisz. - To nie jest nawet pytanie.

Sherlock pociera kciukami o resztę palców, a potem kładzie dłonie na piersi. Myśli o inwentarzach, o zmiennych, o nieprzewidywalnych reakcjach chemicznych; o Molly, która nie zadaje pytań; o Johnie, który rozświetla ciemność. Myśli o Richardzie Brooku, aktorze, i o zabójcach mieszkających na Baker Street; o trzech pistoletach, trzech kulach i o haśle, o sygnale; o Stamfordzie, który stanowi niespodziankę; o ciężarze pistoletu Johna, który wciąż tkwi w jego kieszeni. Myśli o dokumentach, o identyfikacji, o komórce w kieszeni, która nie odpowiada mu aż tak bardzo, jak stara. Myśli o dziurze w przestrzeni po jego prawej stronie i przed nim, o niezliczonych mężczyznach i kobietach w Londynie, którzy wcale nie chcą nic widzieć, o jednym adresie e-mailowym, zawieszonym na zakrzywionym palcu gdzieś w głębi jego umysłu, połyskującym czterema szotami fatalnej amerykańskiej whiskey. Myśli o tym, co wciąż ma, a co nie jest bezużyteczne.

\- Myślę... - mówi w końcu - … że będę musiał zabić kilku ludzi.

Dłoń Molly zamiera na kociej głowie.

Sherlock odwraca twarz w jej stronę i pyta:

\- Nadal chcesz mi pomóc?

Obserwuje go przez chwilę, zaciskając usta, a potem kiwa głową, a jej oczy błyszczą determinacją i strachem.

\- Muszę pożyczyć twojego laptopa – oznajmia Sherlock.

xxx

Spędza większość niedzieli leżąc na plecach, z torbą lodu przyciśniętą do stabilizatora kolana, który Molly kupiła za jego ostatnie pieniądze; spędza poniedziałek i wtorek pokazując się ludziom, ale tylko we właściwych miejscach. Zmusza się, by ignorować cały swój niepokój. Wie, że problemy finansowe wkrótce się skończą, John nie ma swojego pistoletu, a on pożyczył od Molly wystarczająco forsy, by zainwestować tam, gdzie musi. Nie zawsze jednak musi – z jakiegoś powodu oni darzą go zaufaniem – w środę jego telefon jest do połowy zapchany zdjęciami, a kolano niemal nie boli.

John nie pojawia się na pogrzebie, tak jak Sherlock. Pojawiają się za to jego ludzie i Sherlock obserwuje twarze, dzieląc je na grupy: głównie dziennikarze, których z kolei można podzielić na poważnych i niebezpiecznych; garstka osób, które chcą się upewnić, że naprawdę nie żyje; Molly i Stamford, którzy nieustannie odwracają oczy – jasna cholera, żadne z nich nie umie kłamać!; pani Hudson, która nigdy w niego nie wątpiła; Lestrade, który nie chciał wątpić. I Mycroft, który wygląda na złego (przynajmniej na tyle, na ile Mycroft zdolny jest do takich emocji) i, z jakiegoś powodu, dziwnie młodego. Nikt inny, kogo zna, nie zaszczycił pogrzebu swoją obecnością. Wie, że Donovan siedzi w swoim mieszkaniu, zastanawiając się, czemu czuje się winna, a Anderson w swoim, zastanawiając się, czy uda mu się wykorzystać sytuację, by znów ją przelecieć. Wszyscy są przewidywalni, poza Johnem. Który nie przyszedł.

Wysyła e-maila w środę, w środku nocy, czeka z telefonem, dopóki nie sztywnieje mu kark i dopóki nie ma pewności, że ona wie, czego mu trzeba. Zmaga się z deszczem, odbierając nowy paszport w czwartkowe popołudnie i podrzucając paczkę na pocztę. Telefon wibruje mu w kieszeni niecałe dziesięć minut później. To zdjęcia. Jedno, drugie, trzecie. John, z zaciśniętymi ustami i mokrymi rękawami obok Harry, która sięga do klamki. Jej parasolka ocieka wodą. Jest zamazana z powodu deszczu – John, z jakiegoś powodu, nie jest. Kąciki ust Sherlocka opadają, gdy przekazuje wiadomość dalej.

_13:04 Do: +12125557139_

_Musisz zrobić to teraz_

_(załączono zdjęcie)_

Spędza popołudnie, kompletując potrzebne mu rzeczy. Przed powrotem do mieszkania Molly ma już nowy laptop. Student historii, bez dziewczyny, rozwiedzeni rodzice, nawracający refluks. Idiota nie zamykający mieszkania na klucz, kiedy wychodzi po kawę (której, swoją drogą, nie powinien pić). Głupi i przewidywalny, a Sherlock i tak potrzebuje laptopa bardziej. W przypływie wielkoduszności kompresuje folder z plikami dotyczącymi studiów, otwiera skrzynkę e-mailową i wysyła go razem z informacją o podstawowych zasadach bezpieczeństwa w domu z adresu należącego do tego chłopaka. Cztery eseje, na które Sherlock rzucił okiem nie były zupełnie do niczego, więc przypuszcza, że można mu pozwolić na ukończenie studiów. Potem formatuje dysk i instaluje na nowo system z dwóch DVD, które chłopak trzymał wetknięte w kieszeń torby na laptopa.  _Naprawdę_ , czego oni ich uczą na tych uniwersytetach?

Do czasu gdy system śmiga na nowo, Molly zdążyła przygotować chińszczyznę, która już nawet wystygła. A Sherlock otrzymał swoją odpowiedź.

* * *

_21.07.2012 00:05_

_Od: rekanapulsie gmail. com_

_**jeszcze oddychasz?** _

_powinieneś znać mnie lepiej. Cóż, podziel się troskami. +1212-555-7139_

* * *

_21.07.2012 14:59_

_Od: rekanapulsie gmail. com_

_**zrobione** _

_a co zamierzasz zrobić, jeśli spróbuje ci odpisać?_

* * *

_21.07.2012 15:30_

_mw10618562 gmail. com_

_**Re: zrobione** _

_Nie odpisze._

* * *

_21.07.2012 20:37_

_od: rekanapulsie gmail. com_

_**Re: zrobione** _

_Bo on cię nigdy nie zaskakuje. No tak, zapomniałam._

* * *

Sherlock odnajduje Diaczenko w niedzielę rano. Nie daje mu dużo informacji, zaledwie dwa nazwiska (mężczyzna z Brukseli, o którym nikt nie wie zbyt wiele), ale to zawsze coś. W ramach wdzięczności pozwala jej najpierw stracić przytomność – to jedyna wdzięczność, jaką może okazać.

Potem pozwala sobie podążyć za tym, co wynika z dwóch zamazanych zdjęć pani Hudson (ubranej na czarno, z liliami w ręku), i widzi to, na co miał nadzieję. Z Johnem wszystko w porządku, wygląda w porządku; płacze, ale jest w porządku. Sherlock zaciska palce na johnowym pistolecie w kieszeni i obserwuje go, chociaż stoi zbyt daleko, by odczytać słowa przyjaciela z ruchu jego warg, chociaż to zapewne niebezpieczne. Z Johnem wszystko w porządku.

Z Johnem wszystko w porządku.

xxx

Sherlock kupuje Molly nowy fartuch laboratoryjny w czwartkowe popołudnie, a potem sobie - najtańszy bilet, jaki może znaleźć, i leci do Brukseli. Wraca w piątek i włamuje się do mieszkania, bo Molly wciąż nie dorobiła kopii kluczy, i zasypia na kanapie z nogami przerzuconymi przez podłokietnik. Nawet nie zdejmuje płaszcza. Śpi, dopóki drzwi się nie otwierają, a wtedy zrywa się na nogi, automatycznie wyciągając pistolet, a ona zamiera w drzwiach.

Kobieta oblizuje wargi.

\- Kiepski dzień? - pyta.

Sherlock wzdycha i opuszcza ramię, zabezpiecza znów broń i wsuwa ją do kieszeni.

\- Nie, właściwie to nie.

Molly zamyka drzwi.

\- Mike o ciebie pytał.

\- Mam nadzieję, że użył kodu. - Sherlock podrywa głowę.

Kobieta prycha śmiechem, po czym urywa i mówi:

\- No nie, ty mówisz poważnie.

\- Hmm. - Jego głos robi się wyższy. - No nie wiem, udałem własną śmierć, zastanówmy się,  _czy mówię poważnie_.

\- Nie użył imienia ani nic. - Zmarszczka na czole postarza ją. - Spytał tylko, co z moim kumplem. Poza tym nikogo nie było w pobliżu.

\- Nie zachowuj się jak idiotka – warczy Sherlock. - Nigdy nie wiesz, czy kogoś nie ma w pobliżu.

\- Ty wiesz, że nikogo nie ma w moim mieszkaniu – stwierdza sucho. Odkłada torbę na podłogę i zdejmuje ubranie wierzchnie.

\- Przeszukałem je – odpowiada.

\- Przeszu... - Molly wypuszcza z płuc powietrze. - Sherlock, przeszukałeś moje mieszkanie?

\- Pomieszkuję tu – odpowiada. - Muszę mieć pewność, że nikt nie podsłuchuje.

Molly wydaje z siebie cichy, zirytowany dźwięk i umieszcza płaszcz na wieszaku bardziej gwałtownie niż to konieczne.

\- Co ty tu właściwie robisz? - pyta. - Dlaczego nie... nie mieszkanie? Albo hotel? Skoro nie jesteś tu, bo oni... bo nikt nigdy o mnie nie myśli, bo oni nie... Nie rozumiem, dlaczego włamujesz mi się do mieszkania, śpisz na kanapie bez pytania albo...

\- Wiadomo mi, że wolałabyś, żebym skorzystał z łóżka – prycha, zaciskając ręce na swoim płaszczu.

Kobieta uderza dłonią w drzwi. Zaskakujące. Wbija w nią wzrok.

\- Ani się waż  _to_  wykorzystywać – mówi, a jej głos się łamie. - Nie waż się. Nie waż się, nie po tym... Po wszystkim, co... Po prostu... Nie.

Sherlock milczy. Molly wbija w niego wzrok, a potem ociera rękawem twarz.

\- Nie wykorzystałbyś tego przeciw Johnowi – mówi zduszonym głosem. - Nie przeciw niemu, więc czemu musisz to wykorzystywać przeciw mnie?

\- Dla Johna nie jestem atrakcyjny – odpowiada Sherlock po chwili ciszy, a ona prycha cichym, ostrym śmiechem, a potem spogląda na niego twardo i mówi:

\- Nie o to chodzi. Nie o to  _chodzi_ , Sherlock, po prostu... nie o to chodzi.

Odwraca się i odchodzi. Sherlock otula się płaszczem. Po minucie słyszy włączony prysznic. Przełyka ślinę, wstaje i podchodzi do lodówki. Nie jest wybitnym kucharzem, ale umie przygotować jajka i tosty, i herbatę, więc to robi. Kiedy Molly wychodzi z łazienki w szarych spodniach i t-shircie, z mokrymi, rozpuszczonymi włosami, Sherlock przysuwa w jej stronę talerzyk stojący na malutkim stole i mówi:

\- Dwie kostki cukru, bez mleka? - I podaje jej herbatę.

Molly wbija w niego wzrok.

\- To było... niepotrzebne – mówi on i znów starannie owija się płaszczem. - Przepraszam.

\- Och.

\- Naprawdę – Urywa i oblizuje usta. - Jesteś... jesteś dla mnie pomocna. Myślę, że... że bez twojej pomocy bym sobie nie poradził.

\- Och. - Bierze łyk herbaty i sięga po widelec.

Po chwili Sherlock mówi:

\- Mike.

Ona mówi:

\- On nic nie powie.

On na to:

\- Jest lekkomyślny, Molly.

Ona przełyka kawałek jajka i nie patrzy mu w oczy.

Sherlock myśli nad tym przez chwilę, od korzeni poprzez pień aż do gałęzi, po czym powoli wypuszcza z płuc powietrze i idzie po swojego laptopa. Otwiera skrzynkę mailową, rozprostowuje palce i pisze:

_Potrzebuję, żebyś zrobiła coś jeszcze._

Potem zapada długa cisza.

* * *

0 _3:41 Od: +12125557139_

_oszalałeś._

* * *

_03:42 Do: +12125557139_

_Proszę._

* * *

_03:42 Od: +12125557139_

_chyba nie wyobrażasz sobie, że to zadziała._

* * *

_03:43 Do: +12125557139_

_Zapłacę ci._

* * *

_03:43 Do: +12125557139_

_Proszę. Ja zrobiłem to dla ciebie._

* * *

_03:47 Od: +12125557139_

_...już lepiej._

* * *

_03:47 Do: +12125557139_

_Zrobisz to?_

* * *

_03:48 Od: +12125557139_

_lecę do Tokio. Nie dostałam nawet jeszcze twojego prezentu. Czego oczekujesz?_

* * *

_03:49 Do: +12125557139_

_To drobiazg. Irene, proszę._

* * *

_03:53 Od: +12125557139_

_dobrze. Zrobię to, bo jestem twoją dłużniczką. Jeśli spróbujesz mi zapłacić, zabiję cię._

* * *

_03:53 Od: +12125557139_

_i uważaj na słowa, SHERLOCKU..._


	3. Chapter 3

**3: 24 czerwca 2012 – 1 lipca 2012**

\- Moriarty – odpowiada Mycroft, a John zamiera. Mycroft uśmiecha się trochę krzywo. - Chcę, żeby zdechł. Ty nie?

John oblizuje wargi.

\- Ja, jak się okazuje, chcę, żeby zdechło całkiem sporo ludzi.

\- Przezabawne – stwierdza Mycroft, choć John wątpi, by naprawdę był rozbawiony. - Powiedz, John, czy ostatnio twój telefon zachowywał się jak trzeba?

\- Słucham? - John mruga gwałtownie.

\- Otrzymałeś wiadomość – mówi Mycroft, a doktor czuje, jak napina mu się kark.

\- Pomyłka techniczna – zniża głos. - To... to nie było nic ważnego.

\- Ale zachowałeś ją.

\- Oczywiście. Czyżbyś miał mój telefon na podsłuchu?

\- Mamy twój telefon na podsłuchu już od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Nie... Nie mów „my", nie ma żadnych „nas", to jest  _osobiste_.

\- Dobrze.  _Ja_  mam twój telefon na podsłuchu już od jakiegoś czasu... Chociaż jednak nie, „my" mamy, bo to moi pracownicy się tym zajmowali. To tylko kolejna z metod inwigilacji, a kiedy włamaliście się do Baskerville, uznałem, że nastał czas, bym ją zastosował.

\- Więc odsłuchiwałeś moje wiadomości. - John nie jest w stanie powstrzymać drżenia głosu. - I co jeszcze... rozmowy? SMS-y?

\- Owszem – odpowiada obojętnie Mycroft. - I im szybciej zapanujesz nad tą z pewnością satysfakcjonującą histerią, tym szybciej przejdziemy do tego, co naprawdę ma znaczenie. To znaczy do tego, że Moriarty zniszczył Sherlocka i...

\- Nie bez pomocy – podpowiada usłużnie John. Mycroft ignoruje go.

\- ...i uciekł – kończy. Ma ogromne sińce pod oczami. I dobrze. John ma nadzieję, że w ogóle nie sypia. - Możesz obarczać mnie winą, a ja pierwszy przyznam, że moje posunięcia były niewybaczalnie głupie, co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że aktywnie działał Moriarty. A potem uciekł. Nie mogę go odnaleźć. Moi ludzie bez przerwy śledzą jego sieć i jeszcze  _nic_ nie znaleźli, John. Ale mam ciebie, a ty masz wiadomość nagraną głosem Sherlocka pięć dni po jego śmierci. Ta wiadomość nie była opóźniona. To nie pomyłka. To ślad. Jedyny, jaki mamy.

John wciąż stoi przy wieszaku na płaszcze, a jego siostra wciąż jest zwinięta w kłębek na kanapie.

\- Harry – mówi doktor. - czy mogłabyś... Woda w czajniku wciąż jest gorąca?

\- Ani mi się śni stąd ruszyć.

\- Nie mieszaj się w to.

\- Już jestem zamieszana. Nigdzie nie idę. - Podnosi swój kubek i podaje mu go. - Możesz się napić mojej herbaty, nawet jej nie tknęłam.

John podchodzi do niej i bierze naczynie. Naprawdę ma ochotę na herbatę. Siada na stylowym, szarym krześle naprzeciwko kanapy. Zawsze się zastanawiał, jak jego siostrze udało się znaleźć krzesło miękkie, a jednocześnie tak straszliwie niewygodne. Ale to, jak wiele innych rzeczy w jej życiu, jest zapewne niewytłumaczalne.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to nie pomyłka?

\- Wiadomość pojawiła się na serwerze w czwartek po południu – odpowiada Mycroft. - Twoja skrzynka głosowa była pełna. Musiał znaleźć dodatkowe miejsce, zanim załadował plik. Wiadomość nie przeszła przez sieć telefoniczną... Ktoś podłączył się bezpośrednio do serwerów głosowych i ją wkleił przez komputer, nie telefonicznie, i to kilka dni...  _dni_  po jego śmierci.

\- I myślisz, że to Moriarty, bo co, bo to zaawansowana technologia?

\- Myślę, że to Moriarty, bo to dotyczy  _ciebie_  – odpowiada Mycroft cicho. - Myślę, że on chce, żebyś myślał, że Sherlock żyje.

\- Nie sądzę. - John się opiera. - Problem, Mycroft, polega na tym, że tego nie zrobiłem.

\- Nie zrobiłeś czego? - Mycroft wygląda na zaskoczonego.

\- Ja... ja założyłem, że to pomyłka, i nawet o tym nie myślałem. - John trze kciukiem brew. - Nie jestem fanem teorii spiskowych, chociaż czasem myślę, że powinienem być, znając ciebie i te twoje międzynarodowe dojścia. Po prostu o tym nie pomyślałem. Po prostu... - Przełyka ślinę. Znów boli go gardło. - Chodziło o zakupy, wiesz? - Prycha cichym śmiechem, po czym milknie. - W ciągu całego roku dostałem może ze sto takich wiadomości i wszystkie bezmyślnie wykasowywałem, więc po prostu... Byłem szczęśliwy, że mam jakiś kawałek... Jego.

\- Moriarty by o tym nie pomyślał.

John ociera dłonią usta.

\- Pomyślałby – stwierdza cicho. - Jeśli pomyślałby Sherlock, to Moriarty też. Jeśli Sherlock mógł go w jakiś sposób przechytrzyć, to... to nie miałoby związku ze mną.

\- John. - Mycroft pochyla się do przodu. - Nawet jeśli to prawda, ta wiadomość została  _załadowana_. To nie pomyłka.

John osłania dłonią oczy.

\- Myślisz, że to Sherlock – stwierdza Mycroft.

\- Nie – odpowiada John, ale nawet sam sobie nie wierzy. Jego serce zaczyna bić jak oszalałe, w przypływie uczucia, którego nie jest w stanie opisać, a które rozprzestrzenia się po całym ciele. Jest jasne, drżące i och,  _ulga_.

\- John – powtarza Mycroft, a potem – Mam zdjęcia z sekcji zwłok, chcesz je zobaczyć? - Z głębi klatki piersiowej Johna wyrywa się dziki, surowy dźwięk i Harry mruczy:

\- Panie Holmes. - I Mycroft milknie.

John bierze głęboki wdech. I jeszcze jeden. I jeszcze.

\- Masz pewność – udaje mu się powiedzieć, chociaż jego usta i język są suche, i wydają się należeć do kogoś innego.

\- Tak – mówi Mycroft bardzo delikatnie.

\- No bo Adler... - John spogląda na niego. - Jej się udało, oszukała was obu, a potem pojawiła się tydzień później, więc ja...

\- Jestem pewien, John – odpowiada cicho Mycroft. Sięga do kosztownie wyglądającego nesesera stojącego przy jego nodze i wyciąga z niego teczkę, którą kładzie na stoliku. - Karty kredytowe i billingi telefoniczne, John. Dwie wiadomości – korespondencja z Moriartym – jedna wychodząca i jedna przychodząca na pół godziny wcześniej i żadnych telefonów... żadnych, poza tym do ciebie. Nic na skrzynce e-mailowej. Nie dałby sobie z czymś takim rady sam, ale nie zatrudnił nikogo do pomocy.

John przełyka ślinę.

Mycroft obserwuje go, a potem wzdycha i wyciąga jeszcze jedną teczkę.

\- Dobrze. Jeśli wciąż nie jesteś przekonany, zdjęcia z sekcji. Analiza DNA. Transkrypcja z notatek dyktowanych przez doktor Hooper. Na piśmie tego nie widać, ale nie przestawała płakać aż do końca nagrania. To nie oszustwo, John. Nie tym razem.

\- Kamery uliczne? - pyta w końcu John.

\- Nie obejmują akurat tego fragmentu ulicy i przypuszczam, że Sherlock o tym wiedział. To pewnie jego pokręcona forma kurtuazji. Śledziliśmy natomiast wszystkie okoliczne przez wiele godzin i nie ma nic. - Mycroft pochyla się w jego stronę. - To wydarzyło się naprawdę, John. Wszystko, poza tą wiadomością. To, co teraz sobie myślisz, to nie twoje myśli. To myśli zaszczepione przez Moriarty'ego. On chce, żebyś wątpił. Jeszcze z tobą nie skończył. - Jego usta wykrzywiają się. Wygląda, jakby się obraził, a przez to sprawia wrażenie młodszego. - Ale ja też z nim nie skończyłem, a to oznacza, że jesteś mi potrzebny.

\- Jako przynęta – stwierdza cicho John.

\- Nie do końca. - Mycroft znów sięga do nesesera. Na teczkach leżących na stole kładzie johnowy pistolet.

John oblizuje wargi.

\- Potrzebuję broni, John – mówi miękko Mycroft. - On chce... chce, żebyś wątpił, żebyś nie miał pewności, by mógł cię zranić znowu i znowu, i znowu. A ja chcę, żebyś mi uwierzył, chcę, żebyś  _wiedział_. I chcę, żebyś go zniszczył. Bo chyba jesteś jedyną żyjącą osobą, która jest w stanie to zrobić.

John zerka na Harry. Prawie nie drgnęła przez całą rozmowę, siedziała z podkulonymi nogami i kciukiem między wargami i słuchała. Wyraz jej twarzy jest poważny, ale on nie rozumie tego spojrzenia, nie do końca wie, kto kryje się za jej niebieskimi oczami i kwadratową szczęką.

\- Har... - zaczyna.

Ona drga i ledwo dostrzegalnie przekręca głowę.  _Nie teraz._

John wypuszcza z płuc powietrze i spogląda na Mycrofta.

\- Muszę to przemyśleć. Daj mi... jeden dzień. Zadzwonię.

\- Dobrze. - Mycroft odkłada pistolet do nesesera. - Zostawię ci... przejrzyj je, jeśli chcesz.

\- Pistolet – mówi John, wyciągając rękę.

\- John – wzdycha Mycroft.

\- On należy do mnie.

\- Nie, jeszcze nie. Jeśli to do mnie będą dzwonić w razie twojego aresztowania...

\- Dobrze – odpowiada John i odsuwa się. - Wiesz co, ja nawet nie... Dobrze.

Mycroft zamyka neseser i wstaje, więc zrywa się też Harry i odprowadza go do drzwi. Mycroft mówi:

\- Bardzo dziękuję za herbatę, panno Watson.

Na co Harry odpowiada:

\- Proszę mówić mi Harry.

A potem John wbija wzrok w teczki na stole i już niczego nie słyszy. Chwilę później jego siostra wraca do pokoju i znów zajmuje swoje miejsce na kanapie.

\- John – mówi cicho.

\- Robiłem już to wcześniej – odpowiada jej.

\- Bo musiałeś.

John odwraca wzrok.

\- John – powtarza ona. - Jesteś lekarzem. Jesteś odważnym, rozsądnym człowiekiem, przysłużyłeś się krajowi i czasem myślisz, że nie rozumiem, co to znaczy i... i chyba nie rozumiem, ale wiem, co robiłeś. Nie jestem głupia. Ale wiem też, że nawet jeśli przekraczałeś granice, nigdy nie przestałeś być lekarzem.

\- Zabiłem człowieka. Dla Sherlocka.

\- Nie pierwszy raz, prawda? - Jej głos jest delikatny. - Ale przecież... Johnny, tam była wojna i tu, z Sherlockiem, też była wojna, ale oboje wiemy, że to już wojną nie jest.

John wypuszcza powietrze z płuc.

\- Chcę go zabić – mówi w końcu.

\- Wiem.

\- Chcę też zabić Mycrofta – dodaje.

\- Wiem.

\- Różnica polega na tym, że Mycroftowi oszczędziłbym bólu.

Harry nie śmieje się. John przypuszcza, że to nie było bardzo zabawne.

\- W szkole zawsze lubiłaś historie o zemście.

\- Tym razem nieco trudniej mi znieść zakończenie – odpala ona.

xxx

Rano John budzi się i zastaje Harry przygotowującą kawę i tosty. Nie włączyła światła w kuchni, pewnie po to, by go nie budzić. Dopiero świta.

\- Co...? - pyta John niewyraźnie.

Harry patrzy na niego, mrużąc oczy. Jego materac leży pod ścianą, w ciemności.

\- Muszę nadrobić zaległości w robocie – odpowiada mu. - Śpij dalej.

John kiwa głową, a potem pyta:

\- Portfel?

\- Na szafce. Śpij dalej.

John śpi dalej. Drugi raz budzi się po dziesiątej. Teczki wciąż leżą na stoliku do kawy. Bierze prysznic, goli się, wkłada portfel do kieszeni, robi sobie herbatę i dwa tosty, i jajko, i zaczyna czytać.

Rzuca okiem na wyciągi z kart kredytowych i z banku, na billingi telefoniczne. Tak naprawdę nie wie, czego szuka, ale co by to nie było, nie znajduje. Potem otwiera drugą teczkę i czyta raporty oraz transkrypcje Molly. Ignoruje zdjęcia, dopóki może.

Ostatecznie nie trzeba mu dużo. Myślał, że gdyby miał się złamać, złamałby się przy zbliżeniach, ale nawet do nich nie dociera. Wystarczy zdjęcie całego ciała, John wbija wzrok w wąski, blady tors Sherlocka, w jego płasko leżące ręce, którym bezruch odebrał całą elegancję. John nie widywał zbyt często nagiego Sherlocka, ale i tak szokuje go, jak mało w tych zdjęciach osoby, którą znał. Tak jakby bez swej szalonej energii Sherlock nie był tym samym człowiekiem. Skórę ma pokrytą szarymi sińcami i nawet na płasko leżącym ciele John widzi trzy złamane kości. I wie, że po takim upadku musi być ich jeszcze więcej. Sherlock jest bardziej umięśniony niż John przypuszczał. Naprawdę bez płaszcza wygląda na niższego. John ociera twarz dłońmi i zerka na następne zdjęcie, ale widział już wystarczająco dużo.

Sięga po telefon.

xxx

Harry wraca o wpół do siódmej. John wstaje, zanim ma szansę choćby przejść przez próg i mówi:

\- Wychodzimy. Stawiam ci całą mineralkę świata.

Harry zamiera.

\- Przyjąłeś pracę – stwierdza cicho.

\- Tak. Więc dziś wychodzimy, a potem wrócisz do... do tego, jak się z tym czujesz i co o mnie myślisz.

\- Boże, naprawdę masz mnie za krytyczną sukę? - W jej głosie pobrzmiewa podziw.

\- Jesteś krytyczną suką. Ale nie narzygałaś na mnie od sześciu miesięcy i być może ocaliłaś mi życie, więc spróbuję ci wybaczyć.

Ostatecznie John bardzo, bardzo się upija. Nie był tak pijany od... od wieków, od dziesięciu, może piętnastu lat. Po uniwersytecie, po tacie, on i Harry znaleźli się na skraju przepaści i wybrali dwa zupełnie odwrotne rozwiązania, ale tym razem to Harry się trzyma, a John jest tak pijany, że potrzebuje obu rąk, by utrzymać głowę w pionie.

\- Chryste, ty draniu – wzdycha Harry, a ponieważ jest córką swojej matki, kupuje mu kolejnego drinka, gdy ją o to prosi.

\- Kochałem go, wiesz? - mówi jej John, opierając się ciężko na rękach. - Wszy... wszyscy myśleli, że się pieprzymy.

Ona przesuwa palce po swojej szklance, a potem pyta:

\- A pieprzyliście się?

John próbuje pokręcić głową, ale nie jest w stanie, więc udaje mu się tylko odpowiedzieć:

\- Nie. Wcale. My... nie pieprzyliśmy się, ale... to by wiele ułatwiło... Bez... bez wątpienia.

\- Och? - brzmi na rozbawioną. - No jasne, przelecenie takiego dupkowatego egoisty jak Sherlock ułatwiłoby życie każdego heteryka.

\- Jęęę...dza – mówi John.

\- Dupek – odpowiada mu. - Serio, John, przecież ty... nawet nie lecisz na facetów, nie?

Wyprostowuje jedno ramię, drugie niechętnie podąża za pierwszym.

\- Odstraszał wszystkie moje dziewczyny.

Harry prycha.

\- No jasne. - Wstaje. - A seks bez zobowiązań zawsze był dla ciebie za trudny.

\- Może nie chciałem seksu bez zobowiązań – mówi jej. Boli go coś głęboko w nosie i boi się, że się rozpłacze, co nie jest... pożądane. Nawet, gdy się jest pijanym. - Mam czterdzieści lat, Harry, może ja...

\- Co, chciałeś żony, dwójki dzieci i domku z ogrodem? - Nie brzmi, jakby mu wierzyła.

John mruga powoli.

\- Nigdy taki nie byłeś, John – mówi mu. - Żadne z nas takie nie było, wiesz o tym. Chodź, robisz się sentymentalny, a ja nie zniosę tego na trzeźwo.

Przez większość drogi do mieszkania Harry musi go podpierać.

\- Myślę, że bym się zgodził – mówi jej w połowie drogi. - Gdyby mnie poprosił.

\- Naprawdę rano będziesz żałował, że mi to powiedziałeś – odpowiada mu, a on wtedy rzyga na jej buty.

xxx

Następnego ranka John wchodzi do kuchni, gdy Harry przygotowuje sobie kawę. Siostra nie pytając nalewa kubek i jemu, i przygotowuje dodatkowy tost.

\- Kiepsko? - pyta.

\- Mam wrażenie, że jeszcze nie wytrzeźwiałem – przyznaje John. Jego język jest sztywny.

\- Ach. Odeśpij to?

John kręci głową.

\- Może jak wyjdziesz.

Harry kiwa głową i wbija w niego zamyślony wzrok.

\- Chciałem ci powiedzieć... Dziękuję – mówi on cicho.

Jego siostra przełyka kawę.

\- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiada, zabierając kubek i wychodząc.

John nie śpi więcej. Kawa pomaga i gdy wychodzi spod prysznica, niemal czuje się jak człowiek. Nalewa sobie szklankę wody i otwiera laptopa. Kliknięcie „Wyślij" jest jak porządny cios, bolesny i czysty.

Jego głowa wciąż jest ciężka, a usta suche. Wszystko pamięta. Dlatego bardzo rzadko się teraz upija – to i tak nie pomaga. Myśli o słowach, które po prostu wypadły mu z ust, jakby były zbyt ciężkie, by dłużej się tam utrzymać. Przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy tego żałować, a potem postanawia nie dać Harry tej satysfakcji.

xxx

Potem idzie jeszcze spać, budzi się o drugiej, pisze liścik do Harry i pakuje swoje rzeczy. Mycroft znalazł mu mieszkanie. Nie zgodziłby się na to, ale Mycroft powiedział, że czynsz jest przyzwoity, a John jest teraz jego pracownikiem, ale wie, że doktor nie przyjąłby czeku. Starszy Holmes przypomina mu też, że jeśli ma zamiar ścigać Moriarty'ego, nie powinien mieszkać z Harry – wylądowałaby na linii ognia. Niestety, wszystkie te argumenty są zbyt rozsądne, by je zlekceważyć.

Mieszkanie jest całkiem w porządku. Znajduje się niedaleko Baker Street, ale wystarczająco daleko, by nie musiał zachodzić w te okolice, chyba, żeby chciał. Rozpakowuje swój niewielki dobytek na małym stoliczku i na masywnym, staromodnym biurku. Właściciel mieszkania, Murray, twierdzi, że jego dziadek wniósł to biurko na trzecie piętro w tysiąc dziewięćset dwudziestym pierwszym, po czym natychmiast zmarł na atak serca. Po tym wydarzeniu nikt w rodzinie nie śmiał mebla przesunąć. Murray, opowiedziawszy tę historię, klepie się po udzie i wybucha astmatycznym śmiechem, więc John też się śmieje. Nie ma pewności, czy „Murray" to imię czy nazwisko, ale to chyba bez znaczenia.

W mieszkaniu znajdują się dwa niepasujące do siebie fotele, telewizor, który jest o włos za duży jak na kąt, w którym stoi, i mała, ale wygodna kuchnia z całkowicie pustą lodówką. John wkłada swój kubek do zlewu, a potem wychodzi kupić coś do jedzenia. W rezultacie ląduje w pubie, do którego, jak przypuszcza, będzie teraz często zachodził. Popija piwo i bez przekonania ogląda mecz. Zaczyna rozmawiać z kobietą, która przedstawia się jako Diana. Jest ładna, może odrobinę zbyt koścista jak na jego gust, z pięć lat od niego starsza i przynajmniej o pięć centymetrów wyższa. Ma ciemne włosy, pije czerwone wino (nigdy białe) i dużo podróżuje w celach zawodowych.

\- No więc – mówi z uśmiechem. - Teraz twoja historia.

\- Że co? - Śmieje się krótko John.

\- Powiedziałeś, że byłeś lekarzem. Już nie jesteś?

John oblizuje wargi.

\- Nie. Byłem lekarzem wojskowym, wróciłem do domu... prawie dwa lata temu.

\- Ach. - Diana rozsądnie nie drąży tematu. - Żona?

Pokazuje jej lewą dłoń, ona wybucha śmiechem, więc jej wtóruje.

\- Ale nie schowałeś obrączki do kieszeni?

\- Och, nie. Nie, ja...

Urywa. Meg znała Harry, więc w jakiś sposób znała i jego, i wiedziała, co się stało. Nie wspomniała o tym nawet słówkiem, ale ciężar tej wiedzy wciąż wisiał gdzieś między nimi. Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że Diana o niczym nie wie, nie musi jej mówić że „Rozwiązywałem zagadki kryminalne, laski tego nie wytrzymywały" albo „Mój współlokator jest niezwykłym dupkiem". To wcale nie musi się pojawić w tej rozmowie, mógłby wziąć jej numer i nic nie tłumaczyć. Gdyby mu pozwoliła, mógłby ją zabrać do swojego mieszkania z dziwnym umeblowaniem i pustą lodówką, i nie zastanawiać się, czy Sherlock będzie grał na skrzypcach do czwartej rano albo krzyczał na nich, żeby byli cicho, chociaż są, albo przeszkadzał w randce, i czy prawie nie doprowadzi do jej śmierci. Nie musi mówić absolutnie niczego.

\- A więc byłeś żonaty – stwierdza Diana współczująco, a John musi ugryźć się w język, by powstrzymać nagłą falę rozpaczy, bo też  _nie może_  jej niczego powiedzieć.

Bierze łyk wina.

\- Moja żona... - odzywa się w końcu. Prawie mówi „umarła", ale „moja żona" jest niekłopotliwe, a "umarła" już tak, więc kończy - ...zostawiła mnie – i dodaje dla większej precyzji – dla innego mężczyzny.

Diana pochyla się w jego stronę i przykrywa jego dłoń swoją.

\- Kiedy?

John prawie jej mówi, ale:

\- Dwa miesiące temu. Ale to wciąż trudne, wiesz?

Ona kiwa głową i głaszcze palcami jego dłoń. Potem on płaci za taksówkę i idzie za nią do niezwykle czystego, nowocześnie wyglądającego mieszkania z pościelą pachnącą kurzem, rozpina suwak z tyłu jej sukienki i przesuwa dłońmi po wypukłości jej żeber. Kiedy się pieprzą, zamyka oczy i obejmuje ustami jej małe piersi, jej szerokie, ciemne sutki, a potem jej czerwoną, mokrą cipkę, otoczoną ciemnymi, starannie przyciętymi włosami łonowymi. Ona dochodzi dwukrotnie, bez tchu, zaciskając się wokół jego trzech palców. Wtedy ona śmieje się cicho, a jemu zawsze podobała się taka reakcja. Potem się trochę całują, a potem ona zakłada stanik i sięga po laptopa, a on idzie do domu.

* * *

_**Osobisty blog doktora Johna H. Watsona** _

_**26.06** _

_**Nowe zajęcie** _

_Dzisiaj zaczynam nową pracę._

_Nowa praca. Myślałem, że już nigdy tego nie powiem._

_Komentarze:_

* * *

_Pani Hudson 26 czerwca 10:21_

_O, to ekscytujące! Co będziesz robił?_

* * *

_John Watson 27 czerwca 02:38_

_Praca dla rządu. Nic specjalnego. I, obawiam się, niezbyt ekscytująca._

* * *

_Molly Hooper 27 czerwca 02:43_

_Wstrząs mózgu przeszedł? Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się lepiej!_

* * *

John nie ma zbyt wiele do roboty. Dużo trenuje, biega. Mycroft załatwia mu miejsce na ćwiczenia, więc dwa razy dziennie strzela. To odrobinę bez sensu – John nigdy nie wątpił w swoją umiejętność trafienia w cel, ale to przynajmniej zmusza go do wyjścia z domu. Czyta bezużyteczne strzępy informacji, które dwukrotnie podrzuca mu Mycroft. Umawia się z Harry na lunch w środę, kłamie terapeutce w czwartek, odwiedza Sherlocka w piątek, a potem jeszcze raz, razem z panią Hudson, w niedzielę po południu.

\- Dwa tygodnie – mówi jej.

\- Wydaje się, że to dużo dłużej, prawda?

\- Nie – odpowiada John. W ostatnim tygodniu spał z czterema kobietami; Charlotte nawet dała mu swój numer. Z jakiegoś powodu ciężko mu je teraz od siebie odróżnić. Zwrócił dokumenty z sekcji zwłok Mycroftowi, ale zachował sobie zdjęcie. Zmusza się, by na nie patrzeć, żeby przypomnieć sobie, co jest prawdą. Pani Hudson pochyla się i klepie go po ramieniu.

\- Cieszę się, że znów blogujesz – mówi. - Dobrze jest mieć jakieś zajęcie.

\- No cóż, nie mam zbyt dużo do powiedzenia.

\- Nowa praca nie jest tak interesująca jak stara?

\- Nie. Bardziej... administracyjna. Mycroft pomógł mi ją zdobyć.

\- O, jak to miło z jego strony – stwierdza pani Hudson i uśmiecha się szeroko.

John nie jest co do tego przekonany. W piątek Mycroft dał mu dokumenty. W sobotę belgijska policja odnalazła ciało, więc John znów jest w gotowości. Kiedy wraca do mieszkania, włącza radio na tyle cicho, by mu nie przeszkadzało. Cisza go męczy, ale wciąż nie może znieść słuchania wiadomości. Siada przy komputerze i wbija wzrok w swój blog, dopóki nie słyszy dźwięku przychodzącego SMS-a:

_17:41 Od: Mycroft Holmes_

_Wciąż nic?_

* * *

_17:41 Do: Mycroft Holmes_

_Nic._

* * *

_17:42 Od: Mycroft Holmes_

_Daj mu cokolwiek. Belgia bezużyteczna, ślepa uliczka._

John ociera usta. Po chwili otwiera szufladę biurka i wyciąga z niej zdjęcie. Jego oczy wciąż powracają do sherlockowych rąk; zastanawia się, czy jeśli zerknie na nie wystarczająco szybko, zaczną się ruszać. Męczy go ta myśl. Zastanawia się, czy powinna go męczyć bardziej niż fakt, że ukradł zdjęcie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który jest martwy, nagi i leży na metalowym stole, ale, co dziwne, to go w ogóle nie męczy. Wzdycha, odkłada zdjęcie i zaczyna pisać.

Gdy kończy, wstaje, wyłącza światła i bierze kurtkę.

xxx

Harry miała rację co do jednego: John nie ma problemu z seksem bez zobowiązań. Nawet nie próbuje, ale pub jest zatłoczony i kiedy na krzesło koło niego osuwa się nieco pozbawiona tchu kobieta i mówi:

\- Boże, powiedz, że to miejsce jest wolne!

John uśmiecha się do niej i odpowiada:

\- Wolne, wolne.

\- Więc uratowałeś mi życie – stwierdza ona, a potem pochyla się w jego stronę i mówi cicho – Ten facet z tyłu twierdził, że jest graczem rugby, a potem zaczął mnie obłapiać, ale wątpię, czy zna różnicę między rugby piętnasto- a trzynastoosobowym.

\- Grałem w rugby.

\- Och,  _naprawdę_? – Kobieta unosi brwi i przyciska uśmiechnięte usta do ramienia.

\- Tak, ale to było zaraz po tym, jak ludzkość zeszła z drzewa, więc przypomnij mi... - Pochyla się w jej stronę i szepcze konspiracyjnie – ...to ta gra z piłką na boisku, tak?

Ona odrzuca głowę i wybucha czystym, jasnym śmiechem. Wyciąga do niego rękę:

\- Tina.

\- John – odpowiada. - Postawić ci coś?

Tina ma trzydzieści jeden lat, pracuje w PR-ze, ma długie, jedwabiste, potargane, grube i ciemne włosy, które w świetle błyszczą się na rudo i kawowo. Ma też wielkie, szokująco niebieskie, wymowne oczy. Opiera dłoń wysoko na jego udzie i nalega, że zapłaci za następną kolejkę. Ostatecznie John zabiera ją do siebie, nawet nie pytając, pociąga ją na kolana, siadając na większym z foteli i całuje całą wieczność.

\- No więc... - mruczy ona, gdy on liże jej szyję. - Jest tu jakaś sypialnia?

\- Hm... - John całuje dołek w jej szyi, po czym przerywa i odsuwa się. Zerka na jej jasny, nieco krzywy uśmiech, a potem mówi niepewnie:

\- Chyba powinienem ci powiedzieć... moja żona mnie zostawiła, dość niedawno, i...

\- Och. - Chyba jest trochę zaskoczona.

\- To znaczy, to już skończone – wyjaśnia John pospiesznie i poważnie, zaciskając mocniej ramiona wokół jej talii. - Zdecydowanie skończone, po prostu nie chcę tak szybko...

\- Och, nie, jasne, rozumiem.

Spogląda w jej twarz.

\- Mam sobie iść? - pyta kobieta niepewnie.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł cię jeszcze całować – odpowiada, a ona śmieje się krótko i pochyla się, a jej włosy zasłaniają całe światło.

W końcu i tak uprawiają seks.

* * *

_**Osobisty blog doktora Johna H. Watsona** _

_**29.06** _

_**Bruksela** _

_Dużo myślałem, czy by się stąd nie wyrwać._

_0 komentarzy_

* * *

_**1.07** _

_**Wątpliwość** _

_To zabawne, jak trudno pamiętać, co jest prawdą._

_3 komentarze_


	4. Chapter 4

**4: 30 czerwca 2012 – 9 lipca 2012**

* * *

_**Osobisty blog doktora Johna H. Watsona** _

_**1.07** _

_**Wątpliwość** _

_To zabawne, jak trudno pamiętać, co jest prawdą._

* * *

_Pani Hudson 1 lipca 18:08_

_Myślenie „co by było, gdyby" nie przywróci mu życia, mój drogi._

* * *

_John Watson 1 lipca 18:11_

_Wiem._

* * *

_Greg Lestrade 1 lipca 20:24_

_Powinniśmy kiedyś wybrać się na piwo. W każdym razie ja mam w tej chwili aż nadto wolnego czasu._

* * *

_RNW 1 lipca 23:47_

_Jeśli potrzebujesz wyrwać się z Londynu, mówiłem serio, kiedy cię zapraszałem. Ostatecznie od czego ma się rodzinę?_

* * *

_John Watson 2 lipca 01:49_

_Greg, byłoby świetnie. Przepraszam, że nie odpowiedziałem na twoją wiadomość, mój telefon trochę wariował._

_RNW, sorry, ale nie kojarzę twojego nicka. Kim jesteś?_

* * *

_RNW 2 lipca 01:53_

_To ja, Robert. Tak się przyzwyczaiłem używać inicjałów w internecie, że nawet o tym nie pomyślałem, wybacz._

* * *

_John Watson 2 lipca 01:54_

_Jaki Robert? Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy mieli kiedyś klienta o tym imieniu._

* * *

_RNW 2 lipca 01:53_

_Twój kuzyn Robert? Pamiętasz, wpadliśmy na siebie w kwietniu, kiedy jechałeś na konferencję._

_Nie mów, że już zapomniałeś, to do ciebie niepodobne._

* * *

To proste – odwracanie uwagi Johna jest bez sensu. Poza jedną kwestią: dzięki odwracaniu jego uwagi Sherlock kupuje sobie więcej czasu. I zamierza wykorzystać każdą sekundę.

Wybiera się na krótką, lecz malowniczą, wycieczkę po Skandynawii, a potem wraca do Londynu z kolekcją bardzo interesujących faktów i naglącą potrzebą uzupełnienia zapasów. Molly ma wątpliwości, gdy przedstawia jej prośbę, ale potem Sherlock tłumaczy jej, co zrobić, a także, że nikt jej nie przyłapie i jak bardzo tego potrzebuje. I Molly robi, co trzeba.

\- A więc nie pistolet – mówi trochę drżącym głosem, gdy patrzy, jak on chowa broń.

\- Wystrzał oznacza hałas – tłumaczy jej Sherlock, nawet na nią nie patrząc. - Nie należy używać broni palnej, chyba, że nie ma innego wyjścia.

\- Rozumiem – odpowiada Molly i idzie pod prysznic, a potem spędza wieczór w ciszy swojej sypialni, za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Ale rano nic jej nie jest. Sherlock nie śpi zbyt dobrze, a z Molly żaden skowronek, więc przygotowuje jej kawę i tosty w zamian za anestetyki. Potem ona wychodzi, a on wrzuca swój nowy klucz do mieszkania do kieszeni, zakłada torbę na ramię i idzie na King's Cross. W Edynburgu inwestuje sześćset funtów w ciągu czterech godzin. To dziwne, ale sprawia mu to przyjemność; to jego czwarta sieć satelit od czasu śmierci, a nie mija nawet jeden dzień, gdy zaczyna przynosić mu zyski.

* * *

_**Osobisty blog doktora Johna H. Watsona** _

_**5.07** _

_**Pani Hudson** _ _  
_

_Pani Hudson, nasza gospodyni z czasów, gdy z Sherlockiem mieszkaliśmy na Baker Street, zachorowała na tę grypę, która krąży po Londynie. Na szczęście zadzwoniła do mnie. To ciężki przypadek, a pani Hudson przechodziła w zimie zapalenie płuc, więc naprawdę potrzebuje opieki lekarskiej. Na pewno wszyscy to wiedzą, ale na wszelki wypadek przypominam, że grypa nie występuje tylko w zimie i może być dość poważna, zwłaszcza gdy ogólnie jesteście w kiepskiej formie. Jeśli sądzicie, że możecie się rozchorować, uważajcie na siebie. Jeśli jesteście w stanie, idźcie do lekarza, ale przede wszystkim zostańcie w domu, odpoczywajcie, pijcie dużo płynów._

_Chwilowo śpię na kanapie pani Hudson. Dziwnie jest znów być na Baker Street._

_6 komentarzy_

* * *

W niedzielę rano wreszcie odnajduje Nøgaarda. Nøgaard wyciąga nóż, ale Sherlock jest szybszy. Pierwsza dawka spowalnia przeciwnika. Sherlock powala go na rozoraną ziemię i poddusza, dopóki ten nie zaczyna mówić.

\- Myślisz, że to się skończy, jeśli mnie zabijesz? - pyta Nøgaard, a jego głos z każdą chwilą robi się bardziej bełkotliwy.

\- Nie – odpowiada Sherlock. - Ale i tak cię zabiję, a jeśli mi odpowiesz, nie sprawię ci zbyt dużo bólu.

Nøgaard wybucha śmiechem.

Sherlock uderza jego głową o ziemię.

\- Ty byłeś dla Lestrade'a – mówi – Osbourne dla pani Hudson. Jest jeszcze jedno nazwisko, trzecie nazwisko, i wiem, że je znasz.

Nøgaard kręci głową i śmieje się.

\- Moriarty zawsze miał plan awaryjny. A jego plany awaryjne miały plany awaryjne. Nawet jeśli mnie zabijesz... - Zaczyna odlatywać, wbijając wzrok w niebo, więc Sherlock mocno nim potrząsa.

\- Nazwisko. - Powoli Nøgaard znów skupia na nim wzrok. - Mów. Już.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, komu będziesz dziękował za postawienie go obok ciebie? To musi być strasznie smutne – być tak samotnym.

To oczywista, pozbawiona znaczenia zagrywka, więc Sherlock łapie Nøgaarda za palce i wykręca je, a gdy to nie działa, wbija mu kciuk w staw i znów wykręca, i tym razem Nøgaard krzyczy, a potem gwałtownie wciąga powietrze i niemal je wypluwa, zagryzając mocno zęby.

\- Van Leeuwen, nazywa się Marcus van Leeuwen, on...

Sherlock odsuwa się i na nowo napełnia strzykawkę.

\- Holender? - pyta.

\- Nie był obcokrajowcem – wzdycha Nøgaard. Rozluźnia się, gdy Sherlock napełnia strzykawkę. - Chyba z Leeds. Nie znałem go zbyt dobrze.

Sherlock wbija igłę w żyłę i wciska tłok, a Nøgaard patrzy mu w twarz. Jego oczy są wielkie i spokojne jak woda.

\- To ta dziewczyna, prawda? - pyta ciężkim głosem. - Molly. Śliczna Molly Hooper, taka śliczna dziewczyna... Zastanawiałem się... Ostrzegałem go...żeby o niej pamiętał... Ostrzegałem też pułkownika... - Wzdycha cicho. Jego oddech staje się coraz płytszy.

\- Pułkownika... - mówi cicho Sherlock. - Jakiego pułkownika?

Nøgaard nie odpowiada.

* * *

_11:04 Do: +447700900781_

_Powiedz mi, gdzie jesteś._

* * *

_11:04 Od: +447700900781_

_Z Jen. A co?_

* * *

_11:05 Do: +447700900781_

_Napisz do mnie, gdy będziesz wychodzić. Do domu jedź taksówką, nie metrem. Jeśli będziesz w stanie, nie chodź nigdzie sama._

* * *

_11:06 Od: +447700900781_

_Dlaczego? Co się stało?_

* * *

_11:07 Do: +447700900781_

_Ktoś o tobie wiedział. Już nic nie wie, ale inni mogą._

* * *

_11:10 Do: +447700900781_

_Nie milcz. Obiecaj. Proszę._

* * *

_11:11 Od: +447700900781_

_Obiecuję. Będę ostrożna._

* * *

_11:12 Do: +447700900781_

_Dziękuję._

* * *

Nie, żeby Sherlock nie brał czegoś takiego pod uwagę. Po prostu teraz martwi go to bardziej niż martwiłoby trzy tygodnie temu. Jego działania przerażają Molly – dziewczyna tego nie ukrywa, ale nieustannie bierze się w garść i pomaga mu, kiedy tej pomocy potrzebuje. Wcześniej nie myślał o szczegółach, ale teraz widzi je, jakby był ich świadkiem: Molly w sklepie, gawędząca ze sprzedawcą, który nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że jest oszukiwany, i pewnie jej żałuje, pewnie myśli, że nie ma w niej nic poza drżącą nieśmiałością. Sherlock jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie Molly dźwigającą ciało Moriarty'ego na wózek, najszybciej i najciszej jak może. Jest w stanie zobaczyć jej twarz, cienką, zdecydowaną linię jej ust, gdy ściąga koszulę z trupa, wciąga maskę na już lepiącą się od krwi głowę. Sherlock jest bardzo zadowolony, że tak długo ją ignorował; gdyby tego nie robił, nie byłaby nawet w połowie tak cenna jak teraz.

Po raz pierwszy chciałby, żeby był przy nim brat. Wie, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić, że zimna pewność Mycrofta, iż wie wszystko najlepiej, kosztowałaby Johna więcej niż Sherlock może dać. Ale właśnie teraz poproszenie brata o pomoc byłoby przydatne i tak proste, jak zapytanie o godzinę. I Molly podążyłaby za nimi – dwoje z nich na ziemi, jedno gdzieś wyżej, wszyscy uzbrojeni. Zamiast tego, gdy czeka na pociąg, pisze SMS-y do Harrisa, Lary i Penny z bardzo ostrożnymi instrukcjami: „Obserwujcie. Śledźcie. Jeśli zobaczycie COKOLWIEK, zróbcie zamieszanie." A potem pisze do Irene.

Na razie nic więcej nie może zrobić.

* * *

_12:39 Do: +12125557139_

_Muszę się dowiedzieć czegoś o kimś, kto pracował z twoim byłym szefem._

* * *

_12: 42 Od: +12125557139_

_Nie wyczerpaliśmy jeszcze tego tematu? Roaming jest cholernie drogi._

* * *

_12:43 Do: +12125557139_

_To ważne. Pułkownik?_

* * *

_12:47 Od: +12125557139_

_Nie kojarzę. Kto to?_

* * *

_12:47 Do: +12125557139_

_Nie wiem, miałem nadzieję, że ty mi powiesz._

* * *

_12:48 Od: +12125557139_

_Jedyni wojskowi, z jakimi miałam do czynienia, byli piechurami. Nikogo z tak wysoką rangą._

* * *

_12:49 Do: +12125557139_

_Jeśli czegoś się dowiesz, powiedz mi, proszę._

* * *

_12:51 Od: +12125557139_

_Dobrze, ale wiesz, że wypadłam z obiegu._

* * *

Molly pisze do niego, kiedy wychodzi od Jen, i drugi raz, gdy dociera do mieszkania. On przyjeżdża może pół godziny później. Gdy tylko go wpuszcza, Sherlock zaryglowuje drzwi i zakłada na nie łańcuch. Potem sprawdza, czy zasłony są zaciągnięte a okna szczelnie zamknięte. Molly stoi w kuchni z kubkiem herbaty i obserwuje go uważnie, ale nic nie mówi. Gdy Sherlock kończy, wchodzi do kuchni. Jedną dłoń opiera na szafce, a drugą przeciąga po twarzy.

\- Kto? - pyta ona.

\- Nazywał się Carl Nøgaard – wzdycha. - Ale już nie stanowi problemu.

Spogląda na nią. Boli go twarz. Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest... wyczerpany i pewnie chudszy niż sądził, że to możliwe. Stwierdza, że Molly go nie szantażuje ani nie kradnie jego komputera, by zmusić go do jedzenia albo snu, a poza kilkoma odosobnionymi przypadkami, w ciągu ostatnich tygodni nie dostarczał organizmowi zbyt wiele jednego i drugiego. Dziewczyna patrzy na niego znad swojego kubka. Wzięła już prysznic, mimo że jest dość wcześnie. Jej mokre włosy zostawiają ciemne smugi na ramionach koszuli.

\- Masz coś do jedzenia? - pyta Sherlock i trochę się tego wstydzi, a ona parska śmiechem. Każe mu usiąść, więc siada, pada na kanapę i owija się płaszczem. Myśli, że powinno mu być cieplej.

Molly przynosi podgrzane, wzięte na wynos curry i, co dziwne, tost, a potem mówi:

\- Zjadłam cały ryż. - Więc może jednak nie jest to takie dziwne. Siada po drugiej stronie kanapy, podczas gdy on połyka jedzenie, ledwo czując smak, tak szybko, że dostaje skurczy w żołądku.

Wstaje, by odłożyć miseczkę. Czuje się niespokojny i podminowany **.** Ona wciąż siedzi na kanapie, obserwuje go, czeka, aż jej powie... „Powiem co?" - myśli w nagłej złości - „Co ja mogę jej powiedzieć?"

\- Trzech morderców. Trzech morderców, trzy kule. John, pani Hudson, Lestrade.

\- Wiem – odpowiada Molly. - Już mówiłeś.

\- Teraz został tylko jeden – przyznaje, a ona gwałtownie wypuszcza powietrze z płuc, ale nic nie mówi. Sherlock wraca, siada na swoim końcu kanapy, zakłada nogę na nogę i zmusza je, by zostały w miejscu. - Ale... ale jest ktoś jeszcze. Nøgaard wspomniał kogoś jeszcze. I ja... nic o nim nie wiem. Ale Nøgaard powiedział, że rozmawiał z tą czwartą osobą – nazwał ją pułkownikiem – o tobie. Powiedział, że ostrzegał Moriarty'ego i ostrzegał pułkownika, i że plany awaryjne Moriarty'ego miały swoje plany awaryjne, i teraz ja... Nie wiem już, jak to się skończy.

Nie patrzy na nią. Zamiast tego patrzy na fotografie na jej ścianach. To zdjęcia rodzinne i kilka fotek wyglądających, jakby zrobiono je po pijaku, które przedstawiają Molly z grupką zupełnie zwyczajnych przyjaciółek. Wydają się szczęśliwe.

\- Myślałem, że to zajmie... tydzień, może dwa – mówi jej Sherlock. Zaciska wokół siebie płaszcz, mocno obejmuje ramionami klatkę piersiową i brzuch. - Myślałem... to nie miało tak wyglądać, Molly. Myślałem, że do tej pory wrócę  _do domu_  i wtedy to wszystko będzie tylko czymś, co wymagało ode mnie czasu i wysiłku. Naprawianie szkód. Ale myślałem, że sprawię, że będę mógł bezpiecznie wrócić do domu, jeśli tylko będę cierpliwy i będę działał, że w końcu wszystko będzie tak, jak było. Ale...

Molly porusza się obok niego.

\- Ale robisz postępy – mówi cicho.

Sherlock pociera policzek.

\- Myślałem, że panuję nad sytuacją. Jeszcze dzisiaj myślałem, że nad nią panuje. Tylko jedno nazwisko, jeszcze tylko jedno, ale okazało się, że wcale nie, i teraz... Lestrade jest zawieszony, czeka go dochodzenie, pani Hudson jest sama i chora, John wciąż nie jest bezpieczny i teraz ty też nie jesteś, i...

\- Będę ostrożna – mówi ona i kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Mogę... jeśli powiesz mi, czego szukać...

Sherlock spogląda na nią. Molly ma na sobie zielony t-shirt i spodnie od dresu, w których sypia, jej włosy są potargane, wciąż mokre i tworzą bujne fale.

\- Ładnie ci w zielonym – mówi jej.

Molly bierze gwałtowny oddech, a jej oczy robią się większe.

\- Sherlock – mówi cicho, a on patrzy w bok i potrząsa głową.

Wbija wzrok w światło sączące się w szparę między zasłonami i mówi:

\- Jeśli John umrze... to mnie zabije.

Jej dłoń wciąż leży na jego ramieniu.

\- Jesteś we mnie zakochana?

Ona zamiera na moment.

\- Bo już dawno przestałaś mi się narzucać. - Sam nie poznaje własnego głosu. - Ty... Po Bożym Narodzeniu. Przestałaś. Nie proponowałaś więcej kawy, więcej nie... więcej nie. Niczego – wzdycha. - Ale potem uratowałaś mi życie, bo cię o to poprosiłem, pozwoliłaś mi tu zamieszkać i wiesz, ty... jesteś taka delikatna, ale [i] _wiesz_ [/i], co robię, wiesz, że ludzie umierają i to przeze mnie. I nie rozumiem, czemu mi na to wszystko pozwalasz. Chyba, że mnie kochasz, ale.. Zachowujesz się jak przyjaciółka.

Zerka na nią. Ma taką szczerą twarz, tak łatwo czytać w niej jak w książce i jest pewien, że to ją zraniło, że on ją zranił, ale nie rozumie, czemu mu na to pozwoliła. I nagle, podczas gdy on wciąż nic nie wie, dostrzega błysk zrozumienia przemykający przez jej twarz, jasny i ciepły, taki podobny do wyrazu twarzy Johna, gdy ten wreszcie dostrzega źródło problemu i  _rozumie_.

Mężczyzna odwraca wzrok.

\- Sherlock – mówi bardzo delikatnie Molly, a on znów i znów kręci głową.

Jej dłoń wciąż tkwi na jego ramieniu. John też tak robi.

\- Czy to ma znaczenie? - pyta ją cicho. To sprawia mu ból. - Ja... po prostu... powiedz. Proszę.

Molly wolno wypuszcza powietrze. Czas zdaje się wydłużać i w końcu dziewczyna mówi:

\- Ja... podobasz mi się i wiedziałeś o tym, i trochę... trochę się zadurzyłam. Jak sądzę. Co... co jest idiotyczne, wiem o tym. Ale jesteś też moim przyjacielem i... martwię się o ciebie. Jesteś dla mnie ważny i chcę, żebyś był bezpieczny. Ty... powiedziałeś to samo o Johnie, więc wiem, ze mnie rozumiesz.

Nie odpowiada jej.

\- Nie chciałam cię pouczać – stwierdza ona niepewnie.

\- Jesteś we mnie zakochana? - powtarza, bo nadal nie odpowiedziała na jego pytanie.

Molly wzdycha i zabiera rękę. Opiera się o poduszki, podciąga nogi i obejmuje ramionami kolana. Jej stopy są wąskie, długie, eleganckie, o wysokim podbiciu. Sherlock ze zdumieniem odkrywa, że ma ochotę ich dotknąć.

\- Gdybym myślała, że naprawdę pytasz o mnie... - mówi dziewczyna, zamykając oczy - ...byłoby mi dużo łatwiej odpowiedzieć.

Sherlock potrząsa głową. Jego palce poruszają się na płaszczu, jakby nie mogły uchwycić materiału, trochę wbrew jego woli.

Po długiej chwili słyszy, jak dziewczyna wypuszcza powietrze.

\- Nie – mówi ona miękko. - Nie jestem. Nie sądzę, że można... że naprawdę można się zakochać w kimś, kto... kto jest tak daleki. Myślę, że można tam dotrzeć przed partnerem albo zostać dłużej, o ile... o ile się ma partnera, oczywiście. Ale nie można naprawdę być zakochanym w pojedynkę.

\- I to, że... że pomogłaś mi z Moriartym – mówi Sherlock bardzo cicho. - To nie czyni z nas partnerów?

Molly milczy tak długo, że w końcu Sherlock znów na nią patrzy.

\- Uratowałaś mi życie.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to wystarczało. To znaczy... Mnie nie wystarcza.

\- Och – mówi on.

Molly kolejny raz, bardzo lekko, dotyka jego ramienia, a potem ponownie obejmuje ramionami kolana.

Rano Sherlock nie może sobie przypomnieć, kiedy zasnął.


	5. Chapter 5

**5: 2 lipca 2012 – 8 lipca 2012**

_RNW 1 lipca 23:47_

_Jeśli potrzebujesz wyrwać się z Londynu, mówiłem serio, kiedy cię zapraszałem. Ostatecznie od czego ma się rodzinę?_

* * *

_John Watson 2 lipca 01:49_

_Greg, byłoby świetnie. Przepraszam, że nie odpowiedziałem na twoją wiadomość, mój telefon trochę wariował._

_RNW, sorry, ale nie kojarzę twojego nicka. Kim jesteś?_

* * *

_RNW 2 lipca 01:53_

_To ja, Robert. Tak przyzwyczaiłem się używać inicjałów w internecie, że nawet o tym nie pomyślałem, wybacz._

* * *

_John Watson 2 lipca 01:54_

_Jaki Robert? Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy mieli kiedyś klienta o tym imieniu._

* * *

_RNW 2 lipca 01:53_

_Twój kuzyn Robert? Pamiętasz, wpadliśmy na siebie w kwietniu, kiedy jechałeś na konferencję._

_Nie mów, że już zapomniałeś, to do ciebie niepodobne._

* * *

_RNW 2 lipca 01:57_

_Sprawdź swoją skrzynkę adresową, jestem pewien, że mnie dodawałeś._

* * *

John zamiera. Nagle wszystko wydaje się jaśniejsze, słyszy ruch uliczny za oknem, pobliskie wycie syreny. Bierze kolejny łyk kawy i zerka na łóżko, na włosy Tiny, w świetle dnia ciemniejsze, rozrzucone wokół jej głowy niczym miękka, czarna aureola. Kobieta wciąż oddycha równo i miarowo. John otwiera swoją skrzynkę e-mailową i sprawdza, a potem długo i wolno wypuszcza z płuc powietrze. Przyspiesza mu serce, a usta drgają, gdy sięga po komórkę.

* * *

_07:12 Do: Mycroft Holmes_

_Chyba go mam. Spójrz na mojego bloga. I masz dostęp do mojego e-maila, prawda? Włamał mi się do książki adresowej._

* * *

_07:13 Od: Mycroft Holmes_

_Oczywiście, że mam. Niech cię poprzekonuje. Im więcej mówi, tym więcej wiemy._

* * *

John uśmiecha się i odnosi wrażenie, że właśnie szczerzy zęby niczym pies. Klika na „Nowa wiadomość" i zaczyna pisać...

* * *

_07:13_

_Od: John Watson_

_Do: Robert N. Watson_

_**Masz rację, jesteś w mojej książce adresowej...** _ _  
_

_...ale nie mam kuzyna o imieniu Robert. Kim, do cholery, jesteś?_

* * *

07:14

_Od: Robert N. Watson_

_Do: John Watson_

_Tak, nie masz żadnego kuzyna, z którym byłbyś blisko. Ale masz kuzyna o imieniu Robert – mnie._

* * *

_07:15_

_Od: John Watson_

_Do: Robert N. Watson_

_Jeśli mi nie powiesz, kim jesteś, przekażę komputer policji._

* * *

_07:17_

_Od: Robert N. Watson_

_Do: John Watson_

_Nie udawaj głupiego, John. I nie udawaj, że mi nie wierzysz. Proszę. Jesteśmy rodziną. Wiesz, kim jestem._

* * *

_07:18_

_Od: John Watson_

_Do: Robert N. Watson_

_Wiem, kim chcesz, żebym myślał, że jesteś. O ile to masz na myśli._

_Sherlock Holmes nie żyje._

* * *

_07:19_

_Od: Robert N. Watson_

_Do: John Watson_

_Nie jestem Sherlockiem Holmesem. Przykro mi z powodu twojej straty, John._

* * *

_07:20_

_Od: John Watson_

_Do: Robert N. Watson_

_Masz się za sprytnego, co? Nie jesteś. Chcesz, żebym myślał, że jesteś Sherlockiem. Nie jesteś nim, bo on nie żyje. Widziałem go. Dotknąłem go. Sądzę, że chcesz mi namącić w głowie. A raczej nam wszystkim. To chore, głupie i nie zadziała. Bo nigdy nie byłeś tak sprytny, jak sądziłeś._

_A mój blog zapamiętuje adresy IP. Podałem twój policji._

* * *

_07:22_

_Od: Robert N. Watson_

_Do: John Watson_

_Powiedzą ci, że piszę z hotelu w Tokio, a to najprawdziwsza prawda. Wyjechałem w sprawach zawodowych._ _**Nie** _ _jestem Jimem Moriartym._

_Co mam powiedzieć, żebyś mi uwierzył?_

* * *

_07:23_

_Od: John Watson_

_Do: Rober N. Watson_

_Powiedz mi choć_ _**jedną prawdziwą rzecz.** _

* * *

Tina drga. John zamyka laptopa i idzie z kawą z powrotem do łóżka.

\- Dzień dobry – mówi, siadając obok niej.

\- Mmm... - odpowiada ona. Jej oczy są przymglone, tak jak mogą być tylko oczy zaraz po obudzeniu. Gdy uśmiecha się do niego, on pochyla się i całuje kącik jej ust.

\- To kawa? - mamrocze ona.

\- Tak. Mleko? Cukier?

\- Nie, dzięki.

\- Poczekaj. - Idzie do kuchni. Na najniższej półce szafki wiszącej nad zlewem ma całą kolekcję kubków, zostawionych przypadkowo bądź specjalnie przez poprzednich mieszkańców. John bierze ten z małymi, różowymi kwiatkami wymalowanymi z boku i nalewa kawy prawie do pełna, potem uzupełnia swój.

\- Dzięki – mówi Tina, kiedy John do niej wraca. W międzyczasie usiadła, a gdy sięga po kubek, kołdra osuwa się na jej talię. John siada obok niej i przyciska usta do jej szyi. Tina wydaje z siebie zadowolony dźwięk i popija kawę.

\- Kiedy musisz iść? - mruczy John, całując jej twarz.

\- Hm... - Tina odwraca się i całuje go szybko. - Muszę być w pracy na dziewiątą, ale wcześniej naprawdę powinnam wpaść do domu. Nie mogę się pojawić w biurze w dżinsach.

\- Mm... - John znów szuka jej ust. - Więc mógłbym...

Tina przesuwa palcami po jego włosach i szyi. On śmieje się krótko, bierze jej kawę i odstawia ją ostrożnie na szafkę nocną.

\- Nie wygląda to tak, jakbyś chciała sobie iść – mówi jej. Tina uśmiecha się i wsuwa kciuk pod gumkę jego bokserek. John oponuje niechętnie:

\- Już prawie wpół do ósmej.

\- No cóż. Jestem świetnym pracownikiem. Myślisz, że mnie wywalą, jeśli raz się spóźnię?

\- Hm, raczej nie. – John śmieje się i kładzie się na materacu. - Nie, nie myślę tak. Nie myślę tak w ogó... Och, och.

xxx

Potem biorą wspólny prysznic (kabina jest zdecydowanie zbyt mała). Tina myje włosy na samym końcu („to zajmie wieki" - wzdycha), a John idzie się ogolić. Kończy wcześniej i sprząta ich kubki, podczas gdy kobieta wyciera się, zakłada stanik i dżinsy, i pożyczoną koszulę, a potem wciska wczorajsze majtki i jasnofioletowy sweter do torby. Podskakuje na jednej nodze, usiłując zapiąć buty.

\- Ja, hm... naprawdę jestem spóźniona – mówi mu ze śmiechem, odgarniając z czoła mokre włosy. - Mógłbyś... weź no swój telefon, proszę.

John bierze swój telefon (i ignoruje dwa SMS-y od Mycrofta), po czym otwiera nową wiadomość i wstukuje numer, który ona wykrzykuje.

* * *

_8:47 Do: +447700900447_

_Ależ witam serdecznie_

* * *

Słyszy, jak telefon wibruje w kieszeni Tiny, podczas gdy ona mówi:

\- No dobra, ja... Dzięki za kawę – i całuje go szybko, a potem wybiega z mieszkania.

\- Tylko za kawę? - woła za nią John i słyszy wybuch śmiechu, wzbijający się aż na pierwsze piętro.

* * *

_07:27 Od: Mycroft Holmes_

_Sprawdzamy IP. Tokio. Zawiadomię cię, kiedy dowiemy się czegoś więcej._

* * *

_07:52 Od: Mycroft Holmes_

_Czy ta ostatnia wiadomość ma dla ciebie jakiś sens?_

* * *

_08:49 Od: +447700900447_

_Wybacz, niech ci będzie: dzięki też za koszulę :)_

* * *

John zapisuje jej numer w telefonie. Żałuje, że nie zna jej nazwiska, ale gdyby teraz zapytał, nie wyglądałoby to naturalnie. Lepiej, żeby jeszcze nie wiedziała, że bywa dość konserwatywny w takich sprawach. Otwiera swojego laptopa.

* * *

07:39

_Od: Robert N. Watson_

_Do: John Watson_

_Dobrze. Kiedyś spędzałem lato z tobą i Harry, kiedy byliśmy jeszcze dziećmi. Ty i ja stale wplątywaliśmy się w jakieś kłopoty, aż w końcu spadłem z tego drzewa w parku, dorobiłem się skręconej kostki i wstrząsu mózgu. Pamiętasz?_

_I wpadliśmy na siebie, kiedy jechałeś na konferencję do Edynburga, dałem ci mojego e-maila, a ty powiedziałeś mi o blogu. Powiedziałem, że powinniśmy pozostać w kontakcie, a ty się ze mną zgodziłeś, ale nigdy do mnie nie napisałeś, ale ja czytałem twojego bloga._

_To już dwie prawdziwe rzeczy. Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Watsonowie nigdy nie byli najlepsi w utrzymywaniu kontaktów, ale mam nadzieję, że teraz to się zmieni._

* * *

John opiera się o krzesło tak ciężko, że oparcie skrzypi. To było chyba najlepsze lato jego życia. Miał dziewięć lat, Harry nie skończyła nawet trzynastu, mama jeszcze dobrze się czuła, a tata jeszcze nie zaczął odpływać. Harry jeszcze się naprawdę nie buntowała, a John jeszcze się nawet nad tym nie zastanawiał. Przypomina sobie, że tamtego lata Harry wciąż była naturalną blondynką, a jej włosy były tak długie, że po upływie długich, słonecznych, letnich dni, ich końcówki stały się niemal białe. Tamtego lata mieli gościa, drobnego, brązowowłosego chłopca w wieku Johna, który został z nimi, bo jego rodzice pojechali się zająć bardzo chorą ciotką gdzieś w Irlandii. Chłopiec mieszkał z nimi przez sześć tygodni i zawsze stawał po stronie Johna przeciw Harry i po stronie Johna i Harry przeciw komukolwiek innemu. Nauczył Johna, jak robić porządny samolot z papieru, taki, który faktycznie przeleci przez pokój, a nie zmieni się natychmiast w pogniecioną kulkę papieru. W czwartym tygodniu skręcił sobie kostkę i dostał wstrząsu mózgu, bo spadł z najlepszego do wspinaczki drzewa w parku za rogiem. Próbował pobić rekord Johna (John jako jedyny wspinał się tak wysoko, że gdy stawał na ostatniej solidnej gałęzi, mógł sięgnąć dłonią do czubka drzewa i potrząsnąć nim). Dobrze pamięta tego chłopca – nazywał się Ned Cooper, jego mama pracowała z mamą Johna w szpitalu i na pewno nie byli spokrewnieni.

Opowiedział tę historię Sherlockowi sześć miesięcy temu. W następny weekend pojechał na medyczną konferencję do Edynburga. W tamten piątek Sherlock wysłał mu cztery SMS-y pytając, gdzie ten się podział, a John odpisywał: „W Edynburgu", „Na konferencji w Edynburgu", „Wciąż w Edynburgu" oraz „Edynburg, wracam w niedzielę". Gdyby SMS-y się nie urwały, John najprawdopodobniej by nie uwierzył, że Sherlock w ogóle wiedział, iż John pojechał do Edynburga. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miał takiej pewności aż do teraz. W pośpiechu zakłada buty, wkłada do kieszeni telefon i portfel, chwyta kurtkę i zbiega po schodach.

xxx

Obecna asystentka Mycrofta jest szczupłą, dość sztywną blondynką, nosi najbardziej agresywnie wysokie obcasy, jakie John widział na kobiecie w kostiumie i zawsze patrzy na niego, jakby tylko jej nieskazitelne wychowanie powstrzymywało ją od powiedzenia mu, co myśli o tym, że doktor nie może oderwać wzroku od jej nóg. Teraz każe mu czekać jedenaście minut, a potem wprowadza go do gabinetu, robiąc przy tym minę, jakby wyświadczała mu ogromną przysługę.

\- Dziękuję, Griseldo – mówi Mycroft, poprawiając krawat. - Mogłabyś podać nam herbatę? Doktor Watson pije ją z mlekiem, bez cukru.

John siada i czeka, aż drzwi się zamkną, po czym mówi:

\- To on.

\- John... - wzdycha Mycroft.

\- Nie, Mycroft, posłuchaj. - John przysuwa swoje krzesło bliżej jego biurka. - Posłuchaj. Proszę. Opowiedziałem tę historię Sherlockowi... to znaczy, to kłamstwo, nie ma wątpliwości, nie mam kuzyna o imieniu Robert. Ale to się naprawdę wydarzyło, kiedy byłem chłopcem, jedno lato spędzał z nami pewien dzieciak i spadł z drzewa. Wstrząs mózgu, skręcona kostka. Nie opowiadałem tej historii nikomu oprócz Sherlocka.

\- A skoro autor e-maili ją zna, to musi być Sherlockiem? - Mycroft uśmiecha się lekko.

John wbija w niego wzrok. Nie do końca wie, jak to wszystko wyjaśnić, że gdy opowiadał Sherlockowi tę historię byli lekko wstawieni po bardzo przyjemnej brandy, którą dostali z wyrazami wdzięczności (razem z koszykiem domowych rogalików i ogromną ilością wspaniałego sera pleśniowego) od owdowiałej przyjaciółki pani Hudson. Pomogli jej odzyskać – nie robiąc przy tym zamieszania – pierścionek zaręczynowy od jej syna (niedawno zwolniony z pracy, przechodził przez paskudny rozwód, presja wzbudziła w nim desperację). John nie wie, jak powiedzieć Mycroftowi, że wyciągnął się w swoim fotelu i gestykulował tak, że mało brakowało, a rozlałby brandy; że Sherlock siedział naprzeciwko i chichotał, chociaż opowieść nie była aż tak zabawna. Nie wie, jak opisać lekko zaróżowione policzki Sherlocka albo to, jak całe ciało Johna wypełniało się ciepłem tak wielkim, że niemal nieskończonym, jakby jego skóra, mieszkanie albo i cały świat nie mogły go ograniczyć. John nie wie, jak wyjaśnić, ile dla niego znaczyło, że Sherlock przesunął jedną długą nogę tak, by oprzeć palce o nagą stopę Johna.

\- Gdyby Sherlock żył i chciał mi dać znać... - mówi w końcu – gdyby żył, ale był w niebezpieczeństwie i nie mógł wrócić do domu, opowiedziałby mi właśnie tę historię.

Mycroft ociera usta.

\- Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale co tydzień albo dwa zakładałem podsłuch u was w mieszkaniu.

John zamiera.

\- Chyba nie mam tej konkretnej rozmowy na taśmie. Mogę się mylić, ale po lekturze e-maila raczej bym sobie o niej przypomniał. Byłbym naprawdę zaskoczony, gdyby było inaczej. A Sherlock zawsze znajdował moje pluskwy i je wyrzucał, co było nie tylko szokującym marnowaniem zasobów Jej Królewskiej Mości. Było też głupie, bo podsłuchiwałem tylko dla jego bezpieczeństwa. I twojego.

Griselda wybiera sobie ten moment, by wejść z herbatą. Żaden z mężczyzn nie odzywa się, dopóki kobieta nie wychodzi. Ostatecznie milczenie przerywa Mycroft, mówiąc cicho:

\- Nigdy nie użyłbym niczego, co usłyszałem, przeciw tobie. Ale czy to takie nieprawdopodobne, że mógł to zrobić ktoś inny?

\- Myślisz, że Moriarty mógł nas podsłuchiwać – stwierdza John głucho.

\- Och, mam pewność, że to robił. Przez jakiś czas, w każdym razie. Kiedy moi ludzie znajdowali dziwne urządzenia, demontowali je i raportowali mi to, ale tu chodzi o czas. John, czy możesz mieć pewność, że tamtego dnia, gdy opowiedziałeś Sherlockowi tę historię, byliście jedynymi osobami w pokoju?

John opiera dłonie na udach, zaciska je w pięści i wbija wzrok w ścianę.

\- Czasem się martwię – mówi po chwili Mycroft – czy nie proszę cię o zbyt wiele.

\- Idź do diabła.

\- Dobrze – mruczy Mycroft, a John błyskawicznie spogląda na jego twarz, która wydaje się być dziwnie zniekształcona. Przytył, a to zmieniło mu rysy. Teraz pochyla się do przodu i opiera przedramiona na blacie.

\- To – mówi cicho. - Użyj tego. To  _tego_  potrzebujesz.

John potrząsa głową. Czuje w gardle gorące pieczenie i wie z doświadczenia, że samo się nie wypali, że będzie rosnąć i rosnąć, aż pochłonie go całego albo ewoluuje i roztopi się w rozpacz. Czuje się rozszczepiony, rozczłonkowany, podzielony na dwie części od czubka głowy aż do podeszwy butów, jakby przez środek jego ciała przebiegał ostry drut kolczasty. Gdyby Sherlock żył, to nie byłoby konieczne. I z każdą sekundą wątpliwości alternatywa staje się bardziej nieznośna.

\- Nie wierzę ci – mówi w końcu. - Nie wierzę ci, Mycroft. Ja... nie mogę. Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić.

Wstaje, więc i Mycroft podnosi się z krzesła.

\- To on – mówi mu John.

\- To nie on – odpowiada bardzo łagodnie starszy Holmes.

John potrząsa głową, narzuca na siebie kurtkę i mówi:

\- Dobra. Zadzwoń, jak będziesz miał dowód.

xxx

Tego wieczora John spotyka się z Gregiem.

\- To jak wakacje – mówi Greg, pocierając kciukiem brzeg pustej szklanki i wbijając wzrok w butelki stojące w rzędzie nad barem. - Tyle tylko, że nie mogę się zrelaksować i mam zajebiście dużo do zrobienia, więc...

\- ...więc zupełnie nie jak wakacje – zgadza się John.

\- Dokładnie – wzdycha Greg.

\- Kogo dali na twoje miejsce?

\- Ech – Lestrade wzrusza ramionami. - Hopkinsa... sam już nie wiem, spotkałeś go? Był sierżantem, pracował pod Dimmockiem, ale to bystry chłopak. I bez zarzutu, dopiero co awansował. Jeśli kiedykolwiek pracował z Sherlockiem, to nie na tyle blisko, żeby budzić podejrzenia.

\- Och. - John przełyka ostatni łyk swojego piwa. - Sam... sam nie wiem, to dobrze czy źle?

Barman stawia przed nimi kolejne dwie szklanki i kiwa głową, a Greg unosi swoją w leniwym geście podziękowania. Nie odpowiada od razu na pytanie Johna, a doktor właśnie się zastanawia, jak najsprytniej zmienić temat, gdy Lestrade mówi:

\- Nie był oszustem. - Jego głos jest cichy, ale mówi wyraźnie.

Świat, który widzi John, nieco się kołysze.

\- Nie – udaje mu się po chwili powiedzieć, a potem bierze potężny łyk piwa.

\- Nie był oszustem. I gdyby nas w to nie mieszali, a którykolwiek ze śledczych miał chociaż połowę mózgu, to nie ulegałoby to wątpliwości. Tak działa system, John. I chociaż Sherlock był niesamowity, możemy działać bez niego. [i] _Będziemy_ [/i] działać bez niego.

John kiwa głową. Jego szczeka wydaje się bardzo spięta, jakby ktoś skleił ze sobą jego zęby. Po chwili udaje mu się powiedzieć:

\- Więc to dobrze, że ten... Hopkins... tak?

\- Dobrze – wzdycha Greg. - Jak na, kurwa, najlepszym z pierdolonych światów. Aż szkoda, że tyle trzeba było czekać.

(John nie wie, czy powiedzieć mu o Mycrofcie albo e-mailach, więc w końcu wsadza go do taksówki dziesięć minut przed zamknięciem baru, nie mówiąc mu absolutnie nic.)

xxx

John spędza większość środy ze swoim laptopem i telefonem. Mycroft nie dzwoni. Nie dzwoni też w czwartek, za to odzywa się pani Hudson, a Johna martwi chrypa w jej głosie i to, na jak słabą brzmi. Spędza więc czwartkową i piątkową noc na jej kanapie, a w ciągu dnia zmusza ją do picia herbatek ziołowych i zupy z puszki. Ogląda też telewizję, podczas gdy ona drzemie, ubrana w koszulę nocną, skulona po jego prawej stronie i otulona dwoma kocami. W sobotę jej gorączka się obniża, co John wita z radością, bo przez ostatnie siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny SMS-y Tiny stawały się coraz bardziej tajemnicze i podniecające, aż w końcu John przez większość czasu jest na wpół twardy i podskakuje, gdy tylko pomyśli, że pani Hudson mogłaby zobaczyć, co się dzieje w jego telefonie. John wolałby, żeby nie zaglądała mu też do laptopa, chociaż to, co znajduje się na twardym dysku, nie jest aż tak oburzające. Bałby się jednak, że wyczytałaby coś między wierszami, gdy ktoś, kto stanowczo nie jest jego kuzynem, wysyła mu zdjęcie zatłoczonego peronu metra zrobione komórką („I właśnie dlatego wolę taksówki – niektóre rzeczy nie zmieniają się niezależnie od kraju"), albo pisze: „Popołudnie spędzone w zoo – słonie przypominały mi o tobie" i załącza zdjęcie uszu, uszu i jeszcze odrobiny uszu. John odpisuje sugestią tak niegrzeczną, jak fizycznie niemożliwą i, z niewielkimi wyrzutami sumienia, luźnym nawiązaniem do byłego klienta, które może wyglądać na nieco pogardliwe.

„Zdawało mi się, że lubiłeś Henry'ego" - brzmi odpowiedź. John podkula palce u nóg, oparte o dywan pani Hudson i nawet nie próbuje ukryć uśmiechu.

John, na swój ograniczony sposób, zawsze był cierpliwym człowiekiem. Przygotowuje pani Hudson więcej herbaty i cieszy się z własnego pośpiechu, gdy dzwoni jego komórka; cieszy się, że przez większość czasu SMS-y Tiny są tak subtelne, że dopiero po chwili jest w stanie je naprawdę docenić – każda odważna wiadomość jest niespodzianką. Nie przeszkadza mu czekanie, aż pani Hudson poczuje się lepiej, aż przeminie ten ciepły, osobisty wieczór, aż będzie musiał wrócić do równowagi, aż powróci prawdziwe życie. Nigdy nie przeszkadzała mu odległość, czy to pięć minut spacerkiem do własnego mieszkania, czy to pięciominutowa jazda taksówką do Tiny, czy nawet wyrwane z życia dwanaście godzin lotu na drugi koniec świata.

Nie mówi komuś, kto nie jest jego kuzynem, o Tinie. Gdy rozmawia z Tiną, ten temat nigdy się nie pojawia.

xxx

\- W zeszłym tygodniu przyszła tu para. Chcieli obejrzeć mieszkanie – mówi mu w niedzielę rano pani Hudson. Obudziła się głodna, ale nalegał, że to on przygotuje jajka, choćby czuła się o niebo lepiej. Zsuwa je na talerz, dokłada obok dwa tosty i podaje jej śniadanie.

\- Mhm – odpowiada, po czym gryzie kawałek tostu. Nie do końca wie, co powinien powiedzieć.

\- Miła, młoda para. Doskonałe referencje. Schludni i cisi. - Wzdycha. - Odmówiłam im. Chyba tracę rozum.

John przełyka.

\- No cóż – mówi niepewnie. - Schludność i cisza mogły być niespodzianką.

Pani Hudson spogląda na niego i uśmiecha się trochę krzywo, a potem wyrywa się jej cichy, smutny dźwięk i John czuje, jak wykręcają mu się wnętrzności.

\- Proszę posłuchać... - mówi łagodnie, ale kiedy ona odwraca ku niemu twarz, on zerka na nią i stwierdza – Nieważne.

xxx

Wraca do domu o jedenastej trzydzieści i przez całą drogę smsuje z Tiną. Ostatecznie musi szybko upchnąć gdzieś swoje brudne ciuchy, pościelić łóżko, wziąć błyskawiczny prysznic i ostrożnie, metodycznie ogolić się, koniecznie pod włos **.** Kobieta dzwoni do drzwi, gdy on zapina guziki koszuli. Otwiera jej drzwi, a ona wyciąga przed siebie plastikową torebkę.

\- Przyniosłam chińszczyznę – mówi.

\- Nie jestem głodny – odpowiada jej John i w końcu pociąga ją za sobą na podłogę, bo jest zarumieniona i cudowna, a łóżko znajduje się całe kilometry dalej. Potem ubierają się na tyle, żeby John nie musiał się martwić o otwarte okna i nieznanych sobie sąsiadów, a Tina karmi go z ręki pierożkami, zlizuje smużkę słodko-słonego sosu z kącika jego ust i, cholera, powinien był jednak zasłonić okna. Potem, zarumienieni i roześmiani, znów się ubierają, John wreszcie zaciąga zasłony i pociąga ją na swoje kolana, na większy z dwóch foteli. Jak sądzi, ten konkretny mebel kojarzy mu się ze słodyczą tamtej pierwszej nocy przed tygodniem, kiedy Tina stawała się coraz cięższa i uległa w jego ramionach, aż wszystkie jego wewnętrzne blokady, w przełamanie których już nie wierzył, ustąpiły, by mógł ją całować i całować, i całować. Ona kręci mu się na kolanach, gdy przesuwa dłońmi po jej satynowych żebrach, a potem sięga w dół, by znów ściągnąć z niego koszulę. Bardzo ambitnie z jej strony, ale to w sumie byłoby niezłe weekendowe osiągnięcie, i właśnie wtedy jego komórka wibruje mu przy biodrze, właśnie gdy Tina osuwa się na kolana. John sięga do kieszeni, by wyrzucić telefon za okno, ale nie udaje mu się nie zobaczyć wiadomości.

* * *

_14:14 Od: Mycroft Holmes_

_Przyjdź, kiedy będziesz miał czas._

* * *

\- Kurwa – mówi John z całego serca. Śmiech Tiny owiewa mu brzuch. - Nie, kurwa, ja... ja naprawdę muszę odpowiedzieć, daj mi...

\- Och, oczywiście – mruczy kobieta. - Mną się nie przejmuj.

Rozpina guziki jego jeansów. On pociera stopą jej łydkę i próbuje się skupić na tyle, by wystukać odpowiedź.

* * *

_14:16 Do: Mycroft Holmes_

_Jutro._

* * *

Ledwo odkłada telefon, gdy ten znów wibruje.

\- Och, kurwa, ja... - John odsuwa Tinę. Niezbyt daleko. - Chryste, to u nich rodzinne, słowo daję...

\- Co? - pyta Tina. Jej palce przestają się poruszać.

* * *

_14:17 Od: Mycroft Holmes_

_Mówiłeś, żeby zadzwonić, ale nie miałem przekonania, czy będziesz zadowolony z tak nachalnego wymuszenia przerwy._

* * *

John czuje, jak ta wiadomość oddziałuje na całe jego ciało. Przez długi, nieznośny moment nie jest w stanie oddychać.

\- O co chodzi? - pyta Tina z lekkim wahaniem.

John przełyka ślinę.

\- John?

\- Muszę iść – odpowiada. Ja... Chryste, tak bardzo cię przepraszam, ale... Muszę iść, to nie może czekać.

Tina mruga kilka razy.

\- Przysięgam, nie spławiam cię – mówi jej nieco bezsilnie. - Ale... Naprawdę, naprawdę muszę iść. W tym momencie.

Pochyla się, by szybko i nieuważnie pocałować ją w policzek, a potem wstaje, dopina jeansy i podnosi koszulę z podłogi.

\- Czy ty... - zaczyna ona, ale urywa.

\- Och, możesz... możesz zostać, jeśli chcesz...

Tina przerywa mu:

\- Och, nie, nie. – Obciąga swoją niebieską bluzkę i wstaje, a John mówi:

\- Mógłbym może... Rozumiesz, muszę, to sprawa służbowa i jeśli chodzi o to, co myślę, pewnie będę zmuszony wyjechać na parę dni, ale... ale zadzwonię, dobrze? Przysięgam, to nie... Nie próbuję się ciebie pozbyć, po prostu muszę...

\- Nie. - Tina uśmiecha się do niego nieco niepewnie. - Nie martw się, rozumiem.

\- Boże, ty... - zaczyna John i wzdycha, a potem obejmuje ramionami jej talię i całuje ją dłużej niż powinien, ale pewnie też zdecydowanie krócej niż powinien. - Naprawdę, naprawdę muszę lecieć – mówi jej bezradnie, ale ona już wsuwa stopy do butów i uśmiecha się wciąż nie do końca szczerze, i zapewnia:

\- Nie przejmuj się, John. Zadzwoń, gdy będziesz mógł.

Wychodzi za nią i zamyka drzwi na klucz, a potem zatrzymuje dla niej taksówkę.

\- Jedziemy razem? - pyta ona, gdy przytrzymuje dla niej drzwi.

\- Hm... Lepiej nie, jesteś... dość rozpraszająca.

Tym razem uśmiech wydaje się być szczery. John zamyka drzwi do samochodu i natychmiast o niej zapomina.

xxx

\- Chcę wiedzieć – mówi John, gdy tylko Mycroft zamyka drzwi. - I nie uwierzę, chyba że masz coś naprawdę dobrego, a nie... Chcę dowodów, Mycroft, nie logiki i spekulacji.

\- Usiądź – odpowiada Mycroft i idzie nalać mu drinka.

John przełyka ślinę. Po chwili siada.

\- A więc nie chodzi tylko o spekulacje.

\- Nigdy nie chodziło o spekulacje – odpowiada Mycroft. - Teczka po twojej lewej stronie.

John pociera usta, a potem podnosi teczkę i otwiera ją. Na samym wierzchu leży czarno-biała fotokopia paszportu. „Watson, Robert Neil". Zdjęcie jest okropne: ziarniste, nieostre i niedodające urody, ale John wszędzie poznałby Sherlocka.

\- I to ma być dowód na to, że on  _nie_  żyje? - pyta John z niedowierzaniem.

\- To okropne zdjęcie – przyznaje Mycroft, stawiając szklankę po prawej stronie Johna. - Gdybyś go nie znał, uznałbyś, że to jakikolwiek ciemnowłosy, biały mężczyzna po trzydziestce. Przesłuchaliśmy obsługę hotelu. Recepcjonista nie mógł powiedzieć zbyt wiele – Robert Watson meldował się u jego asystenta – ale portier opisał go dość szczegółowo: ciemne włosy, ciemne oczy, bardzo blady. Dość wysoki głos. Między sto siedemdziesiąt trzy a sto siedemdziesiąt osiem centymetrów wzrostu. Był przekonany, John... tamten człowiek z całą pewnością nie był wyższy. A ja, przyznaję, nie wiem, jak można sobie odjąć kilka centymetrów.

Usta Johna drgają.

\- Co jeszcze? - pyta i boi się odpowiedzi.

\- No cóż, portier był pod wrażeniem japońszczyzny, hm,  _pana Watsona_ , a japoński Sherlocka był ledwie poprawny. Istnieje jednak możliwość, że portier po prostu chciał być grzeczny, więc to pewnie cię nie przekona. Ale podczas gdy nasz przyjaciel pisał do ciebie z Tokio, dokonano w Japonii dwóch trudnych do wykrycia **,**  skomplikowanych technicznie, kradzieży ogromnych sum pieniędzy. Przez trzy- i czterojenowe podwyżki cen zniknęło prawie czterysta milionów jenów...

\- A ile to? - pyta szybko John.

\- Nieco więcej niż trzy miliony funtów – odpowiada Mycroft, a John drga. - Mojemu dobremu przyjacielowi uprowadzono też cennego psa.

\- Psa?

\- Bardzo cennego psa – poprawia Mycroft. - Czystej krwi akita, bardzo szczególnie wyszkolony. Oczywiście, wartość sentymentalna jest bezcenna.

\- Moriarty ukradł psa – mówi John, żeby się upewnić.

\- Moriarty porwał osobistego ochroniarza... - Mycroft przerywa na chwilę - ...nieletniego członka japońskiego rządu. Przestępstwo jest o tyle ciekawsze, że dokonano go w jadącej windzie, a system bezpieczeństwa nie zarejestrował nic. Na żadnym z pięter.

\- Jezu – mówi John i drga.

Mycroft pochyla się i opiera ramiona na biurku.

\- John – mówi. - Rozumiem to, że nie chcesz mi wierzyć. Wiem, co by dla ciebie znaczyło, gdyby on po prostu cierpliwie czekał. Ale co zrobiłeś w tym tygodniu?

John obrysowuje kciukiem swoje usta i milczy.

Mycroft kiwa głową.

\- W międzyczasie Robert Watson, opisywany jako ciemnooki mężczyzna mówiący dźwięcznym tenorem, wzrostu między sto siedemdziesiąt trzy a sto siedemdziesiąt osiem centymetrów, ukradł trzy miliony funtów i porwał Maeki Ekiguchi...

\- Kogo? - pyta z zaskoczeniem John.

-  _Psa_ , John – mówi niecierpliwie Mycroft. - Podczas gdy ty robiłeś za pielęgniarkę u swojej byłej gospodyni i zabawiałeś z jakąś latawi...

\- Uważaj – ostrzega John ostro.

Mycroft milczy przez chwilę.

\- Jestem przekonany, że to wspaniała dziewczyna – mówi bez skruchy. - Ale to jest  _ważne_. Ona nie.

John sięga po szklankę i bierze długi łyk.

\- Głos nic nie znaczy – mówi w końcu cicho. - A soczewki zmieniające kolor oczu...

\- Między sto siedemdziesiąt trzy a sto siedemdziesiąt osiem centymetrów wzrostu, John – przypomina bardzo cicho Mycroft, a John odchyla głowę i wbija wzrok w sufit.

\- Czego oczekujesz? - pyta po chwili ciszy.


	6. Chapter 6

**6: 9 lipca 2012-10 lipca 2012**

Światło jest zbyt jasne.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę i siada, mrużąc oczy. Biało-żółty promień słońca przemyka po skraju zasłony, prosto do sherlockowego płata potylicznego. Mężczyzna zmusza się do wstania. Ulubiony, puchaty koc Molly, na którym wyszyto masę okrągłych, fioletowych i różowych kwiatuszków, osuwa się i opada mu na stopy. Sherlock potyka się i chwyta podłokietnik kanapy, by się nie przewrócić.

Pokój przechyla się niebezpiecznie. Sherlock zamyka oczy, liczy do siedmiu i wszystko wraca do normy. Puszcza oparcie i robi jeszcze półtora kroku, żeby dokładnie zaciągnąć zasłony, a potem opiera się czołem o ścianę i oddycha głęboko.

\- Molly – mówi cicho, ale jest już późno, oczywiście, a jej nie ma w domu, oczywiście, bo jest poniedziałek, a skoro jest poniedziałek, to poszła do pracy, bo to dzień roboczy. Sherlock bierze głęboki wdech i próbuje się skupić. Jej pomoc i tak jest niepotrzebna, pewnie mogłaby nawet być niebezpieczna. Sherlock jakoś przeżył trzydzieści cztery lata, zanim pojawił się John, który zaczął zamykać go w sypialni i donosić mu herbatę.

Po minucie idzie do kuchni i wypija dwie szklanki kranówki. Potem zamyka oczy, tylko na chwilę.

xxx

Podnosi się z podłogi koło czternastej.

xxx

Van Lewis... Van... Van Llewellyn. Sherlock wbija wzrok w kursor i mruga dwukrotnie, próbując się skoncentrować. Van Ludwig, prawie jak Beethoven... nie, nie Van, to nie imię, tylko  _van_. Holender, ale nie Holender. Van... van... Van... Van Leuthe?

Na zewnątrz zachodzi słońce.

Sherlock wstaje i przypadkowo robi sobie trzy filiżanki herbaty, a potem wraca, siada, patrzy na kursor i mruga, i mruga, i mruga.

xxx

\- Co ty robisz? - pyta Molly.

\- Idź sobie – odpowiada Sherlock.

\- Czemu tak leżysz? - nalega kobieta. - I czemu twoje nogi leżą na kanapie?

\- Potrzebuję większej ilości krwi w mózgu – odpowiada i podkula palce u stóp. - Zdjąłem buty. Z twoją kanapą wszystko dobrze. Myślę. Idź sobie.

Molly wzdycha i rzuca na ziemię torbę, a zaraz potem sweter. To bardzo interesujące: Molly zawsze funduje swoim rzeczom krótką wycieczkę na podłogę, a dopiero potem je wiesza. W ten sposób, pewnie nieświadomie, daje ujście wrodzonej lekkomyślności, którą zazwyczaj kontroluje, bo takie są oczekiwania społeczeństwa. Sherlock sięga do kieszeni i zaciska palce na pistolecie Johna. Może sobie wyobrazić pokój dziecinny Molly: różowe dekoracje (kolor staje się coraz bardziej agresywny z każdym kolejnym rokiem), rozsypane na podłodze książki, zabawki, i ubrania, które leżą w ten sposób, dopóki jej matka (konserwatywna, agresywna) nie zmusi jej do posprzątania. Wtedy zostają odsunięte na bok , ale nie ma wątpliwości: dalej nie leżą na swoim miejscu. Może sobie wyobrazić, jak cicha była jako nastolatka, bezowocnie buntując się i ukrywając to pod przezroczystą zasłoną kobiecej uległości; może sobie wyobrazić młodą studentkę, bardzo cichą na imprezach, lecz brutalnie kompetentną, gdy trzyma w ręku skalpel. Różowy to kolor małych dziewczynek, delikatnych kwiatków i nagiej skóry i, w najciemniejszych odcieniach, ludzkich tkanek. Organów wewnętrznych. Sherlock zastanawia się, czy Molly należała do tych dziewcząt, które ścinają sobie włosy tępymi nożyczkami, ale... nie. Nie Molly. Ona kupiłaby za starannie odkładane i przeliczane kieszonkowe porządne, ostre, nowe nożyce fryzjerskie, rozpostarłaby u swych stóp gazety, by nie rozsiać po podłodze spadających kosmyków, i patrzyłaby na siebie w lustrze, tnąc i tnąc, i tnąc. Bardzo by się starała, obcięłaby włosy na chłopczycę, lecz fryzura nie wyglądałaby tak elegancko jak u modelek w magazynie, w ogóle by jej nie pasowała. Zrobiłaby to tylko raz. Sherlock rozważa, czy nie powiedzieć jej, że pomógłby spalić jej sweter, jeśli chciałaby lepiej wyglądać. Zastanawia się, czy nie zapowiedzieć, że kiedy następnym razem kogoś obrabuje, kupi jej zielony sweterek, po to tylko, by jej podziękować. Pewnie jednak nie powinien jej tego mówić, bo ona ma wyczucie koloru jak nietoperz ubierający się w ciemnościach. Mężczyzna przyciska policzek do podłogi i obserwuje, jak ona odgrzewa sobie obiad. Przypomina mu trochę dziewczynę, która nazywała się Hannah Becker i z którą na studiach odbył trzy rozmowy i kiedyś, na imprezie, po tym, jak razem pracowali nad projektem, a Sherlock udawał, że jest normalny, pocałowali się sucho i niezręcznie. Potem dyskutowali o procesie budowy destylarni w piwnicy ich laboratorium, ale poróżniła ich zwykła analiza kosztów. Sherlock nie rozmawiał z nią od piętnastu lat, ale dość miło ją wspomina. Zauważa, że Molly powinna częściej odkurzać – dywan pachnie kurzem i kotem.

(Kot od dłuższego czasu gapi się na Sherlocka; Sherlock uważa, że to poniżej jego godności.)

O co chodziło? Sherlock próbuje sobie coś przypomnieć. Nazwisko. Nazwisko, które wydobył od tego sporawego faceta w Szkocji, tuż przed tym, jak go zabił. Van. Van... Liu? Nie, nie, źle. Bardzo źle. Leuhring? Leuy. Leuthauser. Van Leuthauser. Chryste. Pociera dłońmi twarz. Lewis? Już bliżej. Ludwig? Van Ludwig? Nie, nie, nie Van, tylko  _van_ , to nie imię. Ludwig von Beethoven. Coś van... coś innego. Sherlock zamyka oczy, ponieważ zaczynają go boleć.

xxx

Van Leeuwen. Sherlock budzi się i próbuje ignorować rosnące przerażenie, spowodowane ostrymi pazurkami lodowej myszy biegającej w górę i w dół jego kręgosłupa, by zorientować się, jak podwinąć nogi. Wie, że już nigdy nie będzie mu ciepło, ale rozpościera okropny koc Molly na swoim płaszczu, na swoim ciele i sięga do stolika po laptopa, bo to jest w tej chwili ważne. Van... cholera, dlaczego nie może zapamiętać... Van... nie, [i] _van_ [/i], to holenderskie słowo, a nie imię,  _van Leeuwen_ , Marcus van Leeuwen, chociaż nie jest obcokrajowcem. Nøgaard powiedział, że jest z Leeds. Sherlock wpisuje to do internetowej wyszukiwarki. Kiedy strona z wynikami się ładuje, przyciska policzek do brzegu stolika i zamyka oczy, żeby troszeczkę odpocząć. Tylko odrobinę. Odpocząć.

Kiedy się budzi, znów nie pamięta. Na szczęście pamięta jego komputer.

xxx

Około jedenastej czuje się już lepiej, choć nie tak dobrze, jakby chciał. Słońce na dworze ostro świeci, mimo przesłony długich, rzadkich chmur, a ulice wydają się nierealne. Sherlock zaciska lepką dłoń na uchwycie pistoletu Johna w kieszeni i drga za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś przechodzi obok. Trzęsie się w płaszczu i mruga zza swoich (obrzydliwych) okularów przeciwsłonecznych za trzy funty, które gwizdnął ze sklepu zaraz po wyjściu z mieszkania Molly, bo zaczyna być przekonany, że złapał grypę, a sprzedawczyni była w ciąży. Nie ma pojęcia, czy to się liczy jako myślenie o potrzebach innych. Później będzie musiał spytać Johna.

Na King's Cross jest tłoczno i Sherlock przez chwilę się waha. Zaczyna mu się wydawać, że znów ma czternaście lat, a Mycroft tłumaczy: „gdzie wskaźnik infekcji w czasie t jest wprost proporcjonalny do...". Urywa. Nie pamięta. Iloczyn populacji zainfekowanej i niezainfekowanej? Och, ale musi być jakiś czynnik reprezentujący wskaźnik... Sherlock nie pamięta. Mruga, gdy w drżących stopklatkach mijają go kolejne ciała... 13:35, Leeds, Marcus van Leeuwen... i oczywiście, to, o czym zapomniał, to liczba kontaktów... stały parametr wpływający na iloczyn populacji zainfekowanej i niezainfekowanej. Sherlock przełyka ślinę i idzie kupić bilet. Optymistyczne jest to, że rodzice z małymi dziećmi i ludzie starzy i tak nie lubią się do niego zbliżać. Kiedy płaci, zdaje sobie sprawę, że zapomniał swojego laptopa, ale tak naprawdę go nie potrzebuje i nie ma czasu wracać.

W pociągu ucina sobie płytką, niespokojną drzemkę. Za każdym razem, gdy się budzi, chwyta pistolet w kieszeni i odwraca twarz do okna. Wie, że to nie na wiele się zda, ale przynajmniej tyle może zrobić. Chciałby tylko wrócić do domu, ale nie może, jeszcze nie może, to niebezpieczne. Jest pewien, że ma gorączkę, a poza tym czuje się paskudnie, ale myśli z rezygnacją, że, w zdrowiu czy chorobie, temperatura ludzkiego ciała rośnie do wczesnego wieczora, a potem spada. Ma nadzieję, że wszystkie ważne rzeczy uda mu się zrobić później. Pociąg dojeżdża do Leeds tuż przed czwartą, a Sherlock krótko myśli nad swoimi czterema sieciami satelit i rozważa założenie piątej, ale nie może sobie przypomnieć, ile pieniędzy ostatnio zdobył, i jest tak zmęczony, że nie ma pewności, czy uda mu się coś powiedzieć. Poza tym tu będzie prosto. Ma nawet adres – myśli, że pan van Leeuwen jest zdumiewająco pewny siebie.

Zamiast nawiązywać kontakty, drzemie godzinę pod drzewem w parku, zwinięty w kłębek pod płaszczem. Potem budzi go duchowy brat Andersona i każe sobie iść. Wtedy Sherlock kupuje kubek herbaty i rogalika, którego nie jest w stanie zjeść, i sprawdza swoje zapasy. Potem włamuje się do mieszkania van Leeuwena, by poczekać.

Zasypia na kanapie. Potem dojdzie do wniosku, że to nie był jego pierwszy błąd.

xxx

Światło, które na niego pada, budzi go gwałtownie. Szybko wyciąga pistolet, ale trzęsą mu się dłonie. Z progu mieszkania obserwuje go mężczyzna. Sherlock bez większego efektu mruży oczy. Van Leeuwen jest szczupły, ciemnowłosy, przystojny i - z logicznego punktu widzenia - musi być mężczyzną stojącym w drzwiach, nawet jeśli Sherlock nie może zobaczyć wyraźnie jego twarzy.

\- No dobra – mówi van Leeuwen, zsuwając pasek swojej listonoszki z ramienia. Na moment zamiera. - Tego nie oczekiwałem. - Jego głos wydaje się dziwnie głuchy i odbija się echem od ścian. Sherlockowi dzwoni w uszach.

Detektyw lewą dłonią podtrzymuje pistolet, by przestał drżeć, i mruga gwałtownie, próbując się skupić. Nagle van Leeuwen stoi tuż przed nim, a Sherlock już nie trzyma pistoletu. Bierze głęboki oddech i sięga do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza, ale wtedy świat rozpada się na dwie części, a ostry, pulsujący ból przecina jego twarz jak rząd mrówek. Sherlock próbuje nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Nie udaje mu się.

\- Hm... - Następną rzeczą, którą widzi, jest Van Leeuwen oglądający pistolet. - Porządna robota, niestety nie w moim stylu, zbyt... wojskowy. No i, oczywiście, nie na wiele się zdaje, kiedy ktoś inny go trzyma, co nie?

Gardło Sherlocka jest gorące i spuchnięte, ale udaje mu się powiedzieć drżącym głosem:

\- Umrzesz. - A van Leeuwen wybucha śmiechem i odpowiada:

\- Oho, szef miał rację, niezły z ciebie numer.

Sherlock pociera twarz dłońmi. Jego głowa wydaje się ciężka i... i niewłaściwa, wypchana watą i bezużyteczna, jakby zasnął w parku pod drzewem, a ona rosła i rosła i rosła i zapuściła korzenie przez czaszkę i kręgosłup, i... nieważne, co się z nim dzieje? Wciąż trzęsą mu się dłonie, a skroń wciąż pulsuje bólem przy rozcięciu i dzwoni mu w głowie od impetu i metalu, a van Leeuwen wciąż trzyma pistolet Johna.

Van Leeuwen przysiada na brzegu stolika na kawę, wystarczająco blisko, by dotknąć Sherlocka. Zakłada nogę na nogę, a pistolet Johna – pistolet  _Johna_  – trzyma lekko w dłoni, niezobowiązująco celując nim w żebra Sherlocka. Detektyw próbuje się zagrzebać w poduszki na kanapie, ale bezowocnie – wydają się nie szanować jego życzeń i nie chcą go pochłonąć.

\- No więc – zaczyna van Leeuwen. - Co tam masz? Jakie niespodzianki trzymasz pod płaszczykiem?

Sherlock próbuje przełknąć ślinę.

\- Narkotyki? - pyta van Leeuwen. - Tak bym strzelał. Nieinwazyjne, szybkodziałające, dożylne, może nawet legalne. Biorąc pod uwagę twoje związki z... medykami, zakładałbym, że anestetyki? Może tiopental? Albo nie, czekaj, nic nie mów, nie chciałbym zepsuć ci niespodzianki.

Sherlock ponownie przełyka ślinę, podczas gdy dłonie van Leeuwena wsuwają się pod jego płaszcz. Chce się odsunąć, ale nie ma jak, a poza tym tamten już znalazł kieszeń.

\- Hm – mówi van Leeuwen, oglądając strzykawkę. - Troszkę nieporęczne. Chyba trudno jest kogoś czymś takim zaskoczyć. - Pochyla się i sięga ponad Sherlockiem, by otworzyć okno. Fiolki są malutkie i Sherlock, chociaż wysila słuch, nie słyszy, jak się rozbijają. Van Leeuwen siada i mówi:

\- Nigdy nie lubiłem igieł. - I uśmiecha się, szeroko i radośnie, jakby oferował detektywowi filiżankę herbaty.

\- Herbatki? - pyta. - Nie wyglądasz najlepiej... może coś ziołowego? Rumianek?

Sherlock przełyka ślinę i udaje mu się odpowiedzieć:

\- Nie, dzięki, piłem, zanim przyszedłem – ale jego głos jest suchy i skrzeczący. Van Leeuwen wybucha śmiechem i wyciąga rękę, by poklepać Sherlocka po policzku pistoletem Johna.

\- Wiesz co – zastanawia się, znów siadając prosto. - Nie do końca wiem, jak ci się to udało, ale  _bardzo_  chcę się dowiedzieć. Słuchaj, zrobimy tak: zostań tu na noc. Podnieś nogi, zwiążę je, więc możesz się wygodnie ułożyć. Ja potem skoczę do Londynu zabić twojego kumpla, Johna, a ty w tym czasie możesz się zastanowić, jak mi to wszystko wyjaśnisz, kiedy wrócę, okej? - Przesuwa palce prawej dłoni po policzku Sherlocka, i nagle rękojeść pistoletu Johna pędzi w stronę twarzy detektywa, i...

xxx

Sherlock dochodzi do siebie i znów odpływa przez... co najmniej kilka godzin. Może nawet dni. Wody. Kiedy wreszcie udaje mu się całkowicie odzyskać świadomość, jego ramiona są wyciągnięte ponad głową, a usta okropnie, boleśnie suche.  _Wody_. Nie jest w stanie myśleć o czymkolwiek poza piciem, ale jego ręce i stopy są związane i w tym momencie dokładnie to stoi między nim a wodą, więc skupia się na dłoniach i stopach, i supłach tak długo, jak może. Wody.  _Chryste_. Umrze z odwodnienia w ekskluzywnym bloku w Leeds. Musi się skoncentrować.

Dobra – wciąż leży na kanapie, co oznacza... że lina najprawdopodobniej została przywiązana do jej nóżek. Van Leeuwen postanowił go też okryć miękkim, granatowym kocem, co oznacza, że podobała mu się myśl o detektywie przywiązanym do jego kanapy. Nie chciał go po prostu obezwładnić. Sherlock wzdycha. To kiepska robota – były szef van Leeuwena sprawiłby się lepiej. Sherlock porusza się na tyle, na ile jest w stanie i... ach. Gdyby van Leeuwen był sprytny skrzyżowałby liny, połączyłby lewą kostkę Sherlocka z jego prawym nadgarstkiem, przeciągając linę pod kanapą, ale gdy Sherlock odciąga jak może najdalej swój prawy nadgarstek, to sznur zaciska się tylko wokół lewego. To wiele ułatwia. Spędza sześć suchych, pełnych desperacji minut na przewracaniu kanapy na bok. Uderza się przy tym boleśnie lewym ramieniem o podłogę. Przez chwilę rozmyśla, czy sąsiedzi nie usłyszą huku i nie zadzwonią po policję, co by jednocześnie wszystko ułatwiło i utrudniło, więc nie warto tego rozważać. Tylne nóżki kanapy wiszą w powietrzu, a zatem Sherlock potrzebuje zaledwie dziewięćdziesięciu sekund, by uwolnić prawą dłoń, i trzydziestu pięciu, by wyswobodzić się całkowicie. Gdy tylko zrzuca więzy, rusza do kuchennego zlewu, chwiejnie i z trudem, bo krew dopiero wznawia obieg w jego stopach, wsuwa bolące dłonie pod strumień wody i pije, i pije, i pije.

Kiedy wypija tyle, że zaczyna go boleć żołądek, opiera się łokciami na blacie i próbuje myśleć. Nie wie, jak długo był nieprzytomny, ale nie może sobie pozwolić na myśl, że jest za późno. Ogląda salon:  _nie ma stacjonarnego telefonu, nie ma komputera, zawsze nosi ze sobą laptopa i posługuje się komórką_. To ogranicza jego możliwości. Może powinien wyjść i poszukać telefonu publicznego, ale... jego umysłowa maszynka zatrzymuje się gwałtownie, gdy dostrzega swój własny telefon, leżący na stoliku przy drzwiach. Tuż obok może zobaczyć pistolet Johna, a Sherlock szuka sensownego wyjaśnienia, myśląc: „Van Leeuwen nie może być aż tak głupi", i jednocześnie modli się do Boga, w którego nie wierzy, żeby jednak był.

Niezgrabnie podchodzi do stolika – wciąż ma gorączkę – ale to  _jest_  pistolet Johna, tylko nie naładowany, i to  _jest_  jego telefon, chociaż padła mu bateria, ponieważ oczywiście,  _oczywiście_ , to nie Moriarty, a różnica między Moriartym a ludźmi, którzy bardzo by chcieli nim być, choć jeszcze nie są, jest taka, że Moriarty doskonale wiedział, jak łączyć skuteczność z symbolizmem. Ci drudzy natomiast zdecydowanie przeceniają symbolizm. Van Leeuwenowi pewnie podobała się myśl, że Sherlock odzyska przytomność na kanapie pod kocem, którym otulono go, udając troskę, i będzie widział narzędzia kluczowe dla ucieczki i zemsty, ale nie da rady ich dotknąć. Sherlock grzebie w biurku van Leeuwena, nieuważnie przegląda notatki i papiery, i odkłada je, by zabrać później (dwa oświadczenia z banku, rachunek za elektryczność, seria żółtych samoprzylepnych karteczek, zapisanych niewyraźnym charakterem pisma: „Parker 2319,47 funtów 27 czerwca", "Moran, Pt 2:15, Hummingbird", „Zadzwonić do mamy".) i w końcu znajduje właściwy kabelek i adapter, który pozwala ładować USB w kontakcie. Van Leeuwen pewnie już dawno o nich zapomniał, były wciśnięte w sam kąt szuflady. Sherlock chwyta swój telefon, podłącza go, a sekundy ciągną się jak lata. Nareszcie,  _nareszcie_  jest na tyle załadowany, że reaguje na jego kciuk na guziku włączającym i zaczyna działać. Zegar na moment pokazuje godzinę 00:00, a potem, gdy łapie sygnał, przestawia się na 21:28. Sherlock wystukuje z pamięci numer, myśląc jednocześnie: „Proszę, proszę, proszę, niech nie będzie za późno".

Połączenie następuje po trzecim sygnale, a Sherlock ledwo czeka, aż usłyszy „Halo?", i zaczyna mówić.

\- Nie odzywaj się, zamknij się i słuchaj - zaczyna o wiele za szybko. - John jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Ktoś jedzie go zabić, bardzo groźny, bardzo niebezpieczny, uzbrojony po zęby mężczyzna jedzie go zabić, musisz go zatrzymać, nie dzwoniłbym do ciebie, ale popełniłem błąd i nie mam wyboru, i nie wiem, kogo jeszcze w organizacji poinformował, więc nie możesz nic powiedzieć Johnowi, absolutnie  _nie możesz_  powiedzieć Johnowi, ani mojemu bratu, ani  _nikomu_ , że do ciebie dzwoniłem.

Następuje chwila ciszy.

\- Kogo szukam?

\- Marcusa van Leeuwena – odpowiada prędko Sherlock. - Sto siedemdziesiąt osiem centymetrów wzrostu, siedemdziesiąt kilo, niebieskie oczy, brązowe włosy.

\- Oddzwonię – odpowiada Lestrade i rozłącza się.


	7. Chapter 7

**7: 8 lipca 2012-10 lipca 2012**

\- Czego oczekujesz? - pyta John.

\- Chcę, żebyś go tu zwabił. Zwabił go do Londynu. Im dalej jest, tym trudniej będzie go złapać.

\- Może mi powiesz, jak mam to zrobić?

\- Myśli, że owinął cię sobie wokół palca. Pociągnij sznurek – odpowiada Mycroft.

John oblizuje wargi.

\- Wyobrażasz sobie, że wystarczy, że gwizdnę, a Moriarty przeleci pół świata, żeby się ze mną pobawić?

\- Na mojego brata by to podziałało – odpowiada Mycroft z uśmiechem, a John bez namysłu zrywa się na równe nogi.

Mycroft unosi brwi.

\- Usiądź.

\- Przypominam ci, że w gruncie rzeczy dla ciebie nie pracuję – odpowiada John.

\- Dopóki nosisz ten pistolet – owszem, pracujesz.  _Siadaj._

John oblizuje wargi. Po chwili siada.

Mycroft obserwuje go, łącząc palce na wysokości ust. Po chwili odzywa się:

\- Nie byłem w stanie wywnioskować tego z maili. Czy Moriarty myśli, że byliście kochankami?

John gwałtownie wypuszcza z ust powietrze.

\- Czemu nie spytasz o to, o co naprawdę ci chodzi? Takt nie jest w twoim stylu.

Mycroft mruży oczy.

\- Dobrze – mówi obojętnie. - Czy mój brat myślał, że jesteście kochankami?

\- Pytasz, czy byliśmy kochankami – poprawia go John.

\- Ależ nie. Pytam, czy Sherlock myślał, że jesteście kochankami.

John otwiera usta, a potem znowu je zamyka. Po chwili otwiera je ponownie.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Owszem – protestuje Mycroft. - Rozumiesz. Po prostu nie przemyślałeś tego pytania. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że z racjonalnego punktu widzenia wasza relacja była zupełnie platoniczna. Wiem też, że mój brat zawsze wchodził w konflikt z racjonalnym punktem widzenia.

John przełyka ślinę.

\- Ty uważasz... Sądzisz, że on...

\- Sądzę, że chociaż musiało minąć przynajmniej dwadzieścia lat, od kiedy mój brat chociaż przelotnie pomyślał o nawiązaniu romansu, raz czy dwa zastanawiałem się, czy nie podejmie takiej próby z tobą – tłumaczy dość ostrym głosem Mycroft.

John wytrzeszcza na niego oczy.

\- John – wzdycha Mycroft. - To naprawdę proste pytanie. Muszę wiedzieć, czy...

\- Pytasz mnie, czy Sherlock nie stosował taktyki małych kroczków. Bo co, bo... jest  _nieśmiały_?

\- Nigdy nie zrozumiem, jakim cudem po półtora roku mieszkania z nim nie przyszło ci do głowy, że ciężko cokolwiek, co Sherlock robił, wtłoczyć w standardowe definicje – odpowiada Mycroft, a John nie do końca może rozszyfrować ton jego głosu, aż w końcu dostrzega małe zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu. I niezupełnie rozumie, dlaczego właśnie wtedy to do niego dociera: że Mycroft stracił brata, pochował ostatniego członka rodziny (nawet jeśli był on dziwny i trudny w obejściu); że w pierwszym tygodniu, kiedy John ledwo oddychał na materacu Harry, przesypiał pogrzeb i pieprzył dwudziestoośmioletnie wytatuowane barmanki, Mycroft był w swoim gabinecie, w swoim klubie, w swoim przeraźliwie ekskluzywnym mauzoleum, które nazywał domem. Sam. W ciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni John czuł, jak jego rozpacz kurczy się i rozkurcza niczym gumka recepturka, dusząc coś bezkształtnego, a najważniejszego w jego duszy, i, poprzez swoje wyparcie i wątpliwości, zmuszał Mycrofta, by był pewien. Mycroft słuchał cierpliwie argumentów Johna, które przeczyły wszystkiemu co możliwe, mówił wciąż to samo, szukał fotografii i fotokopii, i relacji kompletnie obcych ludzi, tylko po to, żeby John mógł się przekonać, iż brat Mycrofta nie żyje.

\- Przynajmniej dwadzieścia lat? - pyta John w końcu, bo to pewnie najbezpieczniejsze pytanie w tej chwili.

\- Nie znam szczegółów – odpowiada Mycroft, chociaż to oczywiste, wyraźne kłamstwo. - Był wtedy w szkole.

John przesuwa kciukiem po ustach. Wreszcie mówi:

\- Nigdy nic mi nie powiedział.

\- Tak – potwierdza Mycroft cicho. - Ale w tym momencie raczej się nie obrazi za przekazanie tej informacji.

John kiwa głową i wbija wzrok w sufit.

\- Chcesz, żebym poderwał Moriarty'ego – mówi w końcu.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, czy on się tego spodziewa – wyjaśnia Mycroft.

John wypuszcza z płuc powietrze.

Po chwili odpowiada:

\- Taaa, pewnie tak.

Mycroft pochyla się w jego stronę.

xxx

John wraca do domu. Nastawia wodę na herbatę i otwiera laptopa.

Wypija dwie filiżanki, zanim stwierdza, że potrzeba mu piwa. Dwadzieścia minut później sięga po komórkę.

* * *

_16:31 Do: Mycroft Holmes_

_Co do cholery mam napisać?_

* * *

Pociera twarz dłońmi, wzdycha i dopija zawartość butelki. Idzie po kolejną.

* * *

_16:34 Od: Mycroft Holmes_

_John, chyba nie prosisz mnie o kurs flirtu?_

* * *

John zgrzyta zębami.

* * *

_16:36 Do: Mycroft Holmes_

_Trochę dziwnie się z tym czuję, Mycroft._

* * *

Po dziesięciu minutach i opróżnieniu ponad połowy butelki dochodzi do wniosku, że Mycroft nie zniży się do odpowiedzenia na coś takiego. Pociera dłońmi policzki i wzdycha. Lekko stuka palcami w klawiaturę.

„Zacznij od czegoś prawdziwego"- powiedział mu Mycroft. - „To najlepszy fundament dla kłamstwa."

Po upływie minuty John otwiera szufladę i wyciąga fotografię. Gapi się na białą klatkę piersiową Sherlocka naznaczoną szarymi sińcami i czuje, jak to coś znów przenika mu pierś.  _Zacznij od czegoś prawdziwego._  John zamyka oczy i bez patrzenia pisze: „Tęsknię za tobą."

Potem przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu siedzi, sączy piwo i zdrapuje z butelki etykietkę, dopóki w końcu cała nie odchodzi. Potem otwiera skrzynkę e-mailową. Czuje się absurdalnie, gorzej niż kretyńsko, ale udaje, że pisze do Sherlocka, że Sherlock jest człowiekiem, którym nigdy nie był, a on sam jest człowiekiem, którym nigdy nie będzie. Pisze: „Nie powinienem się do tego przyznawać, prawda?", a potem, głównie dlatego, że Sherlock by tego oczekiwał, dodaje: „Nie martwi cię, że to konto jest obserwowane?"

Odpowiedź przychodzi w ciągu kilku sekund. John zwilża wargi i pisze: „Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale to była zachęta, żebyś napisał, że ty też za mną tęsknisz."

Jego brzuch wydaje się być dziwnie lekki. Myśli, że to idiotyczne, denerwować się z powodu tego, co wyznaje; myśli, że tylko odgrywa rolę i to odrobinę lepsze niż czysty przypadek, bo ta rola bardzo przypomina jego życie. Bierze dwa głębokie wdechy i próbuje upchnąć to uczucie w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, podczas gdy w skrzynce odbiorczej pojawia się nowa wiadomość. Kiedy na nią klika, jego serce boleśnie się skręca: niemal to słyszy, niemal słyszy głos Sherlocka, niski, dziwnie nierówny, jak zawsze, gdy przyznawał, że nie jest całkowicie samowystarczalny. John odpowiada najszybciej jak może – to jak gwałtowne odrywanie plastra.

Pół godziny później w jego skrzynce pocztowej wciąż nie ma nic nowego. Pociera twarz dłońmi i wstaje. Do diabła z tym. Musi wyjść z domu. Musi się napić. Chwyta kurtkę i wychodzi.

* * *

_17:52_

_Od: John Watson_

_Do: Robert N. Watson_

_[b]_ _**tęsknię za tobą** _ _[/b]_

_Nie powinienem się do tego przyznawać, prawda? Nie martwi cię, że to konto jest obserwowane?_

* * *

_17:53_

_Od: Robert N. Watson_

_Do: John Watson_

_Niespecjalnie._

* * *

_17:54_

_Od: John Watson_

_Do: Robert N. Watson_

_Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale to była zachęta, żebyś napisał, że ty też za mną tęsknisz._

* * *

_17:54_

_Od: Robert N. Watson_

_Do: John Watson_

_Czy to nie oczywiste?_

* * *

_17:55_

_Od: John Watson_

_Do: Robert N. Watson_

_Zwykli śmiertelnicy, pamiętasz? Czasem potrzebujemy stanowczego potwierdzenia._

* * *

Od kiedy John wrócił do domu, najbardziej normalną osobą, jaką zna w Londynie, stał się Mike. Mike ma żonę, którą kocha i dwie córeczki. Norah, jego żona, jest chyba najbardziej spokojnym człowiekiem, jakiego John kiedykolwiek spotkał. Dziewczynki są jeszcze w podstawówce, więc są zdecydowanie zbyt małe, by sprawiać prawdziwe problemy. Oczywiście, Mike trochę się zmienił od... od czerwca, jest cichszy, ostrożniejszy, wciąż patrzy Johnowi w oczy, jakby nie spotkali się po prostu na piwo i oglądanie meczu piłki nożnej. Ale inną alternatywą byłaby randka z Tiną, a John zdecydowanie nie ma ochoty na seks. Ewentualnie można byłoby spotkać się z Gregiem, ale... John po prostu nie jest w stanie. Dziś nie może ryzykować, że to wypłynie, a przynajmniej w tym zakresie Mike jest bezpieczniejszy. Greg chodzi z żoną na terapię dla par, więc bywa bardzo emocjonalny, podczas gdy Mike z łatwością udaje, że nigdy nie widział emocji na oczy.

\- Pieprzony Manchester – mówi po godzinie Mike lekko zduszonym głosem.

John kiwa głową. Wypił o jedno piwo mniej od przyjaciela, ale to, czy to znaczy, że jest do tyłu czy do przodu, zależy od tego, czy policzy się dwie butelki, którymi uraczył się w domu.

\- A ty... - mówi Mike. John mruga. Mike przełyka ślinę i przesuwa kufel w jego stronę **.** \- Wszystko dobrze?

John wskazuje na ekran.

\- Czy ty to w ogóle oglądasz? - pyta, no bo  _doprawdy_.

\- Nie, w sensie... - Mike pochyla się. Ma szeroko otwarte oczy, w które dziwnie trudno patrzeć, a jego czoło pokrywa pot. Pub jest zatłoczony i już godzinę temu stawało się w nim za gorąco; kurtka Johna ciągle spada na podłogę. - W sensie, no wiesz. - Mike przekrzywia głowę i bierze kolejny haust piwa. - Z nowym mieszkaniem i w ogóle wszystkim.

John mruga i odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na mecz.

\- Albo... Albo, no tak – mówi Mike, a John powoli wypuszcza z płuc powietrze i pyta, wstając:

\- Chcesz jeszcze?

\- Jasne – odpowiada Mike, a John przeciska się do baru. Temat więcej nie wypływa.

xxx

John odwiesza kurtkę i opiera się o ścianę, by ściągnąć buty. W mieszkaniu jest duszno, więc otwiera okno, a potem pochyla się nad biurkiem i stuka w spację na laptopie. Mruży oczy, patrząc w ekran. Nowa wiadomość. Klika na nią. Czyta ją cztery razy. Pięć.

„Co to ma być?" - spytał Sherlocka, kiedy znalazł jego książkę, „Annę Kareninę", na swoim stoliku nocnym. Przyjaciel przewrócił oczami i odparł: „Książka", jakby o to pytał John. „My, zwyczajni ludzie..." - odparł John i teraz już dokładnie nie pamięta, co było dalej, nie pamięta, czy „my, zwyczajni ludzie" dotyczyło tego, że John czytał rosyjskie powieści tylko jako lektury szkolne, czy też „my, zwyczajni ludzie" woleli książki, w których bohaterowie mieli mniej niż trzy imiona. Sherlock westchnął z niecierpliwością, ale zabrał powieść. Później tego wieczora John siedział w łóżku, czytając „Mężczyzn, którzy nienawidzą kobiet", a Sherlock bez pukania otworzył drzwi i zajrzał do pokoju, by powiedzieć „Nie ma w tobie nic zwyczajnego". Miał przy tym bardzo poważną, nieco zdenerwowaną i, z jakiegoś powodu, bardzo wymowną minę, a John oblizał wargi i próbował wymyślić jakąś odpowiedź, kiedy Sherlock się wycofał i bardzo cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi. Następnego ranka „Anna Karenina" dalej leżała na stoliku do kawy i bardzo rzucała się w oczy. Sherlock nic nie powiedział, ale John zabrał ją na górę i położył na swojej szafce nocnej. Zamierzał zabrać się do niej później.

„Nie ma w tobie nic zwyczajnego."

John pochyla się i opiera czoło o biurko, obok laptopa.

„Zacznij od czegoś prawdziwego" - szepcze Mycroft.

John przełyka ślinę. Problem polega na tym, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić, jakby prawda istniała, nienazwana, gdzieś poza nimi. Może co najwyżej udawać, że nie kłamie, wyprostować się, wpisać odpowiedź, zacisnąć oczy, powiedzieć sobie, że to prawda, powiedzieć sobie, że to Sherlock, i pozwolić, by jego palce stuknęły we właściwe klawisze.

„Wróć do domu" - pisze w eter, a wiadomość leci poprzez kontynenty. Nie ma pojęcia, z jaką strefą czasową teraz rozmawia, ale odpowiedź nadchodzi kilka sekund później i wstrząsa nim głos Sherlocka: „Niebezpieczne". John odpowiada tak szybko, że jego palce potykają się na klawiszach, „I tak wróć do domu". Na jego ciele nie ma już żadnego miejsca, które by nie bolało.

Zegar tyka wokół własnej osi w nieskończonym okręgu. Okna są szeroko otwarte, ale żar dnia już minął i nagle John zdaje sobie sprawę, że się trzęsie, że grabieją mu palce i nie może już tego znieść, i klika znów na „Odpowiedz". Mycroft powiedział: „Zacznij od czegoś prawdziwego", ale John nie może już na tym poprzestać. Jego dłonie poruszają się, wyrywają mu słowa, jakby przeprowadzał operację na ranie postrzałowej w warunkach polowych.

* * *

_22:31_

_Od: Robert N. Watson_

_Do: John Watson_

_Nie ma w tobie nic zwyczajnego._

* * *

_23:03_

_Od: John Watson_

_Do: Robert N. Watson_

_Wróć do domu._

* * *

_23:04_

_Od: Robert N. Watson_

_Do: John Watson_

_Niebezpieczne._

* * *

_23:05_

_Od: John Watson_

_Do: Robert N. Watson_

_Mam to gdzieś. I tak wróć do domu._

* * *

_23:17_

_Od: John Watson_

_Do: Robert N. Watson_

_Chryste, Sherlock, nie każ mi robić tego przez e-mail._

* * *

John zasypia na krześle, czekając na odpowiedź, która nie nadchodzi. Pół godziny później gwałtownie się budzi, wstaje, by zamknąć wszystkie okna poza tym w sypialni i sprawdzić, czy drzwi są zamknięte na klucz, a potem znów siada przy biurku.

„Nie rób tego" - mówi mu Sherlock, a on gryzie się w wargę i odpowiada pierwszą rzeczą, która przychodzi mu do głowy – i znowu – i znowu – i znowu.

Kiedy mija strumień słów, John wlecze się do łóżka, rozpina spodnie i ściąga je z siebie. Wie, że musi się położyć na przynajmniej cztery godziny, by się do czegoś nadawać. Ostatecznie śpi pięć i budzi się, gdy dzwoni jego telefon w kieszeni jeansów, dźwięk jest przytłumiony, choć natarczywy. Światło słoneczne sączy się przez otwarte okno, John jęczy i kryje twarz w poduszce, jednocześnie sięgając po komórkę. Gdy tylko ją chwyta i mruży oczy, patrząc na ekran, połączenie zostaje przekierowane do skrzynki głosowej.

* * *

_07:48 Nieodebrane połączenie – Mycroft Holmes_

_07:49 Nowa wiadomość głosowa_

_08:13 Nieodebrane połączenie – Mycroft Holmes_

_08:13 Nowa wiadomość głosowa_

_10:06 Nieodebrane połączenie – Mycroft Holmes_

_10:07 Nowa wiadomość głosowa_

* * *

\- Chryste – mamrocze John i rzuca telefon z powrotem na podłogę. Jakąś godzinę później rezygnuje z kolejnych próby zaśnięcia. Idzie wziąć prysznic i ogolić się.

* * *

_11:49 Do: Harry Watson_

_Lunch?_

_11:49 Do: Harry Watson_

_Ja stawiam._

_11:50 Od: Harry Watson_

_Jezu, kogo zabiłeś?_

_11:52 Do: Harry Watson_

_Nikogo. Jeszcze. Ale potrzebuję kontaktu z rzeczywistością._

_11:53 Od: Harry Watson_

_I zwracasz się do mnie? NAPRAWDĘ jesteś zdesperowany._

_11:53 Od: Harry Watson_

_Wpół do pierwszej? Może być?_

* * *

Harry zamawia sałatkę i kieliszek białego wina. Zamawiając, patrzy na niego znacząco. John nie komentuje – zbyt dobrze ją zna – po prostu prosi o makaron i szklankę wody, głównie dlatego, że wciąż ma kaca, ale też dlatego, że nie chce, by dzień stał się jeszcze mniej rzeczywisty. Nie rozmawiają o niczym istotnym, dopóki nie przynoszą im jedzenia, a wtedy Harry zmienia zdanie i zamiast wina wybiera wodę mineralną, jakby robiła mu łaskę.

\- No więc... - zaczyna Harry, dzióbiąc widelcem sałatkę.

\- No więc wczoraj w nocy – zaczyna John, a potem pociera kciukiem brwi. - Chyba dostaję świra, Har.

\- Dopiero teraz? - John wykrzywia się, a ona wzdycha. - Ja nawet nie do końca wiem, co ty robisz – przypomina mu. - To ma coś wspólnego ze zleceniem dla Mycrofta, jak rozumiem?

\- Tak – mówi, a potem drga lekko i powoli stwierdza – Nie. Nie... do końca.

Harry zjada trochę sałatki.

\- Pisałem maile z... - zaczyna, a potem porusza się nieznacznie, pochyla się i mówi cichszym głosem – Pisałem maile z Sherlockiem.

Harry zamiera. Wciąż ma w ustach w połowie przeżute jedzenie, wciska je w policzek.

\- To znaczy... - mówi John szybko. - Ja wiem, Mycroft, on... On niemal mnie przekonał, że to nie on.

Harry żuje dalej i przełyka.

\- Niemal?

\- Naprawdę... - John przełyka ślinę i wbija widelec w swoją potrawę. - Naprawdę wydaje się, że to on, Harry. To znaczy... ja wiem, że to nie on. Ale... ale naprawdę mam problem, żeby wiedzieć to... cały czas.

\- Okej – odpowiada Harry wolno.

\- Mój... - Do stolika podchodzi kelnerka, by napełnić znów jego szklankę wodą, John uśmiecha się do niej nieuważnie i mówi – Mój szef chce, żebym... żebym przekonał go, by wrócił.

\- Tego... - Harry marszczy brwi. - Tego Jima?

\- Tak – odpowiada John, a kelnerka idzie do stolika obok. - Tak, właśnie jego. Chcemy, żeby wrócił i skończył tę sprawę, którą ze mną zaczął.

\- Zaaresztują mnie, bo to wiem? - pyta Harry cicho.

\- To nie do końca tajemnica państwowa, skoro jest na moim e-mailu. Poza tym to... to niemal nie ma dla mnie sensu, a i tak to robię. Nie sądzę, byś była w stanie komukolwiek to wytłumaczyć.

\- No, ty z pewnością niczego nie tłumaczysz – zgadza się Harry.

John dłubie w makaronie.

\- Mój szef chce, żeby wrócił, dobra? - mówi. - Więc... więc muszę. Pisać rzeczy, które go do tego przekonają. Ale on... uważa, że mu wierzę, kiedy mówi, kim jest, więc...

\- Och – stwierdza Harry.

\- Taaa. Więc chodzi o to, że rzeczy, które mu piszę, są...

Urywa. Po chwili potrząsa głową.

\- Jasne – kwituje Harry.

John wzrusza ramionami.

\- Ja... nie jestem sentymentalny, Harry.

\- Nie – zgadza się ona ostrożnie.

John oblizuje wargi. Czuje coś przedziwnego w klatce piersiowej, tak jakby utrzymywała w pionie więcej niż jednego człowieka. Opiera łokcie na stole i pyta:

\- No więc czemu przez to wszystko mam wrażenie, że dostaję świra?

Harry drapie się po twarzy.

\- Myślę, że gdybyś nie miał takiego wrażenia, to by oznaczało, że już masz świra – odpowiada trochę za głośno. Mężczyzna przy stoliku obok chrząka znacząco. Harry zwiesza ramiona i agresywnie atakuje widelcem sałatkę.

John je makaron, chociaż tak naprawdę nie jest głodny. Po chwili przerywa milczenie:

\- Poznałem kogoś.

\- Jezu – wzdycha Harry. - Czy... no  _naprawdę_ , John.

Doktor wzrusza ramionami.

Harry znów wzdycha.

\- Niech ci będzie. To jaka ona jest?

John spogląda ponad jej ramieniem za okno. W końcu mówi:

\- Normalna.

xxx

Gdy wraca do domu, sprawdza e-maile. Nic. Odczekuje pół godziny i znów je sprawdza. Wypuszcza z płuc gorące, stłoczone powietrze. Nie odpowie na telefony Mycrofta. Normalność. John właśnie tego potrzebuje, a Mycroft zdecydowanie nie jest normalny.

* * *

_14:11 Do: Tina_

_Przepraszam za wczoraj. Jakieś plany na dzisiejszy wieczór?_

_14:14 Od: Tina_

_Teraz już chyba tak ;-) I nie przejmuj się. Spotkamy się w pubie? O 21?_

* * *

John oblizuje wargi.

* * *

_14:15 Do: Tina_

_Może wcześniej? Chciałem zabrać cię na kolację._

_14:16 Od: Tina_

_Mogę wpaść o 20? Mam kupę roboty, chyba nie uda mi się wyrwać wcześniej._

* * *

John uśmiecha się. Ma wrażenie, że mu to nie pasuje, więc próbuje jeszcze raz.

* * *

_15:33 Nieodebrane połączenie – Mycroft Holmes_

_15:34 Nowa wiadomość głosowa_

_16:02 Od: Mycroft Holmes_

_To nie jest zabawne, John._

* * *

John goli się, czekając aż Tina przyjedzie z pracy. Jego dziewczyna z czasów uniwersyteckich lubiła, gdy pocierał swoim niemal-niewidocznym-lecz-wciąż-szorstkim zarostem po jej brzuchu i udach, zostawiając czerwone ślady. Oczywiście, dopiero ze dwa lata później naprawdę zrozumiał, na jak wiele sposobów była niezwykła. Ta sprawa znajduje się teraz na liście tematów, których nie należy poruszać zbyt wcześnie, razem z tym, co robił, gdy nie pracował, z kwestią pistoletu i Sherlocka, więc John bardzo starannie goli się drugi raz w ciągu ośmiu godzin i sprawdza, jak mu poszło, opuszkami palców, zamiast zadowolić się odbiciem. Potem siada i zerka na telefon – Mycroft zaczął dzwonić co godzinę, ale nie ma nic, na co powinien odpowiedzieć. Przesuwa kciukiem po rogu fotografii, który zagiął się, gdy chował ją zbyt szybko i nieuważnie. Po minucie otwiera laptopa i sprawdza skrzynkę. Odpowiedzi nie ma.

Dzwoni dzwonek, więc wpycha zdjęcie do szuflady, pod wszystkie szpargały, zamyka laptopa i idzie otworzyć Tinie.

xxx

Wychodzą. W miłej atmosferze zjadają kolację. John pilnuje, żeby kieliszek Tiny był napełniony i koncentruje się jak tylko może na jej twarzy, na jej głębokich, niebieskich oczach, miękkich ustach i orientuje się, że wtóruje jej śmiechem i głaszcze palcami jej dłoń. Jej oczy ciemnieją, uśmiech staje się wolny i leniwy, a John czuje się bardziej w swojej skórze niż czuł się od ponad dwudziestu czterech godzin. Kiedy wychodzą, ona pyta: „Jedziemy do mnie?", a on zatrzymuje taksówkę i w ramach odpowiedzi obejmuje ją w talii.

Otwiera przed nią drzwi samochodu i wsiada za nią. Miał zamiar zrobić to ot tak, usiąść tuż przy jej ciepłym ciele i wpleść palce w kaskadę jej włosów. Niestety, nie zauważa jej torebki leżącej na siedzeniu między nimi i strąca ją na podłogę.

\- Och – mówi. - Cholera. - I patrzy na stertę małych, błyszczących przedmiotów na dnie taksówki. Tina śmieje się. John pochyla się, by je pozbierać, dokładnie wtedy, kiedy ona i w rezultacie zderzają się głowami, a on podnosi jej szminkę, puder i telefon, mówiąc: „Przepraszam, przepraszam", a ona uśmiecha się szeroko, bo wszystko wybaczyła. John całuje ją szybko i podnosi jej torebkę, ta otwiera się, a kilka monet rozsypuje się wokół jej stóp. Doktor może dostrzec jej prawo jazdy: „1. Moran 2. Panna Bastina Elizabeth 3. 14.09.1980, Anglia". Podaje jej torebkę i sięga w dół po monety.

\- I oto mój wielki wysiłek dzisiejszego wieczoru – mówi jej.

\- Tak, bardzo szarmancko, bardzo. Doceniam takie gesty u mężczyzn.

\- Cały ja – odpowiada, opierając się o siedzenie i podając jej dwie gumki do włosów, chusteczkę i parę prostokątnych okularów do czytania, które z jakiegoś powodu uważa za urocze. - Masz na imię Bastina?

Kobieta wybucha śmiechem, wrzucając wszystko, co pozbierał, do torebki.

\- Nawet o tym nie wspominaj. Nie masz pojęcia, jakim piekłem była podstawówka.

\- Ja mam na drugie Hamish – przyznaje, a ona znów się śmieje.

\- A więc twoi rodzice też byli sadystami?

\- Najpodlejszymi – zgadza się i pochyla się do niej, by polizać jej ucho.

Tina wciąż się śmieje cicho i ciepło, i splata razem ich palce. John ciągnie ją lekko za włosy, by odwróciła ku niemu twarz, i całuje ją z na wpół zamkniętymi oczami, myśląc: „Tak, to. To, dla mnie."

xxx

Zasypia w jej łóżku i wypija dwa kubki jej kawy, podczas gdy ona suszy włosy, a potem idzie do domu i wbija wzrok w zamkniętego laptopa. Wiadomości głosowe Mycrofta, wciąż nieodsłuchane, zapychają jego telefon, a John jest zły i nie chce oddzwaniać. I nie może się zdecydować, czy ma ochotę sprawdzić maile, czy też nie. W końcu uznaje, że to, co go powstrzymuje, ociera się o tchórzostwo, i otwiera komputer. Nowa wiadomość. Oblizuje wargi i klika na nią.

„Co zamierzasz zrobić, jeśli wrócę?"

John czuje, jak coś w nim wzbiera, coś jak instynkt, by biec w nieokreślonym kierunku, bezcelowy splot agresji, uśpienia i oczekiwania. Jezu. Już nie pamięta, co robił przed chwilą. Pociera szczękę i przygotowuje dwie herbaty, a potem wypija obie i wraca do biurka, siada, zamyka oczy i pozwala sobie poruszyć ustami, by wypowiedzieć te słowa, milcząc – a potem już nie milcząc, jedynie cicho i z wahaniem. „Nie ma w tobie nic zwyczajnego." To sprawia, że robi się nerwowy, jakby ktoś go obserwował. Rozdrapuje ranę w gardle.

Nie ma jeszcze jedenastej rano. Lekki wiaterek wpadający przez okno łagodzi nieco duchotę wilgotnego poranka. Po chwili poddaje się swoim, wprawiającym go w zakłopotanie, pragnieniom. Odpowiada, chwyta pistolet i idzie do pubu.

* * *

_08.07.2012_

_Od: Robert N. Watson_

_Do: John Watson_

_Nie ma w tobie nic zwyczajnego._

* * *

_08.07.2012_

_Od: John Watson_

_Do: Robert N. Watson_

_Wróć do domu._

* * *

_08.07.2012_

_Od: Robert N. Watson_

_Do: John Watson_

_Niebezpieczne._

* * *

_08.07.2012_

_Od: John Watson_

_Do: Robert N. Watson_

_Mam to gdzieś. I tak wróć do domu._

* * *

_08.07.2012_

_Od: John Watson_

_Do: Robert N. Watson_

_Chryste, Sherlock, nie każ mi robić tego przez e-mail._

* * *

_09.07.2012_

_Od: Robert N. Watson_

_Do: John Watson_

_Nie rób tego, proszę._

* * *

_09.07.2012_

_Od: John Watson_

_Do: Robert N. Watson_

_Jesteś martwy. Czy to nie oznacza, że mogę powiedzieć ci wszystko, a ty mnie nie możesz powstrzymać?_

* * *

_09.07.2012_

_Od: Robert N. Watson_

_Do: John Watson_

_John. Nie rób tego, proszę. Poczekaj, aż wrócę do domu. Proszę._

* * *

_09.07.2012_

_Od: John Watson_

_Do: Robert N. Watson_

_Nie mogę._

_Wróć do domu. Tęsknię za tobą. Potrzebuję cię. Proszę, Sherlock. Nie dam rady bez ciebie._

* * *

_09.07.2012_

_Od: Robert N. Watson_

_Do: John Watson_

_Nie rób tego John, proszę. Proszę, poczekaj._

* * *

_09.07.2012_

_Od: John Watson_

_Do: Robert N. Watson_

_Nie. Mam zajebiście dość czekania, Sherlock. Pochowałem cię. Co ty takiego musisz zrobić, czego nie możesz zrobić ze mną? Co musisz zrobić, że nie przyda ci się moja pomoc? Jeśli powiesz, że lepiej ci beze mnie, nie uwierzę w to ani przez moment, a ty o tym wiesz, wiesz, kim jesteś, wiesz, kim my jesteśmy, wiesz, że jesteś moim partnerem, i wiesz, że żadnemu z nas nie jest lepiej w pojedynkę. Tutaj będziesz chciał się pokłócić, więc proszę, spróbuj mnie przekonać, że jest inaczej. Dawaj. Nie uwierzę w ani jedno pierdolone słowo. Wiesz, co do ciebie czuję. Wiedziałeś to miesiąc temu. Musiałeś wiedzieć, że to mnie zabije._ Wróć.

* * *

_04:43_

_Od: Robert N. Watson_

_Do: John Watson_

_Co zamierzasz zrobić, jeśli wrócę?_

* * *

_10:49_

_Od: John Watson_

_Do: Robert N. Watson_

_Dotknąć cię._

* * *

John zostaje w pubie aż do zmroku. Jego telefon tkwi, cichy i chłodny, w kieszeni. Od wczoraj jest wyłączony, ale na świecie nie ma nikogo, z kim John chciałby dziś pogadać. Jego ojciec umarł w 1995, ale John zawsze ma wrażenie, że jest blisko niego po dziesięciu godzinach nieprzerwanego picia. A jednak nie jest tak naprawdę pijany. Kilka razy był blisko, ale nie przekroczył granicy. I on, i Harry, w młodym wieku nauczyli się, jak pić.

Planował zostać w pubie do godziny, w której nachlanie się jak świnia byłoby bardziej akceptowalne i dokładnie tak postąpić, ale najpierw o ósmej, a potem o dziewiątej czuje, że nie ma do tego przekonania. Ma wrażenie, że głowę wypełnia mu wata i jest mu trochę niedobrze. Przez chwilę się zastanawia, na czym polega różnica między nim a Harry, że kiedy on czuje zbliżającego się kaca, to ma ochotę zjeść kanapkę i wypić szklankę wody, lecz przede wszystkim - chce przestać pić. Chwyta kurtkę i wychodzi.

Wciąż jest ciepło i całkiem przyjemnie. John ociera dłonie o uda. Jeszcze nie do końca poradził sobie ze swoim zakłopotaniem. Chce sprawdzić e-maile. Wie, że to obłąkane.

Otwiera drzwi i wpada do mieszkania, nie zapalając świateł. Zostawił otwarte okno, ale wciąż jest duszno, wieczorny wiatr nie daje sobie rady z żarem dnia. John odwiesza kurtkę i zmierza do pokoju, jednocześnie sięgając po pistolet, by go odłożyć, gdy nagle widzi blask zapalniczki w oknie naprzeciwko – widzi cień – i podrywa zupełnie nie-drżącą dłoń, i patrzy przed siebie, ciężko oddychając, a w uszach echem odbija mu się wystrzał i brzęk tłuczonego szkła.

Przełyka ślinę i wyciąga telefon. Włącza go. Wybiera numer.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że postanowiłeś wreszcie odpowiedzieć – mówi mu Mycroft.

\- Taaa. Chyba powinieneś wiedzieć: właśnie wróciłem do domu z pubu, a w mieszkaniu naprzeciwko okna sypialni czekał facet z karabinem wyborowym.

Mycroft milczy przez chwilę.

\- No i?

\- No i go zabiłem – odpowiada ostro John. - Co to, do cholery, za „no i"?


	8. Chapter 8

**8: 10 lipca 2012-11 lipca 2012**

Sherlock odkłada swoją komórkę na biurko. Telefon dzwoni kilka razy, zaczynają dochodzić wiadomości wysłane, gdy bateria była rozładowana. Są od Irene – przeczyta je później. Trzęsą mu się dłonie. Próbuje sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio coś jadł, i nie jest w stanie, więc przeszukuje kuchnię Marcusa van Leeuwena. W rezultacie przygotowuje sobie herbatę z mlekiem, której nie daje rady wypić do końca, i tost, który staje mu w gardle. Telefon przestaje dzwonić, a on wciąż nie ma wiadomości od Lestrade'a. W końcu wyciąga się na sofie z puszystym, niebieskim kocem, bo - o ile się nie spóźnił - van Leeuwen nie wróci dziś do domu, a jeśli jednak nie zdążył, to już i tak nic nie ma znaczenia. Zasypia z palcami zaciśniętymi na telefonie. Głośność dzwonka ustawiona jest na maksimum.

Kiedy komórka wreszcie dzwoni, Sherlock gorzko żałuje tej decyzji. Jest tak głośna, że przypominają mu się syreny alarmowe i dorastające dziewczęta.  _+447700900610_. Gdy odbiera, ma wrażenie, że spuchł mu język.

\- Zatrzymałeś go? - mamrocze.

Zapada krótka cisza, a potem Lestrade odpowiada:

\- No...

Sherlock ma wrażenie, że nagle świat odzyskuje ostrość.

\- Co z Johnem? - pyta ostro.

\- W porządku. A van Leeuwen... Jestem niemal pewien, że John go zastrzelił.

\- Że co? - Zaskoczony Sherlock zmusza się, by usiąść. Boi się, że się przesłyszał.

\- Myślę, że John go zastrzelił – powtarza Lestrade, a więc jednak usłyszał właściwie. - Wciąż przekonywałem wszystkich, którzy chcieli słuchać, że trzeba działać, kiedy dostaliśmy raport. Nie znam szczegółów, ale z Johnem wszystko w porządku, jest w New Scotland Yardzie z twoim bratem i zbywa wszystkie pytania milczeniem.

Sherlock zamyka oczy.

\- Mycroft jest w to zamieszany – wzdycha. Spodziewał się tego, co nie zmienia faktu, że to bardzo niefortunne. Potrzebuje więcej czasu.

\- Tak. O ile wiem, blokuje wszystkie ruchy. - Przez chwilę milczy. - Słuchaj, Sherlock, ja... nie wiem, na ile zdajesz sobie sprawę, co się tu dzieje, ale jestem zawieszony. Nie siedzę w tym. Hopkins poprzez Lucasa rzuca mi jakieś ochłapy, nic więcej nie wiem.

\- Lucas – powtarza Sherlock, usiłując przypomnieć sobie twarz. - Sierżant Lucas? Taki mały blondynek, który wygląda, jakby byle wiatr mógł go powalić?

\- To tylko złudzenie. Facet ma czarny pas w jakiejś sztuce walki, o której nigdy nie słyszałem.

\- Dlaczego on pracuje z Hopkinsem?

\- Bo tu nie chodzi tylko o mnie.  _Wszyscy_ , których imię w jakiejś teczce znalazło się obok twojego, są zawieszeni.

Sherlock mruga, wbijając wzrok w sufit van Leeuwena.

\- Wszyscy? - pyta. - Anderson? Donovan?

\- Wszyscy – potwierdza Lestrade. - I opanuj zaciesz, nie masz pojęcia, co ta historia zrobiła z naszymi statystykami zamkniętych spraw **.** Ci którzy zostali, mają dwa razy więcej roboty niż powinni. Wykosiłeś osiemnastu świetnych pracowników i jeszcze trochę tych, którzy nie odróżniają własnych tyłków od łokci. Gdyby górasię dowiedziała, że się pojawiłeś, mógłbym przyjmować zakłady, że nie dożyłbyś świtu.

Sherlock robi lekceważący ruch ręką, chociaż Lestrade go nie widzi.

\- Liczy się to, że Johnowi nic nie jest. Góra naprawdę nic mnie nie obchodzi.

\- Jezu. Dupek z ciebie – wzdycha Lestrade. - Nawiasem mówiąc, kto jeszcze wie? John oczywiście nie, ale twój brat musi...

\- Mój brat nie wie. - Sherlock przełyka ślinę. Czuje, że adrenalina opuszcza jego organizm, pozostawiając uczucie słabości i wypompowania. - Mycroft nie może się dowiedzieć. Spróbuje przejąć dowodzenie i wszystko szlag trafi. Wiedzą tylko... no, ty, rzecz jasna, i Mike Stamford, lekarz z Barts. Ach. I Molly Hooper.

\- Wciągnąłeś w to tę biedną dziewczynę? To było konieczne?

\- Molly nie jest taką mimozą, jak myślisz – mówi dość ostro Sherlock. - Okazała się bardzo użyteczna. I do tego... starałem się nie zwracać do policji. Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś się poczuć jak sługa dwóch panów. Ale... Dziękuję. Doceniam twoją pomoc.

\- Jezu. Sherlock, nie wykręcisz się. Nie możesz dzwonić do mnie trzy tygodnie po własnym pogrzebie, a potem oczekiwać, że będę udawał, że jesteś martwy.

Sherlock pociera twarz. Chce tylko spać.

\- Niech będzie – mówi w końcu. - Ale... nie teraz, dobrze? Nie czuję się... najlepiej.

\- Nie czujesz się najlepiej – powtarza beznamiętnie Lestrade.

\- Właśnie. - Sherlock wie, że gorączka mu się obniżyła, ale to bez znaczenia. Po prostu chce spać przez następny rok.

Zapada cisza. Po chwili Lestrade pyta:

\- Sherlock, czy ty... ćpałeś?

\- Nie – Sherlock wzdycha i pociera twarz. - Jestem po prostu... chory.

Tym razem cisza się przedłuża.

\- Jesteś  _co_? - Lestrade brzmi na zachwyconego.

\- Mam grypę – rzuca Sherlock przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Tak, jestem świadomy ironii, to przezabawne, ale...

\- Przez siedem lat znajomości doszedłem do wniosku, że nie jesteś zdolny do choroby.

\- No tak. Umarłem, a potem zaraziłem się grypą, to lato nie jest najlepsze.

Lestrade parska śmiechem. Niech go szlag.

\- Mam podesłać ci kogoś, kto przygotuje herbatę i rosołek? Nawiasem mówiąc, gdzie mieszkasz?

\- Chwilowo jestem w mieszkaniu van Leeuwena. W Leeds.

Lestrade milknie na moment.

\- Lepiej się stamtąd wynoś, Sherlock. Jeśli mam rację i van Leeuwen nie żyje – a biorąc pod uwagę, co mówią Hopkins i Lucas, można być tego pewnym – w jego mieszkaniu za godzinę będzie roić się od policji.

Sherlock wbija wzrok w sufit.

\- Cholera – mówi w końcu i milknie.

Po chwili ciszę przerywa Lestrade.

\- No dobra. - Wzdycha. - Leeds. Chryste. Czasem zastanawiam się, jakim cudem dożyłeś takiego wieku, ciebie nie powinno się puszczać bez opieki. Dasz radę dotrzeć na dworzec? Powinien być przynajmniej jeden nocny pociąg, mogę cię odebrać w Londynie, jeśli wyślesz mi SMS-a, gdy będziesz dojeżdżał. Skoro jesteś chory, nie powinieneś się włóczyć po mieście.

Sherlock wypuszcza powietrze z płuc.

\- Tak... Przypuszczam, że masz rację. - Pociera twarz i przyznaje – Nie zaplanowałem tego najlepiej.

\- Wiesz co, zawsze już będę żałował, że nie nagrałem tej rozmowy.

Sherlock prycha.

\- Jak tam rozwód? - pyta kąśliwie. - Zawsze jest trudniej, gdy się ma dzieci, nie?

\- Jezu – mówi Lestrade z obrzydzeniem. - Może jednak powiem górze, że żyjesz. - I rozłącza się.

 

 

Sherlock wstaje i zbiera papiery oraz notatki właściciela mieszkania. Składa je i wkłada do kieszeni razem z telefonem, pistoletem i ładowarką van Leeuwena, a potem musi na moment przysiąść, żeby pokój przestał się kręcić. Następnie wstaje i myje swoją filiżankę po herbacie i talerzyk, którego użył do tosta. Przez chwilę rozważa starcie odcisków palców, ale skoro van Leeuwen został zastrzelony w Londynie, a jego mieszkanie wygląda normalnie, raczej nie będzie im się chciało go przeszukiwać, a poza tym wcale nie ma pewności, czy jego odciski palców razem z odciskami van Leeuwena nie będą mniej podejrzane niż kompletny brak odcisków palców. Sherlock sprząta jak umie najlepiej, a potem widzi światła za oknem. Żadnych syren, nie tym razem, ale musi się natychmiast wynieść. Otula się płaszczem i wchodzi schodami na czwarte piętro. Nasłuchuje, ale na szczęście nikogo nie ma w domu. Potem otwiera wytrychem zamek i naciska klamkę. Czeka, aż słyszy policję na trzecim piętrze, otwiera na dwie sekundy drzwi, a potem znów je zatrzaskuje, nie próbując zachować ciszy i zbiega po schodach, przyciskając komórkę ramieniem do ucha.

\- Co to ma – dobry wieczór, panowie – co to ma znaczyć: stracił konto? - pyta Sherlock, wbijając oczy w ścianę po swojej prawej stronie, tuż nad listwę przypodłogową. - Jeśli Peterson się o tym dowie...

\- Otwarte – mówi jeden policjant.

\- No proszę – odpowiada drugi, ale wyciąga rękę i ponownie puka.

Sherlock idzie przed siebie. Nikt go nie zatrzymuje.

 

 

Ledwo zdąża na pociąg. Większość drogi przesypia i kiedy przyjeżdża do Londynu, czuje się zmęczony i zdezorientowany. Dobre jest to, że nie musi męczyć się z gotówką, taksówkami i własnymi latającymi dłońmi. Źle natomiast, że samochód Lestrade'a jest maleńki, stary i wydaje dźwięki niczym pociąg towarowy, kiedy wrzuca się nowy bieg. Sherlock musi niemal złożyć się wpół, by wpasować się w siedzenie pasażera. Wsiadając, następuje na pluszowego tygrysa i z prychnięciem rzuca go na tylne siedzenie.

\- Wybacz – mówi Lestrade. - Emma była u mnie wczoraj i nie mogła zasnąć, więc zabrałem ją na przejażdżkę.

\- A Maksa nie było?

\- Dlaczego pytasz? - Lestrade włącza się do ruchu. Jego usta są zaciśnięte i nieszczęśliwe.

\- Bo gdyby był z wami Max, uparłby się, że to on będzie siedział z przodu.

Lestrade wzdycha.

\- Nie – odpowiada po chwili. - Maksa nie było.

Po dwóch skrętach w prawo Sherlock odzywa się:

\- Tylne siedzenie jest bezpieczniejsze dla dziecka poniżej dwunastego roku życia. - Rozgląda się dookoła. - Gdzie jedziemy?

\- Do mnie – odpowiada Lestrade. - Dzwoniłem do Molly i powiedziała, że nigdy mi nie wybaczy, jeśli podrzucę cię zagrypionego do jej mieszkania. I... wiem. Ale ona płacze.

\- Mój laptop jest u niej. I powinieneś oddać tygrysa.

\- Twój laptop jest w moim bagażniku – odpowiada Lestrade, włączając kierunkowskaz. - I oddam. Jutro.

 

 

Lestrade ma telewizor stojący na pudle, jedną fotografię (przedstawia jego dzieci, zrobiona przynajmniej rok temu, oparta o ekspres do kawy) i rozpadającą się kanapę w takim odcieniu pomarańczowego, którego nie przyjmuje żaden twór natury.

\- Była już w mieszkaniu – mówi Lestrade, gdy widzi, jak Sherlock gapi się na mebel.

\- Wierzę – odpowiada Sherlock, zdejmując z ramienia torbę z laptopem. Do jej zewnętrznej kieszeni Molly wepchnęła te parę ciuchów, które Sherlock ma na zmianę. Wie, że zrobiła to Molly, a nie Lestrade, bo nic nie jest złożone, a jego czyste majtki zawinięte zostały w jedną z jego koszul, jakby go obchodziło czy Molly ich dotykała czy nie. Sherlock wyciąga ładowarkę i podłącza do niej telefon. Nie pozwoli, by bateria znów padła.

\- W lodówce jest chyba z sześć rodzajów żarcia wziętego na wynos, bierz, co chcesz – mówi Lestrade, idąc po piwo. - Zakładam, że wiesz, jak podgrzać jedzenie.

\- Wiem jak zrobić masę rzeczy, które, gdy tylko mogę, zlecam mniej światłym umysłom.

Lestrade uśmiecha się powściągliwie.

\- Może i mam mniej światły umysł, ale nie kiwnę palcem. Jest prawie druga w nocy. Jeśli czułeś się wystarczająco dobrze, by nabroić w Leeds, możesz też sam sobie odgrzać curry.

Sherlock krzywi się i opada na kanapę. Nie chce curry. Chce spać. Pociera twarz dłońmi.

Lestrade milczy przez chwilę.

\- Naprawdę jesteś chory, prawda? - odzywa się w końcu.

\- Poprawia mi się.

\- Ta, jasne. - Lestrade znika na chwilę w sypialni, a potem wraca i rzuca w Sherlocka kocem i poduszką. Sherlock nie jest wystarczająco szybki, by je złapać.

 

 

Śpi owinięty w koc i własny płaszcz. Budzi się o drugiej po południu. Czuje się oszołomiony i trochę mu niedobrze. Jest zdecydowanie zbyt gorąco, a płaszcz wkrótce trzeba będzie wyprać. Ściąga go z siebie i przewiesza przez oparcie kanapy, a potem wyciąga pomiętą koszulę owiniętą wokół czystej bielizny i idzie pod prysznic. Lestrade używa przeciwłupieżowego szamponu dwa w jednym, który sprawia, że włosy Sherlocka się kręcą, a także elektrycznej maszynki, więc detektyw nie może się nawet ogolić. Pada na kanapę w bieliźnie, koszuli i kocu Lestrade'a – obie pary jego spodni dobre dni też już mają za sobą – i rozgląda się. W świetle dnia mieszkanie inspektora jest chyba jeszcze bardziej przygnębiające. Zastanawia się, czy Molly pozwoli mu wrócić, skoro czuje się lepiej. Po chwili otwiera swojego laptopa.

* * *

_07.07.2012_

_Od: John Watson_

_**Re: Lotniska** _ _  
_

_Wracasz?_

* * *

_07.07.2012_

_Od: rekanapulsie_

_**Powtarzam, WIELKA DZIEWCZYNA** _ _  
_

_Ale przynajmniej zauważyłam tę wiadomość, zanim odpisałam._

* * *

_08.07.2012_

_Od: John Watson_

_**tęsknię za tobą** _ _  
_

_Zwykli śmiertelnicy, pamiętasz? Czasem potrzebujemy stanowczego zapewnienia._

* * *

_08.07.2012_

_Od: rekanapulsie_

_**dobrze** _ _  
_

_Co z e-mailem? Sprawdzasz e-maile? Nie wiem, jak na to odpisać._

* * *

_08.07.2012_

_Od: rekanapulsie_

_**halo?** _ _  
_

_mam to ciągnąć, jeśli umarłeś?_

* * *

_08.07.2012_

_Od: rekanapulsie_

_**Jezu, Sherlock, włącz telefon** _ _  
_

_gdzie jesteś, do cholery? Nie mogę prowadzić z nim tej rozmowy. On ci nigdy nie wybaczy._

* * *

_10.07.2012_

_Od: John Watson_

_(bez tematu)_

_Dotknąłbym cię._

* * *

_10.07.2012_

_Od: rekanapulsie_

_**chryste** _ _  
_

_Sherlock, cholero, odbierz pieprzony telefon._

* * *

_10.07.2012 16:52_

_Od: rekanapulsie_

_(bez tematu)_

_jeśli myślisz, że na ten za ciebie odpiszę, to naprawdę JESTEŚ szalony._

* * *

Sherlock mruga. Klika. Klika. Klika.

Po piętnastu minutach chwyta swoją komórkę i wybiera numer.

\- No, najwyższy czas, żebyś oddzwonił - mówi ona. - W co ty pogrywasz?

\- W nic nie pogrywam – warczy Sherlock. - Co ty... co ty robisz, dlaczego zmuszasz go...

\- Do niczego go nie zmuszam – odpowiada stłumionym, zdenerwowanym głosem. - Odpowiadam najoszczędniej jak mogę, podczas gdy twój chłopak otwiera przede mną swoje serce...

\- On... on nie jest niczym moim, Irene! - Sherlock nie cierpi tego, jak... jak to brzmi. Zakrywa oczy dłonią i drży.

\- Słuchaj, nie naciskałam w tym temacie, bo wiem, że ty... no wiesz.

\- Po raz dziesiąty...  _jedenasty_ , nie jestem prawiczkiem – odpowiada nieco za głośno Sherlock. - Jesteś... dlaczego tak pasjonuje cię moje życie seksualne, naprawdę nie wiem...

\- Sherlock, nic mnie nie obchodzi, co robisz w łóżku. Co więcej, nie obchodzi mnie też, co robisz jemu. Ale kazałeś mi zająć mu czas, a teraz on wylewa to wszystko przede mną. Nie ostrzegałeś mnie, że będę musiała rozgrywać twój związek...

\- Tu nie chodzi o seks. - Jest zły i zdesperowany.

\- Nie bądź idiotą. On jest w tobie zakochany.

Sherlock pociera twarz.

\- Powiedziałem ci, nie chodzi o seks – powtarza.

\- Na miłość boską! - krzyczy ona, a Sherlock musi odsunąć telefon od ucha.

Po chwili Irene wzdycha, a Sherlock ostrożnie przysuwa komórkę z powrotem.

\- Ty... Wiesz co? W Los Angeles jest milion psychiatrów i każdy z nich czułby się z tobą jak dzieciak w wesołym miasteczku. Każesz mi się nim zająć, pilnować, żeby miał zajęcie. Potem odkrywam, że jest w tobie zakochany, a ty nie mogłeś mnie o tym nawet uprzedzić?

Sherlock pociera twarz.

\- To nie tak. On... on taki nie jest, on nigdy... nigdy by tego nie zrobił, nigdy by czegoś takiego nie powiedział, ty...

Urywa.

\- Powiem to tylko raz – mówi ona stłumionym głosem. - Mam dość, Sherlock. Powiedziałeś, że to będzie łatwe, że powiesz mi wszystko, co powinnam wiedzieć. No i byłam twoją dłużniczką, więc się zgodziłam. Ale mnie okłamałeś, prawda?

\- Gdzie jesteś?

\- O co ci chodzi? Jestem u siebie w mieszkaniu i...

\- Wynoś się stamtąd – mówi gwałtownie.

\- Co?

\- On nigdy nie powiedziałby czegoś takiego – powtarza. - Wynoś się stamtąd,  _wynoś się stamtąd_ , Mycroft...

Słyszy, jak Irene gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, a potem w słuchawce zapada cisza.

 

 

Sherlock nie jest jeszcze całkowicie sobą, ale czuje się na tyle dobrze, że może wyjść z domu. Zanosi płaszcz oraz bardziej obrzydliwe ze spodni do pralni i przeprowadza kilka ostrożnych transakcji. Nie ma zbyt dużo pieniędzy, ale nie pamięta, kto jest następny na liście, a poza tym nie do końca ma ochotę znów próbować przestępstw, dopóki nie będzie pewien, że nikt go nie przyłapie na drzemce. Naciąga na głowę kaptur swojej nowej bluzy i wyjmuje telefon.

* * *

_16:31 Do: +447700900107_

_Jaki jest nowy adres Johna?_

* * *

_16:33 Od: +447700900107_

_A kto pyta?_

* * *

Sherlock wywraca oczami.

* * *

_16:34 Do: +447700900107_

_Jak myślisz, kto pyta, Mike_?

* * *

Przysłanie SMS-a z adresem zajmuje Mike'owi dziesięć minut, a Sherlockowi znalezienie się na miejscu - kolejne pięć. Wszystko, co potrzebne, niesie w zwisającej mu z ramienia torbie na laptopa. Zwiesza głowę – zapewne przeciętnemu obserwatorowi wydałby się zwyczajnym studentem, ale nie sądzi, by John przeoczyłby go, gdyby zobaczył na ulicy. Podrzuca paczkę i zatrzymuje taksówkę. Nadal ma klucze do mieszkania Molly, a chociaż jej kanapa jest bardzo krótka, przynajmniej nie da się na niej obudzić wciśniętym do połowy w załamanie pod oparciem.

Kiedy dociera do jej mieszkania, jest tak zmęczony, że kręgosłup odmawia utrzymywania go w pozycji pionowej. Leżąc, rozsyła niezbędne maile i w końcu dość niespodziewanie zasypia. Budzi się dwie godziny później, niemal czując się jak człowiek, i idzie pod prysznic. Zwykle niespecjalnie pociągają go różne umilacze codziennej egzystencji, ale zaczyna naprawdę lubić odżywkę do włosów, której używa Molly. Na etykietce twierdzą, że jest przeznaczona do włosów falujących i obiecują, nie bez pokrycia, piękniejszy skręt i połysk. Kiedy wychodzi z łazienki, Molly, ubrana w robocze ciuchy, stoi w drzwiach kuchni ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami.

\- Wyjaśnijmy sobie jedną rzecz: nie pracuję z martwymi ludźmi bez powodu – mówi mu. - Nie zamierzam trzymać cię za rękę ani podawać herbatki.

\- Robisz mi herbatę, kiedy nie jestem chory – zauważa Sherlock, odsuwając z twarzy mokre włosy. - Poza tym czuję się dużo lepiej.

\- Nie wyglądasz lepiej. Wyglądasz jak śmierć na chorągwi. I miałam na myśli, że nie zamierzam robić ci więcej herbaty niż nakazuje zwykła gościnność.

\- Całkowicie zadowala mnie nasz zwykły układ. - Molly wywraca oczami, a Sherlock wraca na kanapę. Kładzie telefon i laptopa na stoliku do kawy, obok papierów van Leeuwena, i włącza komputer. Molly prycha i idzie do łazienki. Brak nowych e-maili. Sherlock przerzuca to, co zgarnął z mieszkania van Leeuwena. Wciąż wraca do samoprzylepnej karteczki, na której widnieje notatka: „Moran, Pt 2:15, Hummingbird". Zamiera, a potem otwiera wyszukiwarkę i zaczyna pisać.

Po chwili do pokoju wpada owinięta w ręcznik Molly, marszcząc gniewnie czoło. Rzuca puste opakowanie na stolik do kawy i pyta:

\- Sherlock, zużyłeś moją ostatnią maszynkę do golenia?

Detektyw zerka w dół, na jej nogi.

\- Tu mam oczy! - warczy Molly. - Boże, czemu ja się z tobą męczę! Zmienię zamki.

\- No to się włamię. Kanapa Lestrade'a jest potworna, a Stamford ma rodzinę. - Sięga do torby i wyciąga paczuszkę, którą kupił w drogerii. - Wyrzuciłaś te, których używałem. Musiałem z czegoś skorzystać. Niektórym mężczyznom dobrze z kilkudniowym zarostem, ale ja do nich nie należę.

Dziewczyna wzdycha i zwiesza ramiona. Nie kłóci się jednak – widziała go po jednym dniu bez golenia.

\- Nie ruszaj moich rzeczy. - Chwyta paczuszkę i tupiąc bosymi stopami, zmierza do łazienki, jednocześnie mamrocząc:

\- Wiedziałam, że jest jakiś powód, dla którego mieszkam sama.

Sherlock znów sprawdza maile. Nic. Wraca do poszukiwań.

Po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach dzwoni jego telefon. Uśmiecha się, po czym klika: „Odrzuć".

John załapuje po czterech próbach.

* * *

_19:04 Od: +447700900899_

_Po co dajesz mi telefon, skoro nie zamierzasz odebrać?_

* * *

_19:04 Do: +447700900899_

_Zgaduj, trzy szanse._

* * *

_19:05 Od: +447700900899_

_O, a więc odpowiadasz na SMS-y?_

* * *

_19:05 Od: +447700900899_

_Rozmowę telefoniczną łatwiej namierzyć._

* * *

_19:06 Do: +447700900899_

_Właśnie._

* * *

_19:07 Od: +447700900899_

_A to byłby koniec świata._

* * *

_19:08 Do: +447700900899_

_Mniej więcej. Jeśli Mycroft wysłał kogoś za IP w Los Angeles, odwołaj to. Ślad nie prowadzi do mnie, a dobra przyjaciółka może stracić życie._

* * *

_19:09 Do: +447700900899_

_Jedno muszę ci przyznać, John: coraz lepiej kłamiesz. Pół godziny zajęło mi zrozumienie, co robisz._

* * *

_19:10 Od: +447700900899_

_A więc wszystko wiesz? Zatem wiesz też, że nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo._

* * *

_19:11 Do: +447700900899_

_A powinieneś._

* * *

_19:11 Od: +447700900899_

_Dlaczego? Nawet nie odbierasz telefonu._

* * *

_19:13 Do: +447700900899_

_Bo byłem offline przez trzy dni, ale w mniej niż pół godziny zrozumiałem, co tkwi w tych mailach. Wiesz, czemu nie odbieram._

* * *

_19:14 Od: +447700900899_

_Minutę temu twierdziłeś, że to zajęło ci pół godziny._

* * *

_19:14 Do: +447700900899_

_Miałem nastrój na szczodrość._

* * *

_19:15 Od: +447700900899_

_Ależ oczywiście. Zawsze byłeś prawie najmądrzejszym człowiekiem jakiego znałem._

* * *

Sherlock przerywa na chwilę. Molly wyłączyła wodę. Detektyw wstaje i włącza czajnik.

* * *

_19:17 Do: +447700900899_

_Gdybym faktycznie był tym, za kogo mnie bierzesz, nie byłoby mi tak miło. Proszę. Musisz mi zaufać, bo musisz pozostać przy życiu._

* * *

Pociera kciuk o palec wskazujący, a potem klika „Wyślij".

* * *

_19:18 Do: +447700900899_

_Powiedziałeś ludziom Mycrofta, żeby zrezygnowali?_

* * *

_19:18 Od: +447700900899_

_Nie mogę ci zaufać. Ty nie jesteś w stanie zaufać mnie. Chyba mamy problem._

* * *

_19:19 Od: +447700900899_

_Nie posłuchaliby mnie, nawet gdybym im powiedział._

* * *

Sherlock odkłada telefon na szafkę i nalewa herbaty. Wchodzi Molly w pidżamie, a on unosi brwi i podaje jej kubek. Kąciki ust dziewczyny unoszą się niemal wbrew jej woli.

\- Do kogo piszesz? - pyta.

\- Do nikogo. - I znów podnosi telefon.

* * *

_19:20 Do: +447700900899_

_Kiedy z tym skończę, będę mógł wrócić do domu._

* * *

Na odpowiedź czeka dłuższą chwilę.

* * *

_19:23 Od: +447700900899_

_Boże. Ty draniu. Rzucasz mi w twarz jego własne słowa, a potem nasyłasz na mnie zabójcę i myślisz, że mnie powstrzymasz, zanim sprawię, że wykrwawisz się na śmierć?_

* * *

Sherlock zamiera. W jakiś abstrakcyjny sposób zdaje sobie sprawę, że czasem źle interpretuje ton wypowiedzi, ale ten raczej nie pozostawia wątpliwości.

\- Co jest? - pyta Molly, a on, nie podnosząc wzroku, odpowiada:

\- Nic, nie przejmuj się.

* * *

_19:26 Do: +447700900899_

_Ty naprawdę mi nie wierzysz._

* * *

_19:27 Od: +447700900899_

_Nie uwierzyłbym ci, gdybyś pojawił się w moim mieszkaniu z jego twarzą zamiast własnej._

* * *

_19:28 Od: +447700900899_

_A gdybyś to zrobił, nigdy bym ci nie wybaczył._

Sherlock ostatnio zbyt dużo sypia. Tej nocy długo, długo nie śpi. Koło drugiej sięga po telefon.

* * *

_01:49 Do: +447700900899_

_A gdybym podjął ryzyko? Uwierzyłbyś mi?_

* * *

_01:51 Od: +447700900899_

_Jakie ryzyko?_

* * *

_01:52 Do: +447700900899_

_Jeszcze nie śpisz._

* * *

_01:52 Od: +447700900899_

_Z jakiegoś powodu nie jestem w stanie._

* * *

Sherlock mierzwi rękami włosy.

„Jeśli nie kłamałeś" - pisze bardzo ostrożnie - „pozwoliłbym ci".

Potem zapada długa, nieznośna cisza. Po trzech minutach Sherlock wstaje, by zrobić sobie herbaty, i zmusza się, żeby zostawić telefon na stoliku do kawy. Komórka wibruje, kiedy czeka, aż herbata się zaparzy. Rzuca się w jej stronę

* * *

_01:58 Od: +447700900899_

_Albo jesteś Jimem, a ja jestem idiotą, że ci ufam, bo właśnie kłamiesz, albo jesteś Sherlockiem, a ja jestem idiotą, że ci ufam, bo już mnie okłamałeś._

* * *

Sherlock odkłada telefon, chowa twarz w dłoniach i myśli. Boże, dlaczego nie może... musi być w stanie myśleć. Odpowiedź Johna powinna być inna. Sherlock nigdy by nie przypuszczał...

Po minucie wyciąga rękę i pisze: „Teraz ci ufam, niezależnie od tego, czy powinienem, czy też nie. Rozumiesz?"

Naciska „Wyślij", liczy do trzydziestu i wybiera numer.


	9. Chapter 9

**9: 10 lipca 2012-11 lipca 2012**

\- Nic nie mów – instruuje Mycroft, jakby John był w ogóle zainteresowany pogawędką z tymi ludźmi. W morzu świateł i syren doktor dostrzega może ze cztery znajome twarze: młodego, czarnoskórego mężczyznę z rękami w kieszeniach marynarki i starannie wypracowaną, nieodgadnioną miną; lekarkę w średnim wieku o lisiej twarzy, z długim, poprzetykanym siwymi nitkami rudym warkoczem; chłopaczka o włosach tak jasnych, że niemal białych, który wygląda, jakby nie powinien się plątać o tej porze bez opieki mamusi, i mężczyznę około trzydziestki, którego usta mają w sobie coś dziewczęcego (John po dłuższej chwili konstatuje, że to dużo bardziej pasowałoby do Grega). Ci ludzie nie są jego przyjaciółmi. Po chwili znajomo wyglądający czarnoskóry facet podchodzi i wyciąga rękę, mówiąc:

\- Doktor Watson? Jestem detektyw inspektor Stanley Hopkins.

\- Oczywiście. - John spogląda mu prosto w oczy. Szczerze mówiąc, był ciekaw, jak wygląda człowiek, który zajął miejsce Grega. Obserwuje, jak oczy Hopkinsa prześlizgują się po jego kurtce i dłoniach, a potem napotykają jego wzrok. John nie wie, co ten facet myśli. Interesujące.

Hopkins kiwa głową.

\- Musimy prosić, żeby poszedł pan z nami i złożył zeznania.

Mycroft opiera się na parasolu i mówi gładko:

\- Doktor Watson oczywiście pomoże państwu w każdy możliwy sposób. - Jego ton zdradza, ze doktorowi Watsonowi ani się śni robić czegokolwiek w tym stylu. Hopkins lekko mruży oczy i odpowiada dość grzecznie, ale jakimś cudem John w końcu ląduje w radiowozie, jadąc do New Scotland Yardu, zaś Mycroft, z drgającą szczęką, podąża za nim swoim samochodem. Wygląda jednocześnie na zdeterminowanego i pełnego morderczych zamiarów.

John tkwi tam pięć godzin. Gapi się w ścianę i wypija cztery kubki herbaty, która nie ma żadnego smaku. W końcu okazuje się, że jednak nie musi składać zeznań.

 

\- Nie powinieneś był go zabijać – mówi Mycroft, gdy samochód kieruje się do mieszkania Johna.

\- Niespecjalnie miałem czas, żeby o tym pomyśleć. Możesz twierdzić, że mi odbiło, ale kiedy widzę faceta z karabinem wyborowym...

\- Mógł nam udzielić informacji.

\- Tak – przyznaje John. - Mógł też wsadzić mi kulkę w łeb.

Mycroft obraca się i spogląda za okno.

\- Cóż – mówi po chwili. - Spójrzmy na to z jaśniejszej strony – przynajmniej wywołujesz jakąś reakcję.

\- Taa. - John oblizuje wargi. - Wybacz, ale jakim cudem to ma być jaśniejsza strona? Nie jesteśmy bliżej Moriarty'ego, a ja musiałem zabić człowieka. Dla ciebie to może dzień jak co dzień, ale...

\- Kogoś zdenerwowałeś. - W głosie Mycrofta pobrzmiewa głęboka satysfakcja.

\- Świetnie. - John opiera się o skórzane siedzenie. - Po prostu, kurwa, fantastycznie.

 

Dociera do domu koło trzeciej nad ranem, ale nie jest w stanie się odprężyć. Jego mieszkanie wydaje się bardzo nieprzyjazne, ale nie ma dokąd iść (nie do Harry, to byłoby dla niej niebezpieczne, a jest za późno, by zadzwonić do kogokolwiek innego). W końcu przy pomocy koca zabranego z sypialni mości się w większym z dwóch foteli stojących w salonie i zasypia na siedząco. Budzi się, gdy tylko robi się jasno. Czuje, że ma kaca. Co więcej, czuje się jak idiota, więc idzie pobiegać, by to wypocić, co nie do końca się udaje. W końcu na trzy godziny ląduje w strzelnicy, by nadrobić tydzień, w którym się w niej w ogóle nie pojawił. I tak nie pudłuje.

Dopiero koło jedenastej zmusza się do powrotu do mieszkania. Okno wciąż jest otwarte na oścież, więc widzi plastikową płachtę przyklejoną na roztrzaskane okno naprzeciwko. Przełyka ślinę, zamyka okno i zaciąga zasłony, a potem wyjmuje laptopa.

Pewnie nie można oczekiwać jakiejś spowiedzi czarnego charakteru rodem z Bonda w skrzynce odbiorczej, ale i tak jest nieco zdziwiony, że nie dostał absolutnie żadnej wiadomości. Po chwili klika na „Nowa wiadomość", ale nie ma pojęcia, co napisać.

 

Ta noc mści się na nim koło pierwszej i w końcu przesypia całe popołudnie na podłodze, koło łóżka, z dala od okna. Budzi się na dźwięk, którego nie jest do końca w stanie określić. Potem wolno i ostrożnie siada i na czworakach podchodzi do biurka, by chwycić pistolet.

Przysuwa się na kolanach do drzwi, mruga i przesuwa wzdłuż futryny lufą pistoletu. Nasłuchuje. Niczego nie słyszy.

Jego telefon dzwoni mu w kieszeni.

\- Kurwa! - dyszy i zmusza dłoń zaciśniętą na broni, by się rozluźniła, zanim przestrzeli drzwi wejściowe. Poci się jak mysz. Wyjmuje telefon. „Mycroft Holmes". Oczy-kurwa-wiście.

Odkłada pistolet na dywan i odbiera.

\- Czego chcesz? - pyta z zaciśniętym gardłem.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego siedem godzin temu zalogowałeś się na maila i nic nie napisałeś – odpowiada Mycroft po prostu.

John wypuszcza powietrze z płuc.

\- Boże – mówi cicho. - Jesteś po prostu, kurwa, niewiarygodny.

Cisza.

Potrząsa głową i wbija wzrok w sufit.

\- Czy ty wiesz, co się ze mną przez to dzieje? - pyta po chwili, bo naprawdę nie jest pewien. - Czy ty... czy ty rozumiesz, o co mnie w ogóle prosisz? Chcesz, żebym... chcesz, żebym _udawał_ , Mycroft, chcesz, żebym... chcesz żebym przekonał samego siebie, że on nie żyje, a jemu mówił, że on wciąż... że on wciąż. - Pociera twarz i szepce – Chcesz, żebym mu mówił, że on wciąż tu jest.

\- Był moim bratem – mówi bardzo cicho Mycroft.

\- Był moim  _całym życiem_! - krzyczy John, a jego słowa odbijają się echem od ścian ciemnego pokoju.

Mycroft nic nie mówi.

\- Nie mogę tego robić. - Głos Johna się łamie. - Nie... nie mogę, Mycroft. Już nie.

Rozłącza się i upuszcza telefon na ziemię.

Po chwili podnosi się z klęczek.

 

Czas na nowy adres e-mailowy. Czas zostawić przeszłość za sobą. To będzie ostatni raz, jedno zalogowanie, kasacja. Nic... nic, co można rozpoznać. Nic z jego imieniem. Zacznie od nowa. I tak nikt do niego nigdy nie pisze... no, nikt istotny, w każdym razie.

Otwiera laptopa.

* * *

_16:54_

_Od: Robert N. Watson_

_Do: John Watson_

_**mój brat** _ _  
_

_czyta ci przez ramię, prawda?_

_Porozmawiaj ze mną wprost._

_Sprawdź pocztę._

* * *

John przełyka ślinę. Po chwili wstaje i idzie na dół. W jego skrzynkę pocztową ktoś wcisnął paczkę bez znaczka. Rozdziera papier – tania, wyłączona komórka. Niesie ją na górę, kładzie na stole i przygotowuje sobie herbatę.

Po wypiciu sięga po telefon i włącza go. Nie wybucha. Pociera usta i odsuwa klapkę.

Nie ma e-maili, nie w takim modelu. Żadnych połączeń przychodzących ani wychodzących. Żadnych SMS-ów. Kontakty: jeden numer, bez nazwiska.

John zwilża wargi i dzwoni. Skrzynka głosowa. Skrzynka głosowa. Skrzynka głosowa. Zgrzyta zębami. Po czwartym połączeniu przerywa, a potem powoli, z wahaniem, otwiera okienko SMS-a.

* * *

_19:04 Do: +447700900814_

_Po co dajesz mi telefon, skoro nie zamierzasz odebrać?_

* * *

Odpowiedź przychodzi w kilka sekund po tym, jak naciska „wyślij".

* * *

_19:04 Od: +447700900814_

_Zgaduj, trzy szanse._

* * *

John wybucha śmiechem.  _Boże_. Jak mógł... jak w ogóle mógł pomyśleć, że... Uderza kciukiem w klawiaturę.

* * *

_19:05 Do:_ _+447700900814_

_O, a więc odpowiadasz na SMS-y?_

* * *

A potem... zamiera. Pociera usta. A potem... zgaduje, ponieważ Sherlock...  _Chryste..._  nie... ponieważ, ponieważ on mu kazał.

* * *

_19:05 Do:_ _+447700900814_

_Rozmowę telefoniczną łatwiej namierzyć._

* * *

Oddech. Tylko oddech.

* * *

_19:06 Od:_ _+447700900814_

_Właśnie._

* * *

John pociera twarz. „A to byłby koniec świata" - pisze. Boli go gardło. Trzęsą mu się dłonie.

* * *

_19:08 Od:_ _+447700900814_

_Mniej więcej. Jeśli Mycroft wysłał kogoś za IP w Los Angeles, odwołaj to. Ślad nie prowadzi do mnie, a dobra przyjaciółka może stracić życie._

* * *

_Boże_. John nawet nie jest w stanie ująć w słowa tego, jak bardzo nie chce rozmawiać o Mycrofcie w tej konkretnej chwili. Pociera policzki. Telefon znów dzwoni.

* * *

_19:09 Od:_ _+447700900814_

_Jedno muszę ci przyznać, John: coraz lepiej kłamiesz. Pół godziny zajęło mi zrozumienie, co robisz._

* * *

John gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. A potem... a potem. „A więc wszystko wiesz?" - pisze, a potem, po chwili wahania, dodaje - „Zatem wiesz też, że nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo."

* * *

_19:11 Od:_ _+447700900814_

_A powinieneś._

* * *

„Naprawdę nie powinienem" - przypomina sobie John.

„Dlaczego?" - pyta - „Nawet nie odbierasz telefonu."

I to... Nie może... Sam nie wie dlaczego, ale to przypomina mu broń, ostrze noża, coś użytego przeciw niemu bez ostrzeżenia. Znów trzęsą mu się dłonie. Ledwo jest w stanie się zmusić, by przeczytać coś więcej. Niezmordowany telefon znów dzwoni.

* * *

_19:13 Od:_ _+447700900814_

_Bo byłem offline przez trzy dni, ale w mniej niż pół godziny zrozumiałem, co tkwi w tych mailach. Wiesz, czemu nie odbieram._

* * *

„Minutę temu twierdziłeś, że to zajęło ci pół godziny." - przypomina John.

„Byłem w szczodrym nastroju." - opowiada mu rozmówca.

John wybucha śmiechem. „Ależ oczywiście. Zawsze byłeś prawie najmądrzejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znałem."

„Gdybym faktycznie był tym, za kogo mnie bierzesz, nie byłoby mi tak miło." - brzmi odpowiedź. John zgrzyta zębami. Nie nabierze się na to kolejny raz. - „Proszę. Musisz mi zaufać, bo musisz pozostać przy życiu."

„Nie mogę ci zaufać" - pisze John, bo ta prawda nic go nie kosztuje. - „Ty nie jesteś w stanie zaufać mnie. Chyba mamy problem."

„Powiedziałeś ludziom Mycrofta, żeby zrezygnowali?" - pyta Moriarty i właśnie, no właśnie. Dokładnie tu John widzi wyrwę. Nagle o wiele łatwiej jest znać prawdę.

Zamyka oczy. Wolno wypuszcza powietrze, a potem wystukuje odpowiedź.

Teraz to niemal proste.

* * *

_19:19 Do: +447700900814_

_Nie posłuchaliby mnie, nawet gdybym im powiedział._

* * *

_19:20 Od: +447700900814_

_Kiedy z tym skończę, będę mógł wrócić do domu._

* * *

John z trudem chwyta powietrze. Odkłada telefon i podchodzi do okna, do drzwi, do okna. Podnosi komórkę i znów ją odkłada, a z gardła wyrywa mu się dziwny dźwięk. Pociera drżącymi dłońmi policzki i ponownie chwyta telefon.

* * *

_19:23 Do: +447700900814_

_Boże. Ty draniu. Rzucasz mi w twarz jego własne słowa, a potem nasyłasz na mnie zabójcę i myślisz, że mnie powstrzymasz, zanim sprawię, że wykrwawisz się na śmierć?_

* * *

Rzuca telefon na dywan i podchodzi do drzwi. Wciska dłonie w kurtkę, ale nie ma pojęcia, dokąd iść. Po chwili zawraca do sypialni i schyla się, podnosząc broń z podłogi. Telefon wibruje na dywanie.

Zmusza się, by podejść i go podnieść.

* * *

_19:26 Od: +447700900814_

_Ty naprawdę mi nie wierzysz._

* * *

John wbija wzrok w ekran, podczas gdy sekundy powoli mijają. W końcu trzęsącymi się dłońmi odpowiada dwoma wiadomościami. „Nie uwierzyłbym ci, gdybyś pojawił się w moim mieszkaniu z jego twarzą zamiast własnej." - mówi Moriarty'emu, a potem, gdy dźwięk, którego nie rozpoznaje, ponownie wyrywa mu się z ust, odpowiada Sherlockowi. „A gdybyś to zrobił, nigdy bym ci nie wybaczył."

Nie może tego robić. Już nie. Mierzwi dłonią włosy, wyłącza telefon i chwyta kurtkę, a potem wybiega na ulicę i zatrzymuje taksówkę.

 

\- Weź to – mówi John i upuszcza telefon na biurko, jakby go parzył.

Mycroft marszczy brwi.

\- Co...

\- Był w mojej skrzynce pocztowej. - John wciska ręce do kieszeni. - Ja... był w mojej skrzynce, znalazłem go i rozmawiałem z nim, więc... Weź go. Jest... należy do ciebie. Nie mogę... Nie chcę... Nie mogę tego dłużej ciągnąć, po prostu nie mogę.

\- John...

\- Nie – przerywa mu szybko John. - To... to koniec, Mycroft. Czasem ja... Chciałbym już nie oddychać i... I nie mogę. Nie mogę dłużej. Ja...

Urywa. Przełyka z trudem ślinę i potrząsa głową.

Mycroft spogląda na niego. Jego oczy w pulchnej twarzy są jasne i nieprzeniknione.

\- Miałem ci powiedzieć wcześniej – mówi cicho. - Pościg za IP okazał się całkiem owocny, na przedmieściach Ovington jest pewien blok...

\- Nie – przerywa John, ponieważ... - Nie, nie zrobię tego. Po prostu nie, Mycroft. Koniec. - Unosi dłonie i robi krok do tyłu – Koniec – powtarza. - Koniec.

Mycroft przesuwa językiem po ustach. Po chwili kiwa głową i sięga po telefon.

\- Dobrze, John – mówi cicho.

John kiwa sztywno głową, obraca się na pięcie i wychodzi.

(Jak sądzi, Mycroft zapomniał o pistolecie.)

(Ale on pamięta.)


	10. Chapter 10

**10: 11 lipca 2012-12 lipca 2012**

Gdy następuje połączenie, te słowa po prostu wymykają się Sherlockowi z ust.

\- Proszę – mówi drżącym głosem. - John.

Na drugim końcu linii słychać długi, powolny wydech, jakby z balonu uciekało powietrze.

\- Och,  _Sherlock_  – mówi cicho Mycroft, a Sherlock czuje, jak całe jego ciało drga.

\- Co ty niby...- mówi, po czym przerywa, przełyka ślinę i zakrywa dłonią usta.

Po drugiej stronie słyszy oddech Mycrofta, stabilny, równy i ciężki, i - w jakiś subtelny, rozbrajający sposób - nie taki, jak być powinien.

\- Od kiedy? - pyta po chwili Sherlock.

Mycroft bierze wdech i odchrząkuje.

\- Tylko kilka ostatnich minut – mówi dziwnym, trochę zachrypłym głosem. - John wpadł koło ósmej.

Sherlock zgrzyta zębami, a Mycroft mruczy coś i mówi bardzo miękko:

\- Wiesz, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo stęskniłem się za twoim głosem.

Sherlock zamiera. Po chwili kładzie stopy na kanapie.

\- Sentyment – stwierdza pogardliwie.

\- Owszem.

Sherlock wzrusza jednym ramieniem, potem drugim, w końcu przyciska telefon do ucha i przechyla głowę, przytrzymując komórkę ramieniem. Rękami obejmuje kolana. Zamyka oczy.

Długa cisza.

\- Powinieneś był zwrócić się do mnie – odzywa się w końcu Mycroft.

\- Masz tendencje do... dominacji – przypomina Sherlock. - A ja chroniłem ludzi.

\- Chroniłeś Johna. - Głos Mycrofta jest cichy.

\- Chroniłem ludzi – powtarza Sherlock, a potem dodaje miękko – głównie Johna.

Mycroft przez chwilę milczy.

\- I tak powinieneś był zwrócić się do mnie.

\- Nie mogłem ryzykować. - Sherlock wzdycha i wbija wzrok w sufit. - Ale teraz jest już za późno, prawda?

\- Tak – mówi cicho Mycroft. - Teraz nie masz wyboru. - Wzdycha. - Twoje szczęście, że zawsze byłem po twojej stronie.

Sherlock kiwa głową, ale nic nie mówi – to zbyteczne. W końcu odzywa się:

\- Czasem średnio ci to wychodzi.

Mycroft nie protestuje. Sherlock słyszy, jak jego brat porusza się na krześle – przytył – po czym nakazuje:

\- Powiedz mi.

Sherlock mówi.

 

W końcu wbrew jego woli morzy go sen. Jego umysł działa zbyt szybko, tonie pod naporem zmartwień, pytań i obaw. Telefon tkwi w jego dłoni zbyt cicho i zbyt spokojnie. Sherlock budzi się, by zobaczyć, jak Molly parzy w kuchni kawę i poczuć bolesny skurcz w szyi.

Wyprostowuje się nieco niezgrabnie po czterech godzinach spania na siedząco i porusza palcami u stóp, gdy zaczyna w nich na nowo krążyć krew. Wstaje, idzie do kuchni i niezdarnie opiera się na szafce. Molly zerka na niego raz i drugi.

\- Co jest? - pyta.

\- Mój brat – opowiada cicho.

\- Och. - Dziewczyna porusza się. - Ale on...

\- ...jest nadgorliwym draniem.

\- Ale jesteś dla niego ważny. Może powinieneś...

\- Molly – mówi półgłosem.

Molly milczy.

Po chwili Sherlock wypuszcza powietrze z płuc, pochyla się i przyciska swoje usta do jej ust. Nie zamyka oczu. Ona też nie.

Dziewczyna nawet nie drgnie, dopóki on się nie odsuwa.

\- Co to... - zaczyna cicho.

Detektyw otwiera szafkę i wyjmuje z niej kolejny kubek na kawę i cukier. Nie patrzy na nią.

\- Przeprosiny – mówi w końcu. To mniej niezręczne niż prawda.

Molly kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Sherlock – szepcze i jakimś cudem udaje mu się spojrzeć jej w twarz. Nienawidzi tego, co widzi, ale wie, że to jedna z tych chwil, w których nie można odwrócić wzroku.

Ona patrzy na niego, dopóki on nie może już tego znieść. Molly wzdycha, na jej twarzy znów pojawia się to okropne współczucie, a detektyw znów może oddychać. Spogląda w dół, na swoją kawę.

\- Dobra – mówi ona. - Wiesz co, jeśli chcesz przeprosić, możesz zrobić mi zakupy.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę i kiwa głową.

\- Lista jest na lodówce. - Molly dopija swoją kawę i wkłada kubek do zlewu.

 

 _08:04 Do:_ _+447700900357_

_Masz coś?_

_08:07 Od: +447700900357_

_Kamery uchwyciły go kilkakrotnie w nocy, ale ze zbyt dużymi przerwami, a dziś już nic nie mamy. Mieszkanie obserwujemy od ósmej – nic. Jesteś pewien, że nie poszedłby nigdzie indziej?_

_08:08 Do: +447700900357_

_Oczywiście, że nie jestem pewien._

_08:08 Do: +447700900357_

_Spytaj Harry._

_08:09 Od: +447700900357_

_Próbowałem. Nie odpowiada na telefon._

 

_Google search: moran_

* * *

_Kongresmen Jim_ _**Moran** _ _  
_

_moran house gov/_

_Oficjalna witryna internetowa reprezentanta Stanów Zjednoczonych Jima Morana (D-VA-8 dystrykt)_

* * *

_**Moran** _ _  
_

www morantug com

_Lider na rynku holowników i barek na wschodnim wybrzeżu i wokół Zatoki Meksykańskiej._

* * *

_Urban Dictionary: **moran**_ _  
_

www urbandictionary com define php?term= **moran**

 _1._ _**moran** _ _. Anyone with an opposing view. Get a brain morans! Go USA! buy_ _**moran** _ _mugs &shirts. By trimbandit Jun 29, 2004 share this add a video. _ _**moran** _ _..._

* * *

 _**Moran** _ _– Wikipedia, wolna encyklopedia_

en wikipedia org/wiki/Moran

 _Nazwa tego hasła odnosi się do więcej niż jednego pojęcia:... w Seulu w Korei Południowej;_ _**Moran** _ _Town w Assamie w Indiach;_ _**Moran** _ _w Kolumbii Brytyjskiej, prowincji Kanady; kanion_ _**Moran** _ _, rzeka Fraser..._

_Moran (nazwisko) – Moran Town – Park Narodowy Moran – Góra Moran_

* * *

_Rodzina_ _**Moran** _ _– Wikipedia, wolna encyklopedia_

 _Rodzina_ _**Moran** _ _to rodzina kryminalistów wywodząca się z Melbourne, znana z morderstw między gangami w Melbourne. Matka rodziny Judy..._

* * *

 _Belle et Bum – Catherine Major et_ _**Moran** _ _– Los Angeles – You Tube_

* * *

Sherlock wytrzymuje do dziewiątej. Świetnie wie, że John nie odpowie na telefon z jego numeru, więc dzwoni z budki telefonicznej. Kiedy nikt nie odbiera, zapewnia sam siebie, że doktor pewnie nie odpowiada na żadne połączenie z numeru, którego nie rozpoznaje, bo inne możliwości przyprawiają go o gęsią skórkę. Wraca do mieszkania Molly – ma masę pracy, ale nie może się skupić. Pociera twarz i znów wyjmuje komórkę. Pisze do Iana, Georgiany, Daniela i Carol – są najlepsi w szybkim wykonywaniu poleceń i wszyscy czworo poznali Johna.

„Za ile?" – pyta Georgiana.

„Ile chcesz" – odpowiada całkowicie szczerze Sherlock.

 

_Google search: moran londyn uk_

* * *

_Hotel Crown_ _**Moran** _ _,_ _**londyńskie** _ _hotele, hotele w WIELKIM_ _**LONDYNIE** _ _  
_

_www dilos com/.../ **UK** -England-GREATER- **LONDO**... - Zjednoczone Królestwo_

_Hotel Crown_ _**Moran** _ _na Criclkewood Brodway, w północnym Londynie w Anglii to czterogwiazdkowy_ _**londyński** _ _hotel z doskonałym dojazdem do autostrady M1 i stadionu Wembley._

* * *

 _Laurie_ _**Moran** _ _ & Arthur | Prawnicy w _ _**UK** _ _, mediatorzy w_ _**Londynie** _ _– Laurie..._ _  
_

www lawyer-solicitors-uk co uk/1577097- ... **Moran** &-A...

 _Witamy na stronie internetowej kancelarii Laurie_ _**Moran** _ _ & Arthur. Znajdują się tu adresy prawników i mediatorów pracujących dla Laurie _ _**Moran** _ _ & Arthur, mapa do Laurie..._

* * *

 _Lucy_ _**Moran** _ _– profile Londyn, Zjednoczone Królestwo | LinkedIn_ _  
_

_uk linkedin com/.../ **Moran** /gb-4573- **Londyn** ,-Zjednoczone... - Zjednoczone Królestwo_

_Zobacz profile profesjonalistów na LinkedIn o imieniu Lucy_ _**Moran** _ _z_ _**Londynu** _ _, w Zjednoczonym Królestwie. Mamy dwóch profesjonalistów o imieniu Lucy_ _**Moran** _ _na..._

* * *

 _**Londyńskie** _ _hotele: Hotel Chiswick_ _**Moran** _ _– angielskie hotele i..._ _  
_

www youtube com/watch?v=2l0aozBhQgQ

_8 sty 2008 – 2 min. - przesłany przez hotelstv_

_http www hotels tv/londyn-hotels/chiswick_moran/ Dogodny dojazd do centralnego_ _**Londynu** _ _i lotniska Heathrow oraz..._

* * *

 _Chicwick_ _**Moran** _ _– Gunnersbury –_ _**Londyn** _

_www yelp com_ _– Zaplanuj wydarzenie – Hotele_

_3 opinie – Cena: $$$_

* * *

_Palgrave Macmillan – Polityka i Rządowość w UK – Michael ..._ _  
_

www plagrave com/politics/ **moran** /students/sources html

 _**Londyn** _ _: Routledge._ _**Moran** _ _M.: (1977). Polityka Związków Industrialnych. Basingtoke: Palgrave Macmillan. (1985/1989). Polityka i Społeczeństwo w_ _**Brytanii** _ _._

* * *

_ASDA Dylan **Moran** : Yeah, Yeah – Na żywo w Londynie – PriceGrabber UK  
www pricegrabber co uk/search_getprod php/masterid=183657701_

_ASDA Dylan_ _**Moran** _ _– Na żywo w_ _**Londynie** _ _[DVD] na PriceGrabber. Przeczytaj opinie, znajdź najlepszą ofertę ASDA Dylan_ _**Moran** _ _: Yeah, Yeah – Na żywo w..._

* * *

 _Nick_ _**Moran** _ _zagra czarny charakter w Harrym Potterze | Metro co uk_ _  
_

_Nick_ _**Moran** _ _zagra czarny charakter w Harrym Potterze. Gwieździe „Porachunków" Nickowi_ _**Moranowi** _ _zaproponowano rolę w nowym Harrym Potterze, donoszą nasi szpiedzy z Tygodnia Mody w_ _**Londynie** _ _._

* * *

 _Internetowa Strefa Boksu – Owen_ _**Moran** _ _  
_

_cyberboxingzone com/boxing/ **moran** -owen htm_

_Moran był doskonałym z bokserem, jednym z najlepszych, którzy urodzili się w_ _**Anglii** _ _; był... W4 12 maja Jim Kencrick_ _**Londyn** _ _,_ _**Anglia** _ _W10 30 czerwca Johnny Hughes,_ _**Londyn** _ _..._

* * *

 _Nick_ _**Moran** _ _– zdjęcia – Zabić Bono – Premiera filmu w_ _**UK** _ _..._ _  
_

www zimbio com/pictures/ro2y8GRriSU/... **UK**.../Nick+ **Moran**

 _27 Mar, 2011 – (gazety_ _**UK** _ _) Dexter Fletcher oraz Nick_ _**Moran** _ _wzięli udział w angielskiej premierze „Zabić Bono", która miała miejsce w Apollo West End na..._

* * *

 _ENDS Directory | Hilson_ _**Moran** _ _| Biuro |_ _**Londyn** _ _**Londyn** _ _  
_

www endsdirectory com/index cfm?action=entry...ref... **Londyn**

 _Dyrektor Oddziału Hilson_ _**Moran** _ _Shackleton House Hay's Galleria Tootley Street_ _**Londyn** _ _SE1 2HD_ _**UK** _ _. Tel: +44 (0)20 7940 8888. Faks: +44 (0)20 7940 8801 …_

* * *

_Google search: moran hummingbird*_

* * *

_Populacja_ _**kolibrów** _ _zmniejsza się_ _  
_

www2 canada com/albernivalley/times/news/story html?id...3b45...

 _3 Maj, 2010 – Obecnie do Kanady przylatuje 58%_ _**kolibrów** _ _mniej niż 30 lat temu, twierdzi Alison_ _**Moran** _ _, koordynator..._

* * *

[PDF]Plan działania spółki Western Hummingbird  
www hummonnet org/pdf/201006whp_actionplan pdf

_Format pliku: PDF/Adobe Acrobat – Szybki Podgląd_

_1 Czer, 2010 – Sieć. Jonathan._ _**Moran** _ _. Uniwersytet Royal Roads. Alison._ _**Moran** _ _. Nadzór_ _**Hummingbird** _ _. Bill. Noble. Park Narodowy Kaibab. Larry..._

* * *

 _**Koliber** _ _| Flickr – Photo Sharing!_ _  
_

www flickr com/photos/jesse **moran** /3321597078/

 _1 Mar, 3009 – To zdjęcie należy do J. R._ _**Moran** _ _(146) – Stare ale Jare – Motyl – Koliber – Motyl na Stokrotce – Zdumiony i zaskoczony..._

* * *

 _Zdjęcie_ _**kolibra** _ _fioletka – zdjęcia Rusty'ego_ _**Morana** _ _w pbase com_

www pbase com/moran/image/138254653

 _**Koliber** _ _fioletek. 3-WRZ-2011._ _**Koliber** _ _fioletek. Canon PowerShot SX10 IS 1/30s f/5.7 na 100.0 mm iso80... prawa autorskie: Rusty_ _**Moran** _ _…_

* * *

Sherlock odbiera swoje pranie i sprawdza najczęściej używane skrytki (nic), i kilka rzadziej używanych (nic), a także parę skrytek, których nie używał od wieków (nic). Wraca do mieszkania Molly, ściąga bluzę od dresu i zrywa plastikową siatkę z płaszcza. Nie jest na tyle zimno, by go nosić, ale kieszenie są wystarczająco duże, by zmieścił się w nich pistolet. Poza tym w nim czuje się bardziej sobą. Bezowocnie spędza kolejną godzinę w internecie, a potem znów pisze do Mycrofta.

_11:42 Do: +447700900357_

_Masz coś?_

_11:43 Od: +447700900357_

_Zawiadomiłbym cię._

Sherlock przyciska dłonie do oczu i próbuje oddychać, ale powietrze w jego gardle jest ciężkie i nieprzyjemne.

Na chwilę zamiera, potem wstaje, zakłada płaszcz, a do kieszeni wkłada telefon.

 

Cmentarz jest pusty – ostatecznie trwa popołudnie dnia powszedniego, a niebo jest zachmurzone, nieprzyjazne i szare. Sherlock wciska dłonie do kieszeni. Dookoła jego grobu widnieją ślady butów, obok kamienia leży przywiędła wiązanka astrów. Kiedy się pochyla, widzi, gdzie siedział John, opierając się o tablicę. Podciąga nogi, siada twarzą do tablicy i zamyka oczy. Gdyby był tu wcześniej, ich kolana stykałyby się.

Przy biodrze wibruje mu komórka. Wyciąga ją, nie podnosząc się.

_14:33 Od: +447700900862_

_Widzę cię._

To ostrzeżenie: Ian zawsze był nerwowy. Sherlock wie, że nie powinien się rozglądać.

_14:34 Do: +447700900862_

_Był tu wcześniej, prawda?_

_14:35 Od: +447700900862_

_Stary mówi, że tak. Ja go nie widziałem._

_14:35 Do: +447700900862_

_Kiedy?_

_14:37 Od: +447700900862_

_W nocy. Zacząłem obserwować po tym, jak nam kazałeś. Myślałem, że może wróci_.

Sherlock kiwa głową. Oczy wbija w kamień. Kątem oka dostrzega coś niebieskiego (płaszcz) i białego (włosy) na wzgórzu po swojej lewej stronie. Nie spogląda tam. Telefon znów wibruje.

_14:39 Od: +447700900862_

_Astry oznaczają cierpliwość._

Sherlock pociera usta. „On raczej o tym nie wie" - wystukuje, a potem, gdy jego kciuk wisi nad przyciskiem „Wyślij", zaczyna się wahać. Po chwili naciska „Skasuj" i chowa telefon – to byłoby niepotrzebne.

 

_15:58 Do: +447700900357_

_Nic?_

G _oogle search: moran hummingbird_

* * *

 _Archiwum bloga: karmienie_ _**kolibra** _ _  
_

whippleworld com/2011/09/17/karmienie- **kolibra** /

 _17 Wrz, 2011 – W bardzo krótkim czasie mały, głodny_ _**koliber** _ _może... Przyszła Pani_ _**Moran** _ _: Czy ktoś zna jakichś wybitnych artystów z San Antonio..._

* * *

_Wiadomości Winterport – Ruth **Moran**  – Belfast – Waldo – Dziennik VillageSoup  
waldo villagesoup com/member/story/wintersport-news/480192_

_Wiadomości Wintersport, Ruth_ _**Moran** _ _| 10 Sty, 2012... „Zakątek_ _**Kolibra** _ _" Chatka z wspaniałymi widokami, po drodze do Hobbs Pond. Weranda przy wejściu, drewniane podłogi, powiew natury..._

* * *

_NAT Socks w Internet Software Informer_

internet software informer com/download-internet-nat-socks/

 _**Hummingbird** _ _SOCKS 8.0 Wydawca_ _**Hummingbird** _ _Ltd._ _**Hummingbird** _ _SOCKS to program, który pozwoli ci ukryć IP. AG 2008 – nat._

* * *

_**Moran** _

stoneplus cst cmich edu/MacCoAlbum/MacCoAlbum html html

 _Obie strony jeziora z Boulevard Dr.,_ _**Moran** _ _Twp._ _**Koliberek** _ _rubinobrody (Archilochus colubris)) [Zobacz też zdjęcia w oznaczonej grupie na końcu tego albumu.]..._

* * *

_niecierpek pomarańczowy_

www fcps edu/islandcreekes/ecology/spot ... elweed htm

 _**Koliberek** _ _rubinobrody odwiedza kwiat niecierpka pomarańczowego … przyciąga_ _**kolibry** _ _oraz motyle, ale potrzebuje nawodnienia, więc może nie..._

* * *

_Google search: hummingbird londyn uk_

* * *

_Piekarnia_ _**Hummingbird** _ _,_ _**Londyn** _ _, amerykańskie cupcake'i, ciasta..._ _  
_

_hummingbirdbakery com– Zjednoczone Królestwo_

_Piekarnia_ _**Hummingbird** _ _– ręcznie robione amerykańskie cupcake'i, ciasta, ciasteczka, brownies. Kupuj w naszych piekarniach lub online, dostawa w_ _**Londynie** _ _._

 _South Kensington_ _  
_

_**Londyńska** _ _piekarnia, ręcznie robione cupcake'i, ciasta, ciastka i..._

_Nasze lokalizacje_

_Zobacz koszt dostawy w_ _**Londynie** _ _, sklep na Old Brompton..._

 _Ciasta_ _  
_

_Tort Red Velvet - Waniliowy Biszkopt - Red Velvet – cupcake'i_

_Cupcake'i_ _  
_

_Cupcake'i w_ _**Hummingbird** _ _są ręcznie robione na wzór amerykański..._

 _Zasady zamawiania_ _  
_

_Zasady zamawiania. Jeśli kupiłeś coś w piekarni_ _**Hummingbird** _ _..._

 _O nas_ _  
_

_Pragniemy zapewnić londyńczykom alternatywę..._

* * *

_Miejsca dla_ _**hummingbird** _ _w pobliżu_ _**Londyn UK** _ _  
_

_Piekarnia_ _**Hummingbird** _

_**** 18 opinii z Google_

_155a Wardour Street, Londyn, 020 7851 1795_

_Piekarnia_ _**Hummingbird** _ _  
_

_***** 21 opinii z Google_

_133 Portobello Road, Londyn, 020 7851 1795_

* * *

_16:04 Od: +447700900357_

_Nic._

 

Sherlock nie jest w stanie znaleźć absolutnie niczego. To doprowadza go do szału.

_16:31 Do: +447700900357_

_Nie masz NICZEGO na temat „Morana"? Twoje pieski nie złapały tropu?_

_16:34 Od: +447700900357_

_Dziś to nie był nasz priorytet. Mamy to zmienić?_

Sherlock opiera głowę na kolanach i wydaje z siebie głośny jęk.

_16:36 Do: +447700900357_

_Nie. Idź do diabła. Szukaj dalej._

 

Sherlock wytrzymuje kolejną godzinę. Dłużej nie jest w stanie. Musi wyjść z mieszkania. Odkłada swojego laptopa z powrotem na stolik do kawy i wstaje. Gdy się wyprostowuje, trzeszczą mu stawy. Łapie za buty. O liście zakupów przypomina sobie w połowie drogi do Tesco. Zawraca. W drodze powrotnej zatrzymuje się przy budce telefonicznej. Wchodzi do niej, czuje się głupio, a jednocześnie ma wyrzuty sumienia. Wybiera numer.

Nikt nie odpowiada.

W połowie zakupów zdaje sobie sprawę, jak niewybaczalnie głupio się zachowuje. Zatrzymuje się w pół kroku przy stoisku z mlekiem i wyciąga z kieszeni telefon. Starsza pani wjeżdża mu w plecy wózkiem na zakupy.

\- Och, wybacz, młodzieńcze – śmieje się ona, a on nawet nie podnosi głowy, machając ręką.

_18:28 Do: +447700900107, +447700900610_

_Miałeś dziś jakąś wiadomość od Johna?_

Głupio. Niewybaczalnie głupio.

_18:30 Od: +447700900107_

_Piłem z nim wczoraj. Co zrobiłeś?_

_18:31 Do: +447700900107_

_Popełniłem błąd. Możesz się z nim skontaktować?_

_18:34 Od: _+447700900610__

_Nie, bo co?_

_18:35 Od:_ _+447700900107_

_Zostawiłem mu wiadomość. Gdzie jesteś?_

_18:36 Do: +447700900107_

_Wracam do mieszkania Molly. Czemu pytasz? Daj mi znać, jeśli oddzwoni._

_18:37 Do: _+447700900610__

_Możesz się z nim skontaktować?_

_18:38 Od: +447700900107_

_Dobrze. Bądź ostrożny._

_18:39 Od: _+447700900610__

_Nie odpowiada. Mam się martwić?_

_18:39 Do: _+447700900610__

_Ja się martwię._

Wychodzi zza rogu na Ovington Street, kiedy widzi Stamfroda, który właśnie przechodzi przez ulicę. Kiedy ten dostrzega Sherlocka, zaciska ponuro usta. Detektyw zatrzymuje się i poprawia trzymane uszy siatek, by nie skaleczyły mu dłoni. Czeka, aż Stamford do niego podejdzie.

\- Mike – mówi.

\- Sherlock – odpowiada Stamford i poprawia okulary na nosie. Wydaje się niepewny i zdenerwowany. - Więc...

\- Oddzwonił? - pyta cicho Sherlock.

\- Możemy porozmawiać w środku? Mam... mam wrażenie, że ktoś mnie śledzi.

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami. Ma absolutną pewność, że ktoś Stamforda śledzi. Mycroft nie jest głupi.

\- Dobrze – odpowiada i wyciąga jedną siatkę. - Ale skoro idziesz ze mną, pomóż mi z zakupami.

 

 

*"Hummingbird" to po angielsku „koliber".


	11. Chapter 11

**11: 11 lipca 2012-12 lipca 2012**

John długo spaceruje bez żadnego konkretnego celu. W końcu stwierdza, że wylądował w pobliżu domu Mike'a, chociaż wcale tego nie planował, i pisze do niego SMS-a, by sprawdzić, czy jest wolny. Piwo, piłka nożna, niemyślenie o niczym – w tej chwili to brzmi naprawdę świetnie, chociaż niemożliwie odlegle. Mike odpowiada, że mogą się spotkać za dziesięć minut. John kupuje dwa piwa i siada przy stoliku w ciemnym kącie z tyłu pubu, tak, by mieć za plecami ścianę, i kładzie dłoń na pistolecie w kieszeni. Kiedy czeka, Mycroft dzwoni do niego dwukrotnie, więc w końcu wyłącza telefon.

Mike siada przed nim po niecałych ośmiu minutach.

\- Dzięki – mówi, sięgając po swoje piwo, ale jego uśmiech znika, gdy widzi twarz Johna. - Mów – nakazuje spokojnie.

John kręci głową.

\- Sherlock – stwierdza Stamford tonem, którego John nie jest w stanie zinterpretować, a kąciki jego ust opadają. John odwraca wzrok i kiwa głową.

\- Jezu – wzdycha jego przyjaciel i powtarza – Mów.

\- To rozpierdala mi mózg – mówi John. Jego głos brzmi obco, jest dziwnie chropowaty. - To... to wszystko. Rozpierdala mi mózg. Musiałem... musiałem się wyrwać.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nie mogę... w zasadzie nie mogę ci powiedzieć. - John czuje, że ma ściśnięte gardło. - Brat Sherlocka, on jest w rządzie i... - urywa, a potem wybucha śmiechem. - To... ta cała sprawa, Mike, to czyste szaleństwo, to... ja... myślę, że tracę rozum.

Zaciska drżącą lewą dłoń na szklance. Prawa wciąż spoczywa na pistolecie w kieszeni, ukryta pod stołem. Mike obserwuje go w milczeniu.

\- Po prostu potrzebowałem się wyrwać – mówi John, a Mike kiwa głową. Po chwili John opróżnia szklankę, a przyjaciel przynosi mu bez pytania kolejne piwo.

xxx

Kiedy wychodzą, Mike proponuje:

\- Chodź do mnie, możesz spać na kanapie. Norah nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. - Ale John jest podminowany i ma nerwy w strzępach, więc za nic nie zamierza znaleźć się w pobliżu dzieci Mike'a z pistoletem.

\- Nie, nie trzeba, wszystko okej – odpowiada więc, otwiera szeroko oczy i uśmiecha się. Wie, że ten uśmiech nie wygląda szczerze.

Mike opiera dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- John – mówi cicho. - Zapominasz, że pamiętam wypadek.

John zamiera. Ponad ramieniem Mike'a widzi rozmazane uliczne latarnie. Nieskończone smugi bursztynu i złota.

\- Ja nie pamiętam wypadku – odpowiada. Pamięta to, co było przed wypadkiem i po wypadku, pamięta deszcz na przedniej szybie, pamięta szarpnięcie kierownicy pod dłońmi, pamięta nagły przypływ paniki i euforii, jak podczas skoku ze spadochronem, gdy koła straciły kontakt z drogą. Pamięta krew na swojej twarzy i na swoich dłoniach, i na dłoniach Mike'a, i na swoich dłoniach, i na dłoniach Mike'a, i Harry, która krzyczy i krzyczy, i krzyczy.

\- To znaczy, pamiętam, co się potem z tobą działo – kończy Mike.

John milczy.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta go cicho przyjaciel.

Doktor pociera dłońmi twarz. Po chwili odpowiada:

\- Kiedyś będzie.

Mike obserwuje go. Kąciki jego ust wciąż są opuszczone.

\- Jeśli będziesz chciał z tym skończyć – mówi w końcu – najpierw przyjdź do mnie.

John gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.

\- Wiesz, nie jesteś sam – zapewnia go Mike. - Myślę... myślę, że trudno o tym pamiętać, kiedy... ale nie jesteś sam, na pewno nie jesteś sam, masz Harry i... i Molly, no wiesz... może o tym nie wiesz, ale masz Molly, i wiesz, że masz Harry, i wiesz, że masz mnie. Nie jesteś sam. Jeśli nie będziesz mógł już tego znieść, jeśli będziesz chciał z tym skończyć... przyjdź do mnie.

John przełyka ślinę.

\- Nie mogę tego znieść – mówi w końcu i zwiesza głowę.

Mike ściska jego ramię.

\- Chodź do mnie – powtarza bardzo cicho. - Norah nie będzie miała nic przeciwko.

John pociera twarz i mówi:

\- Wczoraj musiałem kogoś zabić.

Mike nic nie mówi.

\- Masz dwoje dzieci – kontynuuje cicho John. - Ja... ja już nie jestem osobą, którą bezpiecznie jest znać.

\- Okej. - Głos Mike'a jest miękki. - A więc do ciebie. Pójdę z tobą.

\- Był strzelcem wyborowym. Mógłbyś stanąć na drodze. Masz dwoje dzieci.

\- Zaciągniemy zasłony – odpowiada Mike, chwyta za łokieć Johna i ciągnie go lekko. - Jeśli nie będą nic widzieć, nie strzelą, prawda?

John robi wydech i wdech, i znów wydech.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że puszczę cię samego do domu, to chyba ci odbiło – mówi Mike.

John śmieje się krótko. Kiwa głową. Potem bardzo cicho pyta:

\- Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli po drodze jeszcze gdzieś wpadniemy?

xxx

John zabiera bukiet kwiatów z innego grobu. Może to bluźniercze, a już na pewno niegrzeczne, ale nie obchodzi go to. Nie zastanawia się czy to w porządku, czy też nie. Zresztą nie ma pojęcia, gdzie kupić kwiaty o wpół do drugiej w nocy. Kątem oka widzi Mike'a, który, oparty o taksówkę, czeka na szczycie wzgórza i obserwuje go. John gdzieś w głębi gardła czuje dziwną mieszankę rozdrażnienia i wdzięczności. Ale to, że go widzi, jest dość dziwne, więc po chwili odwraca się, siada po turecku na ziemi i opiera się o nagrobek. Zamyka oczy.

Dziwna sprawa – wcześniej Johna zawsze nudziły rytuały związane z pogrzebem i żałobą. W wieku szesnastu lat nie czuł żadnego związku z ciałem ani trumną, ani grobem – to nie była jego matka. Jego matka miała wybuchowy charakter i nieskończenie szczodre serce, i rzadko kiedy trwała w bezruchu. Była takim typem rodzica, że uderzała go w twarz, kiedy źle się zachował, miażdżyła w uścisku, gdy dostawał dobre oceny i szlochała – rozgłośnie, mokro i onieśmielająco – gdy przygotowywała śniadania dla niego i Harry, w niezmiennej, pełnej oczekiwania atmosferze każdego poranka  _po_. Odkrył, że nie tęsknił za nią – nie  _kochał_  jej – ani bardziej, ani mniej w obecności jej trupa. A ojciec – no cóż. Ojciec był dla niego nieznajomym na wiele lat przed śmiercią. Zaś w Afganistanie ciała przypominały Johnowi przede wszystkim oblane egzaminy.

Ale dzisiaj, tej konkretnej nocy, John opiera się o kamień nagrobny Sherlocka i myśli o jego ciele w ziemi pod swoim własnym ciałem i czuje, że ono go ciągnie niczym kotwica, jak ramię detektywa przy jego własnym, kiedy usiłowali złapać oddech albo jak Sherlock wyciągający dłoń, by ukraść kolejny johnowy tost, mimo że nie lubił, albo jak palce stopy Sherlocka oparte o jego własną nagą stopę w salonie przy Baker Street, kiedy pili brandy przy kominku i byli szczęśliwi. Po raz pierwszy od tygodni John czuje, że wpasowuje się we własne ciało, że jest w domu, że jego kości układają się na kościach Sherlocka leżących w ziemi pod nim.

Powoli wypuszcza z płuc powietrze.

\- Cześć – mówi i lekko przekręca głowę. Zimno kamienia promieniuje na jego policzek. - Jesteś takim dupkiem – mówi i zamyka oczy.

xxx

Mike wciąż czeka na zewnątrz taksówki, kiedy John wspina się na wzgórze, chociaż minęło tyle czasu, że John trzęsie się w swojej kurtce, a Mike nawet nic nie zarzucił na koszulę.

\- W porządku? - pyta cicho Mike.

\- Lepiej – odpowiada szczerze John. - Ja... dzięki.

\- Nie ma za co. - Mike otwiera drzwi do samochodu.

Kiedy taksówka dociera do mieszkania Johna, jest wpół do czwartej. Na górze Mike sprawdza okna, zasłony, zamki w drzwiach, a potem John sprawdza je jeszcze raz, gdy Mike przygotowuje herbatę.

\- Masz coś na sen? - pyta Mike, a John kiwa głową i pokazuje mu. Mike wydziela mu dwie tabletki, a resztę chowa sobie do kieszeni. To żenujące. John jednak go nie wini. Całe szczęście, że Mike nie zauważył pistoletu. John ma bardzo konkretne powody, dla których nie chce się z nim rozstawać.

Ostatecznie zapada w głęboki, mocny, lecz krótki sen. Śpi na swoim łóżku, na brzuchu, jak dziecko, i śni o powolnym, uspokajającym głosie Sherlocka, który formułuje słowa w obcych językach. Kiedy się budzi, słońce prześwieca pod brzegami zasłon, bolą go plecy, czuje zapach kawy i tostów, a Mike gotuje jego ostatnie jajka.

\- Myślę, że jest lepiej – mówi Mike'owi, słodząc kawę kolejną łyżeczką cukru. Czuje, że powinien coś zmienić.

\- Myślę, że raz jest lepiej, a raz gorzej – odpowiada Mike z ustami pełnymi jajka, a John drga lekko, a potem kiwa głową.

\- Kiedy umarła moja mama... - mówi Mike, gdy John zmywa naczynia. - Norah była w ciąży, wiedziałeś o tym?

John zerka na niego i kiwa głową, chociaż nie, nie wiedział. Katie ma osiem lat, a Bess sześć. John był za granicą.

\- Przynosiłem jej zdjęcia z USG – przyznaje cicho Mike. - To było głupie, ale myślałem, że mogą jej się podobać. I potem, czasami... byłem taki szczęśliwy, no wiesz, że Katie... to znaczy... Katie ma imię po mojej mamie, ma też po niej... włosy, wiesz, i... przez pierwszy rok byłem taki wściekły, że nigdy się z nią nie spotkała, i czasem było lepiej, a czasem było okropnie, ale nic nie zapomniałem i jestem szczęśliwy.

Ramiona Mike'a są lekko zwieszone, ale policzki - zarumienione. Ze wstydem wbija wzrok w kawę.

John odgryza kawałek tosta. Po chwili przyznaje:

\- Zastanawiałem się.

Mike spogląda na niego.

\- No, jakim cudem tobie i Norah urodził się rudzielec – mówi John, a kąciki oczu Mike'a unoszą się powoli, jakby miał jakąś tajemnicę. John dolewa sobie kawy, a potem wznosi kubek w leniwym toaście.

xxx

Mike wychodzi tuż przed ósmą, a John bierze prysznic, goli się, siada na fotelu i jest cichy i nieruchomy. Jego telefon leży bezgłośnie w kieszeni. Jeszcze nie chce go włączać, więc tego nie robi. Na lunch zjada fasolkę i tost, bo tylko to ma w domu. Przez chwilę myśli o wyprawie do Tesco, ale czuje się dzisiaj biedny, wydrążony, jakby wydał wszystkie pieniądze, a wie, że nikt nie umarł z niedożywienia po kilku dniach życia na fasolce, tostach i herbacie z mlekiem. W końcu zasypia i drzemie przez większość popołudnia. Tym razem nic mu się nie śni. Przez to czuje się samotny i coś go boli w klatce piersiowej, gdy się budzi. Gdy wczesne wieczorne światło sączy się szaro-niebieskim strumieniem pod zaciągniętymi zasłonami, siada przy biurku, przy zamkniętym laptopie, i opiera dłonie o drewno, tuż nad szufladą. Wyczuwa fotografię leżącą na dnie, jakby dotykał białych żeber Sherlocka w rzeczywistym rozmiarze. Dzisiaj to nie boli tak samo. Nie do końca wie, dlaczego. Jego umysł wciąż boleśnie unika pewnych myśli, na przykład wizji Moriarty'ego, który naśmiewa się z ostatnich liścików miłosnych Johna, albo pokrętnych planów zbyt skomplikowanej zemsty Mycrofta, albo własnego bolesnego, pokręconego pomieszania, ale potem John myśli o swoich kościach poskładanych na kościach Sherlocka na cmentarzu w nocy. Wtedy coś trzepoczącego i zdesperowanego w nim samym uspokaja się i cichnie.

„Nie jesteś sam" - powiedział mu Mike i miał rację. John nie jest sam. Wciąż ma Sherlocka, nawet jeśli rozczłonkowanego na koszmarne kawałki, pomieszane z roztrzaskanym życiem Johna, i ma Mike'a, i Harry, i Grega, i panią Hudson. Podejrzewa, że ma też Molly, chociaż zawsze myślał, że ona raczej należy do Sherlocka niż do niego. Nawet z nią nie rozmawiał od śmierci przyjaciela. Nagle przypomina sobie, że ona dzwoniła, że zostawiła mu wiadomość, a on nigdy nie oddzwonił, a potem martwiła się na tyle, by zadzwonić do Harry: „Niejaka doktor Hooper. Pytała o ciebie. Pytała o twój wstrząs mózgu" _._ John wypuszcza z płuc powietrze, zdumiony i dziwnie wzruszony. Kiedy żył Sherlock, komiczne zauroczenie Molly nieco Johna krępowało. Jakaś jego część zawsze chciała wziąć dziewczynę na bok i powiedzieć jej: „On nigdy nie zrozumie, musisz odpuścić", ale to nie była jego sprawa, a poza tym, gdyby był na jej miejscu, nie chciałby czegoś takiego usłyszeć. Pamięta, jak w listopadzie zaciągnął Sherlocka – bardzo wbrew jego woli – do jej mieszkania, bo jakimś cudem to u niej odbywała się impreza urodzinowa Andersona. Jej mieszkanie było tłoczne i duszne, a ona wydawała się jednocześnie skrępowana i zadowolona, że ma u siebie tylu ludzi. I wtedy, obserwując, jak ona troszczy się o drinki i przegryzki, John zrozumiał, że są w jakiś sposób podobni: lekarze, którzy ostatnie trzy lata życia spędzili ze zmarłymi, dążąc nie do zdrowia, lecz do prawnie neutralnej, spokojnej zemsty. Tej nocy Sherlock wstawił się o wiele bardziej niż zwykle i Donovan zamknęła go w łazience. John pamięta, jak Molly dolewała mu wina i oboje chichotali, podczas gdy Donovan, ubrana w żółty sweter i jeansy, w których jej nogi wydawały się nieskończenie długie, spokojnie podstawiła oparcie krzesła pod klamkę. Greg i Anderson aż skręcali się ze śmiechu, a Sherlock walił w drzwi i wrzeszczał, jego głos stawał się coraz bardziej piskliwy i głośny, aż sąsiedzi przyszli ze skargą.

John pamięta też, że to była dobra noc. Kiedy zbiegli z Sherlockiem ze schodów na dwór, Sherlock marudził o guzikach przy swoim płaszczu, sugerując niewyraźnie, że ktoś je odpruł i przyszył w inne miejsca, kiedy płaszcz leżał z cudzymi ciuchami na podwójnym łóżku Molly. W połowie ulicy Johnowi znudziło się jego jęczenie, zatrzymał go, przyciskając dłonie do jego piersi, a wtedy Sherlock zamilkł i obserwował, równo oddychając, jak John zapina mu guziki. Szło mu to odrobinę niezdarnie z powodu zimna i wina. Stali pod uliczną latarnią na Ovington Street, podczas gdy minęły ich dwie niezajęte taksówki.

Nagle John zamiera.

„Na przedmieściach Ovington jest pewien blok" - gdzieś w głowie Johna rozlega się głos Mycrofta, bo Mycroft namierzył IP, bo Moriarty pisał do Johna e-maile, ale nie zawsze z LA lub z Tokio, lecz czasem –  _oczywiście_  – z Londynu. Przecież Moriarty jest jak Sherlock, a Sherlock nie byłby w stanie wyjechać na długo, więc i jego wróg wróciłby do Londynu bez względu na niebezpieczeństwo, by wciąż ciągnąć za sznurki Johna-marionetki, przecież Moriarty miał za dużo dumy, by nie wyreżyserować własnego upadku, więc oczywiście, że tak by to zaaranżował i oczywiście, że Mycroft wyśledziłby IP.  _Oczywiście_. Wszak taki był plan Mycrofta od samego początku, John to wie: podarować Moriarty'emu johnowe bezużyteczne słowa i johnowe złamane serce – przepyszne! Propozycja nie do odrzucenia! - a potem - koniec świata i tylko John, John i wystrzał; bez wahania, bez wątpliwości. John powinien był wiedzieć, że należy postawić na Holmesa.

John znów zaczyna myśleć jasno o konkretach, bo Molly powiedziała: „Zerwałam z nim", John jej uwierzył, a Sherlock machnął na nią ręką, ale kiedy John o tym myśli, pamięta każdą ciętą uwagę Sherlocka rzuconą w jej stronę, każde zignorowanie, krytykę, poniżenie jej, cały zbiór drobiazgów, które razem tworzą coś, czego żadna normalna osoba nie mogłaby wybaczyć, i Boże, jak głupi byli, jak niewybaczalnie głupi, wszyscy razem, żeby myśleć przez choćby  _chwilę_ , że Molly Hooper nie ma znaczenia.

John oddycha. Wdech, wydech, wdech. Potem wstaje, zakłada buty i płaszcz, i wkłada do kieszeni pistolet.

W momencie, w którym kładzie dłoń na klamce, uświadamia sobie, że zapewne już nie jest w drużynie Mycrofta. Lepiej nie. Lepiej nie ryzykować. Musi zatrzymać pistolet. Puszcza klamkę, odwraca się, wbiega po schodach. Gdy otwiera drzwi na dach i wchodzi w londyński zmierzch, myśli o Sherlocku i zrywa się do biegu.

xxx

Sherlock nauczył Johna, jak wyłamywać zamek, więc John wyłamuje zamek. To łatwe. Zastanawia się, jak Molly śpi w nocy i czy martwi się, że ktoś może się do niej włamać. Zastanawia się, czy Molly w ogóle wie. Na miejscu jej chłopaka, geniusza-kryminalisty, wymieniłby zamki, ale nie jest nim, jest tylko Johnem Watsonem, więc co on może wiedzieć. Słyszy wodę lejącą się z prysznica. Zamyka za sobą drzwi, opiera się o ścianę i czeka z rękami w kieszeniach. Kiedy dziewczyna wychodzi z łazienki z wilgotnymi włosami, w zielonym t-shircie i parze dresowych spodni, najpierw go nie zauważa, a potem podskakuje.

\- Och! - Gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, a potem krzyżuje ręce na piersi i rumieni się. Nie ma na sobie stanika. - Och, Boże,  _John_ , przeraziłeś mnie.

\- Gdzie on jest? - pyta cicho John.

\- Och – powtarza ona, a potem wzdycha i drapie się w czoło. Śmieje się krótko, a następnie patrzy na niego z bólem. - Od kiedy wiesz?

\- Domyśliłem się dzisiaj – odpowiada, robi krok do przodu i wyciąga pistolet. Celuje jej w twarz. Już dawno odkrył, że ten konkretny gest bardzo trudno jest źle zinterpretować.

Molly wbija w niego wzrok. Ma dziwnie pustą twarz, jakby nie rozumiała.

\- Pytałem, gdzie on jest – powtarza, robiąc kolejny krok w jej stronę. - Niespecjalnie chcę cię zastrzelić, ale zrobię to, jeśli będę musiał. A więc... Moriarty, Molly. Powiedz mi, gdzie poszedł.

Molly gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, a John obserwuje, jak zrozumienie błyskawicznie wnika w każdą komórkę jej ciała. Dziewczyna unosi dłonie i cofa się o krok, mówiąc:

\- John, nie współpracuję z Moriartym, Moriarty nie żyje, to...

\- Jim – przerywa John i podchodzi do niej, tak, że pistolet muska jej policzek. Dziewczyna gwałtownie wciąga powietrze i drga, a potem znów się cofa. John idzie za nią. - Przypuszczam, że woli, kiedy nazywasz go Jimem. I wiem, że on żyje, pisał do mnie wczoraj SMS-y.

\- O Boże – szepcze Molly. -  _Sherlock_...

\- Przestań. - John przyciska do jej głowy lufę pistoletu. Molly robi kolejny kroczek do tyłu, ale stoi pod ścianą. Nie ma już dokąd uciec.- Nie wymawiaj jego imienia – Nakaz Johna jest bardzo cichy. - Nie rób tego. Powiedz mi, gdzie jest Moriarty, i dam ci spokój. A jeśli zrobisz to szybko, nie przekażę bratu Sherlocka, kim jesteś i co zrobiłaś.

\- Nie – jęczy Molly. - Nie,  _John_ , ty nie rozumiesz, Sherlock...

\- Zamknij się! - krzyczy, czując, jak coś w nim pęka. Przyciska pistolet do jej czoła. Z gardła dziewczyny wyrywa się szloch. Drży. - Jedyną rzeczą, którą masz prawo powiedzieć, jest to, gdzie on jest. I tyle. Nie... nie wymawiaj jego imienia. Nie waż się. Powiedz, gdzie jest Moriarty, i dam ci spokój.

\- John – wzdycha. - Proszę...

\- Wiesz, gdzie on jest? - krzyczy twardo, a kiedy ona nie odpowiada natychmiast, uderza dłonią w ścianę obok jej ucha. Molly drga. - Molly, czy ty myślisz, że ja żartuję? W tym tygodniu zabiłem już jedną osobę, a nawet jej nie znałem. Zabicie cię nie będzie dla mnie problemem. Odpowiedz:  _wiesz, gdzie jest Moriarty?_

\- Tak – jęczy.

\- Gdzie?

\- Nie żyje – szepcze dziewczyna, a John krzyczy coś nieskładnie i przyciska jej lufę do czoła tak mocno, że na pewno zostanie ślad. Molly krzyczy i mruga, po jej policzkach spływają łzy. Jej cała twarz czerwienieje. - Przyrzekam – szepcze. - John, przyrzekam...

\- Wiesz co, powinienem był cię zabić – mówi on bardzo cicho. - Powinienem był cię zabić wiele tygodni temu, powinienem był wiedzieć, że to ty, że to twoja... mała, pieprzona zemsta...

\- John,  _proszę_. - Cała się trzęsie. - Musisz mnie posłuchać, ty...

\- Zamknij się! - wrzeszczy i odbezpiecza pistolet. Z jej ust wyrywa się cichy, wysoki, przerażony dźwięk. Jak osaczony szczur. - Po prostu się zamknij – powtarza. - Natychmiast. Jeszcze jedno słowo i cię zabiję.

Molly mruga. Jej ramiona drżą, oczy są pełne strachu i smutku. Bardzo dobrze. Nie mówi nic więcej, ale John i tak słyszy.

\- Może i tak powinienem cię zabić – mówi jej cicho i wtedy słyszy za plecami szczęk klucza, kliknięcie otwieranych drzwi.

Nie ma wątpliwości. Nie waha się. Już nie. Odwraca się natychmiast i strzela.


	12. Chapter 12

**12: 12 lipca 2012-13 lipca 2012**

\- Powiedziałem ci, że wczoraj piłem z Johnem, prawda? - dyszy Stamford, wchodząc za Sherlockiem po schodach.

\- Tak – odpowiada Sherlock, zatrzymując się na pierwszym podeście. - Wspominałeś. Twoja kondycja jest tragiczna, wiesz? - Zabiera siatkę z zakupami, a zamiast niej podaje Mike'owi klucz do mieszkania Molly i idzie dalej. Czuje jego wzrok wbijający mu się w plecy, ale Sherlock nigdy – no, w każdym razie bardzo rzadko – nie przeprasza za mówienie prawdy, więc nic nie mówi.

\- Jest w dość kiepskim stanie – mówi mu Mike. - Nie możesz go tak trzymać na odległość, to dla niego za trudne. Musi wiedzieć, że żyjesz. Jeśli mu nie powiesz, ja zainterweniuję. Jako jego lekarz. I powiem mu.

\- Nie jesteś jego lekarzem – zauważa Sherlock.

\- Jestem kimś w tym stylu.

\- No cóż, mówiąc szczerze, ja i Mycroft próbowaliśmy go znaleźć przez cały dzień tylko po to, ale, jak sam wiesz, nie odbiera telefonu.

Kąciki ust Stamforda opadają.

\- Dzwoniłeś na policję? - pyta. - To znaczy... dziś rano chyba było mu lepiej, ale wczoraj... no cóż. Zabrałem mu tabletki na sen. - Stamford rumieni się. Wygląda na skrępowanego. Sherlock nie do końca wie, czy to wpływ rozmowy, czy schodów.

\- Mój brat jest lepszy od policji. Nie znalazł go jeszcze, ale znajdzie, nawet jeśli... - Przełyka ślinę, potem wzrusza niewyraźnie ramionami. Siatki wbijają mu się w dłonie. - Nie wierzę, że John zrobiłby sobie krzywdę – mówi w końcu, chociaż wierzy. Sherlock może uwierzyć w wiele rzeczy, nawet jeśli nie chce.

\- Byłeś w jego mieszkaniu?

\- Mycroft je obserwuje – odpowiada Sherlock. - Nie było go w domu.

\- Och – odpowiada Stamford, marszczy brwi i chce iść dalej, ale Sherlock kiwa głową w stronę drzwi Molly:

\- To tutaj. - Więc Stamford odpowiada:

\- O, dobra, jasne. – I otwiera drzwi.

Sherlock słyszy wystrzał i traci głowę. Rzuca się na przeciwległą ścianę. Potem przypomni sobie długą chwilę, kiedy nie mógł niczego dojrzeć. Jego kieszenie równie dobrze mogły być puste. Mruga i odzyskuje ma bólu, nie ma... niczego, niczego poza pustymi rękami i pomarańczami które turlają mu się obok nóg, i Stamfordem, który łapie niezgrabnie futrynę drzwi osuwając się na ziemię. Sherlock spogląda ponad nim i widzi Molly, która przyciska dłoń do ust,a tuż przed nią, trochę na lewo, widzi Johna. Jego twarz jest biała jak śnieg, pistolet wciąż wyciągnięty, ramię proste i nieruchome, wielkie oczy spoglądają w oczy Sherlocka na moment absolutnego, nieskończonego przerażenia, a potem koło niego przemyka Molly, niby smuga jasnej skóry i mokrych włosów i opada na kolana obok Stamforda.

\- Mike – powtarza –  _Mike_. – Stamford odpowiada coś tak cicho, że detektyw go nie słyszy, ale wie, co John zrobi, zanim wie to sam John. Sherlock porusza się szybko – przechodzi koło Stamforda i Molly (nieistotne) i chwyta prawy nadgarstek Johna. John z nim nie walczy, jeszcze nie. Sherlock spieszy się, bo nie sądzi, żeby udało mu się zrobić to, co niezbędne, kiedy walczyć zacznie. Wyjmuje z dłoni przyjaciela pistolet i zabezpiecza go, po czym wkłada go do lewej kieszeni swojego płaszcza i wyciąga pistolet Johna – prawdziwy pistolet Johna – z prawej. Zaciska jego dłoń na uchwycie prawdziwego pistoletu Johna i nakierowuje dłoń przyjaciela, zaciskając palce na jego palcach, i zmusza go, by wycelował w ścianę obok okna. Strzela i czuje, jak John się napina.

\- Mike – szepcze John. Całe jego ciało jest wygięte, gdy spogląda ponad ramieniem Sherlocka.

Gdy tylko detektyw puszcza jego ramię, John bez patrzenia, zupełnie automatycznie, zabezpiecza broń, a Sherlock obserwuje go, czując, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła; obserwuje, jak bezmyślnie wtyka pistolet do kieszeni i z trudem podchodzi do Molly i Stamforda.

\- Twoja komórka, Molly – mówi John, odpychając ją na bok – Pogotowie, już. - Ale ona już się odsuwa i wybiera numer. Jej zielona koszula jest mokra, niemal czarna, tak jak większa część jej brzucha i dekoltu.

Sherlock cofa się, aż czuje, że jego plecy uderzają w ramę okna. Słyszy ich głosy: trzy, potem dwa. Obserwuje, jak Molly klęka i całą swoją niewielką siłę wkłada w masaż serca, podczas gdy John przyciska jej okropny fioletowo-różowy – chociaż nie, teraz kolorystyka jest już nieco inna – koc do rany i mówi do telefonu Molly coś, czego Sherlock nie rozumie, cichym, pospiesznym głosem. Molly potrząsa głową, jej twarz jest blada i zmartwiona, ramiona drżą wyczerpane i prawą ręką sięga do prawej ręki Johna, na koc, a lewą bierze telefon, zaś John przechodzi na jej miejsce i splata dłonie na klatce piersiowej Mike'a, jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery, aż jego twarz robi się biała i zmęczona, „Wymieńmy się" - mówi zduszonym, cichym głosem i znów sięga po telefon. Kiedy Sherlock słyszy syreny, otwiera okno i wychodzi na dwór, sięga po jakąkolwiek podporę dla rąk i podciąga się aż na dach. Przeskakuje raz, drugi, kuca i już jest bezpiecznie.

Obserwuje ze swej kryjówki na wysokości, jak podjeżdża karetka, a po niej radiowóz. Widzi miotających się ratowników i policję, która – dziwne – czeka, aż ambulans odjeżdża na sygnale. Wtedy Hopkins wchodzi za jednym ze swoich podwładnych do budynku. Chwilę później wychodzi, a za nim podąża John – nie skuto go kajdankami, ale to bardzo oczywiste, że jest pod eskortą. Nadal jest w szoku, ma nieokreślony wyraz twarzy. Na rękawach i przodzie jego koszuli widnieją ciemne plamy. Hopkins wsadza Johna do radiowozu i czeka. Sherlock obserwuje, jak Molly wychodzi z Lukasem. Mężczyzna podtrzymuje ją. Dziewczyna założyła płaszcz, na jej ramieniu dynda workowata, materiałowa torba, z której wystają jej buty do pracy. Lukas idzie z Molly na róg ulicy i zatrzymuje taksówkę. Sherlock obserwuje, jak samochód odjeżdża. Skręca w lewo, a to oznacza Becky, współlokatorkę Molly z czasów uniwersyteckich, osobę stanowczą, głośną i odrobinę wulgarną, ale obdarzoną zdrowym rozsądkiem. Dobra decyzja. Sherlock wyprostowuje palce u stóp.

Opiera podbródek na kolanach i obserwuje. Obserwuje, jak odjeżdża samochód z Johnem w środku, obserwuje, jak scena zdarzenia robi się coraz mniejsza i mniejsza, i mniejsza, staje się zaledwie miejscem nieudanego włamania, tragedii, której zapobieżono, a potem wyciąga telefon.

* * *

_23:46 Do: +447700900357_

_Musisz uwolnić Johna od zarzutu nielegalnego posłużenia się bronią._

_23:48 Od: +447700900357_

_Ktoś zginął?_

_23:49 Do: +447700900357_

_Nie jestem pewien. Jeszcze nie. Nie z jego pistoletu._

* * *

 

Do mieszkania Johna łatwo się włamać. To martwi Sherlocka. Nie zapala światła. Nie wie, kto obserwuje. Kiedy jego oczy przyzwyczajają się do ciemności, zawiesza płaszcz na większym z dwóch foteli w salonie i przygotowuje sobie herbatę. Wypija ją na stojąco w kuchni i czeka. Koło drugiej słyszy kroki Johna na schodach. Do tego czasu włącza i wyłącza czajnik co dziesięć minut, żeby woda pozostała gorąca.

John zapala światło przy drzwiach. Jego oczy odnajdują twarz Sherlocka i wypuszcza z płuc powietrze, krótko i gwałtownie **.** Ponownie przyciska kontakt i w pokoju robi się ciemno. Rzuca kurtkę na podłogę, zdejmuje kopniakiem buty i przechodzi koło kuchni do sypialni.

Sherlock robi mu herbatę – z mlekiem, bez cukru. Niesie ją do sypialni. John leży na boku, tyłem do drzwi, wciąż całkowicie ubrany **:** jeansy, skarpetki, zniszczona koszula.

\- Jadłeś coś? - pyta Sherlock cicho.

John wciąga powietrze do płuc, potem je wypuszcza i kręci głową. Sherlock oblizuje wargi, robi jeden krok w głąb pomieszczenia, potem drugi i bardzo ostrożnie stawia herbatę na szafce nocnej.

\- Z mlekiem – odzywa się cicho. - Bez cukru.

\- Zamknij się.

Sherlock krzyżuje ramiona na piersi.

\- Mike jest na intensywnej terapii – mówi John po chwili. - Dwukrotne zatrzymanie akcji serca. Stracił dużo krwi. Może nie przeżyć. Jaka szkoda, że nie zastrzeliłem tego włamywacza.

Ostatnie siedem słów brzmi chropowato i dziwnie. Jak cudza wypowiedź cytowana bez zastanowienia.

\- John – mówi Sherlock.

\- Zamknij się – powtarza John głośniej.

Sherlock zaciska ramiona na własnych żebrach. Po chwili robi jeszcze jeden krok i jego kolana dotykają krawędzi łóżka.

Liczy swoje oddechy. Pochylenie się i położenie dłoni na ramieniu Johna zajmuje mu sześć minut.

John wydaje z siebie cichy, straszny dźwięk i wykręca się, wciskając twarz w poduszkę.

\- John – szepcze Sherlock, a jego kolana poddają się, gdy szepcze dalej – John, John,  _proszę_...

A John odwraca się, rzuca się gwałtownie i Sherlock nagle znajduje się na plecach, na materacu, z kolanami Johna dociskającymi jego uda i palcami Johna wbijającymi mu się w ramiona.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę.

John wciąga powietrze, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nic nie mówi. Po prostu przytrzymuje Sherlocka. W słabym świetle ulicznych latarni John jest czarny i szary, i złoty, jego oczy są ciemne, a twarz skryta w cieniu i nieczytelna.

Sherlock wbija w niego wzrok. Zwraca się w głąb siebie i ze wstydem stwierdza, że brakuje mu słów.

\- Jezu – mówi w końcu John bardzo miękkim głosem. Po chwili jego prawa dłoń wolno przesuwa się po obojczyku Sherlocka. Czubki jego palców muskają ucho detektywa, włosy nad czołem, oczy, nos i policzki, i usta, a potem znów przesuwają się w dół, by zacisnąć się, a potem wyprostować na gardle Sherlocka. John rozpościera palce na sherlockowym jabłku Adama, kciuk odnajduje swe miejsce na pulsie.

Sherlock zamyka oczy. Czuje echo swego serca tuż przy szerokim, gładkim cieple dłoni Johna. Czuje, jak ziemia rozwiera się pod nim, znowu,  _znowu_ , po tym wszystkim, co zrobił, mimo tego, co wie. Prawie, choć nie do końca, mu zależy.

Gdy unosi dłoń, orientuje się, że ta drży. Sięga, nie patrząc, aż jego palce natrafiają na ciepło, wtedy obraca dłoń, a John gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, jego żebra drgają pod materiałem, pod płasko przyciśniętą dłonią Sherlocka.

\- Co... - mówi John, a Sherlock przesuwa dłoń, aż jego kciuk wsuwa się w przerwę między guzikami koszuli Johna, a John milczy. Sherlock przełyka ślinę. Przekręca dłoń, otwiera oczy i patrzy w górę, na Johna, chociaż nie widzi go wyraźnie w ciemności.

Koszula Johna ma siedem guzików. Ten najwyższy jest już rozpięty.

\- Ty... - szepcze John, kiedy palce Sherlocka dotykają guzika tuż nad dołkiem w szyi.

Sherlock zaciska kciuk i palec wskazujący, i przekręca, uwalniając plastik z materiału, potem przełyka ślinę, bo to odrobinę zbyt dużo i zaczyna płonąć. Podnosi się na łokciu, a dłoń Johna zsuwa się z jego gardła, by oprzeć się na piersi, ale to nie protest. I wtedy Sherlock z walącym sercem przyciska usta do policzka Johna.

John gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.

Sherlocka pali twarz. Odkrywa, że jest bardzo, bardzo nieruchomy i ma wrażenie, że nie stać go, by zrobić cokolwiek więcej. I wtedy John porusza się nad nim, straszliwy ciężar na lewym udzie Sherlocka znika, kolano Johna ześlizguje się na prześcieradło, John odrobinę przekręca głowę i ich usta stykają się. Sherlock nie jest w stanie powstrzymać dźwięku, który wyrywa mu się z gardła.

Usta Johna poruszają się na jego własnych, szepcząc:

\- Myślałem...

I Sherlock nie może tego znieść ani chwili dłużej. Jego lewa dłoń zaciska się na włosach Johna, które są dłuższe niż zwykle (dwadzieścia dziewięć dni, dwanaście godzin i trzydzieści siedem minut od ostatniej wizyty u fryzjera) i jego usta nagle otwierają się pod ustami Johna, które otwierają się pod jego ustami, przełykając resztki powietrza. John wydaje z siebie dziwny, duszny dźwięk i nagle znów całą wagą przygniata Sherlocka, Sherlock wzdycha i przyciąga go bliżej bliżej  _bliżej_ , żeby zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek była między nimi jakaś przestrzeń, by wcisnąć się w rozwierającą się pod nim ziemię, by zagłuszyć słowa, których nie wolno mu wypowiedzieć.

„Pozwolę ci" - mówi bez słów Sherlock. Jest rozdarty między nadzieją i przerażeniem, że John usłyszy resztę. Ma nadzieję, że John nie zauważy, jak trzęsą mu się dłonie, kiedy próbuje rozpiąć jeansy Johna, ani, że dźwięki, które z siebie wydaje są dziwne i pierwotne, ale wszystko w nim otwiera się, rozplątuje, ma już w sobie tylko przestrzeń, jego starannie składane wciąż od nowa wnętrze wyprostowuje się pod rękami Johna, pod ustami Johna. Gardło Sherlocka jest ogromne i głębokie. Przekręca się pod Johnem, by obaj leżeli na kołdrze, a jego lewa dłoń wczepiona jest w potylicę Johna, prawa w johnową pachę, a jego serce, słabe i blade, drży w johnowym gardle, John przygważdża swoim ciałem ciało Sherlocka, tak, że to niemal wystarcza. Sherlock wydaje z siebie dźwięk, którego nie rozumie, a John przyciska swoje usta do jego gardła i szepcze:

\- Nie pozwól, żebym był w tym sam, proszę...

(„To łatwe" - powiedział mu Nick w zimnie i wilgoci świeżego mchu w maju, ale to nie było łatwe, nigdy nie było łatwe, ani wtedy, ani nigdy, i na pewno nie kiedy Sherlock stał w drzwiach pokoju Nicka w domu Nicka w lipcu, z dłońmi opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała wbijał wzrok w okno i zapytał „Czy mogę, proszę, spać w twoim... twojej szafie" bo Sherlock dostał łóżko po drugiej stronie ściany, dzieliły ich dwie pary drzwi z zamkami. Sherlock odkrył, że to nie było łatwe, nie, było nie do zniesienia. I właśnie to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Nick go okłamał.)

\- ... _Sherlock_... - A Sherlock przełyka ślinę, przesuwa dłonią po udzie Johna, po rozpiętym rozporku jego jeansów, po gumce bokserek, wciska palce do środka i obejmuje nimi erekcję Johna.

\- Och... - szepcze John i przytula swoje czoło do czoła Sherlocka, i zaciska palce na włosach nad jego karkiem. A kiedy sięga w dół i obejmuje Sherlocka dłonią, gardło detektywa, ciasne i ciężkie, zaciska się.

Sherlock wie, jak to wygląda. W teorii. To bez znaczenia, John i tak go niszczy. Sherlock dochodzi pierwszy. Ma ochotę się rozpłakać, ale nie płacze. Po prostu dalej niezgrabnie porusza dłonią, ociera nosem o nos Johna, dyszy i próbuje zmusić się, by uzyskać wystarczającą ilość tlenu, podczas gdy jaskrawe bąbelki światła znikają z jego pola widzenia, a kiedy John trzęsie się i drga przy nim, gdy tryska gorąco i lepko na jego dłoń, Sherlock znaczy pocałunkami jego kwadratową szczękę, dopóki John nie wydaje z siebie cichego, surowego dźwięku i nie zaczyna szlochać.

 

Sherlock budzi się skulony na boku, nadal w połowie ubrany i z potarganymi włosami. Sam. John przykrył go kołdrą. Sherlock mruga, otula nią sobie ciasno ramiona i powoli zmierza do kuchni. John ma na sobie buty i robi kawę, jego koszula jest zapięta aż do ostatniego guzika przy szyi.

Sherlock wyprostowuje się powoli. Przypuszcza, że wie, jak powinien wyglądać ten moment. Być może dość intymnie.

\- Hm – mówi. Odnosi wrażenie, że znów ma piętnaście lat i jest tak strasznie głupiutki. Odchrząkuje. - Dzień dobry.

John nie patrzy na niego. Zamiast tego mówi bardzo cicho:

\- Nigdy więcej nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać. - I nalewa sobie kawy do kubka.


	13. Chapter 13

**13: 12 lipca 2012-13 lipca 2012**

Po raz pierwszy w życiu John przeprowadzał reanimację, gdy miał czternaście lat i nie do końca wiedział, co robić. To była jedna z przyjaciółek Harry, długonoga brunetka o szeroko rozstawionych oczach w kolorze miodu, która zawsze zwracała się do niego per „skarbie", niespiesznie przeciągając głoski, co zawsze jednocześnie doprowadzało go do szału i beznadziejnie podniecało. Zażyła zbyt dużo... czegoś na jednej z imprez, które Harry organizowała („Same dziewczyny, mamo, obiecuję"), gdy rodzice wyjeżdżali na wakacje. John siedział na piętrze, w swoim pokoju, za zamkniętymi drzwiami, bezskutecznie próbując ignorować wybuchy śmiechu i przygłuszoną muzyczną papkę, sączącą się z przedpotopowego odtwarzacza rodziców. Wtedy do pokoju wpadła śmierdząca whiskey, wybałuszająca oczy Harry, chwyciła go za łokieć i zawlokła na dół, bo rzeczona dziewczyna leżała dziwnie zwinięta w kłębek przy kanapie i nie oddychała.

\- Chcesz być lekarzem! - wrzasnęła Harry, na co John natychmiast odwrzasnął:

\- To ty się mną opiekujesz! I zdawałaś cztery razy egzamin z pierwszej pomocy!

Harry wybuchnęła płaczem. John słyszał własne bicie serca, a ponieważ nikt nie robił czegokolwiek sensownego, opadł na kolana i krzyknął:

\- Dobra, zamknąć się! Niech... niech ktoś dzwoni po karetkę! Harry, przestań płakać i powiedz, co mam robić!

Harry umiała natychmiast wyrecytować wyuczone w szkole instrukcje, których najwyraźniej nigdy do końca nie przyswoiła. Wystarczyło. John zawsze wcześniej sądził, że pierwsza pomoc jest dziwna, może trochę jak całowanie. Okazało się, że wdmuchiwane powietrze ucieka bokami i cała procedura jest przede wszystkim wyczerpująca. Kiedy dojechała karetka, jego ramiona drżały, osłabłe od wysiłku. Zresztą trząsł się cały. A gdy jeden z ratowników spojrzał na niego z czymś w rodzaju szacunku i powiedział: „Dobra robota", John mógł tylko gapić się na niego, czując jak ignorowane wcześniej przerażenie przygniata go do ziemi, a potem powiedział: „Chyba się porzygam", po czym na dywanie w salonie udowodnił, że nie rzuca słów na wiatr. Teraz, dwadzieścia siedem lat później, nawet nie pamięta imienia tej dziewczyny, ale pamięta uczucie, że jej klatka piersiowa nie mogła – nie powinna – tak się uginać pod jego spoconymi dłońmi. I to, że następnego dnia ramiona bolały go tak, jakby ćwiczył podnoszenie ciężarów.

Wycie syreny wciąż odbija mu się echem w uszach. Jest cały umazany krwią.

\- Włamanie – mówi Molly, patrząc na detektywa inspektora Hopkinsa przymrużonymi oczami, jakby był jej wrogiem. - On... właśnie weszliśmy i przeszkodziliśmy mu. Strzelił do nas... trafił w Mike'a... a potem uciekł przez okno.

Hopkins przesuwa wzrokiem po jej t-shircie, spodniach od dresu, nagich stopach, a potem znów wbija wzrok w ślad na jej czole: okrągły i czerwony, zaczynający sinieć.

\- Była pani na obiedzie z kolegami z pracy, tak?

\- Tak – mówi Molly, wysuwając stanowczo podbródek. - Chorowałam – dodaje. - A oni byli na tyle mili, że w drodze powrotnej pomogli mi z zakupami. Wie pan jak to jest, nie chciało mi się ubierać porządnie, takie choróbsko wypompowuje z człowieka wszystkie siły. Moje buty stoją przy drzwiach. - Wskazuje na parę brudnych baletek, do połowy wepchniętych pod kanapę razem z otwartą torbą na laptopa i znajomym niebieskim szalikiem. Nagle Johnowi robi się słabo.

Hopkins rzuca okiem na buty, a potem na Johna, wciąż klęczącego na dywanie. Bardzo cicho mówi:

\- Uchwyt pistoletu wystaje panu z kieszeni.

John przełyka ślinę.

\- Strzelił do włamywacza – Molly natychmiast reaguje. - Trafił w ścianę. Pewnie uratował mi życie.

Hopkins obserwuje ją. Ona odpowiada mu podobnie nieruchomym spojrzeniem. W końcu detektyw mówi:

\- Doktor Hooper, w imieniu stróżów prawa chciałbym wyrazić wdzięczność, że jest pani po naszej stronie. - Molly rumieni się, ale nie odwraca wzroku, zaś Hopkins robi krok w stronę Johna i wyciąga rękę. - Doktorze Watson, na pewno zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że muszę pana poprosić, by poszedł pan z nami. Posiada pan nielegalną broń... chyba że to znowu sprawa rządowa?

John nie odpowiada, chwyta tylko wyciągniętą rękę i pozwala, by Hopkins pociągnął go do góry.

 

\- Herbaty? - pyta Hopkins, siadając i kładąc przed sobą na stole teczkę.

John kręci głową. Wie, że pewnie powinien się zgodzić, minęło... dużo czasu. Nie ma pojęcia, ile, nie widzi tu zegara, ale na tyle dużo, że drżą mu dłonie (niski poziom cukru? adrenalina? nie wie), a krew na jego koszuli zdążyła zastygnąć. Nie otworzył ust, od kiedy policja wpadła do mieszkania Molly. Trochę boi się, co powie, jeśli je otworzy.

Hopkins rozkłada ręce.

\- Jasne, jak pan woli – mówi, obserwując Johna przez stół z tym samym nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy co we wtorkowy wieczór.

\- Nie chce pan składać zeznań. - Hopkins bardziej stwierdza niż pyta.

John stuka palcami w udo, potem odchrząkuje.

\- Nie. – Jego głos brzmi dziwnie chropowato.

\- Nie dziwię się. Trudna sprawa, co?

John mruga. W kącikach oczu Hopkinsa pojawiają się drobniutkie zmarszczki, a jego wzrok może przewiercić człowieka na wylot. Wywołuje dziwne wrażenie mrowienia na johnowym kręgosłupie. Tak samo zdarza się patrzeć Sherlockowi. Który żyje. John to wie, bo prawie go zastrzelił.

\- Wie pan co – mówi Hopkins, pochylając się i opierając łokcie na blacie. - Rozmawiałem z panem... co, pięć razy? No i wielokrotnie widywałem pana w akcji, w pełni skoncentrowanego na pracy z Holmesem. Ale wciąż nie do końca wiem, co o panu myśleć.

John porusza się w krześle.

\- To interesujące, bo... bo wcześniej, wie pan, większość sierżantów w drużynie, Donovan i Lukas, i wszyscy inni... myśleli, że to Holmesa trzeba pilnować. A ja nie byłem przekonany. Gdybyśmy prowadzili zakłady, który z was mógłby popełnić – na przykład – brutalne i skuteczne morderstwo, ja stawiałbym na pana, doktorze Watson.

John oblizuje wargi.

\- Myśli pan, że jestem mordercą?

\- Tego nie powiedziałem. Powiedziałem, że gdybym miał wybierać, który z was – pan czy Holmes – miałby okazać się brutalnym, skutecznym mordercą, ja stawiałbym na pana.

\- Ach.

Hopkins rozkłada ręce.

\- Holmes lubił pęd – stwierdza. - Był analityczny. Kreatywny. To cechy bardzo istotne, by genialnie rozwiązywać zagadki kryminalne – bardzo chciałbym mieć taki talent jak on – ale czasem myślę, że mogłyby wręcz przeszkadzać w  _popełnianiu_  zbrodni. Takich naprawdę wielkich. Ale pan... - Mruży oczy, potrząsa głową i uśmiecha się lekko. - Pan, jak sądzę, jest pragmatykiem. A pragmatycy... ich nie obchodzi, czy dobrze się prezentują. Po prostu robią to, co zrobić trzeba. Czym by to nie było.

John nie odpowiada.

Mija kilka minut, zanim Hopkins odzywa się znowu:

\- Wie pan co, skoro nie chce pan złożyć zeznań, może to ja chwilę pogadam?

John zamiera. Jego dłoń nie może się uspokoić, bez celu porusza się po udzie. W końcu mówi:

\- Proszę.

\- Okej, świetnie. - Hopkins otwiera teczkę. - Pański pistolet. Intrygująca sprawa. We wtorek miał pan przy sobie inną broń.

John zmusza się, by siedzieć bardzo spokojnie.

\- To szczególnie intrygujące, gdyż pistolet z wtorku... - Hopkins przerzuca kartki w teczce. - ...jego seryjny numer był doskonale widoczny. Pan Holmes – pan Mycroft Holmes – był tak uprzejmy, że wysłał nam dokumentację dotyczącą tej broni. Całą masę papierów, wie pan. Ale bez detali, tylko niezbędne informacje: MI6, tajemnica państwowa. Tylko tyle, żebyśmy zrozumieli, że ręczy za pana ktoś potężny, doktorze Watson.

Hopkins spogląda na niego. John obserwuje go spokojnie. Ma wrażenie, że to jakiś rodzaj testu. Hopkins pozwala sobie na lekki uśmiech, a potem przekłada kolejną kartkę.

\- A ten, który ma pan dziś ze sobą... To ten sam model. Oczywiście, wybór broni to kwestia osobista, ale... Wie pan, interesujące jest to, że na tym pistolecie numer seryjny został zatarty – i to trochę po amatorsku – co chyba nie jest konieczne, kiedy ma się za plecami całe MI6 gotowe autoryzować posiadanie broni, prawda?

John nic nie mówi.

\- Ale – kontynuuje Hopkins. - Jeśli – mówiąc hipotetycznie, oczywiście – jeden z naszych żołnierzy wróciłby z zagranicznej służby z nielegalną bronią – a mogę sobie wyobrazić, że to zdarza się częściej niż przepracowani stróże prawa, tacy jak ja sam, chcieliby myśleć – zatarcie numeru seryjnego wydawałoby się logicznym środkiem ostrożności. Zgodzi się pan ze mną?

John oblizuje wargi.

\- Jestem sobie w stanie wyobrazić kilka powodów, dla których ktoś mógłby chcieć zetrzeć numer seryjny z pistoletu – mówi. Jego głos jest dużo spokojniejszy, niż oczekiwał.

\- Och, ja również. Rozumie pan, podaję tylko jedno z możliwych wyjaśnień. W gruncie rzeczy... - Hopkins opiera się na krześle - ...nie mam żadnego powodu, by przypuszczać, że właśnie to się wydarzyło. I na pewno nie to powiem szefowi.

John otwiera usta, po czym znowu je zamyka.

Hopkins rozkłada dłonie.

\- Chce pan wiedzieć, co myślę? - mówi. Jego głos jest niemal przyjacielski. - Myślę, że ktoś pracujący dla pana Holmesa – pana Mycrofta Holmesa – może mieć bardzo dobry powód, by nosić pistolet z zatartym numerem seryjnym. To znaczy, nie jestem z MI6, ale wierzę, że oni dość często muszą robić rzeczy... nie do końca legalne.

John oblizuje wargi.

\- Proszę sobie wyobrazić, na przykład, że... O, rozmawialiśmy o pragmatycznym przestępcy. Całkowicie abstrakcyjnie, rzecz jasna. Ale teraz zastanówmy się nad... analitycznym, kreatywnym przestępcą.

\- Dobrze – mówi John ostrożnie.

Hopkins porusza się w krześle.

\- No więc, ten analityczny, kreatywny przestępca może mieć problemy z innymi ludźmi, rozumie pan?

John nie odzywa się. Po chwili kiwa głową.

\- Bo może sobie być bardzo analityczny i bardzo kreatywny, ale ludzie bywają zaskakujący. Nie  _post fatum_ , rzecz jasna. Analityczne, kreatywne umysły z łatwością wydedukują, jak ludzie się  _zachowali_ , ale już nie, jak się  _zachowają_. Mogą sobie wyobrazić... wszystko. Ale dopóki nie poznają kogoś naprawdę, naprawdę dobrze, nie domyślą się, którą opcję ten ktoś wybierze. Jak sądzę, mogą zakładać, że ludzie są albo bardzo, bardzo sprytni, albo też bardzo głupi, i nie rozumieją, że dla większości z nich większość decyzji jest oczywista. Ludzie nie postanawiają: „Zabiję moją kochankę nierozpoznawalną trucizną wytworzoną z powszechnie używanych chemikaliów", postanawiają: „Użyję noża kuchennego", bo to nóż mają pod ręką. Taka zbrodnia jest bardzo prosta do rozwiązania, nawet jeśli przestępca wszystko ładnie posprząta, bo tak łatwo sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś zabiłby kochankę kuchennym nożem. Ale z mojego punktu widzenia, nawet, jeśli taka zbrodnia jest czymś bardziej powszednim, gdyby zapytać analityczną, kreatywną osobę, jak zabić kochankę... no cóż. - Przerzuca papiery w teczce. - Człowiek taki jak Holmes odpowiedziałby raczej, jak sądzę, że przestępca użyłby nierozpoznawalnej trucizny, bo tak zachowałby się on sam. Ale w gruncie rzeczy większość przestępców posłuży się nożem kuchennym. A więc mogę sobie wyobrazić, że w pewnych okolicznościach tego analitycznego, kreatywnego przestępcę można by wykiwać nieprzewidywalnością... no cóż. Pragmatyka. Takiego jak pan.

John nic nie mówi.

Po chwili Hopkins spogląda na swoje dłonie i mówi dalej:

\- Gdybyśmy ścigali analitycznego, kreatywnego przestępcę, człowieka, który mógłby zniszczyć kogoś wielkiego tylko przy pomocy półprawd i mediów, chciałbym mieć pewność, że mam po swojej stronie pragmatyka. A pan?

John myśli przez chwilę. W końcu, niemal wbrew sobie, odpowiada:

\- Czasem pragmatycy się mylą.

\- Ależ oczywiście. - Ktoś puka do drzwi za Hopkinsem. Detektyw zamyka teczkę, wstaje i opiera się o blat na pięściach. - Wszyscy mogą się mylić, doktorze Watson – mówi cicho. - A pragmatycy, tacy jak pan czy ja? My wiemy, że dokładnie wtedy podjęte decyzje zaczynają mieć znaczenie.

John wbija w niego wzrok. Hopkins stuka pięścią w stół, wyprostowuje się i odwraca do drzwi, wkładając jedną dłoń do kieszeni. Otwiera drzwi i mówi coś zbyt cicho, by John mógł to usłyszeć.

Doktor patrzy w stół. Jego pole widzenia jest przyćmione na krawędziach, jakby coś się wokół niego zamykało. Nie ma czasu, by się zastanowić, co to może być.

\- Doktorze Watson? - Hopkins opiera się na otwartych drzwiach. - Podobno właśnie skończyliśmy rozmawiać z panem Mycroftem Holmesem. Może pan iść, chociaż obawiam się, że tym razem musimy zatrzymać pański pistolet.

John mruga. Po chwili wstaje sztywno i niezręcznie. Hopkins odwraca się do mężczyzny za drzwiami – to chyba Lukas – i mówi:

\- Możesz się upewnić, że doktor Watson bezpiecznie złapie taksówkę? Już bardzo późno.

Lukas kiwa głową. John zakłada kurtkę na zakrwawioną koszulę i idzie za nim.

\- Wiadomo, co z doktorem Stamfordem? - pyta John w windzie.

\- Nie, nic nie słyszałem – odpowiada Lukas. - Nie powinienem mówić takich rzeczy, ale wielka szkoda, że nie postrzelił pan włamywacza. Skurwysyn, żeby straszyć doktor Hooper i w ogóle... - Lukas wzrusza ramionami i potrząsa głową.

John przytakuje. Jasne włosy, rosnące przy uszach, dziwnie go łaskoczą.

\- Przyjaźni się pan z doktor Hooper? - pyta cicho. Z jakiegoś powodu czuje, że to kawałek układanki, którego mu brakuje.

Lukas rumieni się. John zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest młodziutki, chociaż nie może być aż tak młody, na jakiego wygląda. Jest zdecydowanie młodszy od Donovan, a nawet ona była na tyle młoda, by myśleć, że bzykanie się z Andersonem to dobry pomysł. John nagle czuje, że traci równowagę. Jest zamknięty w windzie z dwudziestoletnim blondynkiem, który przyznaje się do zauroczenia w patolog śledczej, starszej od niego pewnie z dziesięć lat, po tym, jak on sam być może drugi raz w ciągu czterdziestu ośmiu godzin postrzelił śmiertelnie człowieka. To tak, jakby bieguny ziemi przesunęły się bez ostrzeżenia.

\- Jest dla mnie miła – odpowiada Lukas, gdy winda dociera na parter. Jego twarz jest jaskrawoczerwona, a on wydaje się mieć dziewięć lat.

John kiwa głową.

\- Proszę posłuchać – mówi wychodząc. - Może pan coś dla mnie zrobić?

 

Lukas jest człowiekiem, który dotrzymuje danego słowa. John w drodze do domu dostaje trzy SMS-y. Żaden z nich nie przynosi mu ulgi. Z jednej strony, Mike nie wykrwawił się w drodze do szpitala, z drugiej, zagrożenie nie minęło. John pociera twarz.  _Boże._ Musi... musi się przespać, dokładnie tego potrzebuje. Ma wrażenie, że ktoś przejechał mu papierem ściernym po całym ciele. Wszystko... wszystko może, kurwa, poczekać do jutra.

Ale oczywiście Sherlock pojawia się w jego mieszkaniu i, jak to Sherlock, nie chce dać mu spokoju. Czas mija w dziwnych, nagłych zrywach, jakby John stracił umiejętność utworzenia ciągłej narracji z pojedynczych fragmentów własnego życia. W jednej chwili Sherlock jest martwy, a w następnej usiłuje zmusić Johna do wypicia herbaty z mlekiem, a jeszcze chwilę później leży pod Johnem na łóżku i rozpina mu od góry koszulę, a John jest zupełnie świadom, że ma erekcję, ale to wszystko wydaje się bardzo odległe i John przede wszystkim jest zdezorientowany. Klęczy na kościstych udach Sherlocka i nawet mimo całej niewygody tej pozycji to wszystko wydaje się takie nieprawdopodobne. Ta chwila, po grobie i po zdjęciach z sekcji zwłok, i e-mailach, i SMS-ach, i strzelcu, i wszystkim, i John traci grunt pod nogami. Nawet gdyby odzyskał dar mowy, nie wiedziałby, o co zapytać, czy zacząć od: „Co ty robisz" czy „Jak to, nie jesteś martwy", czy też „Dlaczego mnie porzuciłeś".

Wtedy Sherlock opiera się na łokciu, a John... John nie ma pojęcia, co się zaraz wydarzy, co jest dziwne, bo John wie, czym jest seks i wie, kim jest Sherlock, i ma jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt osiem procent pewności, że te zbiory nie mają części wspólnej, a gdyby miały, to na pewno to wszystko by tak nie wyglądało. I wtedy Sherlock przekręca głowę, tylko odrobinę, i całuje Johna w policzek.

„On jest we mnie zakochany" - zdaje sobie sprawę John.

Twarz Sherlocka przy jego twarzy jest bardzo gorąca, detektyw jest bardzo, bardzo nieruchomy, a ziejąca dziura pośrodku piersi Johna powiększa się z każdą chwilą. Porusza się tylko odrobinę, kładzie prawe kolano na materacu, żeby móc przenieść ciężar ciała i nie zrobić Sherlockowi krzywdy, a potem szuka ustami ust Sherlocka. Sherlock wydaje z siebie cichy, smutny dźwięk, brzegi dziury kruszą się, po czym dziura pożera Johna.

John wie, że wyrywają mu się z ust jakieś strzępy słów, ale nie jest w stanie myśleć na tyle jasno, by stwierdzić, co chce powiedzieć. Sherlock jest żywy, jest pod nim, jest nieszczęśliwy i – z jakiegoś powodu to przeważa szalę, nie Mike, nie Molly, nie strzelec, nie SMS-y i nie e-maile, i nie fotografie z sekcji zwłok, i nie grób, ale żywy Sherlock pod jego dłońmi, wydający takie dźwięki, jakby John robił mu krzywdę, chociaż John wie, że nie robi, nigdy by tego nie zrobił,  _nie mógłby_ , a Sherlock zaciska spazmatycznie dłonie na jego włosach i całuje go, jakby usiłował wpełznąć mu do ust. John... John zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. To nie jest nic nowego. Ale i tak boli.

John rozpina sherlockową koszulę i spodnie, obejmuje Sherlocka dłońmi, by przyciągnąć go bliżej, by poczuć cały jego pot i gorącą krew, i nietkniętą, szokująco bladą skórę, i szepcze coś, czego nie rozumie, a Sherlock pewnie nie słyszy. Sherlock obejmuje dłonią – Jezu, te  _dłonie_  – penis Johna, John wciska czoło w czoło Sherlocka i odwzajemnia dotyk, i nie mówi: „Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko, zrobiłbym dla ciebie  _wszystko_ ", chociaż czuje, że tę świadomość pompuje jego serce wraz z krwią, świadomość białą jak ogień lub śnieg i wszechogarniającą. Gdy Sherlock dochodzi na palce Johna z cichym, zduszonym jękiem, John myśli: „Sherlock", a Sherlock ociera swój nos o nos Johna i nawet na moment nie zatrzymuje swojej dłoni, i John myśli: „Kocham cię", a kiedy każdy narząd w jego ciele zatrzymuje się, po czym eksploduje, John myśli beznadziejnie: „Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko", a kiedy Sherlock całuje raz za razem jego szczękę, niezdarnie i desperacko, John myśli: „Ale nie pozwolisz mi, prawda?" i już nie może, już nie może się trzymać, nie może, nie może, nie może, i cały rozpada się na zdesperowane, mordercze szlochy.

(Potem John przypomni sobie, że Sherlock całował jego usta, jego brwi, jego policzki i jego nos; że gładził stopami w skarpetkach jego łydki i palcami u stóp zdjął z niego spodnie, że dłońmi zataczał kółka na jego plecach. Że Sherlock był blisko, kiedy John płakał, i dotykał go, i nic nie mówił, a jego ramiona cały czas były zwieszone, ściągnięte razem w dziwnie obronnym geście, a usta, kiedy tylko nie dotykały Johna, zaciskał mocno i nieszczęśliwie.)

 

Na pierwszym roku studiów John miał dziewczynę, która była straszną beksą. Płakała – dopóki jej twarz nie robiła się szkarłatna – nad wszystkim: nad polityką, złymi wiadomościami, romantycznymi filmami. Nigdy nie rozumiał, jak to robiła. Kiedy budzi się następnego ranka, jest mu niedobrze i nieszczęśliwie, jakby poprzedniej nocy mocno zabalował. Boli go głowa i normalnie uniósłby ramię, by ucisnąć oczy, ale nie może, bo śpi na nim Sherlock. Jest ciepły i cięższy niż się wydaje. Lekko pochrapuje przy każdym wdechu.

John mruga. Włosy detektywa są dziko potargane... tak naprawdę cały wygląda dość nieporządnie, jego koszula jest niemal zdjęta, zaplątana wokół lewego nadgarstka, bo Johnowi nie udało się rozpiąć mankietu. Jego spodnie wciąż są rozpięte i do tego w takim stanie, że John nie czułby się zbyt komfortowo, zanosząc je do pralni. Na jedną stopę ma w połowie naciągniętą skarpetkę, podczas gdy druga zniknęła gdzieś pod kocami, a na lewej stronie jego szyi widnieje ciemniejąca malinka. John przesuwa po niej palcami, a znak wydaje się przynajmniej o stopień cieplejszy niż reszta skóry Sherlocka. John nie pamięta, żeby ją robił.

Przesuwa palce odrobinę wyżej i opiera je o powolny, spokojny puls pogrążonego we śnie Sherlocka. Detektyw nawet nie drgnie; nie porusza się też, kiedy John próbuje wysunąć się spod niego, by móc usiąść na swojej żałosnej imitacji łóżka. Spali na pościeli i na kocu. Kołdra niebezpiecznie zwiesza się ku ziemi, lecz wciąż niemal w połowie leży na nich... a raczej na nim. Sherlock ją skopał. John zdaje sobie sprawę, że teraz już wie, iż Sherlockowi we śnie robi się gorąco. Ta myśl jakimś cudem jest bardziej szokująca niż sam seks. Na razie. John powoli i delikatnie uwalnia swoje ramię. Sherlock mamrocze coś nieokreślonego i zamiera na moment, po czym, pod spojrzeniem obserwującego go Johna, stula razem ramiona, jakby osłaniając klatkę piersiową, i znów przestaje się ruszać. John przełyka ślinę i powoli, ostrożnie podnosi się, i w końcu siada po turecku, z kołdrą narzuconą na ramiona, i wbija wzrok w żebra Sherlocka, które są tak zupełnie nieznajome.

Sherlock może sobie mówić, co chce, ale John naprawdę ma dość dobrą pamięć wzrokową. W końcu jednak podnosi się i idzie po fotografię. Jest ostrożny, otwiera i zamyka szufladę w niemal całkowitej ciszy. Nie chce obudzić Sherlocka. Potem znów siada na łóżku i podciąga nogi. Po chwili obraca fotografię tak, że głowa jest po prawej stronie, równolegle do głowy Sherlocka. Przechyla ją odrobinę, bo Sherlock śpi na boku, a John chce mieć pewność, że to nie jest tylko z powodu ułożenia.

Chce się mylić. Nie myli się.

Odkłada fotografię na materac do góry nogami i spogląda na Sherlocka, który jest dokładnie tak wysoki, jak Johnowi się wydaje, czy to w płaszczu czy bez płaszcza; którego tors jest dokładnie tak wąski i kościsty, jak John mógłby przypuszczać po półtora roku widywania go w ubraniu, i John wie – pieką go oczy – że rozpoznałby dłonie Sherlocka czy to w kaszmirze, czy to w skórze, czy w nitrilu, nieruchome czy poruszające się, żywe czy martwe, i że już nigdy, nigdy, nie powinien wątpić w swój instynkt. Dłonie Johna zaciskają się w pięści na udach. Spędza jakieś cztery i pół sekundy na zastanawianiu się na czyjego pierdolonego trupa gapił się przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie, a potem... Jezu, niech go szlag,  _niech go szlag_! Przecież Molly mu powiedziała. „Nie żyje" - wyszeptała, a po jej czerwonych policzkach spływały łzy. Przecież Mycroft miał nagrania z telefonu, które dowodziły, że byli we dwóch na dachu Bart's. Pokazał je Johnowi, a John może nie jest pierdolonym Sherlockiem Holmesem, ale umie dodać dwa do dwóch i otrzymać cztery. Wie, że we dwóch wspięli się na dach Bart's, a tam jeden z nich rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a drugi skończył jako trup na stalowym stole, pod nożem Molly i z fotografią z sekcji zwłok leżącą w szufladzie Johna jako wspomnienie wszystkiego, czego pragnął, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, i co stracił, nigdy nie mając. John przypuszcza, że to samo ciało zostało zakopane w ziemi, kości leżące pod kośćmi Johna złożonymi na cmentarzu w ciężkiej, sztywnej ciszy tamtej nieznośnej nocy, a John nagle bardzo, bardzo się cieszy, że nic nie jadł od dwudziestu godzin, bo inaczej z całą pewnością by się porzygał.

Bierze prysznic, goli się drżącymi rękami i o niczym nie myśli. Musi wrócić do sypialni po swoje ciuchy. Ubiera się, stojąc tyłem do łóżka, a potem odwraca się i nawet tyle nie jest w stanie znieść, więc narzuca kołdrę na całkiem nieznajome żebra Sherlocka, idzie do kuchni i zmusza się, by zjeść kawałek suchego tosta. To trochę uspokaja mu żołądek. Bardzo starannie nie myśli o niczym, co może zniszczyć ten postęp.

Sherlock go okłamał. Obraca tę myśl w głowie wciąż na nowo, próbując na tyle uspokoić ręce, by przygotować kawę. Sherlock go okłamał, i okłamał, i okłamał, a kiedy skończył przemeblowywać johnowe serce i głowę, i cholerną orientację seksualną, kiedy zmusił Johna, by zabił kogoś, kto na to zasługiwał, i najprawdopodobniej kogoś, kto na to nie zasługiwał, pojawił się żywy w sypialni Johna w łóżku Johna nie był nikim kogo John poznawał i sprawił że John zaczął znikać i znikać i znikać...

\- Hm. - Sherlock staje za nim i odchrząkuje. - Dzień dobry.

John nie spogląda na niego. Nie ma na to siły. Zamiast tego bardzo cicho mówi:

\- Nigdy więcej nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać.

Nalewa sobie kawę. Próbuje skupić się na kubku. To trudne. Najpierw Sherlock nie rusza się, a po długich, długich minutach znika z powrotem w sypialni, a John próbuje nie pozwalać swojej uwadze krążyć wokół ciała Sherlocka tak, jak ona chce, próbuje nie słyszeć miękkiego dźwięku kołdry rzuconej na łóżko, zapięcia rozporka albo przerzucania koców w poszukiwaniu skarpetki. Kiedy Sherlock wychodzi po płaszcz, John skupia uwagę na ścianie, nie na telewizorze ani na oknie, bo wie, że w takim wypadku zobaczyłby odbicie Sherlocka, jego zwieszone ramiona, czarną burzę włosów, wszystko, czego John chce od świata, wszystko, co by go zabiło.

Wychodząc, Sherlock bardzo cicho zamyka za sobą drzwi.


	14. Chapter 14

**14: 13 lipca 2012**

Sherlock ma dużo rzeczy do zrobienia.

Więc to na nich się skupia.

 

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Molly jest w domu. On też ją zaskakuje, sądząc po tym, jak dziewczyna podskakuje, gdy on otwiera na oścież drzwi. Oraz po tym, jak uderza go w twarz – chociaż po zastanowieniu Sherlock dochodzi do wniosku, że akurat to może nie być z zaskoczenia.

Molly krzywi się.

\- Ała – syczy, potrząsając dłonią.

Sherlock ostrożnie dotyka swojej szczęki. To był zdumiewająco dobry cios.

\- Następnym razem nie zwijaj palców wokół kciuka – radzi jej.

Molly rzuca mu złe spojrzenie.

Sherlock czuje nieco metaliczny posmak w ustach. Oblizuje wargi.

\- Ale chyba nie muszę ci mówić, żebyś wkładała w to więcej serca – dodaje i ostrożnie trąca czubkiem języka bolący ząb. Molly parska nieco histerycznym śmiechem. Jej ramiona drgają.

\- Boże, Sherlock. - Opiera się na szafce kuchennej. Jest ubrana jak do pracy, ale coś w jej planie w oczywisty sposób nie wypaliło, bo jest po jedenastej, a ona wciąż tkwi we własnej kuchni.

\- Wzięłaś robocze ubranie – zauważa on.

\- Ja... że co?

\- Widziałem wczoraj, jak wychodziłaś. Wzięłaś robocze ubranie. Ale nie jesteś w pracy.

\- Och. Czy... kręciłeś się tutaj?

\- Owszem.

\- Dlaczego... wiesz co, nie odpowiadaj. - Molly wzdycha. - Poszłam do pracy. Ale nie mogłam... - Urywa i wzrusza ramionami.

Sherlock odwraca wzrok.

\- Coś wiadomo? - pyta po chwili.

Molly odchrząkuje.

\- Raz jest lepiej, raz gorzej.

\- Ach.

\- A jak... - zaczyna, więc Sherlock szybko siada na jej kanapie i włącza laptopa.

Po jakimś czasie dziewczyna przynosi dwa kubki herbaty.

\- Nie spałeś tu tej nocy – stwierdza, podając mu napój.

\- Nie – odpowiada on i włącza nową kartę w przeglądarce.

Molly podciąga nogi na kanapę.

\- Czemu nie chodzisz w zieleni? - pyta Sherlock, bo potrzebuje czegoś, co by go rozproszyło. To, co miało spełnić tę rolę, nie działa.

\- Co?

\- Zieleń. Rzadko kiedy ubierasz się na zielono. A ładnie ci w tym kolorze.

\- Och. Hm. Ja... nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam.

\- Powinnaś częściej nosić zieleń – mówi i przełącza się na poprzednią kartę.

Molly milczy przez chwilę.

Sherlock rozważa wysłanie e-maila, ale w tej chwili ma już pewność, że Irene porzuciła swój poprzedni adres.

\- Spałeś u Johna – stwierdza Molly.

\- Hm. To mało istotne.

\- Dobra, zróbmy tak. – jej głos jest cichy. - Założę coś zielonego, jeśli powiesz mi, co się zdarzyło u Johna.

Sherlock prycha.

\- Nie mam żadnej korzyści z tego, że będziesz się porządnie ubierać.

\- Chyba jednak masz, bo kiedy tylko założę ten sweter, patrzysz na niego, jakbyś chciał go spalić.

Sherlock zerka na nią, a potem na rzeczony koszmarny sweter, wiszący na wieszaku.

\- Chcę go spalić – zgadza się i znów wbija wzrok w komputer.

Molly popija herbatę.

Sherlock wyciąga komórkę.

* * *

_11:27 Do: +447700900862; +447700900119; +447700900393; +447700900719_

_Jakieś skojarzenia ze słowem „Hummingbird"?_

* * *

\- Uprawiałeś z nim seks – mówi Molly.

Sherlock wywraca oczami.

\- Tu nie chodzi o seks. Uprawiałem wcześniej seks, wiesz?

\- Ja... - Molly urywa na chwilę. - Nigdy nie twierdziłam, że tak nie było.

Sherlock spogląda na swój telefon.

* * *

_11:27 Od: +447700900393_

_Taki szybko trzepoczący skrzydełkami ptaszek? Mają je w zoo. Ładne zwierzątko._

* * *

_11:28 Od: +447700900119_

_Chodzi o ptaka?_

* * *

_11:28 Do: +447700900393; +447700900119_

_Coś mniej oczywistego?_

* * *

\- Więc... - mówi Molly.

\- Przestań. Psychoterapia jest grubo poniżej twoich możliwości.

\- Nie planowałam psychoterapii. - Molly wzdycha i porusza się. - Byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś był moją przyjaciółką. Zrobiłabym ci kilka margarit, wypłakałbyś się i wszystko mi opowiedział.

Sherlock prycha i chowa telefon do kieszeni, a potem znów przenosi nieobecny wzrok na ekran komputera.

Molly nie rusza się.

Po chwili detektyw mówi:

\- Uprawiałem seks cztery razy.

Molly gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.

\- To znaczy... z...

\- Nie.

Dziewczyna milczy. Komórka Sherlocka dwukrotnie wibruje przy jego biodrze.

* * *

_11:30 Od: +447700900862_

_Piekarnia._

* * *

_11:31 Od: +447700900119_

_piekarnia?_

* * *

Sherlock wypuszcza powietrze z płuc.

* * *

_11:31 Do: +447700900862; +447700900119_

_Dziękuję._

* * *

Wstaje, a Molly wyciąga rękę i łapie go za rękaw.

Sherlock spogląda w dół.

\- To nie ma nic wspólnego z seksem – mówi.

\- Dlaczego trzy lata temu nie powiedziałeś mi, że jesteś gejem?

\- Nie jestem gejem – odpowiada szybko.

\- Nie... och, dobra. - Wzdycha. - Ale kobiety cię nie interesują.

\- Nikt mnie nie interesuje.

\- Nieprawda – odpowiada Molly, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Sherlock obserwuje ją spokojnie.

\- Dobra – mówi ona i ciągnie jego rękaw. Po chwili Sherlock siada koło niej, bo ona chyba nie zamierza go puścić.

\- To bez sensu – mówi jej.

\- Jeden jedyny raz – odpowiada Molly cicho – naprawdę musisz mnie wysłuchać.

Sherlock czuje, że wykrzywiają mu się wargi.

Dziewczyna wzdycha.

\- Dobra – mówi bardzo ostrożnie i wzdycha. - Pozwoliłeś mu wierzyć, że nie żyjesz, a potem... potem najwyraźniej uprawiałeś z nim seks i... a potem on cię wyrzucił, jak rozumiem. Inaczej byś nie wrócił po komputer.

Sherlock wbija wzrok w ścianę i odpowiada:

\- Potrzebowałem mojego komputera.

\- Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie rezygnuje z seksu, żeby iść po komputer.

\- Nie jestem o zdrowych zmysłach – przypomina jej.

\- Racja – zgadza się dziewczyna. - Ale ty...  _ty_ , Sherlock, ty byś nie zrezygnował z Johna, żeby wrócić po komputer.

Sherlockowi nie podoba się, jak to brzmi. Milczy.

\- Okłamałeś go – mówi Molly cicho.

\- Musiałem.

\- Zamknij się. Ja... to jest lekcja, dobra? Z tematu, z którym najwyraźniej jesteś na bakier. Więc mnie posłuchaj.

Sherlock krzyżuje ramiona na piersi.

\- Okłamałeś go – powtarza Molly. - A on... on wyciągnął bardzo niewłaściwe wnioski i próbował mnie postrzelić, a potem postrzelił Mike'a.

Sherlock drga.

\- Właśnie. - Głos Molly jest cichy. - Więc... to nie był najlepszy dzień w jego życiu. Bo go okłamałeś.

\- Nigdy nie rozumiałem, dlaczego ludzie tak uparcie przedkładają... - Sherlock potrząsa głową - ...przedkładają  _uczucia_  nad to, co jest  _konieczne_...

\- Któregoś dnia – mówi Molly melancholijnie – wreszcie pojmiesz, jakie bzdury gadasz przez większość czasu.

Sherlock jest tak zaskoczony, że nie wie, co powiedzieć.

\- Ty... - Molly znów wzdycha. - Mam młodszą kuzynkę. Ma dziewiętnaście lat, właśnie jest po pierwszym roku studiów. Jakieś półtora miesiąca temu zadzwoniła do mnie i płakała, że jej chłopak lizał się z jakimiś dziewczynami na imprezie i... - Wzrusza ramionami.

\- To niezbyt miło z jego strony.

\- Nie. - Molly pociera dłońmi twarz. - Naprawdę nie o to mi teraz chodzi. Po prostu... Sherlock, gdybyś miał dziewiętnaście lat, mogłabym ci powiedzieć, że związki to ciężka sprawa i naprawdę nie można być w związku – z nikim, w żaden sposób – nie wiedząc, co można, a czego nie można wybaczyć.

\- Nie mam dziewiętnastu lat.

\- Nie. Więc... czy możemy po prostu uznać, że to powiedziałam i... przejść do kolejnego punktu?

Sherlock oblizuje wargi.

\- Wyrzucił mnie z mieszkania.

\- Wiem. Udawałeś, że nie żyjesz.

Sherlock patrzy w ścianę. Po chwili porusza głową w sposób, który można uznać za kiwnięcie.

\- No dobrze – mruczy Molly i wyprostowuje się. - Jesteś głodny?

Jest głodny.

 

Internet z przyjemnością informuje go, że piekarnia Hummingbird ma w Londynie pięć filii. Sherlock postanawia strzelać i idzie do tej na Soho, bo jest najbliżej... najbliżej wszystkiego, co istotne. Tuż przed drugą telefon zaczyna mu wibrować w kieszeni – jego ludzie obserwują wszystkie pięć lokalizacji. Sam widzi po drugiej stronie ulicy Erika z wyciągniętą komórką. Wzdycha.

* * *

_14:04 Do: +447700900719_

_Jesteś zbyt oczywisty._

* * *

Kiedy następnym razem podnosi wzrok znad obłędnego wyboru babeczek, Eric ma już schowany telefon i wygląda nieco normalniej. To już coś.

Sherlock wytrzymuje dziewięć minut, a potem zostaje wmanewrowany w złożenie zamówienia. Ostatecznie kupuje to, co poleca kelnerka, i próbuje wyglądać na zadowolonego, chociaż nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie, żeby z własnej woli zjadł coś tak... różowego. Zabiera to-to do stolika w kącie i przygląda się temu z namysłem i uniesionym widelczykiem.

Ostatecznie spędza kolejny kwadrans na krojeniu ciastka na coraz mniejsze kawałeczki, ledwo zaszczycając je spojrzeniem. W sumie spędza w piekarni dwadzieścia dziewięć minut i widzi czterdziestu jeden ludzi przechodzących przez drzwi wejściowe. Matka (wcześniej pracowała dla rządu) z dwójką małych dzieci (pięć i trzy lata; trzylatek ma problemy ze słuchem, ale matka jeszcze o tym nie wie); pulchna blondynka z komórką (rozmawia, nie pisze; połączenie międzynarodowe, drogo); starszy mężczyzna w znoszonym garniturze i nowym krawacie (ciastko cytrynowe, przypomina mu jego ślub); jeden piegowaty student (szasta bez opamiętania pieniędzmi); jeden pracownik biurowy na diecie (zdradza); para gimnazjalistów trzymających się za ręce (obrzydliwe); jeden niewydarzony młody człowiek, bardziej zainteresowany dziewczyną za ladą niż jej ciastkami (bez szans); czterech japońskich turystów z jetlagiem; jeden amerykański turysta, który wolałby być w Starbucksie; jego żona, która wolałaby być w domu; mężczyzna, który kradnie pieniądze z firmy; kobieta, która zdradza swoją żonę z mężczyzną; para około trzydziestki na mniej niż miesiąc przez rozwodem; dwie blond singielki około dwudziestki, które w ogóle na niego nie patrzą; para mężczyzn około czterdziestki z posiwiałymi włosami, którzy patrzą; jedna niebieskooka brunetka około trzydziestki (później spotyka się ze swoim chłopakiem; jest starszy od niej), która myśli, że Sherlock wygląda jak ten detektyw z gazet; jeden mężczyzna, który jest za wysoki, by być Johnem; jeden mężczyzna, który jest za stary, by być Johnem; jeden mężczyzna, który jest za głośny, by być Johnem; nastoletni brat i siostra, rozmawiający cicho po persku; czwórka pokłóconych ze sobą ludzi, wszyscy udają, że piszą SMS-y; jedna nauczycielka martwiąca się o starzejącą się matkę; dwóch skacowanych muzyków; jedna kobieta, która jest w ciąży, ale jeszcze o tym nie wie; jeden mężczyzna, którego boli kręgosłup z powodu starego materaca; para gimnazjalistek, które chichoczą absolutnie bez powodu.

Sherlock wzdycha.

* * *

_14:22 Do: +447700900357_

_Czy siedem minut to według ciebie duże spóźnienie?_

* * *

_14:23 Od: +447700900357_

_Na jaki rodzaj spotkania?_

* * *

_14:23 Do: +447700900357_

_Przestępczy._

* * *

_14:24 Od: +447700900357_

_Ogromne._

* * *

 

Sherlock przez większość popołudnia i wieczoru przekopuje się przez fotografie. Bez specjalnych nadziei wysyła Irene e-maila i SMS-a. Mogłaby przynajmniej dać mu nowe namiary na siebie. Zastanawia się, czy rozpoznałaby którąś z dwustu siedemnastu twarzy, których zdjęcia zapełniają pamięć jego telefonu. Wszystkie wydają się zwyczajne, niczym się nie wyróżniają. Wszyscy ich właściciele wydają się ludźmi, którzy mają domy, rodziny i zawód nieobejmujący mordów i zawłaszczeń. Zwyczajni, nudni obywatele Londynu. Sherlock pociera skronie.

\- Biorę prysznic i wychodzę. - Molly wchodzi do kuchni tuż po szóstej. - Możesz iść ze mną, jeśli chcesz.

\- I znosić pół tuzina twoich przyjaciółek rozbierających mnie na części pierwsze przy alkoholu? Dziękuję, postoję.

\- To by tak nie wyglądało. Mary zawsze zabiera swojego męża. Nie byłbyś jedynym facetem.

\- Nierównowaga płci nie była moim głównym zmartwieniem. Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

Molly obserwuje go w ciszy przez trzy-cztery minuty.

\- Coś wiadomo? - pyta Sherlock w końcu, bo dziewczyna wygląda, jakby miała coś do powiedzenia.

\- Norah pisze do mnie SMS-y.

\- Kto?

\- Żona Mike'a. Wciąż... wciąż jest raz lepiej, a raz gorzej. Ale mają nadzieję.

Nagle skoncentrowanie się na ekranie komputera robi się stanowczo trudniejsze. Po minucie wzdycha i wyłącza laptopa.

\- Powiedz, kiedy wyjdziesz z łazienki – mówi w końcu. - Chcę wziąć prysznic.

\- Dobra. - Molly wychodzi, by się wykąpać.

Molly zużyła całą ciepłą wodę, więc Sherlock zużywa resztę jej odżywki do włosów. Odczuwa dziwną niechęć do zwykłego, białego mydła Molly. Cały dzień czuł zapach Johna na skórze i chociaż ma całkowitą świadomość, że to nie mogłoby długo potrwać, obserwowanie, jak mydło spływa do odpływu i tak jest rozczarowujące. Wie, że to głupie. Z jakiegoś powodu ta wiedza nic nie zmienia.

Kiedy się goli, bezskutecznie próbuje nie myśleć o tym lecie, kiedy miał piętnaście lat. Pamięta, że Mycroft go znalazł, gdy leżał twarzą w dół pod wielkimi, rozcapierzonymi konarami buka, tak, jakby mógł wniknąć w ziemię. Pamięta, że Mycroft wyciągnął z niego całą tę brudną historię – jedno rozpaczliwe wyznanie po drugim. „Uczucia są nieprzydatne" - powiedział mu brat, kucając przed nim (nie siadał, żeby błoto nie pobrudziło mu spodni). To było tuż po tym, jak Mycroft pierwszy raz schudł. Sherlock teraz już wie, że w tym samym czasie jego starszy brat metodycznie zaliczał wszystkie londyńskie pracowniczki rządu między dwudziestym a czterdziestym piątym rokiem życia, chociaż nie uznał za stosowne wtedy poinformować o tym Sherlocka. Pamięta, że kiedy się dowiedział, nie miał jeszcze dwudziestu lat; że tydzień wcześniej Olivia Richards wyciągnęła do niego dłoń, w której trzymała dwie pastylki; że niezależnie od tego, co mu wcześniej powiedziała, całując się z nią pół godziny później wciąż uważał, że to nieprzyjemne, choć może nie aż tak nie do zniesienia, jak sądził. Pamięta, że Mycroft przywiózł wtedy na Boże Narodzenia kobietę, której imię już wyleciało mu z głowy. Pamięta, że obserwował, jak Mycroft całuje ją w ciemnym korytarzu, jak wzdycha w jej usta, jak zamyka oczy i trzyma ostrożną, doświadczoną dłoń na jej pośladkach; pamięta też, że w tym momencie poczuł się okropnie, upokarzająco zdradzony.

Mycroft uznawał za stosowne powtarzać systematycznie przez wiele lat to stwierdzenie – uczucia są nieprzydatne – jakby Sherlock nadal był tym głupim chłopcem, który poszedł za Nickiem Williamsonem w las, w mech, w maju, jakby Mycroft był rodzinnym ekspertem w tej dziedzinie (bzdura). „Uczucia są nieprzydatne" – Sherlock słyszy głos brata. I znowu, i znowu, i znowu.

To zawsze było niepotrzebne.

 

* * *

_18:41 Od: +447700900781_

_Wychodzę. Nadal możesz do nas dołączyć, jeśli byś nabrał ochoty._

* * *

Sherlock czyta wiadomość, wciąż mając biodra okręcone ręcznikiem, a potem rzuca telefon, i rzuca ręcznik, i rozgląda się dookoła kanapy, i grzebie w torbie na laptopa. W końcu znajduje bieliznę, drugą parę spodni, które nadal bardzo potrzebują prania, chociaż może nie aż tak jak te, które miał na sobie wcześniej, i koszulę – jest niemal pewien, że nosił ją tylko dwa razy. Nie znajduje żadnych skarpetek, więc pewnie będzie musiał radzić sobie bez nich, aż będzie miał czas, by kupić nowe.

* * *

_18:57 Do: +447700900781_

_Nie, dzięki. Mam sprawę do załatwienia._

* * *

Pakuje laptopa. Po chwili namysłu opróżnia boczne kieszenie swojej torby i wciska ciuchy pod kanapę. Nie chce, by go rozpraszały. Zabiera jednak ładowarkę do telefonu. Stwierdza, że może to sobie rozsądnie wyjaśnić: robi to, ponieważ pstrykanie zdjęć szybko zżera baterię.

* * *

_19:01 Od: +447700900781_

_Znów nie wracasz na noc?_

* * *

Sherlock sprawdza kieszenie (portfel, telefon, pistolet) i wiąże sznurówki butów. Weźmie taksówkę, ale to będzie ostatni raz na długi czas. Jego sytuacja finansowa naprawdę zaczyna wyglądać tragicznie.

* * *

_19:02 Do: +447700900357_

_Potrzebuję pieniędzy._

* * *

_19:04 Od: +447700900357_

_Potrzebujesz porządnego kopa._

* * *

Sherlock zbyt długo zna swojego brata, by pomyśleć, że to stwierdzenie ma coś wspólnego z pieniędzmi.

* * *

_19:05 Do: +447700900357_

_Ktoś wpadł opowiedzieć coś o mnie?_

* * *

_19:08 Od: +447700900357_

_Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty angażować się w twoje... związki. Przyjdź jutro. Masz coś mojego – chcę to odzyskać._

* * *

Sherlock wywraca oczami.

* * *

_19:09 Do: +447700900357_

_Przecież po prostu oddasz go Johnowi._

* * *

Detektyw daje swoją ostatnią gotówkę taksówkarzowi, a potem wychodzi z samochodu z torbą na laptopa przewieszoną na krzyż przez klatkę piersiową.

* * *

_19:11 Od: +447700900357_

_Biorąc pod uwagę zaistniałe okoliczności, to mało prawdopodobne._

* * *

Sherlock tym razem nie włamuje się, a przynajmniej nie od razu. Najpierw dzwoni do drzwi. Dwukrotnie. Odczekuje dziesięć minut i znów próbuje.  _Potem_  się włamuje.

Nie zapala świateł. Kładzie swój komputer i telefon ma małym stoliczku do kawy Johna, po czym robi sobie herbatę i siada w większym z dwóch foteli, by poczekać. Po chwili dochodzi do wniosku, że jego zachowanie może zostać odebrane jako inwazyjne, więc przenosi się na mniejszy fotel. Około dziewiątej zaczyna sobie przypominać, że od czasu rabarbarowego omletu Molly minęło sporo czasu, więc wstaje i grzebie w johnowej kuchni. Doktor nie ma w domu nic poza fasolką i chlebem – w sposób oczywisty nie dba o siebie, Mycroft powinien był lepiej się o niego zatroszczyć – więc Sherlock przygotowuje sobie tost i kolejny kubek herbaty. Wtedy słyszy kroki Johna na schodach. Wyciąga drugi kubek i przygotowuje herbatę też dla niego.


	15. Chapter 15

**15: 13 lipca 2012**

Po tym wszystkim John ściąga całą pościel z łóżka, na którym zostaje tylko goły materac, zwija ją w kulkę i wciska do pralki. Poza kołdrą. Kołdry nie można prać w pralce, więc wytrzepuje ją, a potem przerzuca przez większy z dwóch foteli w sypialni i otwiera na oścież wszystkie okna w mieszkaniu. Potem wyrzuca do kosza fotografię i „Annę Kareninę", i paczkę papierosów, która jakimś cudem przywędrowała za nim z Baker Street i zamieszkała na biurku, a potem... potem być może lekko mu odbija.

* * *

_**Osobisty blog doktora Johna H. Watsona** _ _  
_

_**16.06** _ _  
_

_Post skasowano._

_**26.06** _ _  
_

_Post skasowano_

_**29.06** _ _  
_

_Post skasowano_

_**1.07** _ _  
_

_Post skasowano_

_**5.07** _ _  
_

_Post skasowano_

* * *

_11:23 Do: Harry Watson_

_Mój nowy adres:_ _nicniezmiennego hotmail co uk_

_11:25 Od: Harry Watson_

_Co się stało?_

_11:26 Do: Harry Watson_

_Ruszam z miejsca._

_11:27 Od: Harry Watson_

_Uwierzę jak zobaczę. Co się dzieje?_

_11:31 Od: Harry Watson_

_John?_

_11:40 Nieodebrane połączenie – Harry Watson_

_11:41 Nowa wiadomość głosowa_

_11:44 Od: Harry Watson_

_Jeśli nie odbierzesz, naślę na ciebie Mycrofta._

* * *

Telefon dzwoni jakieś dziesięć sekund później. John odbiera.

\- Naprawdę nie chcę o tym mówić.

\- Co ty nie powiesz. Ale jeśli nie opowiesz mi, co się stało, naprawdę zadzwonię do...

\- Nie – przerywa jej John. - Nie masz pojęcia... Naprawdę nie wiesz, o czym mówisz. Po prostu... Nie.

\- Johnny – wzdycha.

John pociera twarz.

\- Zabiłem jakiegoś gościa z bronią – mówi ze ściśniętym gardłem. - Być może zabiłem Mike'a Stamforda. Aha, a Sherlock żyje.

Długa cisza.

\- Dobra, zaraz u ciebie będę – mówi Harry.

John nie jest w stanie jej powiedzieć, żeby nie przychodziła.

 

Kiedy Harry wchodzi do mieszkania, John siedzi na podłodze w kuchni. Zostawił otwarte drzwi. Z dołu niemal niczego nie widzi. To przyjemne.

Siostra opada obok niego i wręcza mu butelkę wina, a potem wyciąga korkociąg z torebki.

\- To dla mnie, tak? - pyta ją, opierając głowę o szafkę.

\- Zależy, co masz w domu.

\- Fasolkę. Chleb. Być może jakieś piwo w... nie, wróć, chyba je wypiłem.

\- Jezu. - Harry wzdycha i podaje mu korkociąg. - Dobra, wino jest twoje. Wiedziałam, że powinnam była kupić dwa.

John wkłada sobie butelkę między kolana i otwiera ją, a potem podaje siostrze, by napiła się jako pierwsza. Harry spogląda na niego z miną wyrażającą coś między wyczerpaniem a współczuciem, ale wypija ze dwa łyki, a potem oddaje mu butelkę.

\- Naprawdę, nie stać cię, by sięgnąć po to, czego pragniesz? - pyta, opierając się o szafkę.

\- Przespałem się z nim. - Harry podrywa głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, a on dodaje – A potem kazałem mu się wynosić.

Harry przez chwilę milczy. Potem kiwa głową w stronę butelki.

\- Pij.

\- To nie pomoże.

\- Nie. Ale da ci godzinę albo dwie, kiedy nic nie będzie cię obchodzić.

Racja. John pije wino.

 

\- Wiesz co – mówi Harriet dużo później, gdy przenieśli się na fotele. Kobieta siedzi w tym większym, z nogami przerzuconymi przez podłokietnik. Kołdrę zrzuciła na ziemię. - Łatwiej byłoby mi uwierzyć, że ruszasz z miejsca, gdybyś nie nawiązał do niego w swoim nowym adresie e-mailowym.

\- Co? - pyta John, mrużąc oczy. Nie jest wystarczająco pijany, żeby... żeby cokolwiek. Mógłby być o wiele bardziej pijany.

\- John Watson, niezmiennie kawaler – odpowiada, kopiąc stopą oparcie fotela. - Nic niezmiennego, co?

\- Żarcik.

\- Mało zabawny.

John osuwa się na fotelu.

\- Ty też jesteś mało zabawna. - Unosi butelkę. - I czemu przyniosłaś tylko jedno wino?

Harriet wzdycha ze zmęczeniem, wstaje i wyjmuje mu butelkę z ręki.

\- Bo nie jesteś alkoholikiem – przypomina.

\- Przynajmniej jedno z nas nie jest.

\- Znowu nie piję – stwierdza, po czym dodaje – Zazwyczaj.

\- Szybko poszło.

Jego siostra wzrusza ramionami, wrzucając butelkę do kosza.

\- Clara się pojawiła.

Johnowi staje serce, bo wie, że to nigdy nie trwa długo.

\- Czemu wyrzuciłeś swoje jeansy?

\- Dostałem je od Sherlocka.

\- Wiesz, że to twoje jedyne jeansy, które nie wyglądają tragicznie? - Harry wyławia spodnie z kosza.

\- To kup mi parę, co ty na to? Dwie pary. Trzy. Będziesz mogła ubrać mnie od stóp do głów. Tylko wyrzuć je z powrotem.

Harry wzdycha, ale wrzuca je do kosza.

\- Powinieneś wrócić do pracy.

\- Nie mam pracy.

\- W szpitalu by cię wzięli – stwierdza cicho. - W szpitalu zawsze by cię wzięli.

John pociera twarz.

\- Chcesz, żebym znowu był lekarzem. Po tym wszystkim, co się stało – mówi niskim głosem.

-  _Jesteś_  lekarzem. Jesteś lekarzem, od kiedy zabandażowałeś tamtemu psu złamaną łapę. Miałeś osiem lat.

\- Nie zabandażowałem jej prawidłowo.

\- Nigdy nie twierdziłam, że jesteś weterynarzem – mówi Harry, a John wybucha śmiechem i wbija wzrok w sufit.

 

Harry robi im obojgu herbatę, tosty i fasolkę.

\- W kwestii dbania o siebie jesteś zajebistą pierdołą – mówi, wręczając mu widelec.

John stuka nim o talerz.

\- Było łatwiej, kiedy musiałem dbać o kogoś innego.

Harry opada z powrotem na swój fotel i bierze kęs jedzenia. Po chwili stwierdza:

\- W końcu będziesz musiał dojść do tego, czego chcesz, wiesz?

John przełyka, chociaż jedzenie staje mu w gardle.

\- A co, jeśli to coś, czego nie mogę mieć? - pyta, nie podnosząc głowy.

\- A nie możesz tego mieć jak statku kosmicznego czy jak genialnego, obłąkanego dupka, który rozwiązuje zagadki kryminalne i którego przerasta wypranie własnych skarpetek? - pyta Harry, mrużąc oczy.

\- Nie mogę mieć jak genialnego, obłąkanego dupka, który rozwiązuje zagadki kryminalne i którego przerasta wypranie własnych skarpetek. Oraz jednocześnie życia.

Harry kończy jeść swoją fasolkę. Potem pyta:

\- A jaka jest druga najlepsza opcja?

John wbija wzrok w ścianę. Po chwili stwierdza:

\- Gdybym to wiedział, chyba wiedziałbym wszystko.

 

Harry po lunchu musi wracać do pracy, więc John jest zostawiony samemu sobie. Wącha kołdrę, by sprawdzić, czy przewietrzyła się wystarczająco, ścieli łóżko czystym zestawem pościeli i sprząta w sypialni, w której jest puściej niż ma prawo być. Trzeba by kupić jakiś obrazek na ścianę czy coś. Od jakiegoś półtora roku nie powinien żyć jak w wojsku.

* * *

_13:29 Do: Tina Moran_

_Straciłaś już co do mnie nadzieję?_

_13:33 Od: Tina Moran_

_Któż to? John? Jaki John? Znam jakiegoś Johna? :)_

_13:34 Do: Tina Moran_

_Jestem dupkiem, wiem. Przepraszam._

_13:36 Od: Tina Moran_

_Cztery dni faktycznie robią z ciebie dupka._

_13:39 Do: Tina Moran_

_Nie chciałem się narzucać._

_13:40 Od: Tina Moran_

_Myślę, że skoro już spędziłeś niemal trzy godziny z głową między moimi udami, możesz się narzucać._

_13:42 Do: Tina Moran_

_W takim razie co robisz dziś, jutro i w niedzielę?_

_13:44 Od: Tina Moran_

_Och, kurczę. Miałam nadzieję, że dziś zrobię wielkie pranie..._

_13:45 Do: Tina Moran_

_Czy to znaczy, że rzucasz mnie dla swojej bielizny, czy też mogę cię zabawiać, podczas gdy będziesz wrzucać ją do pralki?_

_13:51 Od: Tina Moran_

_Jak przyniesiesz wino i coś do jedzenia, to zobaczymy, co da się zrobić._

* * *

John zakłada swoją najstarszą parę jeansów - jest niemal pewien, że pamiętają jeszcze czasy jego studiów. W każdym razie są tak wysłużone, że miękkie jak piżama i niemal przezroczyste na kolanach. Może niekoniecznie przydałyby się do manipulacji świadkami, ale dobrze na nim leżą i nigdy nic do nich nie miał. Nie goli się ponownie: jego szczęka jest na tyle gładka, że nie rzuca się w oczy, ale na tyle szorstka, że może czegoś spróbować. Skóra Tiny jest w tym samym odcieniu mlecznej bieli co skóra Lily. John zaczyna myśleć, jak Lily wyglądała, kiedy kończyli. Wycieńczona, z zamglonymi oczami, z czerwonymi zadrapaniami po brodzie na miękkim brzuchu; z odciskami jego palców rozkwitającymi niczym róże na jej bokach; z ciemnym śladem po ustach Johna na wewnętrznej stronie ramion i na kremowym gardle. Myśli, jak w ciągu godziny jej ciemne włosy przestawały przypominać satynowy wodospad, stając się nieskończonymi kołtunkami, bo nakręcał je sobie na palce; jak ich końcówki zawsze wpadały mu do ust, gdy się całowali. Już jest niemal twardy, ale wszystko zaczyna mu się mieszać: jego dłonie na udach Tiny, jego twarz na brzuchu Lily, jego dłonie na żebrach Sherlocka, czerwone ślady na gardle Sherlocka na żebrach Lily na kolanach Tiny; włosy Lily; długie, proste; włosy Sherlocka; krótkie, falujące; włosy Tiny; długie, falujące; wszystkie w tym samym głębokim, ciemnym odcieniu czarnego brązu, który zaskakująco połyskuje na czerwono w przyćmionym, miodowym świetle. Boże. Zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy to oznacza, że od teraz będzie mógł pieprzyć tylko blondynki.

Przynosi wino i tajskie żarcie. Do drzwi dzwoni tuż po siódmej. Tina ma na sobie sukienkę tuż za kolano, w takim odcieniu niebieskiego, który sprawia, że jej oczy wydają się nieskończone. Nie założyła butów. John obejmuje ją, kładzie dłoń na jej pośladkach, całuje jej szyję, a jego myśli są o wiele bardziej poukładane. I dobrze. Kiedy ostatnio widział Lily, miała niewiele więcej niż dwadzieścia lat, a on stara się nie podniecać myśląc o dziewczynach dwa razy od niego młodszych. A o Sherlocku nie należy myśleć. Już nigdy.

\- Jedzenie będzie zimne - mruczy ona, a jej wargi są miękkie i wilgotne. John wsuwa ręce w jej włosy i odpowiada:

\- Ale nie ty. - I ciągnie, dopóki jej noga nie obejmuje jego biodra, i Boże, ona już jest podniecona, podniecona i obiecująca, czuje to na udzie, rzuca na ziemię tajszczyznę i wino, i wsuwa rękę między jej nogi, i czuje, jak jej majtki robią się mokre, i Boże, chce ją pożreć żywcem. Popycha ją na kanapę, która jest wielka, miękka i w kolorze głębokiego, śliwkowego fioletu. Zanim jeszcze John podciąga sukienkę Tiny nad kolana, wyobraża sobie, jak kobieta będzie wyglądać, wyciągnięta na tym meblu.

Układa ją tak, żeby mogła oprzeć głowę o podłokietnik i kopniakiem ściąga buty, by móc się położyć. Podciąga tę niebieską, tak bardzo niebieską sukienkę, która centymetr po centymetrze odsłania przed nim biel jej długich, nagich nóg, a potem wyżej. W końcu sukienka ześlizguje się, a Tina leży wyciągnięta, wygląda ciepło i zapraszająco, jej oczy są lekko uchylone, a ciemne, długie rzęsy rzucają cień na policzki. Usta ma czerwone i mokre, jej majtki są czarne, niemal przezroczyste i nie założyła stanika. Kiedy John przesuwa kciukiem po jasnym pasku włosów biegnącym od jej pępka pod majtki, Tina wygina się w łuk, mruczy, wsuwa duży palec u stopy za jego pasek, i Chryste, dokładnie na tym polega problem z nagimi kobietami w internecie: nagie kobiety w internecie nigdy tak cholernie tego nie chcą. Ściąga z niej majtki (jej nogi, Jezu  _Chryste_ , te nogi) i wtedy ona owija nogi wokół jego ciała i zanurza palce w jego włosach i ciągnie go w dół, dokładnie tam, gdzie go pragnie.

\- Boże - wzdycha on, tak bardzo tego chcąc, że nigdy nie zdołałby jej tego powiedzieć, całuje jej biodro, przesuwa palec po łechtaczce, która już się błyszczy, jest jasna-gorąca-czerwona, smakuje słono, i mrocznie, i pysznie.

\- Och - wzdycha ona, ciągnąc go za włosy, i Boże, jest tak twardy, że pewnie powinien zacząć się martwić, a ona go nawet  _nie dotknęła_ , więc wsuwa w nią naraz trzy palce, a ona wygina się w łuk pod jego ustami, wydając z siebie cichy, zduszony dźwięk, z każdą nanosekundą jest coraz gorętsza i bardziej śliska, a sól kłuje go w wargi.

\- Ty... - zaczyna, a ona jęczy i mówi:

\- Przestań  _gadać_. - I popycha go z powrotem w dół, a on śmieje się i ssie jej łechtaczkę, jednocześnie zginając i wykręcając palce, aż łapie go skurcz w nadgarstku, a jego twarz jest tak mokra, że zlepiają mu się rzęsy. Tina wydaje z siebie urwane, rozpaczliwe dźwięki, a John myśli, że krzyczałaby, gdyby z obu stron nie miała sąsiadów. Kobieta dochodzi trzeci raz, gorącymi, nagłymi skurczami.

\- Chcę się z tobą pieprzyć - mówi jej, klękając, bo to jest ten moment, w którym nieprzedziurawienie jej kanapy robi się niemożliwe, a do tego... Jezu, jak to dobrze, że nie jest całkowicie homoseksualny, jej cipka jest mokra i cudowna, niemożność zachwycenia się tym byłaby absolutną jebaną tragedią. Jego głos drży, a ona wykręca się, całe jej ciało w różano-brzoskwiniowych rumieńcach błyszczy od potu. Jej włosy są dziko potargane, opadają w nieładzie, przyklejają się do ramion i rąk. John wykręca palce, a jej ramiona trzęsą się, gdy powstrzymuje kolejny namiętny, gwałtowny okrzyk i chwyta się oparcia kanapy.

\- Nie - szepcze on. - Ja... Nie masz bladego pojęcia... nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo chcę się z tobą pieprzyć.

Tina wybucha piskliwym, rozpaczliwym śmiechem.

\- Próbuję znaleźć kondom, ty  _draniu_... - Bo on właśnie gładzi kciukiem jej łechtaczkę, nie wyciągając z niej palców, a ona przekręca się na bok, więc jej uda mocno obejmują jego dłoń, którą ledwo może teraz poruszać, ale kobieta drga gwałtownie, on wykręca nadgarstek, ona jęczy, rumieni się coraz bardziej i bardziej i pociera policzkiem o poduszkę, i znów dochodzi.  _Boże_. Jezu Chryste.

\- Daj... - dyszy - ...daj mi minutę.

John odpowiada szybko:

\- Błagam, powiedz, że to będzie minuta dosłowna, a nie metaforyczna, która trwa o wiele dłużej. - Tina wybucha cichym śmiechem, który miałby kolor melasy, sięga po małe, kwadratowe pudełeczko na stoliku przy kanapie i wyjmuje z niego prezerwatywę.

\- Jesteś... bardzo przewidująca - mówi John bez tchu, rozpinając spodnie, a Tina spogląda na niego z pożądaniem, rozdzierając opakowanie. Doktor ściąga spodnie i bokserki, a kobieta podczołguje się do niego i popycha go, tak, żeby usiadł w kucki. To wcale nie jest wygodne - jest tak podniecony, że ledwo widzi na oczy. Tina chce nałożyć na niego prezerwatywę, a on zatrzymuje ją, chwytając za nadgarstek, pochyla się, by pocałować jej zarumienione ramię i powiedzieć:

\- Uch, lepiej niech ja to zrobię. - Tina znów śmieje się cicho i namiętnie i wsuwa mu język w usta, podczas gdy on nasuwa sobie gumkę na penisa i próbuje myśleć o czymś nudnym, o czymś obojętnym i naprawdę nic takiego nie może sobie przypomnieć, nie kiedy jej miękkie, mokre usta dotykają jego ust, a jej ciężkie, ciepłe piersi - jego torsu. Wczołguje mu się na kolana, a on ujmuje dłońmi jej talię i pomaga jej usiąść na sobie. Opiera czoło o jej czoło i oddycha.

\- Wszystko okej? - mruczy ona, ledwo poruszając rękami, ale milknie, kiedy on zaciska dłonie na jej biodrach, wypuszcza z płuc powietrze i mówi:

\- Chryste, kobieto, ty mnie zabijesz.

Tina odrzuca głowę w tył i wybucha śmiechem.

„Szyja" - myśli John, zerkając w górę i nagle... jest. Och. Oblizuje wargi, obejmuje ją, całuje jej szyję, całuje szczękę. wsuwa ręce w jej włosy - włosy, długie włosy - a ona wydaje z siebie cichy, miękki dźwięk i odsuwa się, by spojrzeć na niego tymi zamglonymi, półotwartymi, ciemnymi oczami. Porusza się, a on skupia uwagę na jej gładkiej szyi, jej długich włosach, jej ciemnych oczach, napiera na nią, mówi sobie: „Właśnie,  _właśnie_ ", a ona zanurza dłoń w jego włosach i nie, lepiej nie, pochyla się, by go pocałować, a on jęczy w jej usta:

\- Ja... och. - Ona się śmieje, a on mówi:

\- Ja... Przepraszam, ja... Czekaj, musisz... - I kładzie ją na plecach, klęka i wychodzi z niej, ciężko oddychając i przytrzymując kondom.

\- Przepraszam - udaje mu się powiedzieć, gdy kładzie się i wciska twarz w jej brzuch. Serce tak mu wali, tak wali, tak wali. - Boże, ja... Przepraszam. Przepraszam. To było... duże marnotrawstwo. Przepraszam.

\- Boże, John - odpowiada ona ze śmiechem. - Tylko ty mógłbyś nazwać coś takiego marnotrawstwem.

\- No wiesz, chciałoby się wierzyć, że jak kończysz czterdzieści lat, to ten trzydziestosekundowy nonsens jest już za tobą - stwierdza bez tchu, uśmiecha się do niej najpiękniej jak potrafi, zdejmuje prezerwatywę i zawiązuje na niej supeł. Opada na podłogę na czworaka i jedną ręką szuka bokserek. Trzęsą mu się palce.

\- Kosz? - pyta. Jak sądzi, jego głos jest opanowany.

\- W kuchni. - John słyszy, jak Tina porusza się na kanapie, wstając za jego plecami. Doktor wbija wzrok w ścianę i dwukrotnie mocno mruga („Ogarnij się, Watson"), a potem wyprostowuje się, wciąga bokserki i idzie do kuchni.

Kiedy wraca, widzi, że Tina założyła już majtki, a teraz trzyma poduszkę na kolanach przed klatką piersiową. Jej twarz jest dziwnie poważna. Oczy wydają się nieskończone, chociaż niebieska sukienka leży na podłodze.

John spogląda na nią i jakimś cudem udaje mu się uśmiechnąć.

\- No więc...

\- John - mówi ona cicho.

John oblizuje wargi.

Tina obserwuje go.

\- Kiepski tydzień - mówi jej.

\- Jasne. I wiesz... w porządku, nie musisz mi kłamać. - Jej wargi drgają. - Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby jakakolwiek kobieta oczekiwała kłamstwa, po tym, jak... cóż.

John pociera twarz. Po chwili kiwa głową.

\- Kiepski tydzień, to wszystko - powtarza. - Ja... moja żona, wiesz, wszystkie te bzdury z... z rozwodem, a ona nie jest w stanie...

-  _John_. - Przerywa mu, a on wyprostowuje ramiona i nie rusza się.

Tina na niego nie patrzy. Trzyma przed sobą poduszkę, jej długie nogi są niezupełnie wdzięcznie skrzyżowane, i patrzy się na dolną listwę ściany po jego lewej stronie.

\- Ja czytuję gazety, wiesz? - mówi po chwili i podnosi na niego wzrok.

John spogląda jej w oczy.

\- John - mówi Tina bardzo cicho. - Kiedy planowałeś powiedzieć mi o Sherlocku Holmesie?


	16. Chapter 16

**16: 13 lipca 2012**

John otwiera drzwi i zatrzymuje się. Stoi w cieniu, kontury jego sylwetki oświetla żółte światło z klatki schodowej. Dłoń położył na kontakcie, lecz ani drgnie. Sherlock wie, że John go widzi. Po chwili doktor wchodzi do środka i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Nie włącza światła.

Sherlock oblizuje wargi. Zmusza dłonie, by leżały płasko na blacie szafki. Czuje zapach Johna. Nieważne.

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy – mówi.

\- Nie możesz bez przerwy włamywać mi się do mieszkania – odpowiada John, po czym wiesza kurtkę i ściąga buty.

\- Zadzwoniłem do drzwi. Nie było cię.

\- I to usprawiedliwia włamanie? No oczywiście. - John opiera się o framugę.

Sherlock porusza się.

\- Zrobiłem ci herbatę – mówi cicho.

John pociera twarz. Po chwili mówi:

\- Sherlock... - I wzdycha.

Sherlock bawi się uchem kubka Johna, dopóki nie udaje mu się ustawić go pod idealnym kątem sześćdziesięciu stopni do brzegu blatu.

\- Dobra. - John odchrząkuje. - No. Jeszcze nie jadłem obiadu, więc coś zamówię. Ty... ty możesz tu posiedzieć w ciszy, aż zjem. Albo sobie iść.

\- Ja... - zaczyna Sherlock, ale John przerywa mu:

\- Dwie możliwości, Sherlock. Tylko dwie. Wybierz jedną i się przymknij.

Sherlock jeszcze raz przesuwa kciukiem po uchu kubka, po czym idzie zwinąć się w kłębek na mniejszym z dwóch foteli.

John zamawia tajszczyznę. Jego głos jest ponury. A więc: miał zjeść coś tajskiego wcześniej, ale z jakiegoś powodu tego nie zrobił; uprawiał seks z kobietą; był zły już zanim wrócił do domu. Sherlock porusza się i próbuje o tym nie myśleć. Bezowocnie. John, co szczególne, zamawia curry Matsaman, a poza tym stanowczo za dużo innych rzeczy do jedzenia. Sherlocka boli przez to gardło. John czeka, stojąc w kuchni, i nie patrzy na niego. Wypija jednak herbatę. Kiedy przyjeżdża dostawca, doktor schodzi na dół, by odebrać jedzenie. Sherlock, ryzykując, że tylko bardziej go zirytuje, idzie do kuchni wyjąć talerze i widelce. Kuchnia Johna nie jest uporządkowana, tak jak kuchnia Molly; bardziej przypomina Baker Street. Krok powracającego doktora jest jakby cięższy i nie do końca da się to wyjaśnić niesioną dostawą.

Kuchnia Johna jest tak mała, że ten musi stanąć blisko Sherlocka, by wyjąć na blat jedzenie. Sherlock oddycha przez usta. Gdy John wręcza mu curry Matsaman, jego wnętrzności wykręcają się boleśnie.

\- Dziękuję – mówi bardzo miękko.

\- Nie odzywaj się do mnie. - John nakłada sobie zielone curry na ryż.

Jedzą, stojąc w kuchni. John zjada niemal całe zielone curry, a Sherlock wmusza w siebie jakąś połowę Matsaman, bo wydaje mu się, że to może być ważne. Potem John nalewa sobie szklankę wody, a Sherlock patrzy, jak jego gardło porusza się, gdy połyka.

John wkłada do zlewu talerz i szklankę, po czym wydusza z siebie przez zaciśnięte zęby:

\- A więc potrzebujesz mojej pomocy?

Wargi Sherlocka rozchylają się.

John pociera twarz.

\- Uhm... - mówi Sherlock, przestępując z nogi na nogę, bo to wszystko jest takie niestabilne, zupełnie wytrąca go z równowagi, a on tego nie znosi. Najlepiej skupić się na tym, co ważne. - Tak. Chciałbym, żebyś obejrzał trochę zdjęć i powiedział mi, czy kogoś rozpoznajesz.

\- Ach – John gwałtownie kiwa głową. - A tak właściwie, dlaczego? Bo nie powiem, żebyś specjalnie próbował mnie wtajemniczyć w...

\- Bo osoba, którą chciałbym, żebyś zidentyfikował, najprawdopodobniej próbuje cię zabić – odpowiada cicho Sherlock.

John krótko i gwałtownie wypuszcza z płuc powietrze.

\- We wtorek zastrzeliłem jakiegoś gościa z bronią – mówi po chwili.

\- Wiem. Lestrade mi powiedział.

\- Lest... Jezu, kontaktowałeś się z  _Lestrade'em_ , Sherlock? - John przyciska do twarzy drżące palce.

\- Musiałem. John, proszę, uwierz mi, nie skontaktowałbym się z nim, gdyby był inny sposób, żeby...

\- Kto jeszcze, Sherlock? - głos Johna drży. - Poza Molly i Mikiem, i Lestrade'em, i... kto jeszcze? Mycroft? Pani Hudson?

\- Pani Hudson nie mogłaby pomóc, więc nie. Mycroft dowiedział się całkowicie wbrew mojej woli.

John kiwa głową i kiwa jeszcze raz, i mówi:

\- No tak, rozumiem. Więc nie jestem  _tak zupełnie_  ostatnią osobą, która dowiedziała się, że żyjesz, bo  _pani Hudson nie mogłaby pomóc_.

Serce Sherlocka bije zbyt szybko. To nieprzyjemne.

\- Próbowałem cię chronić – mówi, a John wali dłonią w blat tak mocno, że naczynia w zlewie grzechoczą.

\- Byłem żołnierzem – odpowiada cichym, gniewnym głosem. - Byłem żołnierzem przez  _trzynaście lat_ , Sherlock. Nie musisz mnie chronić, cholera, przed niczym.

Sherlock oblizuje wargi.

\- Nie da się wyjaśnić, co by się ze mną stało, gdybyś umarł – mówi, a jego głos jakimś cudem nie drży.

John zwiesza głowę. Wydaje się wyczerpany, pokonany, nieszczęśliwy, pachnie nie tak nie tak nie tak nie tak, i mówi:

\- I nadal uważasz, że musiałbyś to kontynuować. Nawet po wydarzeniach ostatniego miesiąca.

Sherlock spogląda w sufit.

\- Tak. Przez jakiś czas.

John wypuszcza z płuc powietrze.

Po chwili Sherlock zauważa:

\- Przecież to nie jest dla ciebie nic nowego.

\- Co takiego? - pyta John cicho.

\- Że nie wiem, jak się odpowiednio zachować.

\- Gówno prawda – odpowiada doktor, chwyta koszulę Sherlocka i szarpie, a Sherlock wbrew sobie spogląda w dół.

Usta Johna są zaciśnięte w wąską linię, a ich kąciki opadają w dół.

\- Rozumiem cię o wiele lepiej niż sądzisz, Sherlock.

Sherlock nie protestuje. Wie, że to może być prawda. To dość nieprzyjemne, nawet jeśli niezaskakujące.

\- Wiele mogę wybaczyć, Sherlock – mówi John miękko. - Zawsze taki byłem, prawda?

Detektyw obserwuje go.

\- Nie możesz ciągle pozbawiać mnie gruntu pod nogami – kontynuuje doktor. - Możesz... możesz być dziwny, niegrzeczny, nieokrzesany, możesz wypijać resztkę mleka, ale nie wolno ci samemu zmieniać zasad, nie... nie możesz, nie możesz mnie tak traktować. Jest nas  _dwóch_ , a ja nie mogę... nie możesz zachowywać się jak...

\- Nie chodzi o seks – mówi Sherlock z desperacją, bo... bo John musi zrozumieć, że... - Nie musimy... seks mnie nie obchodzi, ja...

-  _Kurwa!_  – mówi John łamiącym się głosem, a zaraz potem wybucha śmiechem. To potworne. - Boże, ja nawet nie... - mówi i nagle sięga gwałtownie i szybko w górę, i całuje Sherlocka, a Sherlock ignoruje... ignoruje to, co zignorować musi, i odwzajemnia pocałunek, odwzajemnia, odwzajemnia i w tył tył tył plecy do lodówki, pięści Johna zaciskające się na jego włosach, wszystkie inne możliwości w ogóle nie wchodzą w grę.

John puszcza włosy Sherlocka, rozpina mu koszulę, a Sherlock go całuje i całuje, i całuje, bo jeśli... jeśli to ostatni raz, to Sherlock chce Johna dużo całować i już. To bez znaczenia. John kończy rozpinać koszulę i zaczyna rozpinać spodnie, a Sherlock naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem John robi to wszystko tak [i] _szybko_ [/i], bo on nadal próbuje się zorientować, co zrobić z rękami. Wtedy John opada na kolana, a to jest...

\- John – dyszy Sherlock. - John,  _nie_ , ja... - I chwyta włosy Johna i odsuwa go, bo John chyba go nie słyszy.

John wydaje się być zły.

\- Proszę – wydusza z siebie Sherlock, utrzymując przyjaciela na dystans ramienia. - Proszę, nie, proszę... Proszę, wróć. - I zamyka oczy, i czeka, aż John odmówi.

Po długiej, bolesnej chwili, John zabiera dłoń, a Sherlock nie do końca jest w stanie zdusić dźwięk, który wyrywa mu się z gardła.

John przez bardzo długą chwilę jest bardzo cichy i bardzo nieruchomy. Sherlock wie, że jest obserwowany. Ma wrażenie, że oskórowanie odczuwa się podobnie.

\- Seks cię nie obchodzi – mówi w końcu bardzo cicho John.

\- Nie – odpowiada ostro Sherlock. Nie jest w stanie otworzyć oczu.

\- Nie musimy uprawiać seksu – mówi John, a jego głos mięknie. Bardzo lekko przesuwa dłonią po erekcji Sherlocka. To wywołuje fajerwerki na każdym milimetrze sherlockowej skóry.

\- Nie – zgadza się Sherlock i drży.

-  _Chcesz_  uprawiać seks? - pyta łagodnie John, a Sherlock otwiera oczy i patrzy na niego.

\- To nieważne – mówi Sherlock. - Po prostu...

\- Bo ja chcę uprawiać seks. - John nadal patrzy mu w twarz. Zaciska dłoń na biodrze Sherlocka, a chociaż to niemożliwe, Sherlock mógłby przysiąc, że w tym momencie odciski palców dałoby się zebrać z jego kości. - Oczywiście, seks to ta łatwa część – mruczy John.

Sherlock oblizuje wargi. W ciągu następnych czterech dziesiątych sekundy przypomina sobie:

\- że miał trzydzieści pięć lat, zmagał się właśnie z kolejnym szotem okropnej amerykańskiej whiskey, Irene mówiła: „To nie ma znaczenia, że jesteś prawiczkiem", a on z irytacją odparował: „A miałoby jeszcze mniejsze, gdybyś uwierzyła mi, że nie jestem", podczas gdy przypomina sobie...

\- jak miał lat trzydzieści cztery, bezskuteczne próbował się skoncentrować, gdy John i Sarah chichotali na kanapie, a on, ukryty w swoim pokoju, próbował nie katalogować sposobu, w jaki cisza w mieszkaniu zmienia się, kiedy jest cicho, bo się całują, a potem przypomina sobie...

\- że miał dwadzieścia osiem lat, i spytano go o powód, bo gdy Mycroft powiedział kolejnej anonimowej, atrakcyjnej dziewczynie: „Czy możesz przynieść mi filiżankę herbaty?", Sherlock stwierdził: „W którymś momencie będziesz musiał przestać pieprzyć swoje asystentki", na co Mycroft uniósł ostrożnie jedną brew i spytał: „A dlaczego?", a potem Sherlock przypomina sobie...

\- tę imprezę, kiedy miał dwadzieścia dwa lata i powiedział: „Zwykle tego nie robię", a Hannah rzuciła swoje pantofle tak, że uderzyły o nogi stołu i odpowiedziała: „Szczerze mówiąc, ja też nie, to takie... niesmaczne", a przez to Sherlock przypomina sobie...

\- że jak miał piętnaście lat, powiedział: „Nie podobało mi się", Nick wybuchnął śmiechem, a Sherlock zacisnął dłonie w pięści, zniżył głos i powtórzył: „ _Nie podobało_ ", na co Nick wyciągnął ramię i zmierzwił mu włosy, a w pamięci wypływa, boleśnie i gwałtownie...

\- niepełne jedenaście lat, ten dzień, kiedy grał na skrzypcach dla babci, która nie była Angielką i płakała (zdumiewające), po czym powiedziała mu: „Wszystko będzie dla ciebie takie trudne, mój skarbie, mój maleńki skarbie", a Sherlock, zdezorientowany, ale bardzo poważny, wbił sobie te słowa do głowy na później, bo wiedział, że to jedna z tych rzeczy, których jeszcze nie rozumie.

\- Seks nie jest prosty – mówi.

\- Nie – odpowiada cicho John.

\- Nie dla mnie.

\- Nie. - John muska kciukiem biodro Sherlocka. - Rozumiem.

Ręka Sherlocka drga, i wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nadal trzyma Johna za włosy, co pewnie nie jest zbyt przyjemne. Rozluźnia pięść i zanurza palce w johnowych włosach, bo są grube i miękkie, i są, a Sherlock może większość ludzi przewyższać, ale nie w tej kwestii, nie w tej kwestii, nie w tej kwestii, a potem puszcza, a ramię opada mu wzdłuż ciała.

John wypuszcza z płuc powietrze.

\- Okej – mówi w końcu. - Więc... przestaję.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś – mówi Sherlock szybko - żebyś nie przestawał.

\- Okej – odpowiada John dość ostrożnie.

\- Chcę uprawiać seks – mówi Sherlock, co jest nieznośne.

\- Ja... - John urywa na chwilę. - Chyba nie rozumiem.

\- Wróć – mówi Sherlock, a kiedy John się nie porusza, słyszy we własnym głosie desperację, gdy zbyt szybko powtarza:

\- Wróć i  _pocałuj mnie_.

John wypuszcza z płuc powietrze i kołysze się na piętach. Wstaje nieco sztywno i zabiera mu to dłuższą chwilę.

\- Nie powinieneś tego robić, to niszczy kolana – mówi cicho Sherlock, na co John odpowiada:

\- Zamknij się. - Po czym przysuwa się i całuje kącik jego ust.

Sherlock mruga w ciemność obok ucha Johna, a potem zamyka oczy, bo wszystko, co istotne, jest za blisko, by można było to zobaczyć wyraźnie. John popycha go na blat, co jest rozsądne, bo wtedy Sherlock nie musi stać tak prosto.

\- Okej? - pyta John i ujmuje w dłoń erekcję Sherlocka, a Sherlock potrząsa głową i mówi:

\- Nie, czy... proszę, czy mogę...

A John odpowiada bardzo cicho:

\- Możesz zrobić ze mną co tylko chcesz. - A Sherlock rozpina jeansy Johna dłonią, która wydaje się obca, niezręczna, i myśli, jak bardzo chce mieć Johna wszędzie w środku i jak niewygodne byłoby to w kuchni, a wtedy John przeciąga Sherlocka przez dziurę w świecie, który jest zbyt mały, by go zmieścić, Sherlock kryje twarz na jego ramieniu i zmusza swoją dłoń do poruszania się.

\- Sherlock – mówi John ściśniętym głosem kilka minut później. Sherlocka boli nadgarstek.

\- Nie mogę – mówi Sherlock. - Ty tak... pozwolę ci...

\- Zamknij się – John porusza się.

\- Mówiłem ci – przypomina Sherlock, a John prycha.

\- To... to nie ty, w pewnym momencie nie zawsze mogę...

\- Twoja  _dziewczyna_... - mówi Sherlock z obrzydzeniem, chociaż to boli, a John gwałtownie wypuszcza z płuc powietrze i jęczy:

\- Jezu, ty... - po czym ujmuje dłoń Sherlocka i całuje go, a Sherlock kłamie mu w usta:

\- To nieważne, nie obchodzi mnie, jeśli... - A John przygryza jego wargę i mówi:

-  _Zamknij się_. - Więc Sherlock zamyka się i pozwala Johnowi poruszać ich dłońmi, szybciej i szybciej, i szybciej.

Kiedy John dochodzi, wydaje z siebie głos, który brzmi boleśnie. Drży, więc Sherlock całuje go w usta i w ucho, i we włosy, i w usta, a czas mija i kiedy John powoli przestaje się trząść, zabiera swoje lepkie palce i mówi cicho:

\- Ona nie jest moją dziewczyną, a jeśli powiesz, że to cię nie obchodzi, przysięgam, że cię zabiję.

Sherlock nie odzywa się.

Po chwili mówi:

\- W którym momencie fakt, że stoimy do połowy rozebrani w twojej kuchni, robi się niezręczny?

\- Jakoś tak teraz – odpowiada John i odsuwa się, patrząc na niego z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby nie do końca mógł się zdecydować, co czuje.

Sherlock stwierdza, że akurat to jest obrzydliwe. Wbija wzrok w linoleum, podciąga bieliznę i spodnie, zapina koszulę, myje ręce, zastanawiając się, czy może nie powinien był wcześniej ich umyć, ale potem uznaje, że martwienie się o to jest głupie, bo John może się na niego wściekać, a i tak zamawia jego ulubione curry i nie chce, żeby Sherlock się przejmował, czy ma dziewczynę, czy nie, więc istnieje możliwość, że – może – nie wszystko jeszcze jest zupełnie nieodwołalnie zniszczone.

\- Przepraszam – mówi Sherlock.

\- A tak konkretnie to za co? - pyta cicho John.

Sherlock porusza się i opiera o blat.

\- Przeprosiny nie są dla mnie czymś naturalnym – mówi.

\- Co ty nie powiesz. – John parska śmiechem.

\- Zamówiłeś curry Matsaman. Chociaż nigdy ci nie powiedziałem, że to moje ulubione.

\- Zauważyłeś – stwierdza miękko John. Jego kołnierzyk jest wygięty, więc Sherlock sięga i układa go.

\- Wszystko zauważam – przypomina.

\- Tylko nie zawsze to... rozumiesz – zgadza się John.

\- Czy w związku z tym to... niemożliwe? – pyta Sherlock i nie może znieść tego, jak głos mu opada na końcu; przez to ta wypowiedź wcale nie brzmi jak pytanie. Ze skrępowaniem wzrusza ramionami i dodaje – Pytam, bo... bo zrozumiałeś curry.

\- No tak – stwierdza cicho John. - I we wtorek zastrzeliłem jakiegoś faceta. Zastrzeliłbym go wcześniej, gdybyś mnie poprosił.

Sherlock rozważa to, a potem wolno, z wahaniem, kiwa głową.

\- Bardzo trudno jest mi uwierzyć – mówi półgłosem – że nie jestem sam.

John wypuszcza z płuc powietrze.

\- Spróbuję bardziej – deklaruje Sherlock, a dłonie Johna zaciskają się w pięści i doktor wygląda, jakby walczył, ale spogląda mu prosto w oczy i mówi:

\- W porządku.

Po chwili Sherlock oblizuje wargi, odwraca wzrok, potem znów spogląda na Johna i odchrząkuje.

\- Hm. Zdjęcia? - pyta, a John śmieje się krótko, pociera podbródek, a potem  _spogląda_  na niego i dobrze, i w porządku, Sherlock czuje, jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się ku górze.

\- Tak, wiem, wiem – mówi, John zaczyna chichotać, Sherlock wbija oczy w sufit i pociera dłonią szyję i próbuje utrzymać usta w równej linii, ale to niemożliwe.

\- Nie wiem, jak sobie radzić z czymś, co mnie dekoncentruje – przyznaje, a John odpowiada:

\- No, pewnie by pomogło, gdybyśmy obaj mieli na sobie spodnie. - A Sherlock prycha i potrząsa głową, ale nie protestuje. Podchodzi do niepasujących do siebie johnowych foteli i siada w tym mniejszym, za nim podchodzi John i – ku zdumieniu detektywa – przysiada na podłokietniku. Sherlock spogląda na niego, w górę. John marszczy czoło.

\- No przecież nic nie zobaczę, jeśli... - Co jest logiczne, więc Sherlock sugeruje:

\- Może usiądziemy na łóżku?

Na co John odpowiada:

\- Hm, może lepiej nie.

A Sherlock cieszy się, że światła są zgaszone i wszystko, co oświetla pokój, to bursztynowy poblask z ulicy, bo czuje, że się rumieni.

\- No... - mówi i odchrząkuje.

\- Zdjęcia, tak? - przypomina John.

\- Hm, tak. - Otwiera folder w telefonie i podaje go przyjacielowi.

\- Musisz podesłać mi swój nowy numer – zauważa John, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranika. I całe szczęście, bo Sherlock jest przekonany, że gdyby doktor na niego spojrzał, zobaczyłby jego twarz, a wtedy wiedziałby wszystko... i wtedy Sherlock z lekkim zdumieniem zdaje sobie sprawę, że John już wie. Doktor powoli przegląda zdjęcia.

\- Na początek przerzuciłem starszych mężczyzn, są najsensowniejszymi kandydatami... - mówi Sherlock i w tym momencie John zamiera, wypuszcza z płuc powietrze i mówi bardzo, bardzo cicho:

\- Nie, nie są. - Oddaje Sherlockowi telefon. - To ona – stwierdza półgłosem.

Sherlock patrzy na zdjęcie: niebieskooka brunetka, która myślała, że go rozpoznaje, ta ze starszym od niej...  _och_. Sherlock przełyka ślinę. Myśli o wszystkich faktach: prawa ręka, najprawdopodobniej asystentka... a może drugorzędny gracz...

\- Nazywa się Tina Moran – mówi cicho John. - Poznałem ją... jakieś półtora tygodnia po tym, jak... zajmuje się PR-em jakiejś... jakiejś firmy technologicznej, nie pamiętam nazwy.

Sherlock wolno kiwa głową, myśląc o wszystkich możliwościach, a potem sięga do torby i wyjmuje papiery van Leeuwena z samoprzylepnymi karteczkami na wierzchu. „Parker 2319,47 funtów 27 czerwca; Moran, Pt 2:15, Hummingbird; Zadzwonić do mamy".

John parska śmiechem.

\- Jezu. Skąd to masz?

\- To strzelca, którego zabiłeś we wtorek. Marcusa van Leeuwena. - Wciąż jest zdezorientowany. Coś tu... coś nie do końca...

Po chwili zamiera.

\- To nie pasuje – mówi.

\- Jestem pewien, że bym ją rozpoznał. - John brzmi, jakby był skrępowany. - Znaczy, zdjęcie jest słabe, ale...

\- Nie, nie. Rozumiem sugestie, John, jestem przekonany, że ją rozpoznałeś, po prostu... - Urywa i porusza się niespokojnie, a John wsuwa mu dłoń we włosy. Sherlock próbuje sobie przypomnieć, o czym mówił.

Po chwili udaje mu się powiedzieć:

\- Po prostu... po prostu coś tu nie pasuje.

\- Co nie pasuje? - Palce Johna ześlizgnęły się na sherlockowy kark.

\- Byłem pewien, że... że to ta sama osoba – mówi Sherlock, namyślając się. - Van Leeuwen pracował dla Moriarty'ego, jestem pewien. W jego papierach były dwa nazwiska. Tylko dwa: Parker i Moran. Byłem pewien, że jedno z nich doprowadzi do szefa tego, co zostało z organizacji Moriarty'ego, ale... cholera, to musiał być Parker, podążałem za złym śladem, głupi,  _głupi_...

\- Chociaż z dużą przyjemnością słucham, jak nazywasz się głupim – przerywa John – osobiście nie sądzę, żebyś podążał za złym śladem. To zdecydowanie jest ta kobieta, która... nie jest moją dziewczyną, i zdecydowanie ma na nazwisko Moran, a biorąc pod uwagę, jak dzisiaj wymuszała na mnie informacje na twój temat...

\- Co jej powiedziałeś?

John wywraca oczami.

\- Nie bądź idiotą. Nic jej nie powiedziałem. I o ile nie sądzisz, że to naprawdę jest przypadek...

\- Nie, to nie przypadek. - Sherlock potrząsa głową i pyta – Ona nie jest w wojsku?

\- O, nie – John śmieje się krótko. - Ona... zdecydowanie nie jest w wojsku.

\- Masz pewność – zauważa Sherlock, bo to ważne, na co John odpowiada:

\- Trochę... hm, trochę za bardzo się snobuje jak na wojskową.

Sherlock spogląda na zdjęcie, na grube, długie włosy i szpilki od Louboutina.

\- Hm.

John porusza się na podłokietniku.

\- Dlaczego spytałeś, czy jest wojskową?

Sherlock potrząsa głową.

\- Bo ktoś jest w wojsku – mówi – i wszystko, wszystko wskazuje na  _jedną osobę_ , jeden kontakt, wszyscy których... których znalazłem mieli  _jeden kontakt_ , który ma nieskończenie wiele kryptonimów, ale to zawsze... zawsze ta sama osoba. Wiem, John, kiedy chodzi o jedną osobę. Setki różnych imion i jedno uczucie. Byłem  _pewien_ , że jest jedna osoba.

Spogląda w górę, a John powoli kiwa głową.

\- Jeden kontakt – mówi detektyw. - Ukryta twarz Moriarty'ego. Zorganizowana, efektywna, śmiertelnie niebezpieczna. Moriarty był myślą, a ta osoba czynem, planem zapasowym do planu zapasowego Moriarty'ego, jego... jego  _cudotwórcą_ , specem od rozwiązywania problemów, John. I miałem dwa solidne ślady, ale one nagle przestały wskazywać w tę samą stronę.

John porusza się.

\- Dwa solidne ślady – mówi wolno. - Jeden to ta samoprzylepna karteczka, tak? - Sherlock kiwa głową, a John pyta. - No dobra. Ale... skąd wziąłeś to wojsko? Ten drugi ślad?

\- Nøgaard – zaczyna Sherlock, a John przerywa:

\- Kto?

Sherlock macha nieuważnie dłonią.

\- Człowiek, którego zabiłem w Szkocji. Nieważne. On zrozumiał, że chodziło o Molly. Że Molly mi pomogła.

\- I dlatego... dlatego pomyślałeś, że znajdziesz kogoś w wojsku? - John marszczy brwi.

\- Nie. Powiedział: „Molly. Śliczna Molly Hooper, taka śliczna dziewczyna." - Sherlock zaciska oczy, przypominając sobie. Próbuje naśladować każde podwyższenie i obniżenie głosu w ostatnich słowach Nøgaarda, bo może John usłyszy w nich coś, co Sherlock przeoczył. - „Ostrzegałem go...żeby o niej pamiętał... Ostrzegałem też pułkownika... „ - pozwala głosowi przebrzmieć, tak jak przebrzmiał głos Nøgaarda, a gdy otwiera oczy, John siedzi nieruchomo.

Sherlock potrząsa głową i odzywa się swoim własnym głosem:

\- Wciąż nic z tego nie rozumiem. To znaczy, pułkownik to wysoka ranga, nie ma ich tak dużo...

\- A nie ma szans, że chodzi o K-E-R-N-E-L*, prawda? - pyta John niepewnie. - Chociaż to i tak nie miało by specjalnie dużo sensu...

Ale Sherlock ma wrażenie, że ktoś poraził go prądem. Ledwo może oddychać, mówiąc:

\- John.  _John_.

\- Ty... chyba nie sądzisz, że naprawdę chodzi o kernel, prawda? - pyta z niedowierzaniem John.

\- Ona pracuje w PR-ze dla firmy technologicznej, sam tak powiedziałeś, John.

Doktor mruga.

\- A co to, do diabła, ma z czymkolwiek wspólnego?

* * *

_**Wikipedia, Wolna Encyklopedia** _

_**Kernel – jądro systemu operacyjnego** _ _  
_

_W komputerologii kernel to kluczowy fragment większości systemów operacyjnych. Stanowi pomost między aplikacjami a faktycznym przetwarzaniem danych, dokonywanym na twardym dysku. Kernel odpowiada za zarządzanie zasobami systemu (czyli komunikacją między elementami sprzętu a oprogramowaniem). Zazwyczaj, jako podstawa systemu operacyjnego, kernel zapewnia podstawową warstwę abstrakcji sprzętowej dla zasobów (szczególnie dla procesorów oraz urządzeń wejścia-wyjścia), które oprogramowanie musi kontrolować, by spełniać swoją funkcję. Zwykle umożliwia aplikacjom dostęp do fizycznych komponentów komputera poprzez komunikację międzyprocesową oraz wywołania systemowe._

_Systemy operacyjne są zarządzane w różny sposób przez różne kernele, w zależności od projektu i implementacji. Podczas gdy kernele monolityczne wykonują wszystkie operacje w tej samej przestrzeni adresowej, co usprawnia działanie systemu, mikrokernele odpowiadają za większość procesów w przestrzeni użytkownika jako serwery, aby poprawić naprawialność i modularność systemu operacyjnego. To dwa skrajne modele, między którymi występuje wiele innych możliwości._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I tu, niestety, muszę się przyznać do mojej wielkiej porażki tłumaczeniowej i napisać coś, czego pisać nienawidzę: nieprzetłumaczalna gra słów. Nøgaard, umierając, bełkotał i z tego bełkotu Sherlock zrozumiał, że mówi o „colonel" - czyli po polsku o pułkowniku. Tymczasem John sugeruje, że Nøgaard użył słowa „kernel", które brzmi podobnie. Na polski tłumaczy się to jako „jądro systemu operacyjnego" - i pozwólcie, że będę się trzymać angielskiej nazwy, bo jest po prostu wygodniejsza i wdzięczniejsza.
> 
> A wycinek z wikipedii jest moim tłumaczeniem artykułu na angielskiej wikipedii. Jeśli jest tu ktoś mądrzejszy w informatyce ode mnie i wyłapie jakiegoś bubla, będę wdzięczna za wskazanie go.


	17. Chapter 17

**17: 13 lipca 2012 – 14 lipca 2012**

\- Więc twierdzisz, że to kryptonim – mówi wolno John, czytając.

\- Twierdzę, że to  _deskryptor_  – odpowiada niecierpliwie Sherlock. John spogląda na niego. - Pasuje. Moriarty mógł być mózgiem stojącym za całą organizacją, ale nie pasował na osobę, która zajmowałaby się codziennymi organizacyjnymi głupotami. Wyobrażasz go sobie, jak osobiście pilnuje, kto gdzie co robi? Wyobrażasz sobie, jak wypisuje payslipy albo płaci za szybkie łącze? Nigdy by się do czegoś takiego nie zniżył, to niewyobrażalnie nudne.

\- Tak, wiem. - John unosi brwi, a Sherlock przewraca oczami.

\- Nie twierdzę, że to nie jest  _ważne_. - Detektyw zabiera swojego laptopa z kolan Johna.

Doktor wyprostowuje się i wstaje, a Sherlock, odrobinę za szybko, mówi:

\- Gdzie idziesz? - Ale nie podnosi wzroku.

\- Ten podłokietnik nie jest specjalnie wygodny – odpowiada John, a Sherlock spogląda na niego szybko, a potem znów wbija oczy w komputer.

\- Herbaty? - pyta doktor, bo chęć, by znów usiąść, jest trudna do opanowania.

\- Tak – odpowiada Sherlock, a potem niezręcznie dodaje – Hm... Poproszę. - Jego dłonie poruszają się po klawiaturze.

John czuje, jak jego kąciki ust unoszą się trochę wbrew jego woli.

\- Próbujesz być  _uprzejmy_? - pyta, a Sherlock podnosi na niego wzrok.

\- Tak? - Jego głos brzmi niepewnie.

\- To, hm... To naprawdę nie ma znaczenia.

\- Sądziłem, że to gest dobrej woli – odpowiada Sherlock, a następnie zwiesza ramiona i wyciąga się w fotelu.

\- Owszem, ale za dziesięć minut i tak nie będziesz o tym pamiętał. - John idzie włączyć czajnik. - Jeśli chcesz się ukorzyć, bo byłeś w stosunku do mnie dupkiem, wolałbym, żebyś zachował to na jakąś większą okazję.

Kiedy John przygotowuje herbatę, Sherlock jest dziwnie milczący. Doktor wraca, a jego przyjaciel wbija wzrok w swoje nieruchome dłonie, leżące na klawiaturze.

\- Chcę powiedzieć ci prawdę – mówi i podnosi wzrok. Jego oczy są zachmurzone, a blask monitora oświetla jego twarz od dołu. Nie wygląda to przyjemnie, nadaje mu upiorny wygląd. John podaje mu kubek.

\- O czym? - Doktor siada na samym brzegu drugiego fotela i odstawia swoją herbatę na stoliczek, tuż obok papierów strzelca.

\- Nie jestem zupełnie pewien, jak coś takiego powinno się potoczyć. Bo... wiele przed tobą ukryłem, a to cię zdenerwowało.

John go obserwuje. Po chwili wyraz twarzy Sherlocka zmienia się nieznacznie i detektyw mówi cicho:

\- Ja... nie zrozumiałem cię źle.

Po jakiejś minucie do Johna dociera, że to chyba miało być pytanie.

\- Nie. Nie zrozumiałeś mnie źle.

Sherlock kiwa głową.

\- Jak sądzę... często masz inne priorytety niż ja – mówi odrobinę niepewnie, a John kiwa głową, bo zgodzenie się z akurat tym stwierdzeniem jest łatwe. Sherlock oddycha głęboko, jego ramiona rozluźniają się. - Więc obawiam się, że ty... muszę, to jest... to  _sprawa_ , John, ale ja wciąż nie... o wielu rzeczach jeszcze nie wiesz, i... - Sherlock wzrusza najpierw jednym ramieniem, a potem drugim.

John mruga. W końcu pyta:

\- Chcesz się dowiedzieć, czy nie powinniśmy przestać namierzać ludzi, którzy chcą nas zabić, i pogadać o naszej relacji?

Sherlock odrobinę zapada się w sobie.

\- Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co robię, John.

\- Irytujące, co?

\- Owszem, bardzo.

John prawie wstaje, przechyla się w lewo i pochyla się.

Sherlock wydaje z siebie bardzo miękki dźwięk, który omiata jego usta. John myśli, że detektyw jest zaskoczony, że on sam jest sobą zaskoczony, że to dość niepokojące, a potem Sherlock opiera dłoń na jego ramieniu. Bardzo lekko, jakby nie był pewien, czy mu wolno. John odsuwa się powoli i znów siada. Sherlock mruga, patrząc na niego. Jego głowa jest nieznacznie odwrócona w bok, a wargi rozchylone.

John podnosi swój kubek z herbatą.

\- Nie musisz się martwić – mówi.

Sherlock milczy. Po chwili wyprostowuje laptopa na swoich kolanach i znów zaczyna stukać w klawisze.

\- Wspomniałeś, że cię przemaglowała – mówi w końcu, nie podnosząc wzroku. - Co chciała wiedzieć?

John czuje nieprzyjemny dreszcz na plecach. Kiedy zadawała pytania, jej głos był delikatny i pełen współczucia, a oczy wielkie i wilgotne. John musi przyznać jej jedno: gdyby jego paranoja nie była już tak zajebiście wielka, że bez pistoletu czuje się bardziej nagi niż bez bokserek, być może powiedziałby jej prawdę.

Pociera kciukiem brzeg kubka.

\- Chciała wiedzieć, czy jest jakaś szansa, że jednak żyjesz – mówi tak zwyczajnie, jak tylko umie. - Myślała, że cię widziała.

\- Widziała – odpowiada cicho Sherlock, a John porusza się, a potem wstaje i mówi:

\- Ja, hm... no, muszę. - I powoli, uważnie obchodzi mieszkanie. Zamyka okna, zaciąga zasłony, dwukrotnie sprawdza zamki w drzwiach.

Kiedy zasłony zostają starannie zaciągnięte, w mieszkaniu robi się klaustrofobicznie, a gdy John odwraca się od drzwi, wszystko, co widzi, to blask monitora padający na nieruchome ramię Sherlocka oraz niebieską biel jego szyi wyłaniającą się spomiędzy atramentowej fali włosów.

\- Sherlock – mówi cicho.

\- Mhm? - Sherlock nie porusza się.

\- Proszę, zapal lampę po twojej prawej stronie. - Sherlock unosi dłoń, włącza światło, a John znów może oddychać. Zakrywa dłońmi twarz.

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że między tą chwilą a następną, mija trochę czasu. Sherlock powtarza: „John", a szokująco zimne palce przyciska do wierzchu jego lewej dłoni. John z sykiem wciąga do płuc powietrze i opuszcza ręce, mrugając. Wyraz twarzy Sherlocka jest ostrożny i niepewny.

\- Przepraszam – mówi John nieco bez tchu. - Przepraszam, ja... To nic.

\- To nie jest nic – mówi Sherlock. Jego usta są zaciśnięte i smutne. John tylko raz go takim widział – kiedy uprawiali seks. - Wołałem cię po imieniu.

\- Och. Ja...

\- Napisałem do Mycrofta – mówi detektyw. - Ma jej zdjęcie, wyśle po nią podwładnych. Daj adres, na pewno sam by go znalazł, ale jeśli możesz to nieco przyspieszyć...

\- Jej tam nie będzie. - John spogląda na przyjaciela. Ma wrażenie, że jego usta zesztywniały. - Ona... Sherlock, minęła już przynajmniej godzina, a ona nie jest głupia. Nie będzie jej tam.

\- Gdzie mogła pójść? - pyta Sherlock, a John potrząsa głową.

\- Nie wiem. - Próbuje myśleć. - Cholera. Nie wiem... nic o niej nie wiem. Ona nie jest moją dziewczyną.

Sherlock kiwa krótko głową, a potem przyciska palce do gardła Johna, do jego ust, a następnie niezręcznie opuszcza dłoń.

\- Masz przyspieszone tętno – mówi.

John wie o tym. Czuje, że krew pulsuje mu szybciej, bo to, co powiedział wcześniej, to nieprawda. Wie.

\- Czekaj. - Jego głos dziwnie brzmi. - Tutaj. Sherlock. Ona przyjdzie tutaj.

Sherlock odrobinę niepewnie kiwa głową.

\- I... i była w środku? - Zniża głos. - Zna budynek?

\- Tak – John przełyka ślinę i rzuca okiem na okna i drzwi. - Sherlock. Pistolet?

Sherlock przełyka ślinę, podchodzi do fotela i chwyta swój płaszcz.

\- Zgaś światło – nakazuje John.

Sherlock waha się.

\- Zrób to. - John wchodzi do kuchni. Otwiera szafkę po prawej stronie. - I... chodź tutaj. Przynieś... przynieś wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, laptopa, telefon, ale zrób to teraz.

Sherlock wyłącza światło i znika. John słyszy, jak się porusza. Po chwili detektyw wręcza mu pistolet. Jego oczy zaczynają się przyzwyczajać do ciemności, więc bierze się do pracy.

\- John – mówi cicho Sherlock. - Jeśli policja się do tego dobierze...

\- Siadaj. Będziemy mieć dużo większe kłopoty, jeśli ktoś nas zastrzeli, niż gdy mnie zaaresztują, więc... Usiądź, Sherlock.

Sherlock wydaje z siebie krótki, pełen złości dźwięk, więc John następuje mu na stopę, więc Sherlock siada na podłodze.

\- Zadowolony? - pyta, spoglądając w sufit. Jest zupełnie ciemno, ale John nadal kątem oka widzi zarys jego szczęki.

\- Wykurwiście szczęśliwy. - Załadowuje pistolet i siada obok Sherlocka, opierając się o samą krawędź szafki. Gdy się pochyla, widzi drzwi, a Sherlock siedzi po jego drugiej stronie. Detektyw wyciągnął telefon i z furią SMS-uje.

\- Żadnej linii widzenia przez okna – zauważa Sherlock, nie podnosząc wzroku. - I trzymasz w kuchni amunicję. Jesteś nieustannie gotów na inwazję czy to tak jednorazowo?

John zna go za dobrze, by myśleć, że to pytanie nie ma podtekstu.

\- Kiepski tydzień. Ale... raczej jednorazowo.

\- No więc... - mówi Sherlock, a John wzdycha.

\- Nie, na Baker Street raczej niczego takiego nie planowałem. Ale, owszem, przychodziło mi do głowy.

\- Mhm. - Sherlock spogląda na niego szybko, a potem znów patrzy na swój telefon. Ma znajomy wyraz twarzy. Obecnie Johnowi trudno jest pojąć, czemu wcześniej uważał go za trudny do rozszyfrowania.

Czuje, jak jego usta wyginają się w uśmiechu. W końcu pyta:

\- Zawsze byłeś taki...

Urywa.

\- Jaki? - Sherlock nie podnosi wzroku.

\- Zainteresowany. - John wyprostowuje nogi.

\- Hm. - Sherlock dalej na niego nie patrzy. - Mycroft wysłał tu dwóch podwładnych.

\- To nie jest odpowiedź.

\- Gdybym ją znał, to bym ci odpowiedział – odpala Sherlock. Nadal patrzy w telefon.

John kiwa głową i opiera głowę o szafkę. Przekręca ją odrobinę w bok, by obserwować smsującego Sherlocka. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy czuje falę niemal obezwładniającej czułości, ale po śmierci Sherlocka to uczucie stało się przykre i ostre niczym mieszanina wyszczerbionych skorup w jego klatce piersiowej. Dzisiaj Tina trzymała przed nagim biustem poduszkę i zadawała mu te wszystkie pytania, które się zadaje, gdy ktoś potrzebuje się wygadać, ale wie się też, że odpowiedzi będą bolesne. Na początku John odpowiadał szczerze, a potem ona, ostrożnie i nieśmiało, zapytała: „Nie ma szans, że... to jednak był on?" I potem John dalej utrzymywał bolesny wyraz twarzy i odpowiadał kłamstwami. Nawet tego nie przemyślał. Chyba nigdy nie potrzebował myśleć o chronieniu Sherlocka. Zastanawia się nad niepewnością Sherlocka, od kiedy jest zainteresowany, bo przecież on tak rzadko nie jest czegoś – czegokolwiek – pewien. Potem rozważa, czy można naprawdę dotrzeć do prawdy, tkwiącej w korzeniach, z których się wyrosło.

\- Sherlock – mówi po jakimś czasie. - Muszę to wiedzieć. Czy ona będzie celować w ciebie, czy we mnie?

Sherlock sztywnieje.

\- Jeśli będzie celować we mnie...

\- Uprzejmie przypominam, że już raz odbyliśmy tę kłótnię. I to dzisiaj. Umiem się chronić i umiem chronić ciebie, ale będzie mi łatwiej chronić nas obu, jeśli będę wiedział, czego się spodziewać. To ja mam broń, Sherlock.

Sherlock wzdycha. Po chwili mówi:

\- Prawdopodobnie będzie celować w ciebie.

\- Prawdopodobnie?

\- Prawdopodobnie – przyznaje Sherlock. - Ja nie... wciąż nie wiem... nie oczekiwałem kogoś takiego jak ona, to znaczy... John, ona ma  _Facebooka_. Nadal próbuję ją rozgryźć. Moriarty celowałby w ciebie, ale jeśli widziała mnie po południu...ale, z drugiej strony, potem, hm. Spotkaliście się.

John kiwa głową i poprawia swój uścisk na pistolecie. On też nie do końca wie, co się dzisiaj dzieje.

\- No tak.

\- Cieszę się, że nie chciała, żeby było prosto – mówi dziwnie gwałtownie Sherlock, a Johnowi przetłumaczenie tego na ludzki zajmuje chwilę.

\- No, szczerze mówiąc, ja też – stwierdza, a Sherlock zsuwa się odrobinę, tak, że ich ramiona stykają się ze sobą, i nie przestaje smsować. Trzyma telefon w dłoniach między zgiętymi kolanami.

\- A ty nie szalej – mówi John, a Sherlock odwraca głowę w jego stronę. - Serio, Sherlock, nie właź jej pod lufę. Łatwiej mi będzie chronić samego siebie niż nas obu jednocześnie.

\- Naprawdę rozumiem - przynajmniej z grubsza - dlaczego chowamy się w kuchni, John.

\- Tak, ale czasem bywasz idiotą. - Tym razem Sherlock nie protestuje.

Tkwią tak dwie i pół godziny. Po jakichś trzydziestu minutach Sherlock rozkłada swój płaszcz, a John pomaga mu otulić nim nogi ich obu – dzień był ciepły, ale teraz robi się chłodno, a oni siedzą na podłodze i zimno przenika im przez skóry. Sherlock odczytuje mu czasem ogólne i mało pomocne SMS-y – pracownicy Mycrofta przeszukują dach, korytarz, budynek naprzeciwko i budynek z tyłu. Z tamtych mieszkań da się zajrzeć w okna Johna. Detektyw pisze też do Lestrade'a, który w weekend miał się zajmować dziećmi, ale ostatecznie odwiózł je do żony i pojechał do swoich rodziców w Bexley. Potem zaszczyca też SMS-em panią Hudson, która w odpowiedzi wysyła inwektywy pisane wersalikami i ciągnące się przez siedem wiadomości. Kobieta ostatecznie zgadza się nocować na kanapie pani Turner razem ze swoim rzeźnickim nożem i zaciągnąć zasłony. John siedzi i obserwuje drzwi. W końcu, kiedy niemal stracił czucie w pośladkach i nogach, a jego kręgosłup chyba by brzdęknął, gdyby go trącić, ktoś dzwoni do drzwi. W tym samym momencie odzywa się telefon Sherlocka. Detektyw stwierdza:

\- To Mycroft.

Ale John i tak każe mu zostać w kuchni, podczas gdy sam niezgrabnie wstaje na nogi i otwiera drzwi, nie wypuszczając broni z dłoni. To faktycznie Mycroft. John wpuszcza go, zamyka drzwi, zapala światło, zamyka wszystkie zamki i zabezpiecza pistolet.

\- Nie możecie jej znaleźć – stwierdza. W kuchni Sherlock wstaje, wyprostowuje całe kilometry swoich kończyn, przerzuca płaszcz przez łokieć i trzyma go przed sobą, jakby mógł tym powstrzymać Mycrofta przed zobaczeniem, co wyprawiali wcześniej.

\- Nie możemy – przyznaje Mycroft. - Ale znajdziemy. Potrzebujemy czasu. - Obrzuca spojrzeniem Sherlocka, Johna, pistolet i znów Sherlocka. Wspiera się na parasolce i mówi:

\- Nie wybrałbym tego mieszkania, gdybym wiedział, że będę musiał je uważnie obserwować. Dojazd jest koszmarny. Trzeba was przenieść.

\- Chyba kpisz... - zaczyna Sherlock, ale John przerywa mu:

\- Przenieść dokąd?

\- Będę zaszczycony, mogąc gościć was u siebie – mówi Mycroft. Sherlock prycha, a John spogląda na niego i unosi brwi. Sherlock wbija wzrok w podłogę. - Ale, oczywiście, możemy wam zapewnić inne bezpieczne miejsce. Daleko ode mnie, jeśli sobie tego życzycie. Chociaż, oczywiście, wolałbym mieć was na oku. - Mówiąc to, obserwuje twarz Sherlocka: niewyraźne cienie pod oczami, wymiętą koszulę. Wydaje się być nieco spowolniony, a John już wie, że w jego przypadku oznacza to troskę.

Sherlock nie patrzy na Mycrofta – patrzy na Johna. Ten kieruje się do sypialni, mówiąc:

\- Jak rozumiem, mam się spakować. - Sherlock podąża za nim.

\- Oczywiście – woła za nimi Mycroft, a John zamyka za nimi drzwi i rozgląda się, by mieć pewność, że zasłony nie rozsunęły się w jakiś czarodziejski sposób. Dopiero potem zapala światło.

\- To jakie jest jego mieszkanie? - pyta, wyciągając torbę podróżną spod łóżka.

\- Dom – poprawia Sherlock. No cóż. - Dokładnie taki, jakiego można się spodziewać: nudny i drogi.

\- I doskonale bezpieczny – domyśla się John, pakując skarpetki, bokserki, koszule, jeansy. Sherlock nie odpowiada, co świadczy o tym, że niechętnie musi uszanować słuszność tej uwagi. John wyjmuje z biurka resztę nabojów, a potem pakuje jeszcze komputer, zasilacz i ładowarkę do telefonu. Gdy będą wychodzić, zabierze szczoteczkę do zębów i maszynkę do golenia. To wszystko nie zajmuje mu nawet dziewięćdziesięciu sekund. Kiedy podnosi wzrok, kąciki ust Sherlocka są opuszczone.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – mówi Sherlock i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. - Nie mam... nie mam dobrych skojarzeń z tym miejscem.

John oblizuje wargi.

\- A wytrzymasz? - pyta. - Jedną noc? Ze mną? Naprawdę przyda mi się porządny sen.

\- I będziesz spał lepiej w domu Mycrofta niż w jakiejś kryjówce? - pyta Sherlock, a potem wzdycha. - Nieważne. Oczywiście, że tak. Za bardzo się przejmujesz czynnikami prywatnymi.

\- Myślę, że nie – mówi cicho John i kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu. Sherlock wzdycha. - Myślę, że on wiele by zrobił, Sherlock, żeby ci to wynagrodzić.

Sherlock nadal nie wygląda na uszczęśliwionego, ale kiwa głową, a potem pochyla się i gwałtownie przyciska swoje usta do ust Johna. Wygląda to tak, jakby wykonywał nieprzyjemny obowiązek. John gładzi jego ramię i odsuwa się. Wrócą do tego później.

 

Zgodnie z zapowiedzią, dom Mycrofta jest nudny i drogi, i faktycznie doskonale bezpieczny. John to wie, bo wypatrzenie systemu alarmowego zajmuje mu dłuższą chwilę.

\- Czujcie się jak u siebie – mówi Mycroft, stawiając neseser na stoliku przy drzwiach i biorąc kurtkę Johna oraz płaszcz Sherlocka. - Sherlock, oczywiście wiesz, gdzie są pokoje gościnne. Pozostawiam ci Johna pod opieką. Obawiam się, że muszę zająć się pewnymi kwestiami.

Sherlock wykrzywia się do niego, chwyta torbę Johna i rusza w stronę schodów tak szybkim krokiem, że John niemal musi podbiegać, by za nim nadążyć.

\- Pokoje gościnne? - pyta. - Więcej niż jeden?

\- Owszem. - Sherlock poprawia na piersi pasek torby na laptopa. - Na drugim piętrze mieszka Mycroft, ale na pierwszym są trzy sypialnie. Możesz wybierać.

\- To ty nie masz tu pokoju? - John zadaje to pytanie, bo Sherlock zdaje się tak nienawidzić tego miejsca, że z pewnością spędził tu dużo czasu. - Żebym wiedział, którego unikać.

Sherlock drga, ale nie odpowiada od razu.

\- Bo ewidentnie nie lubisz tego domu – dopowiada John. - Możesz... spać, gdzie tylko chcesz.

Sherlock wskazuje na drzwi najdalej po lewej, więc John zabiera od niego swoją torbę i wchodzi do pokoju pośrodku. Zostawia drzwi otwarte i zaczyna się rozpakowywać.

Sherlock obserwuje go od progu.

\- Masz jakąś piżamę? - pyta John, a Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.

\- Kiedyś miał coś dla mnie, ale od lat tu nie bywałem – mówi. - Pewnie wciąż są w komodzie. Mycroft zawsze idzie po linii najmniejszego oporu.

\- Dobra – mówi John, wyciąga szczoteczkę do zębów i unosi brwi, spoglądając na Sherlocka.

\- Na prawo. - Sherlock odsuwa się od framugi. Kiedy John wraca, siedzi na brzegu łóżka w szarym, znoszonym i rozciągniętym przy kołnierzyku t-shircie i w niebieskich spodniach od piżamy, które są odrobinę za krótkie. Chyba nie czuje się na miejscu, ale John przypuszcza, że to raczej nie przez ubranie. Jego torba na laptopa została niechlujnie wetknięta pod nocny stolik stojący bliżej drzwi. Podłączył też telefon do ładowania.

\- Mówiłem poważnie – mówi John najłagodniej jak potrafi. - Gdzie tylko chcesz.

Sherlock spogląda mu w oczy.

\- Zeszłej nocy spałem lepiej.

\- Ja też – odpowiada John, bo to prawda, nawet jeśli nie spał wystarczająco długo. Ramiona Sherlocka natychmiast się rozluźniają. John kiwa głową i podchodzi bliżej. Sherlock spogląda w górę, a John schyla się, by go pocałować. Detektyw odskakuje.

\- Muszę umyć zęby – mówi i zrywa się na równe nogi, niemal uderzając przy tym Johna ramieniem w twarz.

\- Jasne – odpowiada John, patrząc na oddalające się plecy.

Myśli, że dokładnie na tym polega problem z robieniem wszystkiego tak cholernie nie po kolei. Każdy śpi w bieliźnie i flirtuje z nieznajomymi, żeby zniknęła niezręczność, ale kiedy chodzi o Sherlocka, jest już raczej po ptakach. I nawet gdyby nie ukrywali się przed mordercami, nie sądzi, by udałoby im się stworzyć jakąś rutynę. Poza tym dla Johna to wszystko to nie pierwszyzna, ale dla Sherlocka ewidentnie tak, i nie trzeba inwazyjnych, niegrzecznych komentarzy Mycrofta, by to stwierdzić. W końcu John siada na łóżku po turecku, w bokserkach, po stronie od okna, i nie okrywa się kołdrą. Wciąż nie do końca poszedł  _do łóżka_ , więc Sherlock, jeśli będzie potrzebował, będzie mógł się wycofać, ale generalnie zrobił krok w odpowiednim kierunku. Gdy Sherlock wraca, staje w drzwiach i waha się. John obserwuje go i czeka.

Po chwili Sherlock wchodzi do środka, wyłącza światło i zamyka drzwi. John czeka, aż wślizgnie się pod kołdrę, i robi to samo. Sherlock kładzie się na lewym boku, więc John kładzie się na prawym, twarzą do przyjaciela. Między ich ciałami jest trzydzieści ostrożnych centymetrów. Piętnaście między kolanami.

\- Powiedziałeś Robertowi, że byś mnie dotknął – mówi cicho Sherlock.

John marszczy czoło.

\- Powie... powiedziałem tobie, że bym cię dotknął.

\- Nieprawda, powiedziałeś... powiedziałeś Robertowi. Tak naprawdę nie wierzyłeś, że to ja. Mnie byś nie powiedział, że byś mnie dotknął.

John oblizuje wargi.

\- Może bym powiedział – mówi cicho i kładzie dłoń na jego szyi. Jego palce ledwo muskają włosy detektywa.

Sherlock wzdycha, ale nie rusza się.

\- Irene – mówi, a John mruga, więc Sherlock wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk pełen frustracji. - Przez większość czasu pisałeś do Irene.

Serce Johna zaczyna się dziwnie miotać.

\- Przez większość czasu – mówi półgłosem.

\- Tak. Kilkakrotnie ja... Cóż. Przestałem, bo ją to irytowało. Powiedziała, że albo pozwolę jej się tym zająć, albo mogę to robić sam, ale nie nadąży za historią, jeśli nie będzie jedyną osobą, która ją opowiada.

John zabiera rękę.

Sherlock chwyta jego nadgarstek.

\- Proszę – mówi. - Proszę, zrozum. Ja nie... nie wiedziałem, John, że to się zrobi... osobiste. Po prostu... stwierdziłem, że za dużo osób wie, i byłem przekonany, że Stamford ci powie, więc... chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że żyję, a jednocześnie nie był w stanie do mnie dotrzeć.

\- Irene żyje – stwierdza John cicho.

\- Tak. I była moją dłużniczką.

\- Tokio. I Los Angeles. - John oblizuje wargi. - Obrabowała giełdę.

\- Naprawdę? - Sherlock wydaje się dziwnie zadowolony. - Marnowała się w szantażach.

\- Sherlock – mówi John i brzmi boleśnie. Sherlock przysuwa się bliżej, aż ich kolana się stykają.

\- Martwiłem się – mówi. - Wcześniej. Właśnie dlatego. Bo... bo wiedziałem, że nadal nie wiesz o wszystkim, a już... już mi wybaczyłeś.

\- Tak – mówi cicho John.

\- Ale nie byłem przekonany, czy to też byś mi wybaczył – tłumaczy Sherlock miękko. - Ale... przysięgam, John... okłamałem cię, okłamałem cię z całą świadomością, ale zrobiłem to, by cię chronić, nie myślałem, że to przybierze takie rozmiary i będzie tak długo trwało.

John przełyka ślinę.

\- Nie było mnie – opowiada Sherlock cicho. - Kiedy ty... Kiedy wróciłem, wszedłem do internetu, a ty... ty powiedziałeś jej te wszystkie rzeczy... byłem na nią wściekły. Ja...

John mruga.

\- Próbowała mnie powstrzymać – stwierdza. - Powiedziała, żebym przestał...

\- Ale nie przestałeś. I... i zrozumiałem, że kłamałeś...

\- Nie kłamałem – mówi szybko John. - Byłoby o wiele prościej, Sherlock, gdybym kłamał.

\- Ale nigdy byś mi tego nie powiedział. Gdybym nie... gdybyśmy... gdyby nic się nie zmieniło... trzymałbyś się ze mną, umawiał się z kobietami i...

\- Nie wiedziałem.

\- Zamknij się – mówi Sherlock nieco desperacko. - Zamknij się i wysłuchaj mnie. Proszę.

John milczy.

\- Jestem... jestem...  _druzgocząco_  w tobie zakochany – mówi Sherlock bardzo cicho, dziwnie bez tchu, zduszonym głosem, a potem bierze gwałtowny, głęboki, drżący oddech. John kładzie palce w dołeczku w jego szyi. Sherlock milczy, czeka i oddycha, oddycha i czeka, aż jego głos się uspokoi. Potem dodaje – O czym wiesz. - John kiwa głową, a Sherlock zamyka oczy. John odwraca dłoń i gładzi kciukiem obojczyk Sherlocka, kuli palce przy jego szyi.

\- Myślałem... myślałem, że warto zrobić wszystko, żebyś był bezpieczny – szepcze detektyw.

\- Dla mnie moje bezpieczeństwo nie jest tego warte – mówi szybko John, bo ta część jest istotna.

\- Tak, oczywiście,  _teraz_  o tym wiem – odpowiada Sherlock, a John nie może się nie uśmiechnąć, słysząc irytację w jego głosie. Sherlock odpręża się odrobinę pod jego dłonią, a potem znów sztywnieje. - Ale wiesz... Ja jeszcze nigdy... To znaczy... Wcześniej.

\- Ja... - mówi John i urywa, bo Sherlock ciągle zmienia temat. Trudno nadążyć. - Czy mówisz... mówisz teraz o seksie?

\- Nie. Ja... uprawiałem seks wcześniej – dodaje cicho. - Czego by Mycroft nie miał do powiedzenia na ten temat.

John drga, ale milczy, nie zadaje żadnego z jakichś siedmiu tysięcy szczegółowych pytań, które przychodzą mu do głowy. Chociaż jest przerażająco, desperacko ciekawy.

\- Chodzi o...  _partnera_ , John – mówi miękko Sherlock. - Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem  _partnera_.

John naprawdę nie wie, co to znaczy.

\- Dobra – odpowiada ostrożnie.

Sherlock porusza się. Pościel szeleści.

\- Niespecjalnie go lubiłem – mówi, a serce Johna wykręca się boleśnie. A potem jest jeszcze gorzej. - I w ogóle nie lubiłem siebie, kiedy byłem... kiedy byliśmy... No. Właśnie.

To potworne, ale w zasadzie ma sens. John muska czubkami palców szyję Sherlocka i dotyka jego twarzy.

\- I byłeś... młody – dopowiada łagodnie.

Sherlock milczy przez chwilę.

\- Tak. Bardzo.

John kiwa głową i nic nie mówi, bo chyba sobie wyobraża, co zaraz nastąpi.

\- Nie wiem, czy mogę się na to pisać – mówi bardzo cicho Sherlock. - Ja... ty byś nigdy nie... gdybym ja nie... gdybym nie włączył w to Irene, gdybym... uciąłbym rozmowę, John – mówi, bierze drżący oddech i kończy – Gdybyś to mnie próbował coś takiego powiedzieć.

\- To ty pocałowałeś mnie pierwszy – przypomina cicho John.

\- Nie wiedziałem, co mam zrobić. Wszystko było zniszczone.

\- Zniszczone – powtarza John.

\- I... i myślałem o pocałowaniu cię od... jakiegoś czasu – dodaje Sherlock.

John wypuszcza z płuc powietrze.

\- Możesz.

Sherlock milczy. W końcu pyta:

\- Teraz?

\- W zasadzie kiedy tylko chcesz – przyznaje John.

Sherlock kiwa głową. Jego włosy ocierają się o poduszkę.

\- Ty też. To znaczy, też możesz mnie całować.

John wzdycha.

\- Nawet nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, czy ci się to podoba.

Sherlock milczy przez chwilę. Potem, bardzo miękko, mówi:

\- To dla mnie obezwładniające.

\- Och.

\- To... w porządku. Z tobą.

John przełyka ślinę. Po chwili opiera się na łokciu.

\- Nie musisz – mówi cicho.

\- Wiem – odpowiada Sherlock i unosi głowę na spotkanie głowy Johna.

 

John kolejny raz budzi się z Sherlockiem śpiącym na jego ramieniu. Nie ma czucia w palcach i – co zaskakujące – nie przeszkadza mu to. Zza krawędzi zasłon do pokoju wkrada się jasne światło słoneczne. Prawe ramię Sherlocka owinięte jest wokół jego żeber, lewe wetknięte pod niego pod dziwnym kątem, a od całego ciała detektywa promieniuje ciepło. John wykręca się, by spojrzeć na zegar – jest po jedenastej. Gładzi przedramię Sherlocka, aż ten porusza się na tyle, że John może uwolnić swoje ramię. Potem przekręca się w stronę szafki nocnej, by wziąć telefon.

\- Mpf – mamrocze za nim Sherlock, a John znów się kładzie na plecach, by przeczytać SMS-y. Sherlock mruga szeroko otwartymi oczami. John przysuwa się bliżej i przerzuca nogi przez kościste kolana przyjaciela. Detektyw wypuszcza z płuc powietrze i obejmuje ramieniem brzuch Johna, a potem przytula twarz do jego ramienia.

\- Dzień dobry – mówi John, przekopując się przez wiadomości od Mycrofta.

* * *

_07:56 Od: Mycroft Holmes_

_Musiałem udać się do biura, ale czujcie się jak u siebie w domu. Sherlock wie, co gdzie jest w kuchni._

_07:59 Od: Mycroft Holmes_

_Obawiam się, że zawartość mojej lodówki nie jest obecnie zbyt imponująca, ale jajka są świeże, a w zamrażarce powinien być bekon._

_08:11 Od: Mycroft Holmes_

_John, byłbym wielce zobowiązany, gdybyś przekonał go, żebyście nie wychodzili, dopóki sytuacja nie zostanie rozwiązana._

* * *

\- Jakieś wieści? - Głos Sherlocka jest stłumiony.

\- Nie. Poza tym, że twój brat chce, bym cię zabawiał.

Sherlock prycha.

\- Bardzo romantycznie.

\- O, a była szansa na jakiś romantyzm? - John odkłada telefon na szafkę nocną i gładzi ramię Sherlocka.

\- Mm – mamrocze on, zacieśniając uścisk. - Mogłaby być.

John odwraca głowę i całuje go w czoło. Sherlock spogląda na niego, więc całuje go porządnie, przekręcając się tak, by mogli spleść swoje nogi. Sherlock już zaczyna twardnieć w spodniach piżamy i chyba nie przeszkadza mu nieświeży oddech Johna, co, jak John sądzi, jest wielką zaletą, gdy kręci się z kimś, komu nie przeszkadza życie w miarę przyzwoitej spelunie. Sherlock pachnie potem, co jest bardziej seksowne niż najprawdopodobniej być powinno, i unosi biodra na spotkanie bioder Johna, co doprowadza go do  _szału_.

\- Mm – John odsuwa się odrobinę i całuje podbródek Sherlocka. - Ja... czekaj, Sherlock.

Detektyw wydaje z siebie niezadowolony dźwięk i sięga znów do jego ust, więc doktor przyciska płaską dłoń do jego ust. Środkowy palec dość niewygodnie ląduje na czubku nosa Sherlocka.

\- Ty... Nie do końca mam pewność, na co masz ochotę – mówi. Sherlock przewraca oczami. - Nie, nie zachowuję się jak tępak. Po prostu nie do końca wiem, co my robimy. - Zabiera rękę.

\- No cóż,  _ja_  cieszyłem się pocałunkiem, nie wiem, jak ty.

John prycha.

\- Owszem, bardzo się nim cieszyłem. Ale teraz jestem wyspany, więc... - Porusza biodrami, tak, by zetknęły się z biodrami detektywa. Powieki Sherlocka odrobinę trzepoczą, a jego usta się rozchylają. Jego twarz jest wciąż dość łagodna, co charakterystyczne dla ludzi, którzy dopiero się obudzili, a włosy - tak potargane, że to niemal nie do uwierzenia. John próbuje się skupić na słowach.

\- I z całą pewnością należy, hm, podnieść ten temat.

Sherlock parska śmiechem. No cóż.

\- To nie było zabawne – mówi John, chociaż szczerzy się do sufitu. Sherlock wzdycha i mówi:

\- Trochę było.

\- No dobra, tak, erekcje zawsze są zabawne. Ale, co ważniejsze, czy mogę...

\- Możesz zrobić ze mną, co tylko chcesz – przerywa mu Sherlock, który już się nie śmieje, ale uśmiecha, i dopiero po chwili John zdaje sobie sprawę, czemu to brzmi znajomo.

John przesuwa dłoń po jego boku i chwyta krawędź t-shirtu.

\- Tak? - pyta łagodnie, a gdy unosi dłoń, Sherlock podnosi się i pomaga zdjąć z siebie ubranie. Potem znów pochyla się, opierając ramiona po obu stronach głowy doktora. Jego twarz jest dziwnie spokojna i poważna.

\- Tak – mówi i pochyla się do pocałunku. John wzdycha, gładząc jego plecy, a Sherlock mruczy mu w usta i układa się na nim. Spodnie detektywa trochę się z niego zsuwają. Nie bez pomocy Johna.

\- Ja, hm... - mamrocze Sherlock, po czym przekręca głowę i liże szorstką szczękę Johna. Z jakiegoś powodu to bardzo podniecające. John opiera stopę na materacu i wyrzuca swoje ciało do góry. Sherlock drga.

-  _Ach!_  – wydusza z siebie. Jego głos jest zaskoczony. Potem napiera na Johna.

\- Och, hm, okej – mamrocze John i zakłada kciuki za gumkę spodni Sherlocka. Sherlock próbuje się z nich wysunąć, przy okazji wsadzając mu łokieć w twarz.

\- Przepraszam, ja, hm...- mówi i skopuje spodnie w stronę zmiętej kołdry leżącej w nogach łóżka. Całuje Johna w nos i wsuwa mu rękę w bokserki, a John mówi:

\- Och, no dobra. - Przekręca się na bok, by je z siebie zdjąć Zajmuje mu to cztery razy tyle, ile by zajęło, gdyby Sherlock nie próbował pomóc.

\- Hm, to... - zaczyna Sherlock, a John przekręca go na plecy, kładzie się na nim i napiera na jego biodra swoimi, kuląc palce u stóp o materac.

\- Och – szepcze miękko detektyw, wsuwa dłonie we włosy Johna, ciągnie go w dół i wsuwa język w jego usta. John przez chwilę zastanawia się, jaki musi być seks dla kogoś, kto uważa, że to  _całowanie_  jest obezwładniające, więc pyta:

\- Czy... - I napiera swoim ciałem na ciało Sherlocka, a ten odpowiada:

\- Jest... dobrze, bardzo dobrze... - Jego głos jest niski i chrapliwy. Przyciąga Johna do kolejnego pocałunku.

\- Możesz opowiedzieć? - szepcze John, muskając wargami skórę Sherlocka, a ten potrząsa głową, gładząc swoim nosem nos przyjaciela i wzdycha:

\- Nie, to...

John całym ciężarem kładzie się na detektywie, porusza się na nim, całuje go, dopóki nie czuje, jak ciepło wrzącej krwi Sherlocka wtapia się w pory jego własnej jebanej skóry, a Sherlock jęczy:

\- Jakby... jakby komórki mojego ciała nie były wystarczająco duże...

John jęczy, Sherlock kładzie dłonie na jego pośladkach, a John przyciska się mocniej, bo istnieje siła większa od grawitacji. I drżą, i drżą, i drżą.

\- Chryste – mamrocze John bez tchu, kryjąc twarz w szyi Sherlocka. Sherlock dyszy, a potem śmieje się cicho, ze zdziwieniem, i gładzi pośladki Johna, a potem jego plecy. John unosi głowę i całuje jego brodę.

\- Ja... w porządku? - pyta. Skóra Sherlocka smakuje słono i dość intensywnie.

\- Tak. - Detektyw obejmuje go i nieco zduszonym głosem dodaje – Powinniśmy wziąć prysznic.

\- Za chwilę. - John zamyka oczy.

\- Mój brat często wraca do domu na lunch – stwierdza Sherlock dość niechętnie, a John otwiera oczy i mruga.

\- Masz rację – stwierdza, niezgrabnie unosząc się na łokciach. - To mało romantyczne.

Spogląda na zegar. Za kwadrans dwunasta. Jezu. John pociera podbródek i pyta:

\- Mamy czas, żeby...

\- Chodź. - Sherlock podnosi się z łóżka, pochyla się, by pogrzebać w kołdrze, i rzuca w Johna jego bokserkami.

Biorą wspólny prysznic, żeby było szybciej. John sięga wokół wystających żeber Sherlocka po mydło, a Sherlock, zaciskając oczy, nakłada sobie na włosy odżywkę. Potem detektyw goli się, podczas gdy John myje zęby i usiłuje nie zahaczyć o łokieć przyjaciela, a potem nadchodzi kolej Johna na golenie, a Sherlock znika, by znaleźć jakieś ubranie. Doktor stanowczo zabronił mu zakładania spodni, które miał na sobie wczoraj.

\- Trzeba je wyprać, Sherlock – powiedział, wciągając bokserki. - Albo, bo ja wiem? Może spalić?

Sherlock wywraca oczami, ale w swojej starej sypialni znajduje parę zwiniętych w kłębek jeansów, które z całą pewnością kosztowały więcej niż wynosi miesięczna pensja Johna. Potem idzie na górę, by ukraść jedną z białych koszul Mycrofta.

\- Byłem wtedy chudszy – mówi. Tak, to widać. Sherlock zapina koszulę i schodzi przed Johnem po schodach. Doktor próbuje nie gapić się na jego tyłek. - Nic z moich starych ciuchów już na mnie nie pasuje.

John odchrząkuje, ale nic nie mówi.

 

Mycroft nie wraca do domu, ale wysyła SMS-a, podczas gdy Sherlock zjada ostatnie jajko Johna.

\- Twój brat – mówi doktor, pochłaniając ostatni plasterek bekonu. Podaje przyjacielowi komórkę.

* * *

_12:42 Od: Mycroft Holmes_

_Nadal szukamy. Nie wychodźcie. Powiedz Sherlockowi, że wolałbym nie marnować czasu na szukanie jeszcze jego._

* * *

Sherlock wywraca oczami i oddaje telefon.

\- Będziesz jadł swój tost? - pyta.

\- Owszem – mówi John i krzywi się.

* * *

_12:44 Do: Mycroft Holmes_

_W ogóle się nie pokazała? Ani u siebie ani w mieszkaniu Lestrade'a, ani na Baker Street? Co się z nią dzieje?_

* * *

\- Przygotuję ci więcej – obiecuje poważnie Sherlock.

\- Przygotuj sobie – odpowiada John, wpycha sobie tost do ust i gryzie, patrząc Sherlockowi wyzywająco w oczy.

Detektyw prycha, ale wstaje, wsadza dwie kromki chleba do tostera i dolewa im obu kawy.

\- Dzięki – mówi John. Jego telefon dzwoni. „Mycroft Holmes" - twierdzi ekranik.

\- Co jest? - pyta, przytrzymując komórkę ramieniem.

\- Cieszę się, że w końcu wstaliście – mówi Mycroft. Nie brzmi, jakby się martwił, ale John mógłby się założyć, że tak jest. - Masz mojego brata pod ręką? Nie odbiera telefonu.

\- Chyba zostawił go na górze. Poczekaj. - John przekazuje przyjacielowi telefon.

\- Czego? - mówi Sherlock. - Siedzę w domu, jem... jem tosty, czego jeszcze chcesz?

Po chwili zamiera.

\- Nie... To znaczy, to Moriarty... nie.

John unosi brwi.

\- Harry? - pyta Sherlock, spoglądając na Johna. John przełyka ślinę. Detektyw potrząsa głową i ruchem warg przekazuje: „Nic jej nie jest". - No to świetnie, ale nie mam pojęcia, kto jeszcze...

John czuje, jak jego ciało zamiera. Przełyka, odsuwa talerz i zrywa się na nogi. Biegnie na górę przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz. Telefon Sherlocka leży na szafce nocnej.

* * *

_12:13 Nieodebrane połączenie od: +447700900357_

_12:39 Nieodebrane połączenie od: +447700900357_

_Masz 23 nieprzeczytane wiadomości._

* * *

John ignoruje powiadomienia i wchodzi do skrzynki odbiorczej. Po samych numerach trudno zgadnąć, kto jest kto, ale sieć bezdomnych zwykle wysyła tylko zdjęcia lub krótkie informacje. Rozpoznaje numer Mycrofta, ale znalezienie czegoś, co wygląda na osobiste, zabiera mu dłuższą chwilę.

* * *

_13 lip Od: +447700900781  
Znów nie wracasz na noc?_

* * *

Jon przełyka ślinę i naciska: „Zadzwoń", a potem wraca po schodach na dół. Dzwoni. Dzwoni. Dzwoni.

\- Hej, tu skrzynka głosowa Molly Hooper – słyszy nieprawdopodobnie radosny głos. - Zostaw wiadomość, a oddzwonię.

Sherlock wciąż trzyma komórkę Johna przy uchu i obserwuje go.

\- Cześć, Molly, tu John – mówi doktor, a oczy Sherlocka rozszerzają się. - Zadzwoń do mnie albo do Sherlocka, dobrze? Jak tylko to odsłuchasz. Mój numer to 07700900232, numer Sherlocka znasz.

Detektyw mówi do telefonu:

\- Nie, Mycroft,  _Molly_ , Molly Hooper, doktor Molly Hopper... mieszka na Ovington Street, pracuje w Barts, jest patologiem śledczym... kogokolwiek,  _wszystkich,_  musicie ją znaleźć. - Jego głos wznosi się i odbija echem od ścian kuchni. John idzie po ich buty, kurtki i swój pistolet.


	18. Chapter 18

**18: 14 lipca 2012**

\- Masz jakąś gotówkę? - woła Sherlock ze szczytu schodów.

Chwila ciszy, a potem John odpowiada:

\- Pięć dych.

Więc Sherlock improwizuje i wyprostowuje spinacz do papieru, by mógł służyć za wytrych. Zabiera niecałą połowę pieniędzy z górnej szuflady biurka brata – Mycroft zawsze ma tam jakąś gotówkę w niewielkich nominałach.

* * *

_12:57 Do: +447700900357_

_Pożyczam trochę pieniędzy. Jestem spłukany._

* * *

_12:58 Od: +447700900357_

_Sherlock, zostańcie gdzie jesteście. Zajmę się tym._

* * *

_13:01 Od: +447700900357_

_Sherlock?_

* * *

Znalazłszy się na parterze, Sherlock podaje Johnowi plik banknotów.

\- Co... - zaczyna John.

\- Mogą ci się przydać, jeśli się rozdzielimy.

\- Jeśli się ode mnie odłączysz, zastrzelę cię.

\- Nie mam takiego zamiaru, ale zaczynam rozumieć, że nie zawsze wszystko idzie zgodnie z moim planem.

John wybucha krótkim śmiechem i potrząsa głową. Sherlock wyciąga telefon, usiłując jednocześnie założyć na siebie płaszcz i wysłać SMS-a. John wsadza pieniądze do portfela i pyta:

\- Do Barts czy do jej mieszkania?

\- Do jej mieszkania - mówi Sherlock, nie przestając stukać kciukiem w telefon. - W soboty nie pracuje, chyba że doktor Dawson przekupi ją winem. Zwykle zostaje w domu i robi pranie.

John wbija w niego wzrok, a Sherlock klika "Wyślij".

* * *

_13:04 Do: +447700900232_

_Nowy numer._

* * *

Sherlock wrzuca komórkę do kieszeni. W tym samym momencie w kieszeni Johna pika jego telefon.

\- To ty? - pyta John, nie wyjmując go.

\- Mhm. - Sherlock wypycha go przez drzwi wejściowe i naciska przyciski, by włączyć alarm. #66071901*. Miga czerwone światełko. Sherlock mruga dwukrotnie, wypróbowuje inną kombinację (#87201012*) i przewraca oczami, gdy światełko zaczyna mrugać na zielono. Przewidywalne. Naciska "Włącz", wychodzi i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi.

\- Dzięki - mówi John, idzie w stronę ulicy i zatrzymuje taksówkę. Sherlock wsiada pierwszy i znów wyciąga telefon.

* * *

_13:06 Nieodebrane połączenie od +447700900357_

_13:06 Nowa wiadomość głosowa_

* * *

Sherlock ignoruje Mycrofta i wchodzi w SMS-y.

\- Do kogo? - pyta John.

Sherlock naciska "

* * *

Wyślij" i nie podnosząc wzroku, odpowiada:

\- Do Lestrade'a.

* * *

_13:07 Do: +447700900610_

_Musimy natychmiast odnaleźć Molly. Najprawdopodobniej porwanie - Tina Moran, pracowała dla Moriarty'ego, niebezpieczna. Przyda się twoja pomoc. Jedziemy do mieszkania Molly._

* * *

\- I dobrze - odpowiada John, a potem mówi taksówkarzowi - Ovington Street 306 - i dodaje - A ktoś, kto... hm. Nie jest w stanie spoczynku?

\- Nie od razu. Daj mi pięć minut w jej mieszkaniu. Potem pójdziesz i zadzwonisz.

\- Potem  _my_  pójdziemy i zadzwonię. - John odwraca głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Ktoś musi zostać i wyjaśnić. Nie uwierzą w anonimowy telefon...

\- Zadzwonię do Hopkinsa - przerywa John. - Hopkins nie jest idiotą. I poznał ją. I jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, że zawsze, kiedy się rozdzielamy...

\- Dobrze, w porządku. - Być może John ma rację. Telefon Sherlocka dzwoni.

* * *

_13:08 Od: +447700900610_

_Już tam jadę._

* * *

Sherlock wychodzi z wiadomości od Lestrade'a i kończy wysyłać SMS-y. Ian, Georgiana, Daniel, Carol. Nieprzyjemnie znajoma lista. Nie jest w stanie się opanować – jego noga drga, a on ciągle spogląda na Johna i myśli o jego profilu, o jego twarzy, o wszystkich miejscach, których pragnie dotknąć.

\- W porządku? - pyta John.

\- Tak – odpowiada Sherlock i próbuje utrzymać stopę nieruchomo.

Po chwili John przysuwa się bliżej, aż stykają się bokami, a Sherlock wbija wzrok w sufit taksówki.

\- Czwartek - mówi po chwili. - Mycroft nie mógł cię znaleźć.

John waha się przez chwilę.

\- Ach.

\- Byłem... - Sherlock przełyka ślinę. - ...zmartwiony. - Odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Johna. - Oddałeś Mycroftowi telefon. I potem, później... Dzwoniłem do ciebie. Ale ty już oddałeś telefon Mycroftowi, a swój wyłączyłeś.

John otwiera szeroko oczy.

\- Ty... dzwoniłeś do mnie?

\- Próbowałem - wyjaśnia Sherlock, a potem niezręcznie wzrusza ramionami, bo nie jest pewien, czy to ma jakieś znaczenie.

John gładzi wierzchem dłoni kolano Sherlocka, a potem splata dłonie na swoich udach.

Po chwili mówi:

\- Jeśli twój brat nie mógł mnie znaleźć w czwartek, to... nie rozumiem.

Sherlock zamiera.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo byłem cały dzień u siebie, w mieszkaniu... Nie mógł po prostu zadzwonić do drzwi?

Sherlock wykrzywia się i osuwa na ramię Johna.  _Mycroft_. Wykiwany oczywistością.  _Znowu._. Właśnie wtedy wjeżdżają na Ovington Street.

John płaci taksówkarzowi, a Sherlock, podminowany i zdenerwowany, czeka, bo nie chce zostawić przyjaciela w tyle. Gdy tylko zamykają się za nimi drzwi do budynku, John wyciąga pistolet i biegną na górę, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz. Sherlock wyciąga zapasowy klucz Molly i jest bardzo zadowolony, że tym razem go gdzieś nie zostawił (umiałby się włamać [to proste{chyba lepiej, żeby o tym nie wspominał}] ale zajęłoby to więcej czasu). Otwiera drzwi, a potem szybko odstępuje na bok, spoglądając na Johna, który czeka w identycznej pozie jak Sherlock, tylko z pistoletem - opiera się o ścianę po przeciwnej stronie korytarza.

Sherlock nic nie słyszy. Po chwili kręci głową, a potem John kiwa i wchodzi do środka. Nie opuszcza pistoletu, wsuwa się w korytarz, otwiera drzwi do łazienki, odwraca się w prawo i puka, a następnie wchodzi do sypialni Molly. Sherlock zostaje w salonie, omiatając oczami dywan, regały, ściany, wieszaki, stolik do kawy, kota. Kot jest niezadowolony. Drapie jeansy Sherlocka i płaczliwie miauczy. Sherlock podnosi go i wsadza sobie pod ramię, tak, że łapy zwierzaka dyndają w powietrzu, bo detektyw ma za mało ubrań, a o przyszłość mycroftowej koszuli się nie martwi. Kot nie wydaje się być zachwycony nową lokacją.

\- Nikogo tu nie ma - mówi John, wychodząc z sypialni Molly. - Co robisz Toby'emu?

\- Komu?

\- Och, na miłość...  _kotu_ , Sherlock. - John wsadza pistolet pod kurtkę. - Daj mi go, nie powinieneś go tak trzymać.

Kot marudzi z powodu przenosin, a potem próbuje podrapać Johnowi twarz. No  _naprawdę_.

\- Nie jestem kociarzem - mówi Sherlock Johnowi, wbijając zirytowany wzrok w kota.

\- Wiesz, taki tekst, powiedziany takim tonem głosu, zwykle sugeruje, że się jest psiarzem - odpowiada John, odwracając zwierzę, tak, by jego pazury skierowane były na zewnątrz. Kot mruży oczy, ale uspokaja się. - Co on ci zrobił? Zostawiał odciski łapek na twojej scenie zbrodni?

\- Nie. - Sherlock spogląda na wieszak na płaszcze. - To nie jest scena zbrodni. Molly wyszła w nocy i nie wróciła do domu.

John śledzi jego linię wzroku, ale nie wydaje się, by rozumiał, więc detektyw wyjaśnia:

\- Ten jej... ten okropny sweter, John. Wychodziła wieczorem, ubrała się elegancko i zostawiła go w domu, ale gdyby wróciła i wyszła, na przykład, po zakupy...

\- No tak. - John wzdycha i stawia kota na podłodze. - Więc...

\- Wspominała o chłopaku, kiedy pierwszy raz... mi pomogła. - Sherlock krzywi się. - Ale nie widziała się z nim od tego czasu, o ile wiem. Mówiła wczoraj, że wychodzi ze znajomymi... hm, pewnie z... Becky i... wiem, że wspomniała coś o Mary. Nie znam ich nazwisk.

John przestępuje z nogi na nogę.

\- Może coś będzie w komputerze? Leży na jej łóżku.

Sherlock kiwa głową i idzie do sypialni. Jej laptop to starszy kuzyn jego własnego laptopa – cięższy, podrapany przy krawędziach; na obudowie ma naklejkę kwiatu wiśni, a z boku wystaje mu adapter przenośnego internetu. Nie jest chroniony hasłem. John siada obok, gdy Sherlock otwiera jej książkę adresową.

* * *

_Kontakty_

_**B** _

_Becky Barker_

_komórka: +44 07700 900741_

_Amanda Beckett-Price_

_**C** _

_Roberta Carr_

_Daniel Crichton_

_Marjorie Crichton_

_**D** _

_Sally Donovan_

_**E** _

_Fred Evans_

_**H** _

_Sherlock Holmes_

_Christopher Hooper_

_Ruby Hunter_

_**J** _

_Brian Jessup_

_**L** _

_Greg Lestrade_

_**M** _

_Laurie Mason_

_Mary Morstan-Church_

_**P** _

_Ana Patel_

* * *

\- Zacznij od Amandy – mówi Sherlock. Wyciąga komórkę i wybiera numer, a potem klika dla Johna na następne nazwisko. - Halo, Becky? Hej, cześć, nazywam się Robert Watson, jestem przyjacielem Molly.

xxx

\- Tak – mówi John. Sherlock agresywnie klika w nazwisko Any, gdy John wyciąga rękę, ściska kolano Sherlocka, a potem przyciąga do siebie komputer Molly, trzy razy klika dwukrotnie i zaczyna pisać. Sherlock przysuwa się, by widzieć ekran.

_wyszła z pbu kło 22_  – pisze John szybko, a więc niechlujnie. Doprawdy, jego kompletna nieumiejętność pisania na klawiaturze nigdy nie przestanie frustrować.  _gadła z kobietą na ul._  – dopisuje John i mówi:

\- Dobrze, a czy...

Sherlock próbuje nie zgrzytać zębami. John podnosi głowę i spogląda mu w oczy.

\- Dobrze. - Wstaje. - Tak, chyba  _wiem_ , kto to był... a gdzie byłaś? Widziałaś, w którą stronę pojechały?

Sherlock zamyka laptopa Molly i wkłada go sobie pod pachę, a potem wyciąga komórkę.

* * *

_13:54 Do: +447700900610_

_Wyszedłeś już z metra? Skończyliśmy._

* * *

Telefon dzwoni.

\- Gdzie jesteś? - pyta detektyw. - Właśnie dlatego jeżdżę taksówkami, metro...

\- Nie jechałem metrem. Prowadzę, utknąłem w korku – odpowiada Lestrade. Potem jęczy, a Sherlock słyszy, jak wali w klakson. - To się, cholera, nigdy nie zdarzało, kiedy jeszcze miałem koguta. Jestem jakieś pięć minut od was.

\- Wychodzimy. Jedna z jej koleżanek widziała ją wczoraj, jak wychodziła ze... znajomą Moriarty'ego. Tina Moran: ciemne włosy, niebieskie oczy, trzydzieści kilka lat.

\- Daj mi Johna – mówi Lestrade, ale John, wchodząc do kuchni za Sherlockiem, wciąż rozmawia z Mary.

\- Poczekaj. - Sherlock gestykuluje, dopóki John nie mówi:

\- Przepraszam, mogę... mogę oddzwonić? Albo możesz się spotkać... tak, dzięki, idealnie. - Rozłącza się. Sherlock podaje swój telefon, a John wywraca oczami.

\- Tak, cześć – mówi, przytrzymując telefon ramieniem i schylając się, by podnieść kocią miseczkę. - Nie. - Nalewa do naczynia wody. - Jeszcze nie dzwoniliśmy, zamierzałem... tak, wiem, właśnie o niego chciałem prosić. - Odstawia miseczkę na podłogę. - Możesz się z nami spotkać w Beauchamp? To ten pub na... tak, ja... jasne.

John rozłącza się i podaje telefon Sherlockowi. Potem wyciąga własny i schodzi za detektywem po schodach, mówiąc:

\- Dzień dobry, poproszę detektywa inspektora Hopkinsa.

Kciuk Sherlocka uderza w klawiaturę. Jedna wiadomość, dwie. Potem, przygryzając język zębami, impulsywnie wysyła trzecią.

* * *

_13:55 Do: +447700900357_

_Molly widziano z Moran przed pubem Beauchamp. Wczoraj o 22._

* * *

_13:55 Do: +447700900357_

_Nawiasem mówiąc, przy drugiej próbie rozgryzłem twój kod do alarmu. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o sekrety wagi państwowej._

* * *

_13:56 Do: +447700900781_

_Wiem, że ją masz. Co mam zrobić, żebyś ją wypuściła?_

* * *

xxx

Mary jest drobna i świetlista, ma jasne, krótko ostrzyżone blond włosy i zmartwiony uśmiech. Zaczyna mówić właściwie jeszcze w trakcie przedstawiania się. Stoją przed Beauchamp, a ona szybko gestykuluje.

\- To wszystko wydawało mi się dość podejrzane. Ta kobieta... znajomi Molly nie... no, raczej tak nie wyglądamy, rozumiecie. - Rozsądna obserwacja. Mary jest dość urocza, ale ma na sobie spodnie w kolorze khaki, wygodne buty, a jej jedyna biżuteria – poza obrączką – to para bardzo ładnych kolczyków z perłą. Bierze oddech i dodaje - A Molly patrzyła na nią jak na kogoś obcego, ale potem ta kobieta coś powiedziała i Molly się uśmiechnęła, no więc... no, powiedziałam sobie, że mam zbyt bujną wyobraźnię. Ale miałam rację, tak?

\- Tak – mówi John i w tym momencie podbiega do nich Lestrade. - To jest...

\- Greg Lestrade. Cześć. - Uśmiecha się.

\- Mary Morstan-Church. Ty... to ty jesteś policjantem, nie?

\- Tak – potwierdza. Chyba zupełnie się nie przejmuje faktem, że w tej chwili jest to kłamstwo. - Ale tu jestem nieoficjalnie. W sumie nie znamy się jakoś długo, ale... jestem jej przyjacielem.

\- To dobrze – odpowiada Mary i uśmiecha się do niego. Sherlock obserwuje, jak zerka na lewą dłoń Lestrade'a – wreszcie zdjął obrączkę, ale nieopalona linia jest wciąż widoczna. Detektyw zastanawia się, co ona sobie wyobrazi. - Właśnie mówiłam, że ta kobieta, z którą Molly pojechała...

\- ...zdecydowanie nie jest miłą osobą – przerywa John. - Wiem, kim ona jest, musimy tylko wiedzieć, gdzie pojechały.

\- Najpierw w prawo. Ale po chwili w drugą stronę jechał czarny van i wydawało mi się, że jedzie trochę za szybko. Mój mąż powiedział, że zachowuję się niedorzecznie, ale spisałam numer rejestracyjny na serwetce... sama nie wiem, to po prostu wydało mi się... dziwne. - Wyciąga serwetkę z torebki.

\- Masz dobrą intuicję. - John uśmiecha się do niej. Mary odpowiada tym samym.

\- Nie bardzo. - Sherlock chwyta serwetkę. - Powinnaś była zadzwonić na policję.

\- Niby czemu? - Kobieta unosi brwi. - Bo moja przyjaciółka rozmawiała z zupełnie przyjemnie wyglądającą kobietą w drogim płaszczu, a potem zauważyłam samochód jadący szybciej niż ja bym jechała?

\- Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi – odpowiada Lestrade, a telefon Sherlocka dzwoni. Wyciąga go, podczas gdy Lestrade dodaje – Cierpi na wrodzoną chamowatość.

* * *

_14:11 Od: +447700900781_

_Masz wpaść i ze mną porozmawiać._

* * *

Mary śmieje się krótko, ale wciąż ma zmartwiony wyraz twarzy.

\- Zadzwonicie do mnie, prawda? - pyta. - Będziecie mnie informować? Martwię się o nią.

\- Na pewno – mówi John – Mam twój numer. Dzięki, Mary.

\- Nie ma za co. - Kobieta wciska ręce do kieszeni.

Sherlock już rusza przed siebie i jednocześnie pisze SMS-a:

* * *

_14:12 Do: +447700900781_

_Gdzie i kiedy?_

* * *

\- Sherlock! - woła John i podbiega do niego, a za nim podąża Lestrade. Sherlock oblizuje wargi i otwiera nową wiadomość.

\- Przesyłam numer rejestracyjny Mycroftowi – mówi i faktycznie to robi. - Chociaż nie sądzę, żeby to się na coś przydało. - Spogląda na Johna i łapie jego spojrzenie, poprawiając laptopa Molly pod pachą. John otwiera usta, potem je zamyka. Sherlock odpręża się.

\- Teraz gdzie? - pyta Lestrade.

\- Lestrade, czy Hopkins cię posłucha?

\- Pewnie tak. Byłem dla niego czymś w rodzaju idola. Zawsze chciał się do mnie przenieść – zanim awansował – ale ja lubię pracować z Donovan.

Sherlock prycha.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego. - Podaje inspektorowi serwetkę.

\- Jest dobrym gliną, Sherlock. - Lestrade wzdycha i wyciąga komórkę. - Dostrzegła coś, co wydawało się nie na miejscu, doniosła o tym odpowiednim ludziom, a mogła za to stracić pracę. To w zasadzie  _definicja_  dobrego gliny.

Sherlock zbywa te racje machnięciem ręki.

\- Nie jest kreatywna.

\- Jest inteligentna i metodyczna, a to najczęściej ma większe znaczenie – odpowiada Lestrade, przykładając telefon do ucha. - Możesz sobie mieć swoje intuicyjne oświecenia, ale to my odwalamy całą cholerną robotę. - Odwraca się i mówi do telefonu – Stan? Tu Greg Lestrade. Wiem, że już nie jestem gliną, ale chyba mam coś, czego potrzebujesz.

John kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Sherlocka, a Sherlock na niego spogląda. John nic nie mówi. Telefon detektywa dzwoni w jego kieszeni.

\- Powinniśmy wracać do domu Mycrofta – mówi Sherlock. - Nic więcej nie zrobimy, a ja muszę pomyśleć.

\- Dobrze. - John odczekuje, aż Lestrade się rozłączy. - Podwieziesz nas? - pyta, a Lestrade marszczy brwi.

\- Nie rzucacie tego chyba? - pyta, ale wyciąga kluczyki.

\- Nie. - Sherlock usiłuje wystukać odpowiedź do Georgiany. - Ale ten van to nasz jedyny trop, a my niespecjalnie możemy pomóc go namierzyć. Zawiadamiam moją sieć, a potem... czekamy.

\- Potrzymać laptop Molly? - pyta John.

\- Tak. - Sherlock podaje komputer przyjacielowi. Dwoma rękami łatwiej jest smsować. - Teraz najbardziej potrzebuję informacji. - Nie podnosi wzroku znad telefonu. - Lestrade, jeśli Hopkins coś ci powie...

\- Zawiadomię cię – mówi Lestrade, gdy idą. - Może nawet... Mogę nie mieć odznaki, ale być może uda mi się go przekonać, żeby dopuścił mnie do śledztwa. Znajdziemy ją, Sherlock.

\- Mając ciebie, Mycrofta, policję i sieć bezdomnych? Komuś powinno się udać. - Detektyw wciąż wbija wzrok w telefon. - I... Lestrade, uważaj. Nie chciałbym, żeby Moran cię zaskoczyła.

\- Jasne. - Lestrade otwiera samochód, a potem dodaje zdecydowanie nie do Sherlocka – Uważaj na niego.

\- Nieustannie próbuję – odpowiada John.

Sherlock wciąż wysyła SMS-y, kiedy jadą do Mycrofta. A gdy przesuwa swoje siedzenie do przodu, by wypuścić Johna z tyłu samochodu Lestrade'a, doktor pyta:

\- W porządku?

Sherlock wyciąga dłoń, by pomóc mu wysiąść, i mówi:

\- Martwię się.

\- Wiem – odpowiada John i idzie za nim do domu.

Detektyw wsuwa telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. Wciąż nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

xxx

Van. Laptop. John. Koszmarny sweter Molly. Pub. Van. Laptop. John. Kot. Laptop.

John podaje mu kubek herbaty i nie odzywa się.

John wciąż ma cienie pod oczami; gdy się golił, przegapił fragment skóry przy uchu; jego koszula nie jest wetknięta w spodnie; jego stopy są nagie, a Sherlock chce je chwycić, przycisnąć do klatki piersiowej i już je tam trzymać;  _dom, bezpiecznie, z tobą_ ; ale Molly Molly Molly, musi skupić się na Molly. Molly zaginęła. Poprawił ułożenie pięści Molly po tym, jak uderzyła go w twarz – ma nadzieję, że dziewczyna pamięta, co jej powiedział. To był zaskakująco dobry cios. Ma nadzieję, że będzie w stanie to powtórzyć, że kogoś skrzywdzi, jeśli ją skrzywdzą... a największą nadzieję ma, że wciąż jest Molly, a nie... nie porzuconym ciałem, bo wykorzystał ją bez pardonu, a ona i tak okazała się czymś w rodzaju przyjaciela, a włosy Johna są dłuższe, podoba mu się to, i naprawdę nie może o tym w tej chwili myśleć. Van. Laptop. John. Koszmarny sweter Molly. Pub. Van. Laptop. John. Kot. John  _Molly_.

Wypija herbatę. Zdążyła wystygnąć.

Sherlock obserwuje Johna, gdy ten wychodzi z salonu. Jego laptop leży otwarty na stole, obok ciemnego, milczącego telefonu doktora i zamkniętego komputera Molly. Sherlock mruga, a potem wyciąga rękę i podnosi komórkę. Obraca ją wolno w dłoni i myśli. Następnie odkłada ją na stół, dokładnie tak, jak leżała wcześniej.

John wraca. Sherlock go obserwuje. Sherlock nie jest dobrym człowiekiem – wie o tym od wielu lat. Ale wciąż go szokuje, że Molly mogła odejść, mogła zostać  _porwana_  z jego winy, a wszystkie myśli są w stanie otoczyć tę myśl, tę jedną istotną myśl, i zepchnąć ją poza krawędź. Sherlock myśli o seksie. Sherlock myśli o ustach Johna na sobie, o swoich ustach na Johnie, o tym, że sczepiliby się tak idealnie, tak nieskończenie, jak uroboros, jak wieczność. Sherlock myśli o pchnięciu Johna na drogą, obitą na beżowo kanapę Mycrofta i o otwieraniu go jednym palcem. Sherlock myśli, czy John byłby zszokowany, zaintrygowany czy zdesperowany, a może wszystko naraz; o tym, jak zarumieniłyby się jego policzki i pierś; o tym, że jego usta byłyby okrągłe i otwarte, gdy dyszałby i jęczał; o tym, że jego rzęsy rzucałyby cień na policzki. John znów wychodzi. Sherlock myśli o skuleniu się wokół Johna i wewnątrz Johna; o przyciśnięciu twarzy do lewego, naznaczonego blizną ramienia Johna i nieruszeniu się już nigdy. Sherlock zastanawia się, jak daleko musiałby się posunąć, żeby John mu odmówił. Przechodzi go dreszcz. John wraca.

\- W porządku? - pyta, wręczając mu kolejny kubek herbaty i tost.

Sherlock spogląda na tost. Próbuje się skupić na toście. Tost. Tost to ich kompromis, podobnie jak herbatniki i garść johnowych chipsów – detektyw może je jeść bez widelca, może je jeść bez myślenia o jedzeniu, bo jeśli nie je, a z jego organizmu uchodzi adrenalina, to miewa zawroty głowy i jest mu niedobrze, a John zaczyna się martwić. John.  _Molly_.

\- Powinieneś coś zjeść – mówi John. Sherlock pochyla się nad stolikiem na kawę. Odkłada kubek i tost obok ich laptopów i komórek, a potem spogląda na Johna, który stoi tuż obok podłokietnika fotela, po lewej stronie, i mówi:

\- Chodź tu.

John waha się.

\- Nie mogę myśleć – mówi Sherlock. - Desperacko chcę cię pieprzyć.

Usta Johna rozchylają się odrobinę. Jego źrenice się rozszerzają, serce i puls przyspieszają. Sherlock jest w stanie go  _wywęszyć_.

\- Chodź tu – powtarza Sherlock. Ręka Johna wsuwa się w jego włosy, Sherlock sięga w górę i przyciąga go do siebie, zaciskając palce na jego koszuli. John pochyla się niewygodnie i niezdarnie nad siedzącym detektywem, a potem wsuwa kolano między jego uda i fotel, i siada na jego kolanach, ciężki, przygważdżający, przepiękny. Sherlock odrywa od niego usta na tyle długo, by powiedzieć:

\- Chcę, czy mogę... - I rozpina guzik johnowych jeansów, a John mamrocze:

\- Jezu Chryste, Sherlock, jesteśmy w salonie twojego brata.

\- Jeszcze długo nie wróci do domu.

\- Jest wpół do dziesiątej, idioto – odpowiada John, a Sherlock nie może tego znieść, nie może tego znieść, właśnie stracił niemal osiem godzin, które powinien był spędzić na szukaniu Molly, na próbach myślenia o szukaniu Molly, ale przede wszystkim na fantazjowaniu o Johnie klęczącym pod prysznicem, więc spycha go ze swoich kolan i ściąga mu z ud zarówno jeansy, jak i bokserki.

\- Och, kurwa – mamrocze John i kryje twarz w dłoniach. Jest twardy, czerwony od pępka w dół, a Sherlock nie jest w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Pochyla się, przyciska twarz do biodra Johna i oddycha, wdychając skomplikowaną, aerozolową naukę zawartą w jego ciele, a potem odsuwa się, by chwycić swój telefon, który leży na stoliku do kawy. Siada, wciąga sobie Johna z powrotem na kolana i niemal nie patrzy – nieodebrane wiadomości,  _później_  – tylko wystukuje: „Nie wracaj do domu przez najbliższe pół godziny", klika „Wyślij" i rzuca komórkę na dywan. John zaciska dłonie na jego ramionach i całuje go, a jego krew, pulsująca pod palcami Sherlocka przyciśniętymi do jego bioder, jest gorąca i szybka. Krawędź koszuli Johna muska wierzch dłoni Sherlocka, wzniecając w nim cichy, drżący pośpiech, który dreszczem przenika mu skórę. Detektyw gładzi dłońmi nagie pośladki Johna i zaciska palce, a John wydaje z siebie cichy, zduszony dźwięk i mówi:

\- Jezu, w sensie...

\- Chcę. - Sherlockowi brakuje tchu, jakby właśnie biegł. Kręci mu się w głowie. - Chcę, ja... mogę?

\- Och, ku... Jezu, Sherlock,  _tak_ , ale... - Sherlock przyciska język do skóry Johna sól, pot, wciska sam czubek palca, a John zamiera, odsuwa się i próbuje dokończyć - ...ale _poczekaj_ , Sherlock, my nie..

\- Nie mogę czekać – mamrocze Sherlock. - Ja... ja nie mogę myśleć, John, ja...

\- Nie robiłeś tego wcześniej.

Sherlock odsuwa się, mruga i mówi:

\- Ty też nie.

-  _Robiłem_.

\- Nigdy nie uprawiałeś seksu z mężczyzną.

John oblizuje wargi.

\- Nie, ale miewałem dość kreatywne dziewczyny, więc... Sherlock, chcę powiedzieć, że  _możesz_ , ale nie tak, nie bez... po prostu... - Zsuwa się z kolan Sherlocka, klęka między jego udami, rozpina rozporek i pyta:

\- Dobrze?

\- Nie – odpowiada Sherlock, gdy John ściąga jego jeansy i bieliznę, bo przecież chce... ale potem John bierze jego członek w palce, spogląda w górę, a Sherlock mówi:

\- Och. - I opiera głowę o zagłówek mycroftowego fotela, obserwując, jak John klęka z jedną dłonią na jego erekcji. To sprawia, że podnoszą się wszystkie włosy na jego ciele.

\- Dobrze? - powtarza John, poruszając dłonią nieco za mocno, ale... och.

\- Tak – wzdycha Sherlock, myśląc o dłoni Johna na ciele Johna za zamkniętymi drzwiami pokoju Johna, podczas gdy piętro niżej on stroił swoje skrzypce, jakby nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Kąciki ust Johna unoszą się – po jednej stronie wyżej niż po drugiej – i doktor mówi:

\- No, a tego w sumie wcześniej nie robiłem, więc... - I pochyla się, i ustami... Sherlock chowa twarz w dłonie.

Usta Johna są gorące, mokre, niezdarne i każdy dotyk sprawia, że całe ciało Sherlocka staje w płomieniach, aż, słaby i drżący, roztapia się w wilgotne, płynne pragnienie, by spłynąć gardłem doktora. Sherlock w połowie podnosi się, a w połowie spada ze swojego fotela jak marionetka z poplątanymi sznurkami, popycha Johna na dywan i przypomina sobie każdą wstydliwą, piekącą, zbyt dobrze wyuczoną lekcję bagiennego lasu w maju, aż John krzyczy, ciągnie go za włosy, a Sherlock otwiera szeroko oczy i połyka, połyka, połyka.

\- Jezu Chryste – dyszy John, zarzucając ramię na twarz. Sherlock z trudem odsuwa się, doprowadza do porządku swoje ubranie i sięga po telefon, zmuszając słaby, rozproszony umysł, by patrzył, czytał i myślał.

Musi przeczytać wiadomość dwukrotnie. Mierzwi dłonią włosy i przełyka ślinę, a potem wystukuje odpowiedź i wyłącza telefon. Wstaje. John nadal leży na dywanie, na wpół nagi, i próbuje złapać oddech.

\- Ubierz się – mówi Sherlock, przechodzi ponad nim i siada – drżący i przerażony – w fotelu.

John unosi się na łokciu.

\- Sherlock?

\- Zamknij się. Ubierz się, a potem mnie zostaw.


	19. Chapter 19

**19: 14 lipca 2012**

\- Co? - mówi John i parska śmiechem, no bo...  _co?_

Sherlock nie odzywa się. Nie spogląda nawet na niego, patrzy przed siebie z zaciśniętymi zębami i postorgazmicznym rumieńcem znikającym z policzków i gardła. John nie może w to uwierzyć.

\- Mówisz poważnie – stwierdza cicho. Potrząsa głową, siada, chwyta swoje bokserki i wciąga je na siebie. - Wiesz co, po prostu...

-  _Zamknij się_. - Sherlock dalej na niego nie patrzy. - Muszę...

\- Musisz dostać ode mnie w pysk. I tyle – mówi John, bo takie są fakty. Wtedy Sherlock spogląda w dół z błyszczącymi oczami.

\- No więc to zrób – nakazuje, a John potrząsa głową, chwyta jeansy, staje i zakłada je, mówiąc:

\- Nie zamierzam dać ci tej pieprzonej satysfakcji, ty dupku.

Sherlock prycha. Jego usta zaciskają się. John kręci głową, podchodzi bliżej, pochyla się nad fotelem i wciska swoje pięści w oparcie, stając okrakiem nad kościstymi kolanami Sherlocka. Ich głowy dzielą tylko centymetry. Sherlock ciężko oddycha i gapi się na pierś Johna tak, jakby jego życie zależało od tego, że nie spojrzy przyjacielowi w oczy. John słyszy wibracje jego telefonu i myśli, że jeśli Sherlock sięgnie po komórkę, to być może będzie zmuszony go zastrzelić.

Sherlock nie sięga po komórkę.

\- Nie pozwalam ci – mówi John. - Nie pozwalam ci tego robić, Sherlock. To nie fair.

\- W życiu nic nie jest fair – wyjaśnia Sherlock klatce piersiowej Johna.

John kręci głową, sięga w dół i chwyta podbródek detektywa, zmuszając go, by podniósł głowę. Sherlock powarkuje, ale wreszcie spogląda mu w oczy.

\- Jest nas dwóch – przypomina John. - Wciąż jest nas dwóch.

\- Molly jest ważniejsza.

\- Molly nie jest jebaną wymówką. Nie możesz mi mówić takich rzeczy, nie możesz...

\- Nie mogę zmieniać zasad? - Sherlock parska śmiechem. - A ty? Ty... ciągle... ciągle jesteś w pobliżu...

-  _Zawsze_  byłem w pobliżu. - John czuje uderzenie krwi do głowy.

\- ...i... i pozwalasz mi. - Sherlock gwałtownie mruga, a potem zamyka oczy i zaciska pięści na podłokietnikach. - A ja nie umiem, nie umiem tego, nigdy nie umiałem, ja...

\- Co było w SMS-ie, Sherlock? - syczy John przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Co było w SMS-ie, że poczułeś, że musisz odrzucić...

\- Seks? - przerywa Sherlock niskim, wściekłym głosem i otwiera oczy. - Czy ja kiedykolwiek dbałem o  _seks_ , John? Myślałem, że znasz mnie lepiej.

\- Tu nie chodzi po prostu o  _seks_  i obaj o tym wiemy – odpowiada John ze ściśniętym gardłem. - Jeśli już chcesz mnie okłamać, to musisz, cholera jasna, wymyślić coś lepszego.

Sherlock patrzy mu w oczy i milczy. John parska zduszonym śmiechem i odsuwa się, robi krok w tył, kręci głową.

\- Wiesz co? Nie mam pojęcia, czemu się przejmuję.

\- Ja też nie – odpowiada Sherlock cicho. - Obaj wiemy, że nie działam prawidłowo.

\- Och, działasz znakomicie. Doskonale wiesz, jak odgrywać normalnego dla nas, zwykłych ludzi, ale jak tylko przestaje ci to pasować, odpuszczasz sobie i udajesz, że nie wiesz, że możesz być inny, bo... bo jesteś takim jebanym  _tchórzem_  i...

\- Tchórzem? - mówi Sherlock, odsłaniając zęby. - Tak mnie nazwiesz? - Pochyla się do przodu i opiera łokcie na kolanach. - Naprawdę, John? Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś do żony Stamforda?

John zamiera.

\- Jesteś tego pewien, co?

Niemal natychmiast zdaje sobie sprawę, że popełnił błąd, bo Sherlock spogląda mu w oczy i bardzo obojętnie mówi:

\- Owszem.

John odwraca wzrok i potrząsa głową.

\- Powiedziałbyś mi, gdybyś z nią rozmawiał – zauważa Sherlock. Jego głos jest odrobinę wyższy i tak ostry, że może ciąć szkło. - Powiedziałbyś mi niezależnie od tego, czego byś się dowiedział, ale nie powiedziałeś mi nic.  _Ergo_  – nie rozmawiałeś z nią.

\- To bez znaczenia. - John przechodzi na drugą stronę stolika i wyciąga drżącą dłoń po telefon. – To, czy zadzwonię, czy nie, nie będzie miało żadnego cholernego wpływu na to, czy Mike przeżyje, czy nie.

\- No więc czemu nie zadzwonisz? - pyta ostro Sherlock. - To byłoby rozsądne. Ona nie wie, że to ty go postrzeliłeś, ale, ostatecznie, spędziłeś dużą część czwartkowego wieczoru sprawiając, by jej mąż nie wykrwawił się na dywan Molly. Po czymś takim można by się spodziewać telefonu. Czemu nie zadzwoniłeś? Obawiasz się, że jej zmartwienia i rozpacz sprawią, że poczujesz się nieswojo?

\- Boję się, że Mike umrze i to ja go zabiję – wybucha John. Spogląda na telefon, ale nawet nie widzi ekraniku. Rzuca komórkę z powrotem na stół. - Boję się, że zabiłem dobrego człowieka,  _przyjaciela_ , a on... on ma dwoje dzieci, Sherlock, czy ty... czy ty w ogóle o tym  _wiesz_? Ma dwie małe dziewczynki, nazywają się Katie i Bess, starsza ma osiem lat, a ja być może właśnie odebrałem im ojca. Być może odebrałem Norze męża. Nie waż się zachowywać tak, jakby to nic nie znaczyło.

\- A czy nic nie znaczy... - zaczyna Sherlock bardzo cicho i kończy głosem, który dźwięczy jak rozbite szkło – ...że moje życie ograniczyło się do przestrzeni, którą sobą zajmujesz?

John zamyka oczy.

\- Osiem godzin, John – mówi Sherlock i wyciąga komórkę. Po krótkiej chwili ciszy kontynuuje – Siedziałem tu przez prawie osiem godzin i nie słyszałem niczego. Nie wymyśliłem niczego. Czterdzieści siedem wiadomości. Większość od sieci bezdomnych, mógłbym nad nimi popracować. To od Mycrofta: „Kamery uliczne zgubiły vana w Mayfair; wciąż szukamy Moran". Od Lestrade'a: „dokopałem się do danych o vanie, skradziony zeszłej nocy, dziś znaleziony, analiza nic nie wykazała". Osiem  _godzin_ , John, a ja tu siedziałem i próbowałem nie myśleć... o wszystkim, co moglibyśmy... o  _tobie_ , podczas gdy Molly siedzi gdzieś zamknięta przez wariatkę, której nikt inny nie jest w stanie znaleźć i...

\- To nie moja wina – mówi John.

\- Nie, moja.

John potrząsa głową i wbija wzrok w sufit, czekając na pomoc, która nie nadejdzie.

\- Być może ty jesteś w stanie odsunąć się od tego, jak twoje ciało się zachowuje przy ciele drugiego człowieka, równie łatwo, jak odsuwasz się od brudnych ubrań – mówi Sherlock. - Ja nie umiem.

\- W sumie nigdy nie próbowałeś, nie? - John zerka na niego.

\- Raz próbowałem. - Sherlock zaciska wargi. - Nie wyszło.

\- Boże. Po prostu... Jezu, Sherlock, ten dzieciak... ten głupi, pierdolony chłopiec... - John nie może znieść tego, jak łamie mu się głos. - Nie znam nawet jego imienia, a mam ochotę go udusić za to, co ci zrobił...

\- Nic mi nie zrobił – stwierdza Sherlock cicho.

\- Jasne – John parska śmiechem. - Jasne, oczywiście, że nic nie zrobił, oczywiście, bo nic z tego nie ma znaczenia, nie? Jesteś ponad tym wszystkim, więc jakby mógł...

\- Nic mi nie zrobił! - krzyczy Sherlock. Jego głowa opada na oparcie fotela, a on śmieje się dzikim, okropnym śmiechem. - Boże, John, czy ty nic nie rozumiesz? Powiedział: „Chcę, zróbmy to", był w moim wieku, był... Boże, był dla mnie niemal  _czuły_ , nie było w tym nic ohydnego poza tym, że pragnąłem go tak bardzo, iż niemal zabiła mnie świadomość, że oddychamy tym samym powietrzem. Jestem, jaki jestem, bo zawsze taki byłem. On mi nic nie zrobił. Tu w ogóle nie chodzi o niego.

Spogląda na Johna, którego mózg wypełniła pustka, a w głowie niemal brzęczy mu od ciszy.

Sherlock potrząsa głową i parska śmiechem.

\- Nie to sobie wyobrażałeś, co? - pyta chrapliwie. - Raczej jakiś okropny, nastoletni zawód miłosny, a potem... potem co, John? Pojawisz się, uzdrowisz mnie seksem i już, zrobię się normalny, bo...

\- Nic takiego nie myślałem – odpowiada John, opierając się bólowi, którym echo słów Sherlocka przejmuje go aż do kości. - Myślałem, że jesteś cholerną miłością mojego życia, że chcę tylko być blisko ciebie...

\- Kiedy tylko chcesz, kiedy tak jest wygodniej – kończy Sherlock – Niezależnie od tego, czy ja...

John wyprostowuje się i przerywa:

\- Gdybym miał cię opisać, „wygodny" byłoby ostatnim słowem na świecie.

Sherlock wypuszcza z płuc powietrze i opiera głowę na zagłówku.

John zamyka oczy.

\- Okłamałeś mnie – mówi cicho. - I to nie było... żadne małe kłamstewko, Sherlock, twoje kłamstwo było, kurwa,  _kolosalne_. Potraktowałeś mnie, jakbym był... jakimś meblem. Nie... nie przyjacielem. Nie  _partnerem_. Jakbym nie miał prawa dokonać wyboru. Ty... - wzdycha, długo i powoli – Ty z całą pewnością nie jesteś ani trochę  _wygodny_.

Sherlock długo, długo milczy. Po chwilę John opada na kanapę i sięga po telefon.

\- Nie mogę tak – mówi detektyw. - Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na to, żebyś... żebyś się  _oferował_...

\- Nie jestem cholernym szwedzkim bufetem, Sherlock. - John opuszcza głowę. Boli go gardło.

\- Ale kochasz mnie i to przychodzi ci z łatwością, więc mnie nie powstrzymasz.

John zerka na niego.

\- A potrzebujesz, żeby cię powstrzymać.

\- Tak. - Sherlock unosi brew oraz telefon. - Czterdzieści siedem wiadomości, John. Osiem godzin. A Molly wciąż nie ma.

\- Nie uprawialiśmy seksu przez osiem godzin – zauważa John.

\- Nie. Tylko chciałem, żebyśmy uprawiali.

John opiera się o poduszki na kanapie i wbija wzrok w sufit.

\- Coś jest ze mną nie tak – mówi Sherlock bardzo cicho. - Nie... nie umiem, nie radzę sobie z tym, to mnie  _niszczy_. Dotknąłem Nicka i zawaliłem pięć próbnych egzaminów na koniec gimnazjum, przestałem być prymusem z matematyki. Dotknąłem ciebie i teraz Molly może umrzeć. To  _ja_ , całe moje... nie mogę, nie jestem... nie jestem jak inni ludzie, John. Nie umiem tego wsadzić do pudełka i odstawić na półkę.

John przełyka ślinę.

\- A więc sądzisz, że ponieważ seks jest dla ciebie obezwładniający, masz prawo mnie krzywdzić.

\- Sądzę, że ponieważ seks jest dla mnie obezwładniający, nie jestem w stanie cię nie skrzywdzić – odpowiada Sherlock. Nie podnosi głowy, nie patrzy Johnowi w oczy.

\- I sądzisz, że byłoby łatwiej, gdybyśmy po prostu nie uprawiali seksu.

Sherlock dłuższą chwilę milczy.

\- Byłoby łatwiej, gdybyśmy nie mogli.

John pociera kciukiem brwi.

\- No jasne – stwierdza, pochyla się i chwyta swój telefon.

Sherlock obserwuje go.

\- No więc... skończyliśmy? - pyta bardzo cicho.

\- Nie. - John wstaje. - Nawet w przybliżeniu nie skończyliśmy. Ale umieram z głodu, a twój brat ma w domu wyłącznie rzeczy dietetyczne, wysokobłonnikowe i niskotłuszczowe, więc zamawiam chińszczyznę.

\- Och. - Sherlock drga.

\- A ty... po prostu rób to, co musisz. - John wskazuje na ich laptopy. - A ja... ja po prostu wybiję ci te pomysły z głowy później.

xxx

John czeka w kuchni, bo obecność Sherlocka przypomina bolący ząb, który wciąż chce się trącać językiem. Odczytuje SMS-y od Mycrofta i Grega, z całą pewnością wysłane też do Sherlocka i niezbyt pomocne. Potem opiera łokcie na szafce, nie myśli o niczym i czeka, aż zadzwoni dzwonek. W końcu dzwoni. Idzie do drzwi, wygrzebując własne pieniądze – forsa Mycrofta nadal zawinięta jest w listę zakupów, teraz już mało istotną. Sherlock już wystukuje kod na klawiaturze alarmu. John czeka, aż skończy, a potem otwiera drzwi, płaci, zamyka i znów czeka, tym razem, by detektyw na nowo uruchomił alarm.

\- Jeśli nie było cię tu tyle lat, to kiedy podał ci kod?

\- Nie było trudno zgadnąć – odpowiada Sherlock. - Przez całe lata to była moja data urodzenia.

\- Och. - John nie mówi: „Urocze" ani „Zaskakujące", chociaż jest to i urocze, i zaskakujące, a Sherlock zabiera mu z rąk jedzenie i dodaje:

\- Pomieszana z innymi cyframi, ale w niezbyt skomplikowany sposób.

John myśli o tym, idąc za przyjacielem do kuchni, siadając przy blacie i obserwując, jak Sherlock wyciąga talerze, wyrzuca na nie smażony ryż i wołowinę w pomarańczach, i rozdziela krokiety – trzy dla Johna, jeden dla siebie.

\- Będziesz jadł? - pyta doktor.

\- Często bywam głodny po aktywności fizycznej – odpowiada cicho Sherlock, nie podnosząc wzroku, i podaje przyjacielowi zapakowane w papier pałeczki oraz wszystkie opakowania ostrej musztardy.

John patrzy, jak detektyw nadgryza krokieta i odkłada go na talerz z wylewającym się nadzieniem, a potem spogląda na swoją porcję i kosztuje brokuła. Po chwili odzywa się półgłosem:

\- Po postrzale w ramię chodziłem z laską, a moje dłonie się trzęsły, gdy kroiłem cebulę.

Sherlock zerka na niego.

\- To znaczy... - John odchrząkuje. - Coś tam wiem o zdradzie przez ciało. - Przełyka ślinę. - To znaczy... jak ciało człowieka... zdradza człowieka.

Sherlock opuszcza głowę i potakuje, po czym wygrzebuje kawałek wołowiny.

\- Nie przeszkadzałoby mi to tak bardzo, gdyby chodziło tylko o ciało.

\- Wiem – odpowiada John i potem już jedzą w ciszy.

Doktor zmywa naczynia, a Sherlock chowa resztki do lodówki i przygotowuje im herbatę. Mycroft wchodzi, kiedy czekają, aż się zaparzy, i pyta:

\- Wołowina w pomarańczach?

\- Jest reszta w lodówce – mówi Sherlock.

\- Nie, dziękuję. - Mycroft wzdycha. Według Johna jest to dość tęskne westchnięcie. - Czy istnieje jakiś powód, dla którego wasza elektronika okupuje mój stolik do kawy?

\- Owszem. – Sherlock patrzy Mycroftowi w oczy i jeśli John wcześniej nie miał pewności, teraz już ją ma. Czuje uderzenie czerwonego gorąca w policzkach i zerka na Sherlocka, który w odpowiedzi tylko unosi brwi. John przełyka bardzo gorączkowe i wściekłe słowa, które pchają mu się na usta, i popija je herbatą.

\- Ach – mówi Mycroft. - Planujecie jeszcze dziś pracować?

\- Jestem zmęczony – Sherlock ewidentnie kłamie w żywe oczy.

\- Ależ oczywiście. Cóż, śpijcie dobrze. Będę na górze w moim gabinecie... w mało prawdopodobnym razie, gdybyście mnie potrzebowali. - Kiwa głową w stronę Johna i wychodzi.

\- Boże – mamrocze doktor. Kiedy spogląda na detektywa, odkrywa, że jest on prawie, choć niezupełnie, uśmiechnięty. - Zmęczony?

Sherlock zwiesza głowę i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Wolałbym, żeby mleko się nie rozlało w salonie mojego brata.

\- To trochę poniewczasie – zauważa John. Detektyw wreszcie się uśmiecha – niespokojnie i boleśnie. John wyciąga rękę i dotyka jego boku.

\- No chodź – mówi. Sherlock idzie za nim po schodach.

xxx

\- Zabrałeś swój telefon? - pyta Sherlock, gdy John zamyka drzwi.

\- Tak, bo co?

\- Na wszelki wypadek. - Detektyw wzrusza jednym ramieniem.

\- Och. - John odchrząkuje. Sherlock pochyla się nad łóżkiem, stojąc tyłem do niego, ze zwieszonymi ramionami. Jego dłonie są niespokojne, ciągną za kołdrę, wygładzają poduszki, ale John już wcześniej zaścielił łóżko, a pokój jest niewielki, więc niespecjalnie jest tu coś do roboty. Doktor znów odchrząkuje, a Sherlock zamiera, ale nie odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć. Jego palce są napięte, zgięte do wnętrza dłoni, wiszących nie do końca spokojnie po bokach ciała.

\- Coś nowego? - John opiera się o drzwi.

\- Nie – wzdycha Sherlock.

\- To co teraz?

Detektyw mierzwi dłonią włosy nad czołem.

\- Czekamy.

\- Jasne. Hm. Na co?

\- Na cokolwiek – odpowiada Sherlock cicho. - Ona... wie, że szukamy, i czeka, aż wyczerpią nam się możliwości. Czeka, aż się poddamy.

\- A wtedy co?

Sherlock milczy przez chwilę.

\- Nie wiem.

John obserwuje jego plecy. Myśli o tym, że Sherlock kłamie, bo wie, a przynajmniej ma jakąś koncepcję.

\- Nie zrobisz niczego beze mnie – mówi półgłosem. Sherlock na moment przestaje oddychać, bierze wdech, wydech; kręci głową.

\- No dobrze. - John odpycha się od drzwi i siada w nogach łóżka. Po dłuższej chwili Sherlocka chyba nudzi wpatrywanie się w absolutną pustkę gdzieś ponad zagłowiem, więc zwija się w kłębek obok przyjaciela. John myśli, że ktoś, kto nosi tak ciasne jeansy, nie powinien być w stanie ułożyć nóg w taki sposób: zgiąć kolan, postawić stopy na kołdrze. Detektyw siedzi przodem do ściany, nie do Johna. Doktor sięga ponad jego lewą stopą i przeciąga palcem po łuku prawej. Sherlock drży.

\- Więc byłoby łatwiej, gdybyśmy nie mogli uprawiać seksu – mówi cicho John. Detektyw wbija wzrok w sufit i milczy. - No więc... o czym rozmawiamy?

Sherlock mruga i spogląda na niego.

\- To znaczy... - dodaje John cicho. - Ja nie... chyba nie jestem w stanie odejść.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził – deklaruje detektyw. - Ale...

\- Jeśli chodzi o mnie... - John przerywa, bo Sherlock zaraz powie coś bardzo głupiego - ...to naprawdę muszę wiedzieć, czego się spodziewać.

Sherlock wbija w niego wzrok.

\- Lubię seks, Sherlock. Bardzo... bardzo lubię. Lubię orgazmy, lubię przeżywać orgazmy z drugą osobą, lubię być blisko z drugą osobą... w taki sposób. Nie... nie mógłbym robić tego, co ty. Szczerze? Chyba by mi odbiło, gdybym miał wytrzymać trzy-cztery miesiące. W wojsku sobie radziłem, jeśli musiałem, bo to często było jedyne moralne rozwiązanie, ale... to  _naprawdę_  było trudne. I kłamałbym, gdybym ci powiedział, że przez te kilka pierwszych miesięcy po armii cieszyłem się na coś poza możliwością prawdziwego seksu z prawdziwym człowiekiem.

Sherlock się nie śmieje. Kiwa lekko głową. John oblizuje wargi.

\- Byłoby mi łatwiej, gdybyśmy mogli uprawiać seks. - I widzi, jak Sherlock od razu rozkłada to zdanie na części pierwsze; jego oczy rozszerzają się w ułamku sekundy.

\- Ale nie... nie twierdzisz, że to niemożliwe, gdybyśmy nie uprawiali. - Detektyw prostuje się.

\- Czy dla ciebie byłoby niemożliwe, gdybyśmy uprawiali?

Sherlock przełyka ślinę.

\- Nie wiem.

John kiwa głową.

\- Ja też nie wiem.

Sherlock kiwa głową, opiera podbródek na kolanach i wbija wzrok w ścianę.

\- To... sprawiedliwe.

John znów przytakuje i odwraca oczy. Siada prosto, składa dłonie na kolanach i patrzy na klamkę od drzwi. Myśli o Sherlocku, który jęczy pod nim: „Jakby... jakby komórki mojego ciała nie były wystarczająco duże" i to godzi go tak ostrym i grubym kolcem pożądania, że przez moment nie pamięta, jak się oddycha. Pociera brwi i wzdycha.

\- Może powinniśmy wrócić – szepcze Sherlock. John odwraca się w jego stronę. - Do... do tego, jak było wcześniej, z... kobietami i... - Urywa, bierze drżący oddech i przyciska twarz do kolan.

\- Nie chcesz tego – stwierdza John.

\- Ze wszystkich ludzi akurat ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie należy mi dawać tego, czego chcę.

\- Nie byłoby to specjalnie sprawiedliwe z punktu widzenia kobiet. - John zaciska pięści. - Albo z mojego.

Sherlock oddycha urywanie i nieco zbyt szybko.

\- Nie wiem, czemu mi na to wszystko pozwalasz.

\- No cóż, szczerze mówiąc, trochę mi odbiło na twoim punkcie.

Sherlock wydaje z siebie miękki, nieszczęśliwy dźwięk, więc John dodaje łagodnie:

\- Ale wiesz co, specjalnie mi to nie przeszkadza.

\- Mnie zdecydowanie to nie przeszkadza, a powinno – stwierdza detektyw i wzdycha.

John kiwa głową i myśli, że takie słowa w ustach Sherlocka są czymś niemal kochanym. Po chwili pyta:

\- Pozwolisz się pocałować?

Sherlock długo milczy.

\- Chciałbym. Ale to... John, jestem bardzo kiepski w niebraniu... wszystkiego.

John kiwa głową i oblizuje wargi.

\- Więc... kiedy nie pracujesz nad żadną sprawą?

\- O  _Boże_  – wzdycha detektyw. John zerka na niego i drga lekko, bo ma dość dużą pewność, że wie, co przyjaciel myśli.

\- Nie-nudne, co? - Jego usta drgają. Sherlock robi się różowy, ale nie protestuje.

Doktor znów spogląda na drzwi.

\- No więc... Może... może od tego zaczniemy? I zobaczymy, co dalej?

Sherlock długo, długo się nie odzywa. Potem, miękkim tonem, stwierdza:

\- Powinieneś mieć kogoś lepszego.

John potrząsa głową.

\- Przestań. Ja... nie chcę kogoś lepszego.

\- Chcesz, żebym ja był lepszy. - Głos Sherlocka jest bardzo cichy.

\- Chcę, żebyś był  _ze mną_.

\- Chcę być lepszy. Dla ciebie.

\- O  _Boże_. - John wypuszcza z płuc powietrze, zwiesza głowę i zamyka oczy.

Zapada cisza. John z desperacją myśli, że mógłby na tym oprzeć swoje życie, na tych pięciu prostych słowach, a potem rozważa, czy powinien. Próbuje policzyć, ile razy Sherlock go zranił, próbuje policzyć, ile razy było to specjalnie, a potem czuje, jak przetaczają się w nim słowa: „Chcę być lepszy. Dla ciebie". Jest świadom, że Sherlock przysuwa się do niego, ale usta przyciśnięte do jego szyi i tak stanowią niespodziankę.

\- Zawsze tak jest? - pyta detektyw. Jego wargi wciąż przytulają się do skóry Johna. Potem opiera czoło o ramię przyjaciela.

John wbija wzrok w sufit.

\- To znaczy... - dodaje Sherlock cicho. - Zawsze jest tak trudno?

John oblizuje wargi.

\- Nie. - Jego głos jest chrapliwy. Odchrząkuje.

Sherlock nie rusza się. Jego równy, ciężki, wilgotny oddech owiewa koszulę Johna.

\- To znaczy... - John przełyka ślinę. - Tak w zasadzie to tylko raz. Tak sądzę.

Sherlock wypuszcza z płuc powietrze, obejmuje go ramieniem w pasie i przyciska pierś do jego pleców. Doktor układa swoje ramię na sherlockowym i łączy ich dłonie tuż pod własnymi żebrami.

\- Powinniśmy się przespać – stwierdza cicho Sherlock.

\- Nie zaśniesz.

-  _Ty_  powinieneś się przespać – poprawia się detektyw, a John kiwa głową, opiera się o niego z zamkniętymi oczami i odpowiada:

\- Za chwilkę.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**20: 14 lipca 2012 – 15 lipca 2012**

* * *

Od momentu, w którym John wślizguje się pod kołdrę, a Sherlock wyłącza światło, do chwili, w której ramiona tego pierwszego wyraźnie się rozluźniają i detektyw ma pewność, że zasnął, mija dokładnie czterdzieści siedem minut.

Odblokowuje telefon i jeszcze raz czyta całą konwersację.

* * *

_13:56 Do: +447700900781_

_Wiem, że ją masz. Co mam zrobić, żebyś ją wypuściła?_

* * *

_14:11 Od: +447700900781_

_Masz wpaść i ze mną porozmawiać._

* * *

_14:12 Do: +447700900781_

_Gdzie i kiedy?_

* * *

_17:19 Od: +447700900781_

_Na przykład jutro rano. Powinieneś już być wtedy gotowy. Poddałeś się już w kwestii vana? Hardwick Street 219. 10 rano._

* * *

_21:49 Do: +447700900781_

_Co z Molly?_

* * *

_21:51 Od: +447700900781_

_O Molly się nie martw. Jest regularnie karmiona i pojona. Dałam jej nawet książkę. Nie zrobię jej krzywdy, chyba że złamiesz reguły gry._

* * *

Sherlock spogląda na skulonego w kształcie litery S Johna leżącego pod kołdrą, na jego zwieszone we śnie ramiona. Myśli, że najłatwiejszą odpowiedzią byłoby odejść. Odejść i nic nie powiedzieć. John by się o wszystkim dowiedział, rzecz jasna, i znienawidziłby go. Sherlock sądzi, że teraz już wie, co przyjaciel jest, a czego nie jest w stanie wybaczyć. Co do tego nie ma wątpliwości. Wie, że John nie wybaczyłby mu, gdyby go nie zaangażował, nie teraz, nie znowu... a jednak zastanawia się, odnosząc wrażenie, że jego ciężki i pusty żołądek jest gnijącą tykwą – czy to naprawdę byłoby takie straszne? John mógłby... zawrócić. Nie czułby się więcej zobowiązany do wiązania swojego życia z życiem Sherlocka. Któregoś dnia znów mogliby być czymś w rodzaju przyjaciół, ale nie dzisiaj, nie teraz, nie w tej chwili. W tej chwili Sherlock mógłby zrobić to, co trzeba, John by go zostawił i nikt więcej nie miałby powodu, by wykorzystać Johna przeciw niemu – albo jego przeciw Johnowi. Bomba atomowa zostałaby rozbrojona przed wybuchem poprzez prosty rozpad twórcy.

Gdy Sherlock miał jedenaście lat, usunięto mu migdałki. To była męczarnia; przez kolejne półtora miesiąca leżał na boku jak kupka nieszczęścia, pił tylko wodę, kiedy pragnienie stawało się nieznośne, jadł, gdy go zmuszano i w ogóle nie spał, a potem męka ustała i ku swojemu zdumieniu odkrył, że wciąż jest rzeczywisty, żywy i cały. Myśli, że pewnie w tym wypadku byłoby tak samo.

Z drugiej strony... może i nie.

Jego palce potrzebują papierosa. Potrzeba. To – słowami cudownej, zrozumiałej, nietykalnej Hannah – niesmaczne. Sherlock ma ochotę się roześmiać. Niesmaczne dokładnie tak, jak niesmaczne jest górujące nad nim ciało Johna, jak szorstka, czerwona tkanka i żyłki blizny Johna, jak dłonie Johna usta Johna oddech Johna. Wcześniej Sherlock nie był w stanie tego znieść – samego faktu, że obecność Johna wymazywała wszystko. Detektyw czuł, jak rośnie w nim odraza, ale potem John dał mu to, czego zażądał, a potem dał mu to, czego chciał, a potem dał mu to, czego potrzebował, i wybaczył mu, że te rzeczy się nie pokrywały; odraza załamała się pod własnym ciężarem i zniknęła w głuchym mignięciu grawitacji i nieskończonej, niszczycielskiej nocy. Sherlock pragnie. Pragnie, by John złapał go i przytrzymał, by John przecisnął swoje serce i dłonie, i ciało przez perforacje w papierowo ryżowej, zwichrowanej jaźni Sherlocka. To przerażające i szalone. Sherlock pozwoliłby Johnowi zrobić ze sobą  _wszystko_. Sherlock mógłby nawet tego pragnąć.

Sherlock potrzebuje papierosa.

To przykre, że nikotyna nigdy nie była problemem Mycrofta. W zamrażarce zachomikowane są dwa kawałki czegoś, co – Sherlock jest pewien – jest doskonałym ciastem czekoladowym, tak na nagłe wypadki, ale Sherlock spędził nieskończone godziny w sypialni na końcu bardzo krótkiego korytarza na pierwszym piętrze, odurzony chemicznym pragnieniem, a Mycroft nigdy nie pozwolił mu wnieść do tego domu niczego, nawet plastrów nikotynowych. „Nie tutaj, Sherlock" - powiedział wręcz znienawidzonym, łagodnym głosem - „Nigdy nie tutaj", gdy usiadł na łóżku u boku Sherlocka i odgarnął mokre od potu włosy z jego oczu. Sherlock przełknął wściekłość i mruganiem odgonił oślepiające kłucie w oczach, ale nic nie powiedział, nie wydał z siebie dźwięku. Poddał się potem jeszcze dwukrotnie (za pierwszy razem policja, za drugim – znów szpital); za każdym razem Mycroft go odbierał, przywoził tutaj, obserwował, głaskał po włosach i nic nie mówił, więc w rezultacie Sherlock ma oślepiającą, potwornie bolesną świadomość, że w zamrażarce są dwa kawałki doskonałego czekoladowego ciasta, ale w żadnym zakamarku ogromnego, nudnego domu jego brata nie da się znaleźć nawet jednego, wieloletniego, do połowy wypalonego papierosa. Jeśli Sherlock chce zapalić, będzie musiał o wpół do trzeciej rano wyjść i kupić sobie paczkę papierosów. Może tak będzie łatwiej. Może, jeśli pójdzie po papierosa, Moran strzeli mu w łeb. Ale to przygnębiająco nieprawdopodobne.

Sherlock wypuszcza z płuc powietrze i czeka, i obserwuje śpiącego Johna, i odkrywa, że pożądanie wciąż jest tym, za co je zawsze brał: oślepiającym terrorem podszytym wściekłością i rozpaczą. Sherlock zawsze chciał więcej niż mógł mieć, chciał być dobry, chciał mieć rację, chciał być ważny; chciał nie ściągać niebezpieczeństwa na drogich mu ludzi, chciał nie krzywdzić ich własnym przypadkowym, lecz nieuchronnym zaniedbaniem. Sherlock myśli o Johnie i pani Hudson, i Lestradzie, i Molly...  _Molly_ , którą przepełnia chyba tylko i wyłącznie współczucie dla wszystkich i wszystkiego, która chce, by zachowywał się właściwie, która zawsze mu pomagała, a którą dyskredytował, ignorował i o której niewybaczalnie dwa razy zapomniał. Pierwszy raz uratował mu życie – drugi może ją kosztować jej własne, a ona nawet nie miała okazji, by na niego nawrzeszczeć za to, że zużył jej całą odżywkę do włosów. Sherlock tego nie chce. Chce wszystko wymazać. Chce, żeby była bezpieczna i w domu, żeby Lestrade był bezpieczny i w domu, żeby pani Hudson była bezpieczna i w domu, żeby John był bezpieczny i w domu, a on sam, żeby nie był nigdzie i nic nie niszczył. Sherlock chce przestać być ceną, którą wszyscy muszą płacić.

Jeśli odejdzie, John mu nigdy nie wybaczy. Wie o tym. Wie, że to prawda. Wie, że John go znienawidzi, że wszystko będzie na dobre zniszczone, skończone, ostre krawędzie już zawsze będą sięgać w pustkę. Wie, że tak byłoby najlepiej. Myśli o tym, czego chce – a co jest niemożliwe – i o tym, co jest najlepsze – a co jest nie do zniesienia.

Potem poddaje się i próbuje myśleć o tym, co jest właściwe.

Sherlock potrzebuje papierosa.

xxx

Budzik na stoliku nocnym dzwoni za piętnaście dziewiąta. John burczy coś z twarzą wciśniętą w kark Sherlocka, a sam Sherlock porusza się pod ramieniem, które John zarzucił na jego pierś, i wyłącza dzwonek.

\- Dźbry? - pyta John zduszonym głosem.

\- Śpij, śpij – odpowiada Sherlock miękko, odwracając się do niego.

\- Nie, wstaję – mamrocze doktor, po czym, gdy Sherlock bardzo delikatnie całuje jego podbródek, wzdycha wolno i znów zakopuje się pod kołdrą.

Sherlock siada ostrożnie i otula kołdrą bok Johna. Jego przyjaciel skulił się wokół miejsca na materacu, w którym on sam leżał, i marszczy brwi, ale nie budzi się ponownie, a Sherlock walczy z pragnieniem, by się położyć i znów go pocałować. John nie spał zbyt dobrze, Sherlock o tym wie, i dla nich obu będzie lepiej, jeśli teraz to nadrobi. Na wszelki wypadek detektyw nastawia budzik na dwunastą, a potem idzie wziąć prysznic i się ogolić.

Mycroft siedzi w kuchni, czyta gazetę ( _no naprawdę_ , tak jakby sądził, że Sherlock nie wie, czym się zajmuje) i z niezadowoloną miną je beztłuszczowy jogurt i banana.

\- Dzień dobry – mówi, a Sherlock nalewa sobie kawy do kubka. - John śpi?

\- Tak. Nie budź go.

Mycroft uśmiecha się wymownie, a Sherlock przewraca oczami, po czym mówi:

\- Nie musi dziś rano się niczym zajmować, a ja mam sprawę do załatwienia.

Mycroft wydaje z siebie taki dźwięk, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, a potem odsłania zęby w krzywym uśmiechu i gryzie banana. Gryzie, przełyka i mówi:

\- Nie zapomnij telefonu.

Sherlock przewraca oczami.

\- Mycroft, pozostajesz najdowcipniejszą osobą, jaką znam.

\- Robię, co w mojej mocy – odpowiada Mycroft spokojnie.

Sherlock oblizuje wargi. Wyciąga rękę i osuwa w dół gazetę Mycrofta, dopóki jego brat nie unosi brwi i nie spogląda mu w oczy.

Detektyw kładzie paszport na stole. Mycroft zerka na przyklejoną do niego samoprzylepną karteczkę, a potem znów na Sherlocka.

\- Będziesz ostrożny, prawda? - pyta Sherlock.

Mycroft mruży oczy.

\- Tak.

Sherlock kiwa głową, wypija resztę kawy i wstawia kubek do zlewu. Wychodząc, łapie swój telefon leżący na stoliku do kawy. Uważa, by nawet nie spojrzeć na telefon Johna.

xxx

Pod wskazanym adresem stoi nieużytkowany biurowiec z plastikowymi płachtami zasłaniającymi okna i walającymi się dookoła śmieciami po budowie. Drzwi są otwarte. Sherlock pozwala rękom luźno zwisać po bokach – jest bardzo świadom ciężaru pistoletu Johna w kieszeni, ale podejrzewa, że ktoś go obserwuje i nie chce ściągać na niego uwagi. Jest czujny. Jest ostrożny. John nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby go zabito. Korytarze są ciemne, a kurz wiszący w powietrzu łaskocze go w gardło i wywołuje kaszel. Wreszcie zatrzymuje się w dużym pomieszczeniu, niegdyś zapewne wypełnionym biurkami. Sądząc po rozrzuconych formularzach i kabelkach od wewnętrznej sieci komputerowej, pracowano tu nad danymi. Sherlock waży swoje opcje: troje drzwi – na lewo, na prawo, pośrodku.

Trzaśnięcie. Głośnik wbudowany w ścianę uruchamia się.

\- Na lewo, kotku – mówi ona. Ma interesujący głos, co słychać nawet przez zakłócenia – gładki, nieco gardłowy alt – i musi jej przyznać, że już jest znacznie ciekawsza niż większość wcześniejszych dziewczyn Johna. W innych okolicznościach może by mu nawet zbytnio nie przeszkadzała. Sherlock idzie na lewo. Windy. Naciska guzik – to parter, a ten budynek z pewnością nie ma piwnicy, więc może jechać tylko do góry – i drzwi się otwierają. Sherlock wchodzi do środka.

Siedemnaście pięter ma zupełnie zwyczajne przyciski. Do osiemnastego potrzeba klucza, który jest włożony, ale nieprzekręcony. Sherlock przekręca go (ćwierć obrotu zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara) i naciska guzik. Drzwi zamykają się z sykiem powietrza, który nie ustaje, a winda nie rusza. Sherlock mruga raz, drugi, po czym bierze głęboki wdech i wstrzymuje oddech. Spogląda w górę – klapy nie ma – a potem chwyta drzwi, próbując je rozewrzeć. Musi odetchnąć. Wypuszcza z płuc powietrze i wstrzymuje kolejny wdech, chociaż pewnie jest już za późno.

\- Nie bądź idiotą. - Głos kobiety płynie z głośnika tuż nad jego kolanem. - Nie zamierzam cię zabić. Jeśli usiądziesz, nie zrobisz sobie krzywdy, tracąc przytomność.

Sherlock powarkuje i wybałusza oczy, usiłując coś dojrzeć, ale cokolwiek ona wpuszcza do pomieszczenia, już znalazło dla siebie miejsce w jego organizmie. Jeszcze raz usiłuje otworzyć drzwi, wali we wszystkie guziki, potem przełyka ślinę, rozważa swoje położenie, powoli siada na podłodze i...

...jego głowa jest ciężka i bezużyteczna. Podnosi dłoń, by dotknąć czoła, ale jego ramię jest słabe, a ruchy nieskoordynowane. Dopiero przy trzeciej próbie przypomina sobie, jak otworzyć oczy. Usiłuje się wyprostować – naciska stopami na wykładzinę, a rękoma próbuje złapać podłokietniki.

\- Witam – mówi ona głosem cieplejszym i wyraźniejszym niż wcześniej, a on mruga, aż może ją dojrzeć. Siedzi po drugiej stronie zwykłego, nieco staromodnego, metalowego biurka z drewnianą okładziną. Przed nią leży zamknięty laptop, a obok – kubek z herbatą i telefon Molly we fioletowym etui. Przed Sherlockiem stoi drugi kubek. Moran wygląda dokładnie tak, jak ją zapamiętał z kawiarni, chociaż nie zauważył wtedy jej zwracających szczególną uwagę oczu.

Uśmiecha się do niego i mówi:

\- Przepraszam za to, ale byłam pewna, że będzie pan miał przy sobie pistolet Johna, a to dawałoby panu znaczącą przewagę, prawda?

\- Mam... - wydusza z siebie Sherlock, po czym się krzywi. Kobieta wyciąga ramię i popycha w jego stronę jego kubek. Detektyw mruga przez chwilę, a potem udaje mu się dojść do porozumienia z własną ręką na tyle, by unieść naczynie i wziąć duży łyk. Jest odrobinę za późno, by martwił się tym, że Moran chce go naćpać, a jego gardło przypomina papier ścierny.

Próbuje jeszcze raz.

\- Mam uwierzyć, że jest pani nieuzbrojona?

\- No cóż, z technicznego punktu widzenia teraz już nie jestem nieuzbrojona. Ale proszę się nie obawiać, panie Holmes. Nie jestem Jimem Moriartym. Pewnie zgodzi się pan ze mną, że akurat na tym polega pańska przewaga.

„Owszem" - myśli Sherlock z nadzieją, ale, szczerze mówiąc, nie jest o tym przekonany. Tina Moran ma na sobie lawendowy sweterek (mieszanka jedwabiu, rękawy ¾), a pod nim szarą sukienkę (Dolce & Gabbana), dość niemodną parę rękawiczek (kaszmir) i dwa... nie, trzy pryśnięcia Chanel No. 5. Wygląda na dobrą, przyjazną osobę, ma konto na Facebooku, w zeszłym roku była na wakacjach na Bali, a także, jak podejrzewa Sherlock, odbyła znaczną liczbę stosunków z Johnem. Wszystko to składa się na kobietę, w którą Sherlock może uwierzyć, ale nie składa się na kobietę, co do której Sherlock może uwierzyć, że przejmie rządy po człowieku takim jak Jim Moriarty.

Znów się do niego uśmiecha.

\- Smakuje panu herbata?

Sherlock bierze kolejny, krytyczny łyk. Trochę mleka, jedna łyżeczka cukru – idealnie.

\- Gdzie jest Molly?

\- O, Molly ma się świetnie. W razie, gdyby się pan zastanawiał: nie ma jej tu. To byłoby za łatwe, prawda?

\- Owszem.

\- Tak naprawdę ona w ogóle mnie nie interesuje – wyjaśnia Moran, opierając się o oparcie krzesła i zmieniając układ nóg. - Nie jestem jak Jim, cierpienie mnie nie bawi. Z jakiegoś powodu wszyscy inni istotni ludzie byli bardzo ostrożni... musiałam się więc zadowolić doktor Hooper. - Przekrzywia głowę i spogląda na niego błyszczącymi oczami. - Wie pan, całkiem ją lubię. Spędziła większość poranka na próbach poluzowania śrub przy kracie wentylacyjnej przy pomocy plastikowego noża, bo stwierdziła, że to jej największa szansa na ucieczkę. Nie dała rady, oczywiście, ale było to całkiem sprytne. Cieszy mnie, że nie musiałam naprawdę jej  _skrzywdzić_ , by zwrócić pańską uwagę.

\- Większość ludzi uznałaby, że porwanie jest wystarczającą krzywdą – zauważa Sherlock.

\- Większość ludzi nie ma racji – odpowiada mu spokojnym głosem ekspertki, a detektyw odwraca wzrok. - No ale... - wzdycha. - Psychologia zawsze bardziej kręciła Jima. Ja jestem raczej... za działaniem.

\- A co, panno Moran – pyta cicho Sherlock – obejmują pani działania?

\- To, co trzeba zrobić – stwierdza spokojnie. - Obawiam się, panie Holmes, że ma pan fałszywe wyobrażenie o mojej organizacji.

\- Organizacji Moriarty'ego.

\- Hm. - Marszczy nos. - Już nie. Teraz należy do mnie i robi to, co rozkażę.

\- Na przykład porywa zupełnie zwyczajne młode kobiety.

\- Nazwałby pan doktor Hooper zwyczajną? - Moran unosi brwi. - Ciekawostka. Ale owszem. Jeśli to niezbędne, da się zorganizować.

\- Nadal pomagacie ludziom popełniać przestępstwa? - Sherlock znów popija herbatę.

\- To dobre źródło dochodu. - Tina uśmiecha się. - Jak zapewne się pan domyśla, nie jestem szczególnie moralną osobą. To znaczy,  _osobiście_  nie popieram morderstw albo przemocy... zawsze byłam raczej domatorką... ale nie mam z tym problemu, jeśli okazuje się niezbędne w rozwoju mojego biznesu.

\- To tak ich pani nazywa?

\- Tym są.

\- A jak... - odstawia filiżankę, a potem spogląda na nią. - ...jak nazwałaby pani Johna Watsona?

Tina unosi brwi.

\- Fenomenalny ogier. Czemuż pan pyta?

Sherlock czuje, że się rumieni.

\- Dorwała go pani, żeby dotrzeć do mnie – odpowiada. Tina odrzuca głowę do tyłu i wybucha śmiechem. Sherlock przełyka ślinę.

\- Och, Jim ostrzegał mnie przed panem – mówi po chwili z uśmiechem. - Opisywał pana. Jak to ujął? „Skupiony na sobie, egoistyczny, fascynujący", a ja zastanawiałam się... no cóż. Ale jednak pan zaskakuje. Jak na kompletnego dupka, jest pan dość czarujący.

\- Co ma pani na myśli? - pyta cicho. - John...

Przerywa mu.

\- Pilnowałam Johna, bo Jim oczekiwał, że spróbuje pan wywinąć jakiś numer. I miał pewność, że w takim wypadku John dowiedziałby się jako pierwszy. Ale nie miał racji. Nie docenił pana.

Sherlock nie wie, co odpowiedzieć.

\- Nadzór wynikał z tego, że byłam pewna, iż John coś wie – wyjaśnia spokojnie, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie. - Seks był moją małą nagrodą. Za dobrze wykonaną pracę.

Sherlock krzywi się.

\- Och, proszę przestać. - Drgają jej kąciki ust. - Prowadzę życie kryminalistki, a pan reaguje dopiero na coś takiego. Naprawdę spodziewałabym się po panu więcej. Pruderia do pana nie pasuje. - Ostrożnie opiera na biurku przedramiona, tak, by mebel dotknął jej ciała tylko nad mankietami sweterka. Już zauważył, że ani razu nie pozwoliła, by jej skóra choćby musnęła cokolwiek. Jej ciężkie, puszyste włosy są spięte w skomplikowaną fryzurę i – jak detektyw sądzi – równie starannie kontrolowane. - Z natury nie jest pan sztywny. Podejrzewałabym raczej pana o hedonizm, z tym uzależnieniem od narkotyków, zabytkowymi skrzypcami i naprawdę fascynująco dobrą gatunkowo pościelą.

Przynęta, rzecz jasna. Sherlock uśmiecha się do niej.

Odpowiada mu uśmiechem.

\- Dobry chłopiec – mruczy, chociaż jest przynajmniej o pięć lat starszy od niej. Poprawia się na krześle. - No dobrze, możemy porozmawiać? Mam wielką nadzieję, że dojdziemy do porozumienia.

Sherlock znów unosi kubek do ust. Herbata stygnie, ale dzięki temu ma zajęte ręce.

\- Chce pani, żebym dla niej pracował.

\- Owszem.

\- Bo jeśli nie, będę stanowił dla pani zagrożenie.

\- Owszem. A także dlatego że moje sukcesy i porażki, jak w przypadku każdej bizneswoman, zależą od ludzi, których zatrudniam. Jest pan utalentowanym człowiekiem, panie Holmes.

\- I planuje pani kontrolować mnie... przy pomocy czego? - Sherlock siada wygodniej. - Molly? Johna?

\- No cóż, tak, chociaż naprawdę wolałabym, żeby to nie było konieczne. Wolałabym, żeby zdecydował się pan z własnej woli. Proponuję panu fascynującą karierę, panie Holmes. Pieniądze, przygody, wyzwania. Sam pan wybiera, co chce pan robić. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że nie chce pan pobrudzić sobie rąk, a pozostaną czyste... tak czyste, jak tylko być mogą, biorąc pod uwagę, ilu ludzi się pan... pozbył w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca.

\- Muszę tylko zmienić strony.

Moran wymownie wzrusza ramionami.

\- Bardzo by pan chciał, żebym myślała, iż to stanowi dla pana problem. Ja sądzę, że nie stanowi. Wie pan, że moralność to nie tylko czerń i biel. Z własnej woli popełnił pan wiele przestępstw. Nawet zabijał pan ludzi.  _Niedawno_  zabijał pan ludzi.

\- Dla Johna – uzupełnia Sherlock szybko.

Kobieta uśmiecha się.

\- Tak, dla Johna. Jeśli to pana martwi, nie będę prosić, by pan kogokolwiek zabił. Nie wierzę, by był pan... jak to było? „Jednym z aniołów", tak? Pan też w to nie wierzy.

Sherlock drga.

\- Wytrawny z pana łgarz – mówi Moran. - Widziałam, jak John obserwował pańskie przedstawienie na dachu pod czterema różnymi kątami. Co za szkoda, że kamery uliczne nie załapały _clou_  programu. A jeśli ma pan ochotę zakwalifikować  _to_  do wszechwybaczającej kategorii „Zrobiłem to dla Johna", pozwoli pan, że przypomnę o pańskim ponaddziesięcioletnim doświadczeniu w nabywaniu, sprzedawaniu i wytwarzaniu w pańskim malutkim laboratorium nielegalnych substancji. Z całą pewnością byłby pan w stanie wymyślić jakiś altruistyczny motyw, ale to było, zanim John wkroczył na scenę.

Sherlock milczy.

\- Wiem skądinąd, panie Holmes, że nie ma pan  _niezbywalnego_  problemu z przestępczością – dodaje Moran. Detektyw prycha, a ona tylko się uśmiecha i wyciąga z rękawa to, co uznaje za swojego asa. - I proszę przyznać, chciałby pan stanąć w szranki z bratem – a wie pan dobrze, że ma pan szanse, tylko grając w przeciwnej drużynie.

Sherlock poprawia się na krześle. Waha się.

\- Widzi pan? - Moran unosi brwi. - Kuszące, prawda?

\- Sądzi pani, że zdecyduję się na życie kryminalisty z powodu... braterskiej rywalizacji?

\- Nie samej w sobie. - Tina wpatruje się w jego twarz. - Ale chciałabym, żeby pan to rozważył. Met obecnie prowadzi dochodzenie w sprawie połowy swoich pracowników za to tylko, że  _odważyli się_  do pana odezwać. Oboje wiemy, że to tylko kwestia czasu, aż oczyszczą nazwiska Lestrade'a, Dimmocka i całej reszty, ale, jak pan sądzi, co się wtedy stanie?

Sherlock nie odpowiada.

\- Nie pozwolą panu wrócić, panie Holmes – mówi Moran bardzo cicho. - Wszyscy dostaną nakaz z najwyższego szczebla: „Nie stawiajcie nas więcej w takiej sytuacji" i będą wiedzieli, że gdy tylko ich zwierzchnicy wyczują, że jest pan w pobliżu, ich kariery natychmiast dobiegną końca. Nie będzie im się to podobać, będą pana za to przepraszać, ale nic z tym nie zrobią. To ich praca, dla niektórych z nich to nawet powołanie. Będą wszystko robić sami, pan stanie za taśmą odgradzającą scenę zbrodni i wszystko, co będą mieli panu do powiedzenia, to: „Bez komentarza". Panie Holmes,  _pańska_  kariera już dobiegła końca. Nawet jeśli policji uda się – a z całą pewnością się uda – oczyścić pańskie imię.

Sherlock próbuje nie odwracać wzroku. Nie jest do końca pewien, czy mu się udaje.

Jej głos jest teraz niemal łagodny.

\- Pan już nie gra w tej drużynie, panie Holmes.

Sherlock oblizuje wargi.

\- Prywatna działalność...

\- Rozwody? - Tina siada wygodniej i zabiera ręce z biurka. Kąciki jej ust drgają. - Zaginione pamiątki? Zdrady małżeńskie? Panie Holmes, tak zupełnie szczerze, jak długo będzie to w stanie pana zabawić?

Sherlock milczy.

\- Z drugiej strony, jeśli będzie pan pracował dla mnie, będzie pan otrzymywał satysfakcjonujące wynagrodzenie, będzie pan wolny, będą przed panem stawiane nieustanne wyzwania, a ja nie mam absolutnie żadnego powodu, by utrudniać panu życie.

\- A jeśli się nie zgodzę... - mówi cicho i mniej pewnie, niż by chciał. Jej ręka drga w błysku kaszmiru. Kobieta odbezpiecza pistolet.

Sherlock patrzy na niego. Nagle i dość niespodziewanie czuje całkowity spokój.

\- No więc – mówi, spoglądając w jej twarz. - Twierdzi pani, że jeśli nie zgodzę się dla pani pracować, zabije mnie pani? Panno Moran, pani szef powinien był pani powiedzieć, że to nie zadziała, ja...

\- Proszę nie robić z siebie idioty – przerywa mu. - Doskonale wiem, że to nie zadziała. Zupełnie nie to mam na myśli. Mam na myśli, że jeśli nie zgodzi się pan dla mnie pracować, zabiję pana pistoletem Johna.

Sherlock zamiera.

\- John to dobry człowiek – mówi Moran spokojnie. - I do tego wojownik. Wolałabym, żeby nie wylądował w więzieniu na resztę życia, jestem niemal zupełnie przekonana, że to byłoby bardzo, bardzo długo. Ale pan wparadował tu z jego pistoletem w kieszeni... Z pistoletem, którym we wtorek zabił człowieka, a w czwartek poważnie zranił zupełnie nieszkodliwego lekarza. I naprawdę, panie Holmes, muszę to powiedzieć:  _mój Boże_ , jest pan ogromnie zdeterminowany, by ułatwić mi całą sprawę.

\- Mój brat... - zaczyna Sherlock.

\- ...pozwoli mu zgnić – kończy ona, a Sherlock spogląda w szokujący błękit jej oczu.

\- Czytałam policyjne raporty, kiedy pan... odpoczywał – mówi mu. - W MI6 mają całą dokumentację tego pistoletu, tego konkretnego pistoletu, z tym konkretnym numerem seryjnym i, jak sądzę, odciskami palców Johna. Należy on do niejakiego kapitana Johna H. Watsona, uprzednio w RAMC. Policja wie, że to jego własność, że wciąż tę broń posiada i dopasowała jego kulę do jednego strzału w głowę, który zabił we wtorkowy wieczór Marcusa van Leeuwena.

\- Są też na nim moje odciski – zauważa Sherlock.

\- Owszem, ale to pan będzie martwy.

Detektyw milczy.

\- Pański brat ocalił go wcześniej – mówi Moran cicho. - A kiedy postrzelił doktora Stamforda, pan wyciągnął królika z kapelusza. Cóż za szczęście, że van Leeuwen nie był specjalnie przyjemnym człowiekiem, a pański brat mógł tego dowieść; był poszukiwany przez MI6 i Kanadyjską Tajną Służbę Wywiadowczą, podejrzewany o szereg profesjonalnych napadów w Wielkiej Brytanii i za granicą. Bardzo wygodne. Może i Mycroft Holmes był wtedy u boku Johna Watsona, ale nie będzie mu, kotku, specjalnie zależało, by wyprostować sprawę, kiedy policja dopasuje kulę wyciągniętą z ciała doktora Stamforda. I z całą pewnością nawet nie kiwnie palcem, jeśli dopasują kulę wyciągniętą z twojego ciała.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę.

Tina przysuwa się bliżej.

\- Jesteś jego małym braciszkiem – mówi łagodnie. - I może twoja rodzinka jest dziwna i pełna dystansu, ale jeśli myślisz, że Mycroft wybierze Johna ponad twoim ciałem,  _twoją_  krwią, twoim czołem z wlotem po kuli nad lewą brwią, to jesteś albo bardziej obłąkany, albo głupszy niż chciałabym sądzić.

Serce Sherlocka wali jak oszalałe. To nieprzyjemne i niepotrzebne. Nakazuje mu przestać.

\- Zniszczyłabyś Johna – mówi miękko – żeby zniszczyć mnie.

\- Nie – odpowiada Moran cicho. - Nie zależy mi na tym, żeby pana zniszczyć. Naprawdę... nie jestem zawistna, panie Holmes. Lubię Johna, jest... uroczy. Lubiłam nawet Jima, łączyła nas... myślę, że można to nazwać „szczególną przyjaźnią" i nawet trochę mi przykro, że nie żyje, ale rzucił kostką i – chociaż może nie przegrał – to z całą pewnością nie wygrał. Tylko tak mogę na to teraz spojrzeć i nie ma to żadnego wpływu na moje interesy. Chodzi mi o to, że tutaj,  _teraz_ , mam na głowie dokładnie dwieście siedemnaście spraw i martwienie się o to, które pan może popsuć, jest absolutną stratą czasu.

Sherlock milczy.

\- Proszę nie zmuszać mnie, bym pana zastrzeliła. - Moran wzdycha. - To straszny problem, potem trzeba wszystko sprzątać, a ja mam nowe buty.

\- A skąd pani wiem, że nie sprzedam jej jutro? - pyta, poprawiając się na krześle.

Spogląda mu w oczy i mówi:

\- Bo jutro wszystko to, co panu właśnie powiedziałam, nadal będzie aktualne.

Sherlock spogląda na swoje dłonie i zastanawia się. Liczy do dwustu siedemnastu.

Potem mówi:

\- Jeśli się zgodzę... - urywa.

\- Tak?

\- Nie ufam pani. Nie  _zaufam_  pani, nie pozostawię nic przypadkowi ani pani wysoce wątpliwym dobrym intencjom. Jeśli... jeśli się zgodzę, pani i ja zawrzemy porozumienie. - Robi głęboki wdech. - Powiem Johnowi to, co muszę powiedzieć Johnowi. I on pojedzie ze mną.

Jej usta drgają.

\- Och, i co... pozostawi za sobą dobroć i prawość? - Brzmi na rozbawioną. - Naprawdę pan myśli, że się zgodzi?

Sherlock oblizuje wargi.

\- Ani przez chwilę.

Moran obserwuje go.

\- Jeśli powiem mu, że pracuję przeciwko pani... - mówi cicho. - ...nie będzie zadawał niewygodnych pytań. On... nie jest podejrzliwą osobą. Za to często okazywał się... przydatny.

Jej uśmiech rozkwita.

\- Jest pan gotów go okłamać? Nawet pan musi wiedzieć, że tego panu nie wybaczy.

Sherlock czuje ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Spogląda w oczy Moran.

\- A zatem w moim dobrze pojętym interesie leży, by nigdy się o niczym nie dowiedział.  
Po chwili Moran wypuszcza z płuc powietrze, kiwa głową i opuszcza pistolet.

\- Do jakich dokumentów ma pan dostęp?

\- Paszport, prawo jazdy, akt urodzenia.

\- Dobre?

Sherlock unosi brwi.

\- Nawet mój brat nie znalazł w nich żadnego błędu.

\- Jest pan bardzo pewny siebie. - Usta kobiety drgają.

\- Są bardzo dobre – odpowiada. W kieszeni wibruje mu telefon, ale nie wyciąga go.

\- Ostatnio sporo się dzieje w Niemczech, może chce pan tam zacząć. - Moran otwiera laptopa. - To może pana zainteresować. Broń się niemal na pewno nie przyda.

\- A ja, jak rozumiem, będę pracował z ludźmi, którzy mają za zadanie dokładnie mnie obserwować?

\- Ależ oczywiście. Na zaufanie, panie Holmes, trzeba zasłużyć.

Nie mówi jej, że nie ma racji. Nie mówi jej, że John mu ufa, chociaż nie zasłużył na zaufanie, chociaż zrobił wszystko, by je zniszczyć. To nie wydaje się bardzo istotne. Zamiast tego mówi:

\- Proszę nazywać mnie Sherlock.

\- Tina – odpowiada i uśmiecha się do niego. - Mam nadzieję, że się dogadamy.

\- Ale nie osobiście – odpowiada detektyw, poprawiając się na krześle i zarzucając nogę na nogę. - Byłoby bardzo niezręcznie, gdyby John cię zobaczył. Mógłby nawet pomyśleć, że go okłamałem.

Moran pozwala unieść się kącikom ust.

\- Jak się nazywasz w paszporcie? - pyta, spuszczając wzrok na komputer. - Zarezerwuję bilety.

\- Robert Watson – odpowiada, a ona zerka na niego szybko. - Jestem kuzynem Johna.

\- Och, ależ oczywiście – stwierdza. Sherlock rzadko ma ochotę uderzyć kobietę, ale przez chwilę się zastanawia, czy nie zrobić dla niej wyjątku.

Moran rezerwuje dwa bilety do Monachium (w jedną stronę – Sherlock zmusza się, by opanować przypływ paniki) i wysyła mu mailem potwierdzenie.

\- Za bilet Johna można, oczywiście, otrzymać zwrot kosztów – mówi. - Wylatujecie wieczorem, o dziewiątej. Zaufam ci, że jesteś w stanie to przeprowadzić.

Sherlock oblizuje wargi.

\- To niewiele czasu.

\- Niewiele – potwierdza ona. - Na tyle niewiele, że nie będziesz w stanie nic wykombinować.

Sherlock uśmiecha się i pozwala sobie spojrzeć na swój prawy bok.

\- A Molly? - pyta. Jego serce wciąż bije odrobinę za szybko.

Moran patrzy na komputer, klika, klika, stuka w klawiaturę, zamiera, klika, stuka, klika.

\- Doktor Hooper dotrze bezpiecznie do domu za trzydzieści minut.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, żebym poczekał. - Sherlock wyciąga telefon z kieszeni.

_12:01 Od: +447700900232_

_Wszystko okej?_

\- Ależ nie. Pewnie nie grasz w karty? Mam w biurku talię.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, w mojej rodzinie zawsze grywało się w brydża – odpowiada. - Ale w dwójkę nie damy rady.

\- Racja. - Kobieta wstaje. - Pozostają inne rozrywki. Jeszcze herbaty?

\- Chętnie. - Sherlock wystukuje odpowiedź.

* * *

_12:05 Do: +447700900232_

_Wszystko dobrze. Molly jest w drodze do domu. 30 minut._

* * *

Piją herbatę. Moran pracuje na komputerze. Sherlock wciąż sprawdza telefon. Wreszcie przychodzi odpowiedź.

* * *

_12:29 Od: +447700900232_

_Mamy ją. Nic jej nie jest. Jest na ciebie wściekła, co rozumiem, ale poza tym w porządku._

* * *

Sherlock pozwala kącikom ust się unieść.

\- John jest na mnie zły – mówi i chowa telefon. Łapie jej spokojne, wyważone spojrzenie. - Pewnie powinienem był go obudzić, kiedy wychodziłem.

Moran uśmiecha się szerzej i mruży oczy po kociemu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że go ugłaskasz – odpowiada. - Zdecydowanie wolę zadowolonych pracowników.

\- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy – mówi i wstaje. - Idę. Jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza, tym razem wolałbym skorzystać ze schodów.


	21. Chapter 21

**21: 15 lipca 2012**

* * *

John znajduje się w miejscu głębokim, ciemnym i ciepłym; owijają go korzenie, ziemia, opadłe z drzew liście oraz zapach dymu i domu. „John" - słyszy. Jego imię gładzi mu palcami skórę. John drga pod kołdrą i budzi się, by odkryć dłoń Sherlocka na swoim policzku.  
\- Mm. - Oblizuje wargi i sięga wzdłuż ramienia detektywa, aż odnajduje zagłębienie jego szyi. Sherlock wzdycha i opada obok, obejmując Johna w pasie. John zarzuca ręce na jego ramiona, przekręca głowę i wdycha zapach potu, papierosów i pasty do zębów, i w końcu udaje mu się otworzyć jedno oko. Sherlock jest zbyt blisko, by widzieć go wyraźnie, jest zamazany; jego oczodoły wydają się puste i nikną w mroku.  
\- Paliłeś. I umyłeś zęby – mówi John.  
\- Zwykle chcesz mnie całować w nocy – odpowiada Sherlock, a John oblizuje wargi, kiwa głową i ochrypłym głosem stwierdza:  
\- Taa, pora dnia ma z tym niewiele wspólnego.  
Kąciki ust Sherlocka unoszą się w pospiesznym uśmiechu, a John całuje go w policzek, bo nie chce przesadzić. Sherlock przekręca się odrobinę i wsuwa język w usta Johna, jest miękko, gorąco, bez tchu i John zaczyna dyszeć.  
\- Ja... hm – mówi Sherlock i opuszcza głowę na ramię Johna.  
\- Nie, no, tak jasne, powinniśmy przestać, nie? Jestem dość pewien, że... że powinniśmy przestać.  
-  _Cholera_  – jęczy Sherlock, a potem parska nieco zażenowanym śmiechem. - Ja... w sumie muszę z tobą porozmawiać.  
John wzdycha i odsuwa się, pocierając szczękę.  
\- Wiesz co... tak na przyszłość, Sherlock, to nie jest najlepszy sposób na rozpoczęcie rzeczowej rozmowy.  
\- Zauważyłem. - Sherlock wzdycha i przekręca się na plecy, poprawiając jeansy.  
John wbija wzrok w sufit.  
\- Ale przynajmniej się obudziłem.  
Sherlock prycha.  
\- Ja też. - Po czym siada, opierając się o zagłówek łóżka. Po chwili John do niego dołącza i wyciąga przed siebie przykryte kołdrą nogi.  
Był bardzo, bardzo śpiący i jego umysł nadal pogrążony jest w mgle senności, dlatego dopiero po chwili udaje mu się wymyślić:  
\- Molly?  
\- Tak jakby. - Sherlock pociera dłońmi podbródek. - Pozbyłem się twojego telefonu.  
John mruga.  
\- Że co?  
\- Twój telefon. Pracowałem na dole, więc miałem wymówkę, żeby zabrać tam twój telefon. Mój też. Tutaj na pewno nic nie ma.  
Odwraca się do Johna, który mówi:  
\- Więc założono nam pluskwy?  
\- Owszem.  
John kiwa głową. Po chwili pyta:  
\- A dowiedziałeś się o tym przed robieniem lasek czy po nim?  
Sherlock wbija wzrok w sufit.  
\- Naprawdę, wtedy o tym nie myślałem.  
\- Ach, jasne, więc przed. Ja... no oczywiście.  
Sherlock odwraca się w jego stronę.  
\- Nie jesteś na mnie zły – stwierdza.  
\- O nie, z całą pewnością jestem zły, po prostu... przeczekuję to, bo nie sądzę, żebyś obudził mnie o... - mruży oczy, patrząc na zegar - ...trzeciej w nocy, żeby się ze mną kłócić. A skoro już o tym mówimy,  _jeśli_  obudziłeś mnie o trzeciej w nocy, żeby się ze mną kłócić...  
\- Moran korzystała z telefonu Molly, by do mnie pisać – przerywa Sherlock.  
John zamyka usta.  
\- Chce się ze mną spotkać. - Sherlock opiera głowę o zagłówek i wzdycha.  
John nie ma pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Zastanawia się, czy ten konkretny SMS przyszedł po tym, jak już zasnął... ale och. Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. To właśnie  _to_  przegapił Sherlock. Doktor zamyka oczy.  
\- Już po jej deadlinie? - pyta cicho.  
\- Jutro o dziesiątej rano. - Sherlock wzdycha. - Albo raczej dzisiaj.  
John kiwa głową.  
\- Wiesz, czego ona chce?  
Sherlock przez chwilę milczy.  
\- Zaproponuje mi pracę.  
Och. John przełyka ślinę.  
\- A ty się zgodzisz.  
Sherlock najpierw nie odpowiada, a potem mówi:  
\- Jeśli... jeśli zaproponuje mi pracę, zgoda będzie najlepszym sposobem, żeby Molly bezpiecznie dotarła do domu.  
\- Pewnie tak.  
\- A jeśli... jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, John, jeśli ona przyjmie mnie na moich warunkach, będę mógł doprowadzić do ich upadku. Nie tylko ją, John, jej wystarczyłaby kulka w łeb, ale... całą sieć Moriarty'ego. Jeśli wszystko wyjdzie, będę mógł obalić całość.  
\- Pewnie tak.  
\- Nie chcę robić tego sam. - Sherlock wypuszcza z płuc powietrze.  
John ani drgnie. Gapi cię w ciemność i zastanawia się: „Czy... czy to wystarczy? Czy tyle wystarczy?"  
\- Proszę – mówi cicho Sherlock. - Zrób to ze mną.  
John zamyka oczy.  
\- Tak. - Odchrząkuje. - Tak, dobrze.  
Sherlock wypuszcza z płuc powietrze; ogromne, kanciaste napięcie uchodzi z jego ciała. Pozwala sobie oprzeć się o bok Johna.  
\- Ona musi wierzyć, że cię oszukuję – mówi cicho.  
John przełyka ślinę i spuszcza głowę.  
\- To chyba nie będzie problem. Już to zrobiłeś.  
\- Rano muszę iść sam – mówi Sherlock, a John kiwa głową, zaciska dłonie na kolanach i stwierdza:  
\- Bez żadnego wsparcia.  
-  _Ja_  jestem wsparciem. Jestem wsparciem  _Molly_. Muszę iść sam.  
John kiwa głową i jeszcze trochę kiwa głową, i mówi:  
\- Weź mój pistolet.  
xxx  
To nie jest dobra noc. Nie może zasnąć, jest niespokojny i nawet gdy Sherlock rozbiera się do bielizny, gdy wsuwa się do łóżka obok niego, gdy obejmuje go ręką w pasie – ramię przy ramieniu – jego ciało nie jest w stanie zapewnić spokoju. Sherlock też nie śpi, ale, z drugiej strony, to nie jest dla niego szczególnie nietypowe.  
\- Nie daj się zabić – mówi John koło szóstej. - Po prostu... ani się waż dać się zabić.  
Sherlock porusza się i całuje go, i całuje, i nic nie mówi, i chociaż raz John nie chce go przelecieć, bo to za bardzo przypominałoby pożegnanie.  
xxx  
Ostatecznie śpi z ramieniem przerzuconym przez talię Sherlocka i z ramieniem Sherlocka na swoim ramieniu, i z twarzą wtuloną w nieświeży zapach karku detektywa, ale sen jest lekki, niespokojny; a potem zmęczenie triumfuje, następuje mrugnięcie w czasie, jedno, drugie i ostatecznie dochodzi jedenasta, i John budzi się sam. Ma twarz wciśniętą w poduszkę Sherlocka i boli go brzuch. Przełyka ślinę i siada, a potem bierze głęboki oddech; wdech, wydech; spokojnie.  
„Będę potrzebował czasu przynajmniej do południa" - powiedział Sherlock, na co John odparł: „Daj mi jakieś zajęcie, bo zwariuję". Sherlock tylko popatrzył na niego i odpowiedział: „Mycroft".  
John bierze prysznic i się goli. Jego telefon jest na dole. Idzie na piętro. Na szczycie schodów znajduje się dwoje drzwi. Jedne są otwarte, a za nimi widać czystą i raczej pretensjonalnie umeblowaną sypialnię; drugie są zamknięte. John puka do tych zamkniętych i słyszy głos Mycrofta:  
\- Wejdź, John.  
John wchodzi i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Gabinet Mycrofta jest tak samo pozbawiony charakteru jak ich pokój i nieco mniejszy niż jego oficjalne biuro. Przy ścianie stoi drugie krzesło. John przyciąga je do biurka i pyta:  
\- Rozmawiałeś dziś rano z Sherlockiem?  
\- Hm – odpowiada Mycroft. - Niezupełnie, chociaż zostawił mi krótki, głupiutki liścik.  
John wzdycha.  
\- Naprawdę potrzebujemy twojej pomocy.  
\- Owszem – odpowiada sucho Mycroft. - Fałszywe dokumenty... John, naprawdę?  
\- No wiesz, trochę by nam pomieszało szyki, gdybyśmy próbowali zdjąć przestępczą siatkę i zatrzymanoby nas na lotnisku, bo komuś nie spodobałby się paszport Sherlocka.  
\- Nie, nie, nie zrozumiałeś mnie. - Mycroft wzdycha i przechyla się w tył. - Nie mam żadnego problemu z zapewnieniem Sherlockowi lepszego paszportu, to już załatwione. Griselda przyniesie go później. Ale Sherlock nie myśli z wystarczającym rozmachem. Nie chce polegać na mnie, nawet jeśli mnie potrzebuje, nawet, jeśli mogę się wam przysłużyć. - Mycroft mierzy Johna wzrokiem. - Mam nadzieję, że ty będziesz miał bardziej praktyczne podejście.  
John oblizuje wargi.  
\- A konkretnie o co chodzi?  
\- Chcę zaproponować ci pracę.  
\- Tak teoretycznie, to już dałeś mi pracę – zauważa John.  
\- Tak, ale wyleję cię, żebyś mógł przyjąć tę nową.  
John drga.  
\- To znaczy...  
\- Nieoficjalnie. Zupełnie nieoficjalnie. Moi najlepsi agenci – najważniejsi agenci – zawsze pracują nieoficjalnie.  
Serce Johna bije coraz szybciej.  
\- Czy ty... mówisz o MI6?  
\- Hm – uśmiecha się Mycroft. - MI6 już nie jest tak tajemna, jak kiedyś. Nie będziesz pracował dla MI6. Będziesz pracował dla mnie.  
\- Chcesz, żebym zgodził się dla ciebie szpiegować? - John parska śmiechem.  
\- Chcę, żebyś zgodził się być doradcą Sherlocka – poprawia go Mycroft. Pochyla się do przodu i opiera przedramiona na biurku. - Półtora roku temu zaproponowałem ci, żebyś przekazywał mi informacje o Sherlocku. Niezależnie od tego, jakie były moje intencje, ty uznałeś, że są wątpliwe i podstępne, i odmówiłeś. Teraz proponuję ci, żebyś przekazywał informacje o Sherlocku i wyjaśnię ci to dobitnie: to dlatego, że nie będę w stanie zabezpieczać jego tyłów. Nie mogę tego zrobić, nie zapewnię mu nawet moich ludzi i moich zasobów, bo to może się rzucać w oczy i postawić go w niebezpiecznym położeniu. Ale jeśli uda mu się przekonać Moran, że jesteś tak... - Jego usta wykrzywiają się. - ...tak  _nieszkodliwy_ , na jakiego wyglądasz, będziesz w stanie zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. Nie muszę go śledzić, John, jeśli bierze cię ze sobą.  
Serce Johna wali jak szalone.  
\- Nic nie zrobię za jego plecami – mówi doktor.  
\- John – wzdycha Mycroft.  
John potrząsa głową.  
\- Jeśli będę coś robił za jego plecami, zorientuje się i będzie wyrabiał, co mu się żywnie podoba, za moimi. Nie mogę go chronić, Mycroft, jeśli nie będzie mi ufał.  
Mycroft milczy.  
\- Nic nie zrobię za jego plecami – powtarza John.  
\- A jeśli będzie wiedział, że dla mnie pracujesz, zacznie ukrywać przed tobą różne rzeczy... - zaczyna Mycroft. John potrząsa głową.  
\- Nie rozumiesz.  
Mycroft milczy.  
\- Zapytał mnie. - Głos Johna jest lekko ochrypły. Odchrząkuje. - Nie... nie zabrzmiało to jak pytanie, ale nim było. Zapytał mnie, dał mi szansę, żeby odmówić. Gdyby... gdyby _nie miał racji_ , Mycroft, nie poszedłby sam, nie byłby sam na sam z Moran, ale  _miał_  rację, a ja o tym wiedziałem.  _Musiał_  iść sam, nawet jeśli to oznaczało, że będę tu siedział bezużytecznie cały ranek i myślał o wszystkim, co może pójść nie tak.  
Mycroft obserwuje go.  
\- Nie tylko powiem mu, że pracuję dla ciebie – mówi cicho John. - Zapytam go, czy mogę, a on się zgodzi, chociaż będzie mu ciężko to znieść, ale to ma sens i mam rację. Nie zrobię niczego za jego plecami, Mycroft. Nie podejmę tej decyzji sam.  
Mycroft bierze głęboki wdech, potem wydech, opiera podbródek o pierś i długą chwilę milczy.  
W końcu przesuwa dłonią po twarzy i bardzo cicho mówi:  
\- Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie zrozumiesz mnie źle, John, ale czasami... aż  _brakuje mi słów_ , by wyrazić, jak bardzo się cieszę, że cię postrzelono.  
xxx  
Johnowi udaje się przetrwać do południa. Tak naprawdę udaje mu się przetrwać do 12:01 (dwa kubki kawy, pół tostu; jego torba, niemal zupełnie spakowana; papierosy Sherlocka, znalezione i spuszczone w kiblu; jego porzucony telefon na stoliku do kawy), a potem już nie może wytrzymać. Próbował trzymać się z dala od salonu, nie wiedząc, co Tina i jej współpracownicy mogą dziś z niego wyczytać, ale o 12:01 już nie jest w stanie, chociaż Sherlock powiedział: „przynajmniej do południa". Wchodzi do salonu, chwyta swój telefon, powtarza sobie: „Ostrożnie, ona patrzy" i wystukuje: „Wszystko okej?".  
Odpowiedź przychodzi po czterech minutach. Cztery minuty, przez które znowu przepycha się przez tłum pod Barts wysyła e-maile do Moriarty'ego siedzi w ciemności plecami do strzelca przy grobie Sherlocka, a potem jego telefon wibruje, a serce, płuca i wątroba znów zaczynają pracować.

* * *

_12:05 Od: Robert Watson_   
_Wszystko dobrze. Molly jest w drodze do domu. 30 minut._

* * *

John przełyka ślinę i wsuwa telefon do kieszeni, bo to jest sygnał, na który czekał.  
xxx  
„Musimy pozbyć się pluskwy tak, by Moran się nie domyśliła, że ją znaleźliśmy" - powiedział Sherlock, na co John zapytał: „Ale nie wiesz, w czym jest?". Sherlock odpowiedział: „Nie w moich rzeczach i nie w twoim laptopie, za dobrze je znam. Laptop Molly albo twój telefon".  
John kiwnął głową: „Zajmę się laptopem Molly. Będę potrzebował pomocy z moją komórką".  
Chwyta laptopa Molly i wkłada sobie go pod pachę. Jadąc taksówką do jej mieszkania, wysyła SMS-a Gregowi i płaci taksówkarzowi pieniędzmi Mycrofta. Drzwi do mieszkania są zamknięte, ale otworzenie ich wytrychem nie sprawia mu najmniejszego problemu. W którymś momencie naprawdę należałoby coś z tym zrobić.  
Toby miauczy na niego oskarżycielsko, gdy John zamyka za sobą drzwi. Doktor wzdycha, odkłada laptopa na szafkę i wchodzi do kuchni. Zerka na kocią miseczkę na karmę – już pustą – i na miseczkę z wodą, w której też niewiele już zostało.  
\- No to gdzie ona trzyma twoją karmę? - pyta, ale Toby chyba nie ma pojęcia, więc John zagląda do wszystkich szafek, aż w końcu znajduje paczkę z suchym żarciem na półce nad zlewem. Pochyla się, gładzi kciukiem miękki łebek Toby'ego, a potem nasypuje mu jedzenia i wymienia wodę, i siada na kanapie, by poczekać. Toby, najadłszy się, przychodzi do niego, wskakuje na kanapę, okręca się na pogniecionej poduszeczce leżącej przy podłokietniku i ugniata ją łapami z miną właściciela. Kiedy już udaje mu się zasypać nieliczne ciemne włosy Sherlocka swoim futrem, układa się i posyła Johnowi spojrzenie pełne satysfakcji.  
\- Nie musisz być taki dumny z siebie – mówi mu John. Toby miauczeniem wyraża swoje wątpliwości. Doktor prycha. - Wcale nie chciał ukraść ci mamy.  
Pukanie do drzwi. John wstaje i wpuszcza do środka Grega.  
\- Wiesz coś? - Greg zdejmuje okulary przeciwsłoneczne.  
\- Nie, ale minął jakiś kwadrans. Sherlock mówił, że pół godziny.  
\- Och. - Greg wyprostowuje się. - No więc, Sherlock...  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, co zrobił – odpowiada szybko John i potrząsa głową, mając nadzieję, że Greg zrozumie.  
Greg marszczy brwi. John odchrząkuje, wyciąga telefon i mówi:  
\- Jestem pewien, że gdyby on... - I w tym momencie klucz Molly zgrzyta w zamku.  
John pochyla się i otwiera drzwi. Dziewczyna odskakuje, ale kiedy widzi, że to oni, mówi:  
\- Och. - Wzdycha i przesuwa dłonią po twarzy.  
\- Nic ci nie jest? - pyta John, kładąc ostrożnie dłoń na jej ramieniu. - Jesteś ranna?  
Molly potrząsa głową.  
\- Gdzie jest Sherlock? - pyta wyższym, bardziej napiętym głosem niż normalnie.  
\- Nie tutaj – odpowiada John, a Molly wybucha ostrym śmiechem.  
\- Szkoda, bo naprawdę...  _naprawdę_  chcę mu przywalić.  
Trzęsie się. Greg obejmuje ją ramieniem i mówi:  
\- Wiesz, nie jesteś w tym osamotniona. - Prowadzi ją do kanapy. John idzie do kuchni, wstawia wodę na herbatę i wyjmuje telefon.

* * *

_12:29 Do: Robert Watson  
Mamy ją. Nic jej nie jest. Jest na ciebie wściekła, co rozumiem, ale poza tym w porządku._

* * *

Zablokowuje telefon i nie może powstrzymać drgnięcia ust. Zalewa go ogromna, płynna fala wdzięczności. Przyciska dłonie do blatu i spuszcza głowę, na wpół słuchając, co Molly mówi Gregowi:  
\- I wtedy ta... ta...  _osoba_... - Jej głos drga, a John zastanawia się mimochodem, co musiałoby się wydarzyć, żeby Molly nazwała kogoś „suką". - ...daje mi...  _książkę_ , jakbym miała siedzieć bezczynnie i nic nie robić, no bo to przecież jasne, że porwanie i relaks to jedno i to samo, więc próbowałam odkręcić śrubę na kratce wentylacyjnej plastikowym nożem, który dali mi do obiadu, a on cały czas się  _łamał_  i poranił mi dłonie, i to było... było... takie  _frustrujące_...  
Woda wrze, więc John przygotowuje trzy kubki herbaty.  
\- Ale nic ci nie jest? - pyta Greg, kiedy John przynosi im herbatę. Doktor mruga, widząc wyraz twarzy policjanta i jego dłoń na dłoni Molly ale nic nie mówi. Molly spogląda w górę z zarumienionymi policzkami i mówi:  
\- Och, dziękuję, John.  
\- Nie ma za co – odpowiada on i idzie po własny kubek.  
Greg wzdycha, puszcza rękę Molly i opiera plecy.  
\- Muszę zadzwonić do Hopkinsa – mówi niechętnie. - Wciąż cię szuka.  
Molly rumieni się.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Molly, my cię nie znaleźliśmy.  
\- No tak, ale miło wiedzieć, że próbowaliście.  
Greg ściska jej ramię i wstaje.  
John zatrzymuje go w drzwiach.  
\- To chyba nie koniec – mówi cicho.  
Greg oblizuje wargi i kiwa lekko głową.  
\- Będę ostrożny.  
John kiwa głową.  
\- Dziękuję ci za pomoc.  
Greg spogląda na niego i marszczy brwi, a John opuszcza dłoń, by dotknąć z zewnątrz swojej kieszeni i ma nadzieję, że Greg zrozumie. Twarz policjanta rozpogadza się odrobinę. Najnormalniejszym na świecie głosem pyta:  
\- Idziemy do pubu we wtorek?  
\- Dobra. O ile wcześniej nie zaaresztują mnie za zamordowanie Sherlocka. - John parska śmiechem, więc Greg też się śmieje, a potem kiwa głową i odwraca w stronę schodów. John zamyka za nim drzwi i oblizuje wargi, myśląc, jak najlepiej wyrazić to, co chce powiedzieć.  
Przynosi swoją herbatę i odsuwa stolik do kawy, by usiąść na jego brzegu. Czeka, aż Molly podniesie głowę i spojrzy mu w oczy, a potem dotyka swoich ust, kieszeni i bierze łyk herbaty.  
Jej oczy rozszerzają się. John odpręża się i uśmiecha do niej.  
\- Jestem ci winien przeprosiny za całą masę rzeczy – mówi. - Mogę cię zaprosić na lunch?  
Molly obserwuje jego twarz, a potem wolno potakuje.  
\- Hm, ale jak nie wezmę prysznica, to zwariuję. Poczekasz?  
\- Jasne, nie śpiesz się – odpowiada on. Molly kiwa głową, wstaje i idzie do łazienki. Gdy wstaje, John dostrzega coś niebieskiego wystającego spod kanapy i pochyla się. Szalik Sherlocka wciąż tam leży, razem z kłębkiem jego ciuchów pokrytych kurzem i kocim futrem. John wzdycha i wszystko wyciąga, bo to przynajmniej wyjaśnia, czemu Sherlock nie miał się w co ubrać. Idzie do kuchni poszukać jakiejś torby i jednocześnie słyszy szum wody w łazience. Po kilku sekundach dobiega go wrzask. Podrywa głowę i uderza się w brzeg szafki.  
\- Kur... - syczy, chwytając się za głowę, po czym wyprostowuje się i podbiega do drzwi łazienki. - Molly, wszystko dobrze?  
\- W porządku – odkrzykuje dziewczyna z lekkim zażenowaniem, po czym dodaje – Sherlock, hm... wykorzystał mi do końca odżywkę do włosów. - Jej głos robi się cichszy. - Boże, ten... ten  _drań_... - John odwraca się, wbija wzrok w sufit, wypuszcza z płuc powietrze i kręci głową. Wyjmuje telefon.

* * *

_12:48 Do: Robert Watson  
Zużyłeś jej całą odżywkę do włosów?  
_

* * *

_12:49 Od: Robert Watson  
Planowałem odkupić. Kiedy będziesz w domu?_

* * *

John przygryza wargę. Zastanawia się, co powiedzieć, by brzmieć na wkurzonego, ale nie za bardzo wkurzonego. To trudniejsze niż można by się spodziewać.

* * *

_12:51 Do: Robert Watson  
Zabieram Molly na lunch. Będę jak będę._

* * *

Chowa telefon do kieszeni kurtki – leży tam cicho i spokojnie. Wpycha ciuchy Sherlocka do plastikowej torby, odkłada ją na stolik do kawy i czeka. Kiedy Molly wychodzi z łazienki, ubrana w jeansy i lekki brązowy sweterek, mokra i zdenerwowana, John przytrzymuje przed nią drzwi i wychodzi za nią na ulicę.  
\- No więc... - mówi ona ostrożnie. - Jest... moja ulubiona knajpka... tam na końcu ulicy?  
\- Brzmi super. Prowadź. - John rozpoznaje człowieka opierającego się o latarnię przed nimi i próbuje przywołać imię. Dave? David? Nie, nie – Daniel. Ciekawe, jak długo czeka. Kiedy John przechodzi przed nim, Daniel błyskawicznie odwraca się, nie patrząc przed siebie, i robi krok do przodu, wpadając na niego.  
\- Och – mówi John i uśmiecha się, cofając się chwiejnie.  
\- Przepraszam, przepraszam – mówi Daniel i przygryza wargę. - Sorry, smsowałem, nie patrzyłem, gdzie idę.  
\- Nie, nie – odpowiada John. - Nie martw się, nic się nie stało. - I robi krok w bok. Molly patrzy, ale nie odzywa się. Doktor odczekuje, aż Daniel zrobi jeden krok, drugi, aż zerwie się do biegu, a potem wkłada dłonie do kieszeni, odwraca się i wrzeszczy:  
\- Ej, ej, ty! Ukradłeś mi telefon!  
Daniel skręca w prawo i znika między budynkami. John biegnie za nim, krzycząc:  
\- Ej, stój!  
Ignoruje ludzi, którzy się za nimi odwracają, ale Daniel jest niezły, jest  _naprawdę dobry_ , bo John nigdzie go nie widzi. Na wszelki wypadek wzdycha i mówi:  
\- Niech to szlag,  
po czym odwraca się i wraca do Molly, która, skrępowana, stoi pod latarnią. Patrzy na niego i mruczy:  
\- Tak mi się wydawało, że go znam.  
\- Taaa. No chodź, padam z głodu.  
Kiedy idą, Molly oblizuje wargi i mówi:  
\- No więc u mnie w mieszkaniu... Myślałam, że coś powiesz, ale... nie mogłeś. Nie mam paranoi.  
\- Nie masz – zgadza się John. - Być może w twoim laptopie też jest pluskwa, ale jeśli tak, to naprawdę niezła, bo Sherlock nie mógł jej znaleźć, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że szuka.  
\- Och. - Molly zakłada ramiona na piersi. - No to co mam zrobić?  
\- Są dwie opcje. Pozwolisz nam kupić sobie nowy... no bo wiesz, ocaliłaś Sherlockowi życie, zostałaś porwana i prawie strzeliłem ci w głowę, więc naprawdę możemy przynajmniej ulepszyć twój sprzęt albo...  
Urywa.  
\- Albo?  
\- Albo możesz go zatrzymać, wiedząc, że jest w nim pluskwa.  
Molly milczy dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Przykrywka.  
\- Tak. To znaczy...  _dla ciebie_ , nie dla nas. Jeśli w twoim kompie jest pluskwa i jesteś obserwowana, to Ti... ekhm, Moran będzie wiedziała, że z nami nie rozmawiałaś. Będziesz bezpieczniejsza, chociaż... doskonale rozumiem, że mogłabyś chcieć się go pozbyć. - Czuje, jak pali go twarz.  
Dziewczyna zastanawia się dłuższą chwilę.  
\- No to chyba go zatrzymam.  
\- Serio? - John odwraca się do niej.  
\- Serio. To znaczy... to, nie wiem, niepokojące i pewnie będę musiała zwracać większą uwagę na... hm, prywatność, ale... no wiesz, zdecydowanie wolę, żeby jacyś nieznajomi wiedzieli wszystko o moim niezbyt interesującym życiu niż żeby... no wiesz.  
\- ...zmienili je w interesujące?  
\- Tak. - Parska śmiechem.  
\- Dobra. A jeśli chodzi o... o czwartek...  
Molly macha dłonią.  
\- Sherlock... Sherlock jest trochę draniem.  
John zerka na nią.  
\- Muszę ci przypomnieć, że to ja miałem broń.  
\- Tak, ale wiem, że on... - Molly wzrusza ramionami. - Jakby nie do końca... informował cię o wszystkim.  
\- To prawda, ale...  
\- Wiesz co, jeśli chcesz mi to wynagrodzić, kup mi lunch.  
\- I tak miałem kupić ci lunch.  
\- No to... - Wzrusza z zażenowaniem ramionami. - Kup mi do lunchu wino.  
\- Och. - Molly rzuca mu niepewny, ostrożny uśmiech. John odchrząkuje. - Nawiasem mówiąc,  _naprawdę_  powinnaś wymienić zamek w drzwiach na lepszy.  
Śmiech Molly jest niemal szczery.  
xxx  
Kiedy John dzwoni do drzwi Mycrofta, jest już prawie trzecia. Z jego nadgarstka zwisa torba z ubraniami Sherlocka. Samochód stoi przed domem, a sam Mycroft otwiera drzwi niemal natychmiast.  
\- Ach, John. Jesteś sam, jak rozumiem?  
\- Taaak. Dziwne rzeczy się dzieją, ktoś mi ukradł komórkę. - John wchodzi do domu.  
\- Popatrz, popatrz. - Mycroft sięga po neseser i parasol. - Co za przypadek. Sherlock jest na dachu.  
\- Na dachu?  
\- Owszem. O tej porze roku na tarasie jest naprawdę bardzo przyjemnie. Idę do biura, muszę wydać oświadczenie. Zostawiłem dla ciebie kilka rzeczy w waszym pokoju.  
\- Dzięki.  
Mycroft kiwa głową.  
\- Bądź ostrożny.  
\- Ty też – odpowiada John.  
Mycroft znów kiwa głową, włącza alarm i wychodzi z domu. John zaryglowuje za nim drzwi.  
Nie zdejmuje kurtki, idzie prosto na górę i kładzie torbę na podłodze w ich pokoju. Na łóżku leży plastikowa teczka: paszport, prawo jazdy i akt urodzenia niejakiego Roberta Neila Watsona (urodzonego 6 stycznia 1976 w Walii) i masa różnych dziwnostek dla niego samego. Najwyraźniej teraz, poza wszystkim innym, jest majorem w australijskim wojsku i amerykańskim tajnym agentem sił antyterrorystycznych. Ciekawe, czy będzie musiał mówić z akcentami. Zamyka teczkę, odkłada ją na łóżko i znów wchodzi po schodach, obok gabinetu Mycrofta. Wychodzi na słońce i dość niesamowitą ilość róż. Ciężkie, mięsiste pąki kwiatów wystają ponad brzegami szerokich donic. Niewiarygodne. John oblizuje wargi.  
\- Sam się tym wszystkim zajmuje? – pyta, siadając obok Sherlocka na wąskiej ławeczce. Sherlock siedzi wyciągnięty, z głową odrzuconą w tył i wyciągniętymi nogami, i patrzy w niebo.  
\- Tak.  
\- Nigdy by mi nie przyszło do głowy, że twój brat ma żyłkę do ogrodnictwa.  
Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Nawet on musi mieć jakąś ukrytą głębię. – Wskazuje na jedną z roślin, obsypaną maślano-żółtymi kwiatami tak gęsto, że John ledwo widzi liście. – Ta jest z ogrodu z naszego domu. Przez parę pierwszych lat po przesadzeniu jej tutaj był przerażony, że umrze.  
John zerka na przyjaciela. Głos Sherlocka jest niespieszny.  
\- Nasza babcia uwielbiała te kwiaty. Kiedy tylko przyjeżdżała, ścinała je i wstawiała sobie do pokoju, chociaż nie wytrzymywały dłużej niż jeden dzień. Mają bardzo silny zapach. Tak się przyzwyczaiłem do jego towarzystwa, gdy ćwiczyłem grę na skrzypcach, że teraz nie jestem w stanie grać Bacha i o nim nie myśleć.  
John kiwa głową. Po chwili pyta:  
\- Dobre wspomnienia?  
\- Owszem. – Sherlock wzdycha. – Byłem… byłem z nią blisko. Ona… rozumiała.  
Jego twarz jest jakby wykręcona w kącikach oczu i ust. John wyciąga rękę, a Sherlock splata ich palce i zerka w dół na złączone dłonie. Same kąciki jego ust unoszą się odrobinę.  
\- Spuściłeś moje papierosy w toalecie, prawda?  
\- Co do jednego – potwierdza John.  
Sherlock kiwa głową, a potem mówi:  
\- Dziękuję.  
John patrzy przed siebie, mówiąc:  
\- Twój brat zaproponował mi pracę.  
Sherlock wypuszcza z płuc powietrze.  
\- To dobra praca – mówi mu John. – Będę miał dostęp do wielu danych, będę mógł korzystać z jego źródeł i kontaktów. – Spogląda na profil Sherlocka. – Przyda się, skoro… skoro nie będziemy w stanie zwrócić się do policji.  
Sherlock przez chwilę się nie rusza.  
\- Przyjmiesz tę ofertę.  
\- Chciałbym.  
Detektyw wzdycha.  
\- Tak. Powinieneś.  
\- Dobrze. – John wyciąga się wygodnie na ławce.  
Zapada długa cisza, po czym Sherlock mówi:  
\- Dzwoniłem w twoim imieniu.  
John mruga.  
\- Mike ma się lepiej – mówi detektyw. – Jest przytomny i… dochodzi do siebie. Jeszcze go nie wypiszą, ale być może we wtorek albo środę już tak.  
John wypuszcza z płuc powietrze.  
\- Nie musiałeś tego robić.  
\- Nie. Ale… chciałeś wiedzieć i… mnie było prościej. To było coś… coś, co mogłem dla ciebie zrobić. A wcześniej… byłeś samotny. Ze względu na mnie.  
John przełyka ślinę.  
\- Nie wiem, czy mnie byłoby na to stać – stwierdza miękko Sherlock.  
John wbija wzrok w przestrzeń. Przed nimi rozciąga się horyzont; sekretne, niewiarygodne róże Mycrofta; gdzieś ponad nimi linia Londynu. Niebo jest olśniewająco jasne, gdzieniegdzie naznaczone kropeczkami chmur, a dzisiejszego ranka John czuł, jak świadomość, że Sherlock jest w niebezpieczeństwie, buzuje mu we krwi, kryje we mgle granice jego wzroku; czuł fale paraliżującego strachu, jakby spadał w dziurę, która nie ma dna, a potem telefon zawibrował mu w dłoni i się obudził… ożył, obudził, ożył.  
\- Byłoby – mówi. – Gdybym cię o to poprosił.  
Sherlock opiera się o ramię Johna.  
\- Co teraz? – pyta doktor.  
\- Niemcy. Dziewiąta wieczorem, Heathrow. Jesteś gotowy?  
\- Tak – odpowiada John.


	22. Epilog

**Epilog**

* * *

Od czasu do czasu Molly znajduje coś w skrzynce na listy.  
W lipcu: dwie puste pocztówki, jedną z Monachium, drugą z Dubaju. Pierwszego sierpnia: małą, plastikową tancerkę hula, która kiwa się, trącona palcem. Siedemnastego: butelkę swojej odżywki do włosów, wysłaną z Nowego Jorku kilka tygodni wcześniej. Trzydziestego pierwszego: ciemnozielony sweter, tak miękki, że gdy ma go na sobie, wydaje jej się, że uszyty jest z jakiejś nierzeczywistej tkaniny. Molly, nawet przymierzając go, czuje się dziwnie – przypomina jej nie tyle ubranie, ile kostium. Jeszcze niemal miesiąc ciągle nosi stary sweter, a nowy trzyma starannie złożony w komodzie, owinięty na wszelki wypadek papierem. Kolekcja pocztówek na jej lodówce rośnie, dopóki Ana nie pyta, skąd one się biorą. Molly niezbyt umiejętnie zmienia temat, a potem chowa kartki – poza dwiema lub trzema najnowszymi – do pudełka po butach.  
Czasem się martwi, ale, tak szczerze mówiąc, jeśli pominąć przesyłki, to myśli o tym wszystkim mniej niż sądziła. Dwudziestego dziewiątego września zostawia laptopa w salonie i zakłada swój nowy sweter, który ostatecznie ląduje na podłodze sypialni, płaszcz jeansy spodnie bokserki figi sweter koszula podkoszulek stanik. Dłonie Grega są duże i łagodne, a on całuje ją, jakby mogła się zepsuć. Molly uważa, że to przyjemne, nawet jeśli nie tego w zasadzie chce; Toby zostawia sierść na jej porzuconym swetrze i nawet w pralni nie umieją sobie z tym poradzić. Ciągną to z Gregiem pięć miesięcy – ona nie chce poznawać jego dzieci, a kiedy zrywają, jest mało zaskakująco i raczej przyjaźnie. Ostatecznie Molly spędza cały kolejny tydzień, pomagając mu przedrzeć się przez medyczną dokumentację do jego pierwszej większej sprawy po powrocie do pracy i w końcu lądują w łóżku, głównie z przyzwyczajenia.  
\- Wciąż jest dziwnie – mówi on, wzdycha i pociera podbródek. – Ale tego chyba nie muszę ci mówić.  
Molly pomrukuje twierdząco i zarzuca kołdrę na ramiona. Jej już nie jest dziwnie. Zazwyczaj jest po prostu cicho.  
\- Masz z nimi jakiś kontakt? – pyta Greg.  
\- Pocztówki. Nigdy nie są podpisane. Wiesz, takie, jakie można kupić na lotnisku.  
\- Gdy wyjeżdża się z miasta – zgadza się Greg, przekręca na bok i uśmiecha do niej.  
Molly odpowiada uśmiechem, a Greg zostaje na noc, ale wychodzi rano, nie wypijając nawet kawy. Dwa tygodnie później Molly poznaje informatyka, który chyba naprawdę, uczciwie jest informatykiem. Nazajutrz po ich drugiej randce dostaje butelkę margarity wysłaną z Los Angeles i dopiero po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, dlaczego jej to sprezentował.  
Co zabawne, myśli o tym wszystkim tylko wtedy, gdy próbuje zrozumieć, kto co wybrał. „Każdy jest w stanie to zrobić" – mówi sobie – „Przecież to tylko myślenie". Więc myśli: odżywka. Prezent praktyczny i pełen skruchy: Sherlock, usilnie namawiany przez Johna. Sweter, tancerka hula i zabytkowy atlas o rzadkich afrykańskich ptakach – Sherlock. Ma pewność co do książki, bo ilustracje są subtelne, ręcznie naszkicowane ołówkiem; nieco przypominają te lekkie, półprzezroczyste szkice, które oprawia i wiesza w korytarzu. Ma pewność co do tancerki hula, bo figurka ją bawi. Ma pewność co do swetra, bo Sherlock chyba uznał, że jej swetry to jego osobista krucjata. Z pewnym niepokojem zastanawia się, czy zgadywanie tego ostatniego w taki sposób to nie oszukiwanie. John wysyła jej słodycze o zabawnych nazwach – z USA, z Kanady, z Korei; dorzuca też miękką, puszystą czapkę z Australii, kiedy robi się naprawdę zimno. Pocztówki przedstawiające krajobrazy są zazwyczaj (ale na pewno nie zawsze) od Johna; te przedstawiające dzieła architektury są zazwyczaj (ale na pewno nie zawsze) od Sherlocka. Pod koniec kwietnia Molly obraca w dłoniach paczuszkę marynowanych kwiatów wiśni i postanawia nadać jej etykietkę „John", ale waha się, bo chociaż John zawsze wydawał się bardziej świadom jedzenia niż Sherlock, dziewczyna nie ma pewności, czy marynowane kwiaty wiśni podpadają pod kategorię „jedzenie". Potem przestaje o tym myśleć, bierze swój stary sweter i idzie spotkać się z Keithem.  
Kończy się maj, a Molly otrzymuje fotkę przecudnie kwitnącej bugenwilli, która okręca się wokół kutego żelaza. „Sherlock" – myśli natychmiast, chociaż nie do końca umie to uzasadnić. To nie zakup, to zrobione osobiście zdjęcie, wydrukowane i przerobione na pocztówkę. Dopiero po chwili dostrzega linię męskiej ręki, po lewej górnej stronie zdjęcia, zamazaną na konturach, z nadgarstkiem obróconym w stronę kamery. Myśli, że to zabawne, iż tak długo jej nie dostrzegała. Jeszcze zabawniejsze jest to, że ma dużą pewność, iż rozumie, co to oznacza. Myśli, jak Sherlock siedział na jej kanapie i mówił: „Jeśli John umrze… to mnie zabije", a potem uśmiecha się i odkłada pocztówkę na bok, notując sobie w głowie, żeby kupić do niej ramkę. W końcu wiesza ją na ścianie, na której wiszą wszystkie zdjęcia jej przyjaciół – między Danem i Marjorie skaczącymi na bombę do oceanu a Mary i Vince'em karmiących się nawzajem ciastem. Może to głupie, ale myśli, że tam pasuje.  
To ostatnia przesyłka. Przez wiele tygodni Molly nie otrzymuje nic, ani pocztówek, ani paczek. Martwi ją to na tyle, że podpytuje Grega, kiedy ten wpada poprosić ją o pomoc. On też nic nie słyszał. Molly próbuje wmówić sobie, że to nic nie oznacza, ale kiedy nadchodzi lipiec, a Mycroft Holmes dzwoni do jej drzwi, nie jest w stanie wmówić sobie niczego, co uspokoi jej walące serce.  
\- Panno Hooper – mówi on, a jej wewnętrzny głos poprawia go (powinien powiedzieć „Doktor Hooper") w czym przypomina samej sobie nieco Sherlocka.  
\- Czy wszystko w porządku? – pyta.  
\- Tak – odpowiada on. Molly kiwa głową i czuje, że po raz pierwszy od roku oddychanie jest bardzo proste.  
Odstępuje w bok, by go wpuścić, i pyta:  
\- Herbaty?  
  
 **KONIEC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proszę państwa, samej trudno mi w to uwierzyć, ale tak, to jest koniec. Tej części w każdym razie. „To uczucie spadania kiedy zasypiasz" jest pierwszą częścią (nieskończonego jeszcze) cyklu „Dobre jutro". Tłumaczenie dalszych części być może nastąpi, ale na pewno później niż wcześniej. Świat fanfiction jest szeroki i pociągający, a ja, co wielokrotnie podkreślałam, cierpię na tłumaczeniowe ADHD i głód nowych wszechświatów.


End file.
